Mozaiku Kioku
by Emmylia
Summary: Riddle's soul is out of Sienna, but that doesn't mean she's free of him. With a single decision, Sienna choses the fates of dozens of people. It's her path, and she's decided to follow it, wherever it may lead...
1. Rise Like the Sun

**_Mozaiku Kioku  
(Mosaic Memories)_**

**By: Emmylia **

**Here it is, the second installment in the Mozaiku Series! This starts you off the summer before fifth year and goes on from there. As Always, Enjoy!**

**Now remember, there will be some _slash_, some violence, and a bit of angsty angst so this is your warning! **

**Everything I no own, belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling! She owns HP and all related items. I am but a humble fanfic authoress. **

* * *

**Part One: ****Bonds That Cannot Be Broken**

Chapter One: Rise Like the Sun

Sienna lurched awake with a scream as she clenched her hands into fists and beat them on her bed. Her bedroom light flared to life and she screamed again.

"Sienna!" Sirius said and the girl stopped screaming. Sirius had his arms wrapped tightly around his little girl, petting her hair and whispering soothing words. An hour earlier James had risen to check on Harry, who had been screaming for his mother . Sienna had not been screaming for Orchid though.

She'd been screaming for Tom.

Now she sat there, motionless, held up only by Sirius's arms. Sirius looked down at her and saw her face was a mask of shame.

"It's all right Sienna. Perfectly all right. Natural even..." Sirius said soothingly.

"How can that be natural?" Sienna asked in a monotone that Sirius knew meant she was trying not to scream again.

"You cared about him." Sirius replied, petting her hair even more. "Maybe you even lo-"

"No!" Sienna covered her ears then and Sirius sighed heavily, pulling her close. Sienna wouldn't hear _that word_. She couldn't _stand _that word at the moment, so Sirius simply kissed her head and held her until she calmed down.

He hated seeing his daughter like this. Ready to break at any moment. It was like trying to stop a train wreck.

"Easy love, easy." Sirius opted to say instead and he settled down on the bed with Sienna clinging to him like plastic wrap.

Sirius didn't mind. Anything for his daughter.

* * *

The first thing Draco did when he got to Severus's house was to find Harry and proceed to snog him senseless. Harry accepted it joyfully, and when Draco pulled back it was to find Harry's brilliant emerald eyes sparkling and his lips still wet from Draco's playful tongue. Draco grinned widely at his boyfriend and gave him a sweeter, simpler kiss before finally looking around the room.

He found himself being gaped at by Weasleys and rolled his eyes.

"G-Good morning Draco dear." Molly finally managed to say. Draco nodded to them.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." Draco would never like the Weasley brats, but he could respect the parents. After all, it took a lot of guts to have seven children and make sure they turned out halfway decent. That and he still got disgusted looks from the Weaslette whenever he snogged Harry in her view.

"Where're Lucius and Narcissa?" Harry asked as Draco plopped down on the couch beside him.

"Talking with Severus." Draco replied, a slight shadow on his face. Harry leaned into him and Draco smiled warmly, his hand going up to play with Harry's unruly locks. "Where's Sienna?" He asked when he'd looked around and realized the girl wasn't there.

"Sleeping." Harry said in a pained tone that had Draco pulling him closer. "She couldn't sleep last night. Sirius is making some Dreamless Sleep for her right now."

"I thought those didn't work." Draco said, puzzled. Harry met his eyes with a sad seriousness.

"That was because of Tom. But...now that he's gone..." Harry leaned against Draco again and Draco nodded. Yes, it made sense. With that extra soul gone, Sienna's body was her own for the first time in nearly all her life. Her body would have adjusted by now, a month and a half since the events of the graveyard. It would be Harry's birthday soon.

"I think I'll go say hello then." Draco said, pecking Harry's cheek. Harry sent him a grateful smile and Draco had to wonder why Granger wasn't up there. He had a thought but he'd have to wait and see. For now he was going to visit his honorary sister.

Draco walked up the stairs, into the private wing, and stepped into Sienna's room. The girl was wrapped up in blankets, in spite of the warm air, and leaning against the glass of her windowseat. When the door clicked shut, Sienna moved her head a little.

"Draco?" She asked, blinking and shifting a little.

"Yes." Draco replied, walking over to her and kissing her forehead. Sienna smiled softly at him. "Harry said you couldn't sleep."

"Yeah..." Sienna shrugged and then smiled some more. "I'm thinking of investing in a dreamcatcher."

Draco smirked. "You'd need them to be enchanted to work properly you know." Then he smiled. "I'll have Father get you one. He was talking about going to Diagon Alley today. And I still need a present for Harry's birthday. What should I get him Sienna?" Draco pouted cutely, knowing Sienna would see right through this attempt to distract her. She gave him a knowing little smirk before blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Well, let me prod his thoughts a little." Sienna appreciated the distraction nonetheless. She closed her eyes and gently eased into Harry's mind. She brushed past thoughts of schoolwork, of her, of the graveyard, or everything and focused on Harry's whims and wants.

"Get him a promise ring." Sienna suggested when she opened her hazel eyes. Draco blinked then shook his head.

"That seems a little too..." He shrugged and Sienna understood.

Giggling she lightly rapped her knuckles on Draco's head. "I was kidding. You'll get him a ring when you're good and ready. But I'm warning you, you'd better let me help pick it out."

Draco grinned and nodded, glad she was letting him distract her. "So what should I really get him?"

Sienna turned her head and stared around the room for a moment. "Harry doesn't really want anything at the moment. You know how he is." Draco sighed but Sienna held up a hand. "Still though, pick something you think will show him you still care about him." Draco looked confused for a moment. "He's been lonely." Sienna told him softly, with a smile on her face. A wry, pained smile. "I've been wallowing in self-pity too much. He's usually alone, when he's not with Uncle James or Uncle Severus or Uncle Remus. So just get him anything and let him know you still like him."

"I more than like him." Draco said, blushing. Sienna smiled a genuinely brilliant smile for a few moments before it faded. Draco hated seeing it fade.

"Well then...how about...?" Sienna looked around her room again. "Oh!" She slowly pushed the blankets off her and Draco was shocked at how frail she looked. Sienna didn't notice the look and continued onward to her shelf full of trinkets. She rummaged around and finally came back holding a small box. Opening it Draco saw it was a music box that played a sweet melody. "When I was five, and we still lived with the Dursleys, Harry tried his best to make my birthdays happy. He found this in someone's rubbish bin and cleaned it up. It didn't used to play so well, Harry fixed it when we learned Reparo." Sienna smiled. "It's not much, but I know this means Harry loves me a lot."

Draco understood. It didn't have to be a lot. It could be some silly trinket found in someone's rubbish bin-not that it would be-but what Sienna was saying was that it had to be heartfelt.

And with that Draco grinned. "I know what I'm getting him now..." Draco said, hugging Sienna. "I'm going to have to go with Father to Diagon Alley though, to get it. Thanks Sienna."

Sienna smiled and the two teens turned when the door opened to find Sirius walking in with tea and the potion.

"Oh, 'lo Draco." Sirius said with a smile. Draco noted how tired he looked. "Well now, as much as I care about you, shoo. Sienna needs sleep."

"Yes sir." Draco replied cheekily but stood as he watched Sirius tuck Sienna into bed, and then hand her some tea, which Sienna drank dutifully before being handed the potion. She tossed it back and snuggled into her covers. The two wizards stood there until Sienna's eyes fell shut and Sirius let out a relieved sigh. "Is it really bad Sirius?" Draco asked.

"Yes. But she's getting better." Sirius said, brushing her bangs from her face. "She's gotten down to one really bad nightmare a night. In the beginning, she could hardly close her eyes without screaming." Draco shuddered.

"And Harry?" Draco asked. Sirius sighed.

"He wasn't as bad, but he's getting better as well. Last night he slept through the whole night. James was relieved." Sirius turned to find Draco looking ashamed. "Harry knows you've needed to keep up appearances. He's just happy you'll be staying the rest of the summer." Draco nodded and squared his shoulders, promising to make it up to his boyfriend. "You care for him a lot, don't you Draco?"

"More than I thought." Draco replied with a smile. "I'll let you alone then. I have to ask Father for something." Sirius nodded and watched the boy go before kissing Sienna's forehead and leaving her to her sleep.

* * *

Harry peeked in on Sienna a little while later. Hermione had made some weak excuse about helping with dinner and had skivved off of coming with him. The Weasleys and Hermione were still wary of Sienna, even after Harry told them of the pain she suffered while Tom was ripped from her soul. He was starting to get very annoyed with his friends.

Sienna still slept soundly, the potion doing its work. He sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed.

"You had to like a bad guy didn't you?" He teased his sleeping cousin as he took her hand in his own. "Then again I'm in lo- I started liking a Slytherin so I can't really talk now can I?" He looked around her room and spotted the little music box he'd found her all those years ago. Smiling he looked back to Sienna who looked at peace for the first time in weeks.

"I remember when I found that." He said to his sleeping cousin. "I was so proud of myself. Something pretty and shiny, I felt back then that that was the best thing I could give you. Something different from our dank little room or the cookie-cutter houses on Privet Drive." Harry looked around the room then and took a deep breath. Sienna's perfume hung in the air. It was sweet peas. She'd had that scent for years now. Narcissa had given it to her for Christmas during their second year, something to cheer her up.

It was a piece of Sienna that remained unchanged and unharmed. Harry was grateful that somewhere in this skinny, haunted frame, the vibrant Sienna lay in wait. The little pieces that had made her, her, were still all around him.

He had been afraid that this experience, the pain of having something torn from her soul, would alter his sweet cousin into something he wouldn't recognize. But no. Even now, there remained the pieces.

Harry searched for those pieces now, as he rose from the bed and inspected the room.

There, behind blank canvases and empty easels, was hidden a sketchpad. It was filled with scenes from the graveyard, from their home, of their fathers, of everyone Harry knew was precious to Sienna.

No Tom though.

And on the shelves were the many trinkets she'd gotten over the years from admirers and friends alike.

Her desk was littered with crumpled notes and her composition notebook was opened to a new page, with the title 'Experiment 47' in bright scarlet lettering. Harry briefly wondered when she'd gotten to 47.

The walls were still the same mix of lilac and mural and white molding that had caused Sienna such joy in her younger days.

In a basket under her desk Harry found letters and photos that had yet to be put in the photo album.

And then Harry found a book tucked away in her bookshelf. Opening it, he found that the words were not in Sienna's hand, but in another person's script. The pages were filled with what seemed to be random thoughts.

_Things will appear darker than they truly are Sienna. _

_Keep your eyes open, and your heart guarded. _

_I treasure both your ability to feel for your enemy and your ability to feel nothing at all. _

_Your power is great, never doubt that, and if anything should happen to me, do not blame yourself for it. _

_I am grateful to have met you. _

_If things were different I would do more to show I care for you._

_You must always be yourself Sienna, for it is yourself that ensnares those around you. _

Harry looked over at Sienna. The book had been hidden in such a discreet way that he'd missed it the first few times he'd passed it. He wondered if Sienna even knew this was here? And who had written it?

Still, Harry felt it was something she needed to see and so he placed it on her bedside table for her to read. Then he kissed her forehead, tucked her in, and made to leave.

At the doorway he paused to look back into the room.

This room held the pieces of his cousin, his sister, and everything within it would slowly bring her back to herself. He was sure of that now. He'd worried of course, but now he was more relaxed and relieved.

"Take your time." Harry whispered as he shut the door. "I'm not going anywhere at all." He promised before heading back downstairs. Now...who could have written that little book...?

* * *

When she awoke, Sienna was tired and sore from laying still so long. She stretched lazily and sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Something felt off but for the life of her she couldn't place what it was.

Then she looked around and saw where she was.

"Sienna." That voice sent a shudder of pain through her frame as she slowly reached over and pulled open the bed curtains.

There, in a chair of black leather, wearing Muggle clothes and looking just as beautiful as he ever did, was Tom Riddle.

"Am I dreaming?" Sienna asked in dismay. She scooted over and pushed the curtain more to the side. "Another nightmare?" She asked this figment-for surely it was just her cruel imagination again.

"Do you consider me a nightmare?" Tom asked stretching his arms out to the sides, his glowing red eyes meeting her hazels.

"Lately that's all you've been." Sienna replied, wondering when this dream would take its dark turn. "A nightmare haunting me."

Tom smiled and held out a hand, beckoning Sienna. Sienna shook her head and pushed herself back onto the bed. Tom smiled and tipped his head thoughtfully. "Do I repulse you now?"

"Yes and no." Sienna figured she might as well be honest with her imagination. "The fact that you're the Dark Lord once more repulses me." She added, pulling her legs up to her chest. She set her chin on her knees and stared doefully at Tom who stared right back.

"Ah Sienna." Tom sighed with a darker smile on his lips. "So conflicted for one so young."

"You're young again too." Sienna pointed out. Tom grinned then.

"All thanks to you." He said, bowing his head and then winking. Sienna blinked slowly. Tom didn't wink. At least, she'd never seen him do it. "You've restored me. You kept me safe inside yourself, even after you discovered what I was. You sheltered me and kept me company." Tom rose and began walking slowly towards her. Sienna scooted more into the middle of the bed. "You didn't let me feel sadness nor malice. I was at peace while inside you." And Sienna shivered because that last sentence was spoken in a low growl.

Tom lunged then and Sienna could only gasp as she was pinned to the bed. She was too weak from her weeks of poor eating, little sleep, and troubled thoughts. She tried to get out but Tom merely pushed her more snuggly into the bed with his weight. She was gasping for breath as she tried to squirm free. Tom smirked smugly as he looked down at her. She puffed and her flushed face scrunched up in annoyance. "Get off me."

"I'd rather not." Tom replied cheerfully. "I'd rather keep you right here." He leaned down then and his words ghosted her lips. "I've given you a reprieve Sienna, time to completely accept the fact that I am the Dark Lord once more. My soul has always been dark-"

"I know that." Sienna interrupted, hazel eyes gleaming like topazes. "I always knew that. I knew if you truly wished, you could possess me forever and never let me return. I knew that if you wanted, you could have used me just like Quirrel. I knew that if you willed it, you could have simply gone on tormenting me with my failures and my fears until I went insane." Sienna glared up at the ruby eyes above her and growled in her throat. "You've always been dark, you were always going to be dark, but..." Now she shut her eyes and grew limp under him. "But for a little while...I thought I made a difference. I thought...I thought..." She trailed away, turning her head away as her eyes filled with sadness.

Tom grinned and leaned down, his lips brushing her ear. "You did make a difference Sienna. A vital one." Sienna stiffened. Now this was when the nightmare truly began. Now her mind would grant her images of death and torture and her muscles would spasm with the remembered pain of the Cruciatius and the fiery searing mind-numbing pain of having something ripped unwillingly from her soul.

"What difference was that?" Sienna asked in a whisper, wishing to rush this nightmare along to its predestined conclusion.

Tom cupped her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. "I now have a new goal, aside from taking over the wizarding world and destroying Potter." Tom smirked darkly once more. "I'm going to make you as Dark as myself Sienna. I'll take the little bit of light you have left, and crush it. I'll make you mine." He was growling once more, causing Sienna to shudder as she began to fight.

"No." She told him as she struggled to get him off of her. "Not in this lifetime. You aren't my Tom anymore, so you can't have any little bit of my soul." She scowled as she felt his fingers trail over her cheek. "You can't have anything of mine, Voldemort, because you are not my Tom."

"Are you so sure?" Tom asked, bright eyes gleaming with relish. "I certainly feel like your Tom." He said, and then he leaned down further than before, to brush his lips against hers. "Well, we'll see in the end, won't we, _my Sienna..."_ Tom chuckled and began to lean down for another kiss.

Sienna willed herself to wake, to leave this place, and fate was kind enough to release her.

She sat up with a yelp and looked around her own bedroom. The clock on her bedside table said it was six-thirty in the morning. She huffed in air and slowly relaxed when she realized Tom wasn't going to be popping out of the shadows.

Running a shaky hand through her hair, Sienna was startled to notice her lips tingled. Touching them, she shivered.

Had it truly been a dream? Had that been just a figment of her imagination, of her wishful thoughts? Or...

Or...

Had Tom really come into her sleeping mind? Had he found a way to exploit the connection between them to torture her in a whole new way?

Growling at that thought, Sienna pushed the blankets off her and went over to her floor length mirror.

She looked thin and pale, with dark circles under her hazel eyes. Her long black hair looked like a tangled rat's nest. Even the silver highlights seemed dull. Sienna tried to remember when she'd last brushed her hair after her shower.

Looking further at her reflection Sienna saw she had started to resemble her father after his escape from Azkaban.

That thought was oddly sobering. She gasped and then scowled at her reflection, who scowled back.

"I'm letting the bastard win." Sienna growled at herself. "I'm letting him get to me! After I promised to live!"

Anger, beautiful anger, filled her veins, gave her cheeks a faint blush, gave her eyes sparks of the fire that she'd always possessed.

"For my Tom...for him...and for Harry and Draco and my family." She said to herself as she turned away to get a fresh change of clothes and a towel. "What's the matter with me?" She asked as she headed into her bathroom.

An hour later she felt fresh and for the first time in week it was like she could truly see the light again.

Birds sang as a light rain fell over the land. Sienna called for Winky who appeared looking pleased to be called on.

"Winky, could you be a dear and change my bed sheets?" Sienna asked her, running her brush through her damp hair. Winky gaped at her mistress, who was dressed in Muggle clothes and looked so much better than the last time Winky had seen her. "And I think this whole room could use a few refresher charms." She added, wrinkling her nose at the stale air.

"Yes Mistress!" Winky squeaked and she began to get to work. "Breakfast be ready if Miss be wanting any." Winky added as Sienna made a headband out of a bandana and tied it in her hair. She smiled at her reflection now. Her hair shined after the brushing, and although she was still pale and sickly looking, a good scrubbing in the bath and some proper clothes had done wonders for her.

"That sounds lovely." Sienna said, patting the elf on the head before slipping into some comfortable shoes and heading down to the dining room.

At her appearance the conversation completely stopped. Sienna stood at the entrance for a moment before walking forward and plopping down between her father and Harry. "Good Morning everyone." She said softly, noticing the wary looks from the redheads.

Well most of the redheads. One was gaping at her quite openly.

"About bloody time Sienna." Fred said with a grin now replacing the gape.

Sienna giggled and prepared a cup of tea. "So what's for breakfast?" She asked to try and break the growing silence.

"Nothing you can safely consume." Severus said, breaking the tension with one of his rare smiles. "Dobby will prepare something appropriate for you."

Sienna nodded, seeing Hermione's indignant look at the fact that Dobby was being ordered about. She turned to her father who was staring at her so intensely, she wondered if he was trying to see into her head. "Thanks you Daddy." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get out of my funk." She added with a grin.

Sirius crushed her in a lovingly tight grasp and kissed her cheeks until she started laughing. Then he pulled back to smile at her.

That was all Sienna needed to bolster her anger at herself. She'd been licking her wounds far too long. It was time to move forward.

She would not let Voldemort toy with her any longer.

Harry gave her a knowing look then and Sienna quietly opened her mind to him. Although his emerald eyes darkened with hatred, he merely shook his head and hugged her as well.

_*Welcome back.* _He said, eyes twinkling now.

_*It's good to feel awake.* _Sienna replied, sipping her tea and laughing as Fred professed his undying love for her in an overly-done scottish accent.

_*Yeah, it does.* _

Sienna promised herself she would rise above her heartache and the pain. Rise and become filled with warmth and love again. Rise and become the sun again. Except this time, she'd be wiser and stronger.

She'd rise like the sun.

* * *

It took a few days for Sienna to truly feel herself getting out of her depression, but by the following week she was looking more like herself.

Harry felt that that was the greatest birthday gift in the entire world.

Everyone did their part to help Sienna continue moving away from the Dark Time, as she had taken to calling it.

Although most of the Weasleys and Hermione were still cautious, the twins were not. Fred especially.

"You have to give him credit." Sienna said, the Tuesday following her sudden awakening from the Dark Time.

"I don't have to give him anything except a good wallop." Draco replied haughtily, silver eyes flashing as he helped Sienna tend to her garden. Fred and the other boys were playing Catch the Snitch. Of course Harry was beating them all very solidly. Fred however, kept showing off and winking whenever Sienna looked his way. "Swear you'll never date him?" Draco pleaded and Sienna laughed.

"No one knows what'll happen in the future Draco. Best I can promise you is not to rush into anything." Sienna said. Draco grinned and nodded.

"Speaking of future," Draco said then. "I got Harry's gift." He whispered. Sienna grinned, feeling an old pulse of impish delight.

"Well let's see it then." She demanded. Draco nodded and led her inside, up to his bedroom where a simple white box sat, waiting to be wrapped apparently.

Sienna went to it and lifted the lid. Inside was a beautifully made, dark wood box. It was about a foot and a half long and a foot high, with graceful loops and swirls carved into the wood. Opening the box, Sienna saw that it held a lot more than you would think. No doubt it had some sort of Bottomless charm on it.

"What's it for?" Sienna asked, gently shutting the box and then replacing the lid.

Draco looked puzzled for a moment. It was for Harry's birthday of course. But then he saw the misty look in Sienna's eyes and he understood.

"For all his most precious memories." Draco replied. "For all the things he wishes to keep safe. It will expand to fit in everything he wants to put in there. He can even enchant it so that only certain people can open it. I'll teach him those later though."

Sienna nodded and then hugged Draco. "He'll love it." She promised him.

"I felt he would." Draco said with a pleased smile. "Your little music box gave me the idea. You both treasure your memories."

"When we were younger, that was all we had." Sienna told him, touching the plain white box. "Now, we have lots more, but you can't replace memories."

"No you can't." Draco agreed.

* * *

Voldemort stared at his reflection, enjoying the return of the body of his youth. Although having Bellatrix eyeing him all the time was rather disturbing. Oh well. He had his looks and his powers. Nothing could stop him.

Except for that voice, his own voice he'd come to know, that longed for that little girl...

Sienna Black was the only true thorn in his side. Even her cousin, Harry Potter, that bloody brat, paled in comparison.

Then again Sienna was beautiful, nearly fifteen and filled with beautiful, vast, wild magic that she somehow controlled and kept hidden from most of the world.

Voldemort gave a short sigh through his nose. Honestly, he kept having thoughts like that all the time now. His sixteen year old self, the bit of Tom Riddle still left in him, positively hungered for the girl's presence.

As if that were not enough, Voldemort felt himself start to crave that girl too.

Especially after that dream just a week ago. She had looked like a cracked china doll, pale and fragile. But there was power in her eyes and emotions and even in her worst moment she was such a pretty little thing.

Still, that would not deter him from his path. The Black heiress would be broken.

However...that didn't mean Voldemort couldn't _keep_ her afterwards.

He laughed softly as he eyed himself in the mirror.

"Does that appease you...Tom?" Voldemort asked his reflection. And for a moment the red eyes became dark brown.

_Yes, _the cold voice hissed unexpectedly, _that is acceptable._

"I am glad we are finally agreeing with each other." Voldemort said to his reflection.

And his reflection smirked in reply.

* * *

**_End chappy 1 of Mozaiku Kioku! Yay! Hehehe, tell me how ya liked it please!_**


	2. Manipulations

_**Mozaiku Kioku  
(Mosaic Memories)**_

**-------------------**

**By: Emmylia **

**Bow to Ms. J.K. Rowling! She owns HP and all related items. I am but a simple college wench, doing something I love. **

**_-------------------_**

**Part One:**

**Bonds That Cannot Be Broken**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Manipulations**

**-----------------**

"Is this gonna become a regular thing?" Sienna asked as she awoke once more in that dark room, with the curtains drawn firmly shut. Still the girl could feel those glowing red eyes on her.

"I hope so." Tom replied, causing Sienna to jump and whip her head around. Tom was sitting on the other side of the bed, which would explain why his stare was so potent.

Scowling as she rubbed the crick in her neck, Sienna drew herself up into a tight ball and pressed herself against the headboard. "Well I don't." She huffed, before turning her head away and shutting her eyes. "Wake up, wake up, wake up..."

Tom laughed at that. She was so stubborn. It reminded him of when he'd first found his way into her mind the year before. How no matter how much he tormented her, she never truly gave in.

Breaking her would be a crowning achievement.

For now though, he allowed himself to watch her. She was looking healthier. Her skin wasn't so pale anymore. Her hair shined, her eyes didn't have those bruise-like rings around them.

He leaned over and brushed her bangs away from her scar, smirking when she flinched but refused to look at him.

"No, don't wake up." He purred as he slid closer to her. "Stay here with me. You'll like it, I promise." He grinned at the slight tremor that showed him she was hearing his words, even as she repeated 'wake up' to herself. "Would it be so bad to do something you want once in a while?" Tom asked, letting his fingers slide through her streaked hair.

"What makes you think I want to be here?" Sienna asked, pushing his hand away with a scowl.

"Well you haven't woken up yet." He pointed out, making her blush.

"That's because I'm too tired to wake up yet." She grumbled. Tom grinned and tugged on her arms, making her start to struggle.

"Whatever you say Sienna." Tom winked at her and Sienna blushed more, kicking out her legs.

In the blink of an eye she was once again pinned under the Dark Lord and struggling to get free. She was healthier and stronger now, meaning it was actually a struggle to keep her pinned. But soon enough she growled and glared up at Tom who was panting heavily, his ruby eyes filled with a spark that Sienna chose to ignore.

"That Weasley has been getting ideas, hasn't he?" Tom asked suddenly, causing Sienna to choke on her breath. Glaring up at him, she tensed, getting ready to fight again. Tom reached down with one hand and traced the curve of her cheek in response. "As if he had any more chance than he had last year." He murmured, leaning down, his thin lips brushing her scar. Sienna gasped as her scar warmed up. For a second she wondered if she was going to be subject of a horrid vision, but then the heat just seemed to spread down her face.

"How'd you know that?" Sienna demanded when she saw Tom smirking.

"How did I know what? That Weasley is still infatuated with you? That yesterday you drew a sketch of me, which you later threw into the fire? That you have been spending time in the potion's lab with Severus again?" Tom asked, enjoying the way her face paled with every word. "I may not share your soul anymore Sienna...but I can still listen and see when I wish too."

"How?" Sienna demanded, eyes turning into harsh gemstones.

Tom sat up then, still straddling her hips. He looked down at her and grinned at the picture she made. Sienna flushed and squirmed until she was finally able to sit up again. She gnashed her teeth at him but Tom just leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Will you knock it off!?" Sienna spluttered, wiping at her cheek while glaring at him. Tom lunged and pinned her under him again. She groaned in irritation while struggling to get upright again. "What's with you! You're not acting like yourself at all!"

Tom's red eyes bored into her face until Sienna was left squirming under his gaze. Then he sighed and laid his head on her shoulder, his breath falling on her throat.

"I am acting on my desires Sienna." Tom murmured, sending shivers down her skin. "I want to act like this."

"Why me?" She whispered. "Why not bother someone else?"

Tom chuckled and leaned up to stare at her hazel eyes. "Where would the fun be in that?" He asked way too innocently before kissing her lips.

And with that Sienna lurched awake. She panted for breath then let out a shout. "You bloody wanker!"

"Who's a bloody wanker?"

With a squeak Sienna turned to find her door open. Harry and Draco were standing in her room while Fred and George leaned on her doorframe.

"Er...um...oh what does it matter!?" She demanded, huffing as she threw the blankets over her burning face.

A deep chuckle had her sitting right back up.

"...Blaise?" She asked, getting up from her bed and walking towards the twins. They grinned at her, then stepped aside, revealing the dark-skinned Slytherin. "Blaise!" Sienna squealed while throwing her arms around him. She had been so caught up in her own head last year that she'd neglected her friend, she could see that now.

"Hello Sienna." Blaise said, hugging her back fiercely. "It's good to see you." He added softly, making her grin.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, looking at Harry and Draco now.

"Well Mother was against it," Blaise said as he smirked at her, "but I felt it would serve me well to show the Dark Lord exactly where I stand while he's not exactly out in the open."

Sienna nodded solemnly, her eyes flickering away from Blaise's face.

The Ministry and most of the Wizarding world was in disblief. They made snide and cruel comments and jokes about Harry and Sienna all the time. Stories about Sirius were printed every few days. And Dumbledore was being called old, senile, and had lost most of his prominent seats in the wizarding world.

It had not been a pleasant month to say the least.

"...na....Sienna?" Harry's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She smiled at him then turned and grinned at the others.

"Sorry, I was spacing. What were you saying?" She asked.

Harry picked up her arm then and held it up to her face. At first Sienna wondered why everyone was looking so solemn and worried, but then she saw them.

Forming on her wrists were angry looking bruises shaped like fingers.

"What...how did...?" Harry asked, staring at the bruises.

Sienna snatched her arm away from his grasp, turning around and heading over to her dresser. "Can you guys get out? I kinda need to change." She looked over her shoulder at them.

"Sienna." Harry's stern tone caused Sienna's heart to squeeze. He was worried about her. He was giving her that look, the same look he'd given her just a few days ago, when she was just coming out of the Dark Time.

"Drop it." Sienna's voice snapped like a whip. "Just...I'll tell you later." She added more softly. Harry grimaced and was about to start questioning her when she turned around and held out a brightly wrapped present. "It's your birthday!" She stated cheerfully. "You're not supposed to worry about anything except yourself on your birthday." Sienna chided, wagging her finger at him before slipping into her bathroom.

Harry sighed but turned and walked out of her bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"You don't think she did it to herself, do you?" Draco asked as they walked down the hallway.

"No." Harry's reply left no room for that argument. He knew Sienna. No matter how bad things got, she'd never harm herself. Destroy her room or their house, maybe. But never herself.

"Then how'd they get on there?" Blaise asked, narrowing his eyes as they entered the living area and saw the bright decorations the Weasley matron had put up.

"I'll find out." Harry promised, a hard edge to his voice.

"Find out what?" James asked, walking over to embrace his son. Harry hugged his father back, trying to arrange his face into a pleasant expression.

"Whatever Sienna's hiding." Harry said, but in such a way that it sounded playful. James took it at face value, just happy to see his son smiling and to know his niece was healing finally.

"Well whatever she's doing, it's bound to be good." James replied, dragging Harry away from Draco's side. The blonde just cocked an eyebrow before grasping Harry's hand and staying connected to him, despite James's best efforts to separate them. By the time Sienna joined them, James was grimacing as he watched Draco hold a blushing Harry in his lap.

"What'd I miss now?" She asked, laughing as Sirius came up and scooped her into a loving hug. Sienna laughed as Remus and Severus explained James's reluctance to let Draco hold Harry, and watched with joy as Sirius teased James, which provoked James to jinx him and turn his skin and hair bizzare shades of blue.

No one seemed to notice the bits of bruises peeking out from under the leather bracelets Sienna wore.

* * *

_*You have exactly one minute to explain whatever it is you're hiding.* _Harry's voice stabbed into Sienna's mind after the birthday dinner and present opening. Harry had loved Draco's gift, and it had been sweet to kiss his boyfriend so softly after that. But right now, as everyone readied for bed, and Sienna stood next to a cauldron full of goopy, lumpy red stuff, he focused on Sienna.

"There's nothing to explain." Sienna muttered, scribbling notes in her notebook. The bruises had darkened now, and Harry had to scowl whenever his eyes wandered over to them.

"The hell there isn't." Harry said, green eyes moving away from the marks to glare into her hazel eyes.

Sienna sighed and turned to face him fully now, crossing her arms over her chest. She put a pout on her lips and a stern glare in her eyes. "I can handle it Harry. Really, there's nothing to worry about."

Harry scoffed violently, green eyes filled with anger now. Sienna stood her ground though. It was true. There was nothing to worry about. Tom--no Voldemort, he was Voldemort now--was just able to infiltrate her mind at times, see things she was doing, what she was thinking, visit her in her dreams...

Okay so there were a few more things to worry about than she was letting on.

But she would be the one to take care of them. Harry had enough to worry about. Voldemort wanted him dead. He wanted to end Harry's precious life, and then parade his corpse in the streets. Then he'd burn Harry's body up, dance and stomp on the ashes, before beginning his reign of terror.

She was not going to add to that stressful situation by telling Harry that Voldemort could get into her head. No way.

Harry sighed and turned his eyes to the small cage next to Sienna's cauldron. The silvery mouse from third year was in there. Sienna had named it Tinker.

The mouse had remained silver, and it was Sienna's constant companion these days. Not that Sienna had noticed it during the Dark Time. But it seemed to sense her moods and would appear in her room every evening. She'd taken to carrying him everywhere nowadays. Aside from his lavish living area at Hogwarts, their dads and uncles had come together to create an elaborate maze-like system of tubes and hidey-holes for Tinker so that he could always find Sienna without them having to worry about Crookshanks eating him.

Sienna pet Tinker with a gentle finger as the little mouse gnawed on some apple slices. The mouse squeaked and cleaned the bits of apple off its face before going over to a tube that hung over the cauldron. He liked the warmth from the potions and often slept over them.

"Hey yeah." Harry thought suddenly, turning to a smaller vat of silvery-blue liquid. "Dark Orchid."

Sienna turned now and stared at the potion that had caused her and Tinker so much grief. She'd managed to work out the 'love' element out of it, so that instead it just created a sense of safety and well being, much like the bubbles did. It worked much better than the first batch ever would. But she hadn't given it much thought lately, all things considered.

"What about it?" Sienna asked, even as she watched Harry pour some into a goblet. He gave her a rather stern look before holding out the goblet.

"Aside from it helping you?" Harry said, eyebrow arched when Sienna turned her face away from it. "Who better to test this version anyway?" Harry added, with an innocent grin that made Sienna throw some powders talons at him. Harry spluttered while Sienna took the goblet and stared into the silver depths.

She wondered what this would help with. Would it do anything? Hmm...

"Well, bottoms up." She said and chugged the contents.

Harry watched as Sienna stood still for a moment. Then her eyes glowed silver for a moment and a visible ripple of blue light passed over her from head to toe. She tensed then relaxed and a complacent smile lit her face as her eyes shut partway.

"Well?" Harry asked, wondering if he ought to call for Uncle Sev.

Sienna took a moment to take stock of herself. Lifting her wrists up she saw they were clear of any blemishes. Her head felt much clearer as well. The memories were still there but the importance of them was faded.

"I feel nice." Sienna said. Harry nodded, his face becoming hard once more.

"All right...so tell me, what are you hiding from me?"

Sienna was about to grimace at him when the words suddenly swelled on her tongue and burst out. "I see Tom Riddle in my dreams." She blinked slowly, the potion keeping her surprise from fully forming. But it was there and she looked at Harry questioningly.

Harry held up a small crystal phial, filled with Verita-Pur. Sienna would have gasped, if not for the Orchid potion keeping her calm and collected.

"What do you mean you see him in your dreams." Harry asked.

"He comes into them, nearly all the time."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Does he threaten you?"

"No."

Harry gave a puzzled look at Sienna then before asking, "What does he say?"

Sienna might have blushed, if Orchid would have allowed that. "Many things."

"What does he mostly say?"

"He mostly says he wants me to stay with him."

Harry looked at her wrists then." Does he hurt you in them."

Sienna looked at Harry and shook her head. "No."

"Then why were your wrists bruised?"

"He had me pinned."

Harry blinked. "He had you pinned?"

"Yes."

"Pinned where?"

"To the bed."

Harry blushed now, while his brilliant eyes grew round with dawning comprehension.

"Does he do that a lot?"

"Sometimes."

"And he says he wants you to stay with him."

"Yes."

Silence filled the dungeon lab for a minute while Sienna tried to read Harry's mind. But because of the added effects of Verita-Pur working in conjunction with Dark Orchid she couldn't force herself to muster up enough want to do it. She'd have to fix that later...

Harry walked over to her then and looked her right in the eye. "Does he say _why_ he wants you to stay with him?" He asked softly.

Sienna looked right up at him and shook her head again. "No."

"But you can guess, can't you?"

"Yes."

"And what's your guess?"

"That he wants to use me to hurt you."

Harry nodded, before taking a deep breath and letting his emerald gaze bore into her topaz one. "And do you want to stay with him?"

Sienna struggled now. She tried not to answer, because the answer would no doubt hurt her cousin, her big brother, her best friend. "Yes." Sienna's voice quivered as it forced its way out of her mouth. Harry nodded, looking at her kindly.

"But you won't, will you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because he's not the Tom Riddle I want." Sienna said, and even she was surprised by how the words came out.

"What do you mean?"

"I want the Tom Riddle I got to know."

"Why's that?"

"Because I--" Sienna clamped her mouth shut then. Harry saw her muscles spasm and twitch as the truth tried to get out but Sienna was fighting against the calming effects of Orchid and Verita's pull.

"Because why?" Harry asked softly.

"Because my Tom Riddle wasn't dark or light. He was just...Tom." Sienna said finally, the words pouring out in an expelled breath. Harry nodded then handed her the anitdote. She swallowed it up and Verita-Pur stopped trying to drag her secrets forward. Instead all that she was left with was a calm serenity that she had to admit was much nicer than the jumbled bag of emotions she'd become.

They were quiet for a long while afterward, just staring at each other. Harry felt a little guilty for having to resort to a truth serum Sienna herself had imporved but really, the girl would shrivel up and die if she kept things so closed up.

"I don't blame you. It's not like you ask him to keep coming to you." Harry finally said and Sienna's open-mouthed gape had him realizing she had probably thought he was disgusted with her confessions. He sighed and shook his head. "It's gonna take a lot more than that to get me to hate you little sis, especially after everything we've been through together."

Sienna felt a little silly getting through the calmness now. She could only grin sheepishly while Harry gave her a hug.

"Now...what the hell are you working on?" He asked as the cauldron gave a loud belch that sent red gunk up in a small gyser. Sienna smiled and showed him the notes she'd been making, for the moment putting their conversation in a little corner of her mind. She would worry about all this later, when she was asleep.

* * *

"It is good to see you working on potions again." Tom said as he found himself in a different space than before. Usually it was he who dictated their meeting spot. He'd grown quite fond of the bedroom really. But now it seemed Sienna was going to actively combat him in more ways than one.

Good. It would be a much more amusing conquest if she failed instead of merely giving in.

Sienna didn't look up from the vat in front of her, staring into the depths in a way she wouldn't in real life. "I need something to do. The weather is making it difficult to tend to my gardens. My uncles and father don't want me wandering around on my own. The last refuge I have is my experiments."

"Which one is this?"

"Experiment forty-nine." Sienna said, waving a hand and having her notes appear.

"Forty-nine?" Tom asked, wondering when she'd gotten to forty-nine. He took up the parchment then and an evil smirk quirked up his lips as he read it. "You're trying to shut me out of your mind dear Sienna?" He asked with a hard glint in his ruby eyes.

"Of course. I'm getting sick and tired of you invading my head space." Sienna replied with a grin and a wink. Tom stared at her long and hard before causing the parchment to burn. Sienna just grinned more. "That won't do you much good. All the thoughts are in my head. And that's to Harry's sneaking Slytherin tendencies, I got a lot of useless guilt off my chest." She was smirking now and Tom walked forward to grasp her shoulders tightly. He spun her around angrily and Sienna stuck her tongue out at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Tom hissed. Sienna tossed her head and glared at him.

"I mean Harry snuck Verita-Pur into my Dark Orchid and got me to confess to your nightly visits. He promised not to tell anyone though, not unless things got out of hand." Sienna's eyes glittered then. "So now that I don't have to hide it from Harry, I'm feeling stronger and better than I have in days. So...back off." Sienna commanded. Tom was pushed back by a small surge of magic which left him staring at Sienna. She turned calmly back to her cauldron, adding some unknown ingredient and watching the reaction.

"I'll make up as many potions as I need to to keep you out." Sienna said to the liquid. "No matter what my heart says, my mind knows better. You're not my Tom. My Tom wouldn't hurt me." She said, pushing her sleeve to the side to expose the bruises already forming from his tight grasp. "And no amount of persuasion you use is going to get me to cave. I won't."

Tom's lips curled as he cupped her chin in a fierce grasp. "I will always find a way into your mind Sienna. Our connection was of the deepest and most intimate. I shared your soul and your mind. I could see into your heart. I know what hurts you, where you are weak. You will never be truly free of me."

Sienna nodded and then gave him a cheerful grin. "Well then, you know that means you'll never be truly free of me either, right?" Tom tensed and Sienna knew he hadn't thought of that path before. "You'll never get me out of your head or your soul. You'll always have that little feeling in the back of your mind. A little piece of you belongs to me just as surely as a little piece of me belongs to you. And I also plan on using that to my advantage." Sienna paused then shook her head. "No, not just my advantage, but to the Light's advantage."

Tom snarled as he pushed her into the wall of her little room. She hit it with a force that would have rendered her unconscious in the real world. But she merely grinned as she stared up at him from the floor. The room trembled and Sienna knew she'd be awaking soon.

"You think you can win against me, Tom?" Sienna asked recklessly. She'd pay for it the night time he entered her mind, she knew that. Hell, if he really wanted to, Tom could trap her in her mind with him for eternity. But she knew he wouldn't. He wanted her to be a pawn, not a comatose casualty. She wasn't going to play by his rules though. He ought to know that by now.

"Foolish little girl! I will take great pleasure in ripping you apart!" Tom shouted, his wand materializing in his hand. Sienna rose to her feet and stood with her arms flung out.

"Do your worst Tom." Sienna dared in a breathless whisper. "Go ahead, kill me if you can." She bowed her head then, so that her bangs shadowed her eyes. "I'm just constantly causing strife aren't I? I'm a liability to the Light, and too stubborn-willed to be your pawn. So how about you trap me in my head and just get rid of me?"

Tom's icy chuckle brought her head up and she found him standing a foot away from her.

"Where would the fun be in that my precious Sienna?" Tom asked, his hands reaching out to gently cup her face. She stared up at him, her eyes empty of emotions. "I am going to crush you into the ground, in front of Potter and the Light. Then I'll use you as I see fit." His eyes raked over her and she grimaced, fiery anger filling her then.

"Let's see you try!"

Tom's cold laughter echoed in her mind even as she lurched awake.

After her breathing had settled and she'd cleared her mind, Sienna couldn't help but smirk a little. "Well, now I know what he wants. So I'll have that to add to my protection." Nodding she smiled and got up for another day, frowning at the suddenly cold and grey day. Rain fell lightly but the clouds promised heavier rainfall later on. Still, Sienna smiled.

The Dark Time was officially over. It was time to fight.

"It'll take a lot to break me Voldemort." Sienna whispered as she flung open the window and leaned on the windowsill. The rain was refreshing and the steely sky oddly fitting for her frame of mind. "You won't win."

* * *

Voldemort snarled as he sent another Death Eater into the wall. They all cowered and stared at him with fearful eyes. He did not care.

That little girl's words burned in his ears. Even now, hours after awakening, they taunted him and shattered his concentration. It was not supposed to be like this! He was the one in control! He was playing to win!

_Win? Win what? A broken doll? _The cold voice he'd come to recognize as Tom, asked snidely.

_Win a pawn. _Voldemort said immediately. Tom laughed and that sound irritated Voldemort greatly.

_You are being blind. But that is all right. _Tom's voice turned into a cool purr. _Not to worry though. I know the girl's secret heart. The one even she does not acknowledge often enough. I know her so well, and she can only fight for so long. You've seen her weakness, her faltering strength. _Tom chuckled then as he seemed to curl up like a cobra preparing to strike. _I know of her most secret and greatest conviction. It is one we can exploit. _

_And that would be? _Voldemort snapped, irritated by his human voice.

_She believes herself utterly superfluous. She believes she is unnecessary to the Light, to Potter. She thinks there is no need for her, and it crushes her more than she allows herself to believe. _Tom hummed as he coiled up even more. _So then..._

Voldemort smiled now, a cruel smile that nonetheless held his Death Eaters captivated. _So then I must not only rely on those girlish emotions of hers...but I must manipulate some sort of hoax, a trap. I must ensnare her with her own desire to be of use. To be needed and wanted. _

_Yes..._

Voldemort laughed now. He laughed a high, cruel laugh and then turned to one of the Death Eaters. "Rookwood! I will be in need of your services." He said.

The Death Eater spluttered some words of praise before kneeling and awaiting his orders. Voldemort smirked now, ruby eyes glittering with his plans.

"I will need a sphere that greatly resembles those in the Hall of Prophecy."

"I will do my utmost to fulfill your request my lord."

Voldemort nodded and then dismissed his followers. He rose from his seat and leisurely made his way into the back garden where Nagini lay, curled up on a pillow of black silk. She lifted her head when her master came and spoke to her.

_"Nagini...I need you to find me a plaything." _Voldemort said.

_"A plaything...what shall I do once I find one?" _Nagini asked, unfurling from her bed.

_"Kill it, and bring it back here." _

_"As you wish master." _Nagini said, recieveing a loving pat on the head. Then she slithered away, off to do her master's bidding with pleasure. Voldemort watched her go, his eyes narrowed as a grin filled with malice twisted his lips. Oh yes. It was a perfect plan.

He'd make Sienna feel necessary and then bend her to his will.

The game was back in his control.

* * *

**_End chappy 2! Hope you enjoyed! hehe! _**


	3. Next Step

_**Mozaiku Kioku  
(Mosaic Memories)**_

**-------------------**

**By: Emmylia **

**Bow to Ms. J.K. Rowling! She owns HP and all related items. I am but a simple college wench, doing something I love. **

**_-------------------_**

**Part One:**

**Bonds That Cannot Be Broken**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Next Step **

**-----------------**

"You've been quiet." Sienna said, looking up from the book she had been reading into the eyes of the Dark Lord. "Where have you been?"

"This is a sweet welcome." Tom replied, ruby eyes sweeping over Sienna's form. She was laid on a couch, looking completely relaxed. Dressed in a simple robe, and a look of curiosity. She pushed her glasses back up her nose, before shutting her book and placing it on the coffee table.

"Yes well I fell asleep outside and I am in a good mood today." Sienna said, her eyes drooping sleepily. She would normally have started a riot but she really was feeling absolutely serene. Sirius had demanded they go on a picnic and Sienna had gotten dragged along. Draco and Harry had been snogging, James had been trying to make them stop, Remus and Severus had been laughing at James for freaking out. Sirius had doubled over until James brought up Blaise and Fred, then Sienna had gotten pulled into a very overprotective hug. She'd changed into her panther kit form and curled up peacefully on her dad's lap. He'd pet her until she'd fallen asleep.

Then she'd opened her eyes, found herself in her safe room as she called it, then pulled one of her favorite books from the shelf. A book of fairy tales. The originals not the cute Disney ones. She'd just finished Beauty and the Beast when she felt something in her mind shift and now she was staring at Tom--_Voldemort Sienna, his name is Voldemort. _

"You fell asleep? This early?" Tom asked, figuring he'd enjoy this sweet side while it lasted.

Sienna yawned and stretched, nodding at the same time. "It's nice and warm outside. Daddy wanted a picnic so we're all outside in the backyard." She yawned again before rubbing at her eyes. "Uncle James was funny."

"Oh?" Tom asked, sitting down on the coffee table and reaching over to adjust her glasses. She wrinkled her nose at him.

"Uh-huh. Him and Draco kept kissing and Uncle James always makes a fuss. You know why." Tom nodded then, smirking.

"He will have to get used to the idea that Harry isn't an innocent little third year anymore. Draco has him, which basically doomed him for the rest of eternity."

Sienna giggled, she couldn't help it. She was too content at the moment to be annoyed even at the godforsaken Dark Lord.

She'd been getting plenty of sleep lately too, thanks to a whole week without a visit from Tom. "So what have you been up to all week?"

Tom hummed as he reached over to brush her bangs out of her face. She half-heartedly slapped his hand, making him chuckle. "I've been busy working. In case you forgot, I am a Dark Lord."

"I did forget." Sienna said softly, shutting her eyes as Tom began running his fingers through her hair. "I always forget." She opened her eyes and Tom was surprised by the tears there. "I don't like having to remind myself either."

"Then why do you?" Tom asked, kneeling next to her now. She looked at him then shut her eyes again.

"Because you make me." Sienna whispered. "Because I...I..." Opening her eyes again, a tear trailed down her cheek. "It hurts Tom." She said that so softly, another tear falling down her face. "Why did you have to make it hurt so much?" She choked a little at the end. Turning her head away she sniffled and tried to stem the flow of the tears.

A soft hand on her chin had her turning back to face that handsome face with those crimson eyes. She sniffled some more. "I'd rather be mad at you." She huffed, wiping at her face. "It's easy to be mad. It's harder to tell you I still feel the same as before."

"Why is it harder?" Tom asked just as softly.

"Becuase you don't care anymore." Sienna nearly wailed, startling Tom. She bit her lip then shook her head furiously. "You just want to use me to hurt Harry. That's all I am, a tool. And it hurts and it sucks and it's just not fair!" Sienna felt the rest of the tears spill over and hid her face in her hands.

Tom looked at her, watched her for a few seconds, then he climbed up onto the couch and pulled Sienna into his lap. She shuddered and tried to fight, but he just continued to hold her.

It was a lot easier to just give in, to relax and let him murmur soft lies into her hair while his hands rubbed her back soothingly. She shut her eyes and relaxed, falling back asleep within minutes.

Tom looked down at her after a while, staring at the pale tear-streaked face. He didn't know what to make of the girl, honestly. She just had to go and turn into this sweet-tempered, sorrowful girl when he least expected it. Sighing he cupped her cheek and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You still care for me. How sweet. But you know Sienna, you're wrong." He chuckled when she stirred a little before settling again. Petting her hair he sighed softly. "I do care for you. Or else, I would just exploit this bond and trap you in your mind forever." He smirked and his eyes lit up. "It would be nice though. To have you all to myself. Wouldn't you enjoy that? Not having to fight your feelings anymore. And it would hurt Potter either way. More so if you came willingly." Tom leaned down and kissed Sienna's cheek. "I'll win in the end my sweet Sienna. You'll be mine and then I can focus on getting rid of Potter."

Tom had to shake his head though. From the sounds of it, her family was still focused on Potter. Even she was more focused on her family than herself. And nobody worried enough about Sienna. He felt his lips twitch into a smile.

"That's what will win you over to me in the end. That and my little prophecy." Tom relaxed into his seat and continued to pet Sienna's hair. He did so until she stirred and disappeared from his arms. Sighing a little, he turned to wake himself up as well. He had a meeting with his Death Eaters that night.

* * *

Sirius looked at Sienna, watching her sketch happily in her sketchbook. She'd been in a good mood since waking up the day before after their picnic. He'd been worried, since she'd cried a little in the middle of her nap, but by the time she woke up an hour later, she was all soft smiles and sweet laughter.

He wanted to ask what had happened in her dream, to see what had made her feel better. She just seemed to perk up. Like the flowers in her garden after the rainstorm. She hadn't fallen into any dark moods or quiet stillness. She had made breakfast for everyone, even if Mrs. Weasley gave her plate a wary look before biting in. She had filled all the vases with fresh flowers, she'd even helped Winky and Dobby clean up around the house.

Now she was sitting by his chair on the porch, while the boys played soccer. Hermione was sitting next to Ginny, helping the girl with some of her homework. Sienna hadn't spoken to them much but then again the girls avoided her like the plague.

"What're you working on?" Sirius asked looking down at her sketch pad.

"Hogwarts." Sienna said, holding it up to her father. It was the Quidditch Pitch. Sirius looked at the detail and had to smile. Looking at Sienna, he saw the happiness in her eyes. "Hey Dad?" He looked at her curiously.

"Yes?"

"Why'd you and mom name me Sienna?" Sirius blinked, looking down at Sienna as she finished her sketch. She stared at it critically before tearing it out of her booklet and picking up a new charcoal pencil. Sirius stared at her for a moment then grinned.

"Your mom wanted a name that started like mine. You know, S-I. She said that it had to be an S-I name because you were my first born." Sienna smiled brightly and Sirius leaned down to ruffle her hair. "So she thought about it for ages and finally decided on Sienna."

"Hehe, Mum sounds like me sometimes." Sienna said and Sirius nodded.

"You are a lot like Orchid, even if you look more like me." Sirius kissed her forehead and pat her head. "She would have been very proud of you Sienna. She loved you more than anything else on this world. You were her reason for fighting, for carrying on even when it looked like Voldemort might win." Sienna bowed her head, looking down at her sketchpad.

"Daddy..." Sienna looked up at him, her eyes seemingly looking through him. "What would Mum have done...if she were here and knew everything that had happened?"

Sirius stilled for a moment before looking Sienna right in the eyes. He cupped her face and smiled softly.

"She would have told you to do what you must..."

"To fight off Voldemort." Sienna finished. Sirius shook her head, confusing Sienna.

"No. She would have told you to do what you must...and what you felt was right for you." Sirius grinned. "Why do you think she accepted marrying me during her sixth year?" Sirius asked then.

"You never told me why she did it. Well aside from the obvious." Sienna said then, leaning against his legs and dropping her head in his lap. He smiled at his little girl.

"Aside from the fact she loved me you mean?" Sienna nodded and Sirius chuckled. "Well she told me, because I asked her too. Everyone was raising hell so I asked her one night if she didn't regret it." Sirius laughed then, remembering his wife's temper.

"What's she say?" Sienna asked when Sirius had been quiet for a little while. He snapped out of his memories and looked down at her.

"She told me it felt right, even with everyone trying to break us apart and Lily trying to get her to change her mind. She told me that just because they didn't understand how we felt, didn't mean they got to dictate how we acted. That she had said yes to me because she knew she'd be happy and not regret it."

Sienna smiled as she snuggled into her father's legs more. Sirius pat her head, wondering why she'd asked, but also knowing that she might not answer. He had a sudden thought that stilled his hand though. "You're not planning on elioping are you?" He growled out, his eyes shifting to the boys. Sienna blinked then tipped her head up to stare at her father. Her lips twitched and she began to laugh. Sweet, loud laughter that rang all around them.

Sienna smiled when her laughter subsided, sighing happily as her father continued to pet her hair. She relaxed and shut her eyes. Everything was so peaceful right now...

Sirius suddenly didn't care what had cheered her up. He decided to just silently cheer it on and hope it kept happening.

* * *

"Another nap Sienna?" Tom asked, looking down from the chair he was seated in. Sienna groaned and rubbed at her eyes, looking around. They were outside, but not in any place Sienna recognized.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sienna mumbled, trying to wake herself up more. She didn't want to do this. Wake up and be all nice to Tom--_Voldemort!_--because then she felt like crap when she woke up.

"I was up late at a meeting." He said, smiling as Sienna tried to grimace at him. It didn't work very well. She sighed and dropped her head back onto the pillow she'd woken up on.

"I hate you, you know that right?" Sienna asked.

"I doubt you truly hate me. If it makes you feel better to say it though, continue."

Sienna lifted her head to glare at him. He really sucked. She growled at him but even that came out sounding sleepy. "Why can't I get angry at you?" She wondered, slumping back onto her cushion in defeat. "And where are we?" She huffed, figuring it would be a good idea to be annoyed at something.

Tom laughed and relaxed into his chair. "Well I don't know why you suddenly can't feel angry with me. As for our location...this is where I fell asleep." Tom looked down at her and Sienna cocked her head.

"You're outside. Like in the sunshine? And not burning to a crisp?" She asked. Tom laughed.

"I'm a Dark Lord, not a vampire. Besides, Bella says it's best if we take care of my youthful skin." Tom smirked when Sienna wrinkled her nose.

"Bella? You mean Bellatrix Lestrange?" At Tom's nod she scowled. "You know, considering you look like you're sixteen again, that'd make her a pedophile." Sienna stated, remembering that article about the Azkaban break-out that she'd read in the morning. Tom quirked an eyebrow at her, watching her try to look like she didn't have a care in the world. She failed and glared at a small group of tulips.

"Are you worried for me?" Tom asked her. She gave a hiss like a pissed off kitten and refused to look at him. "Or is that jealousy?"

"I am not jealous of that old creepy sick and twisted dinosaur!" Sienna snapped at him. Tom laughed, his deep and happy laugh. The one she'd loved when he was still a part of her.

Tom watched her play with the grass, ripping it from the ground, creating a pile which she started to shape into a little hut. She seemed to relax while she did so. When he saw her smiling slightly he decided to speak again. "Do not worry Sienna. I wouldn't allow Bellatrix to touch me in that way." She struggled a bit before she lost and lifted her head to meet his eyes. He smirked at her. "I'd only let one person be that intimate with me." And his ruby eyes darkened to the color of blood while they swept over Sienna.

She met his gaze then scoffed and turned back to her little hut made of grass. "As if I'd ever want to be that close to you." She muttered.

Tom chuckled and rose from his seat, walking over to her. He knelt beside her, reaching over to grasp her wrist in a tight grasp. She glared at him. Taking the opportunity he cupped her chin and then without warning tossed her to the ground, pinning her there before she could get free.

"Oh so you're going to start this again?" She grumbled while trying to push him off. Tom put more of his weight on her, his hands clamped tightly on her wrists. His legs were on either side of her, pinning her as effectively as if she were tied with ropes.

"I can't be sweet all the time my dear." Tom replied, leaning over and letting his lips skim over her cheek. She shivered a little but continued to glare at him. "Besides, you started it this time."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did. You shouldn't have been so jealous of Bellatrix"

"I told you, I'm not jealous!"

Tom laughed and the sound made her shiver again. Damn it! It would be easier if she could hate him like she wanted to. Then she could just hex him or something. Somehow.

"You are jealous." Tom looked down at her until she looked him in the eye. "Just admit you are and I'll let you go." He said. She chewed her bottom lip a little, eyes darting from Tom's face to the grass. Tom knew what was happening in her mind, even if he didn't share such a close connection with her anymore. He knew her. He knew that her pride and her logic were fighting right now. Pride was keeping her from admitting to anything, while logic was saying the quicker she said it, the sooner he'd get off her.

Finally she sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. "Fine! I was a little jealous. Just a little mind you!" She glared daggers at him but he didn't care. He'd gotten what he wanted. True to his word, he got rolled off of her. She sat up, turning away from him. He didn't mind. It was rather nice, laying here and having her presence nearby.

"So, how is everyone?" Tom asked. Sienna gave him a surprised look before narrowing her hazel eyes. He gave her a winning smile and she dropped her head with a groan.

"Stop being nice dammit! You're a Dark Lord! Be more...dark lord-y!" She demanded. Tom laughed.

"Dark lord-y?" He asked making her blush.

"You're infuriating." She muttered.

"Yes well you're being difficult." Tom replied. Seeing her skeptical look he reached over and grabbed a bit of her hair. It had grown longer since he'd last seen it. Not by much but soon it would be past her waist. "Relax and enjoy the moment Sienna. Who knows what it will be like next time." He chuckled when she hissed once more. But then to his surprise she settled back onto the ground, her hands on her stomach, laying beside him like she hadn't just been pissed off at him.

"I told you why I don't want to." Sienna murmured after a pause. "Why it's hard." She added. Tom rolled onto his side, looking down at her with a calm expression on his face.

"You think I don't care about you anymore." He said quietly. She tensed but nodded. He reached over to lightly trace the scar on her forehead. Her eyes widened but they didn't leave his. "You're being blinded by this need to hate me Sienna. Otherwise you'd see I truly do care." He lowered his eyes to her lips. "You'd see that and become mine."

Sienna shook her head. "If I did that...you'd use me against Harry." She shut her eyes tight. "I can't hurt Harry. He's my brother. He took care of me when we didn't have anyone else. And even with everything that's happen and all the trouble I cause, he still takes care of me. He hasn't even told anyone that I keep seeing you." She added, opening her eyes, revealing the vast depth of the hurt inside her. Tom narrowed his eyes at her.

"What if I said I didn't care about using you as my pawn?"

"I'd say you're lying." Was her prompt answer. He sighed.

"What if I swore I wouldn't?"

"I'd still say you're lying."

Tom frowned, looking down at Sienna who stared at him more sadly than hatefully. He resumed his tracing of her scar, making her shut her eyes.

"You'll see, eventually." Tom said after a while. "Now, why don't you run along and wake up?"

Sienna looked at him, shaking her head even as she turned over and disappeared from his sight. He did the same.

* * *

"My lord!" Rookwood stepped forward holding a small box in his hands. "I had the best replica created. Here it is."

Voldemort took the box and opened it, pulling out the fragile glass sphere. It looked like the ones in the Hall of Prophecy. Rookwood had done his job well. He could hardly tell the difference.

"Very good Rookwood. You took care of the loose ends I hope?"

"Yes my lord. After the man finished his work, an unfortunate accident happened to end his life." Rookwood smirked and Voldemort gave an icy chuckle.

"Good. Now all we need is the puppet."

As if on cue, Nagini came into the meeting room, her eyes full of malicious glee.

_"Is the deed done?" _Voldemort asked his faithful pet.

_"Yes master. The plaything is in the den. It will be dead shortly." _

_"Good girl." _Voldemort said, petting the scales of the beast and causing her to hiss in pleasure.

"You are all dismissed." He stated. "Except you Lucius."

Lucius stood in place as the rest left. He looked at the man in the throne, wondering what the Dark Lord wanted with him now.

"Tell me Lucius, how fares Sienna." Voldemort asked while studying the glass orb more.

"Sienna my lord?" Lucius frowned, wondering if he could survive a few Crucios without having to answer. Voldemort looked at him and nodded.

"Yes. How is she? I know you see her often."

Lucius bowed his head. "May I ask why you wish to know my lord?"

"Can't I be curious Lucius?" Voldemort grinned. Lucius mentally shuddered.

"She's well." Lucius said succintly causing Voldemort to laugh.

"Oh calm yourself Lucius. What use is she to me? Simply a means to an end."

"Forgive me my lord...but if she is merely a means to an end...?" Lucius watched Voldemort's wand hand twitch. Then the man chuckled darkly.

"I have my reasons Lucius. However, they are mine alone. Now leave." Lucius didn't need to be told twice. He hurried away, shuddering at the thought of the Dark Lord harming Sienna.

Once he was sure everyone was gone, Voldemort told Nagini to bring in the plaything. Nagini did so, dragging the still warm corpse into the hall. It was a man, early twenties, with a likable face. Voldemort made the corpse stand. Luickly for him, Seers often looked odd when giving a prophecy. He made the man stay up with a few flicks of his wand, then he cleaned up the body. Once that was done he cast a few more spells to force air between the body's lips. The man's voice was quite trustworthy, even when it rasped.

Chuckling Voldemort set the glass orb aside. "Now then, repeat after me." He said to the corpse, chuckling as he forced more air through the dead body and forced it to speak the words he wanted them to.

When he was done he let the corpse drop to the ground. Nagini bared her fangs. "You may have him now Nagini. You did well." Voldemort said, laughing as Nagini hissed a thanks before lunging at her meal. He turned to the glass orb and spoke the complex spell that would take a record of his memory of the "Seer" speaking the "prophecy".

Once that was done he set the glass orb aside. The first step in his plan was finished. He had to figure out a way for Sienna to get it of course. For now he relaxed into his seat and allowed himself a smug smile.

Everything would fall into place soon enough.

_Having fun? _Tom's cold voice asked in his mind, teasing the Dark Lord. _I thought she was merely a pawn. _

_You want her too. _Voldemort thought and smirked when his human voice didn't argue with that. _So I've seen the advantage of seeing her as more than that. She'll be ours and serve us well._

_She'll want something in return. _Tom's voice warned him. Voldemort just chuckled.

_We'll give her that something. Whatever it is. We've been doing well haven't we? Being kind and caring to the girl? _

_Yes. And she is failing. _Tom agreed.

_Once she falls, everything else will too. _Voldemort laughed then.

He'd thought finding out that his human side still cared for the child would ruin him. But instead, it was making the plans for the future that much more attainable.

To think, a simple little witch would be behind his greatest achievement.

_Sienna surprises you because like her good for nothing family, you don't bother to see deeper than what she projects. _Tom's voice hissed, anger in his tone. _They think her a simple, obedient little witch. If they only knew. Deep in her heart, she rejects the Light. She wants to give into me. But she'll fight it, like the good girl she has been taught to be. _

Voldemort wasn't bothered by this information. She'd fall either way. Then he'd use her until the Light was no more. After that...well after that he'd keep her as his little pet. It was a very good solid plan. One both sides of him liked.

_Go to sleep. I want to see her. _Tom demanded then. Voldemort chuckled yet again.

_She's not going anywhere. _Voldemort told his human side, but relaxed into his throne and soon fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Sienna opened her eyes and frowned. There were whispers around her.

"He asked about Sienna!?" That was her dad.

"Yes. When I asked why...he said he had his reasons." Lucius's voice. He must have come back from the Death Eater meeting.

"Why would he care about Sienna? It's not like she can do anything against him." Mrs. Weasley gushed. Sienna frowned sleepily.

_I can do a lot against him actually. _

"True, she doesn't have anything to do with him." Remus whispered, sounding close by.

_Aside from seeing him every night. _

"What could he want with Sienna? She's absolutely harmless." Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Perhaps he wants to get to Harry by using her." Lucius suggested.

"True. Everyone knows how attached they are." Sirius said, as a hand brushed through her hair.

_What? _Sienna thought as the other murmured in agreement. _Is that what everyone else thinks? I can't be important without Harry? _

She shut her eyes and pushed the voices away.

* * *

"I told you, didn't I?" Tom asked as Sienna lay on the bed. Her eyes were shut but he knew she wasn't asleep. "They don't care about you unless Potter is involved somehow."

"That's not totally true." She replied, softly without really trying to deny it. "Besides, Harry doesn't think like that."

"But the others do." Tom persisted, reaching over to play with her hair.

Sienna turned around then to face him. She cocked an eyebrow at him before shaking her head.

"So I'll have to show them I'm more important than they think. That doesn't mean turning to you by the way." She huffed, turning back around and snuggling into the mattress.

"Then why are you here?" Tom asked, a laugh in his tone.

"Because it's easier than hearing them." Sienna murmured. This time she did fall asleep but Tom didn't mind.

He'd asked about Sienna on purpose, knowing Lucius would immediately report it. Those fools were playing right into his hands. They'd start pushing Sienna and soon she'd have no choice but to turn to him.

He laid down next to Sienna until she disappeared from the bed. It was another day.

"Time to start the next step." Tom said to himself, waking up in his meeting room. Bellatrix was just entering, her eyes glittering.

"Did you get in contact with the Dementors?" He asked her. Bellatrix grinned.

"Oh yes! They're looking forward to their task my lord." Bellatrix told him with a little crazed cackle.

"Good." Tom said, smirking as he rose from his throne.

* * *

**_Tada! OKay, the first few chapters have been pretty slow but I promise to pick up the speed next time. ^^. _**


	4. What A Mess

_**Mozaiku Kioku  
(Mosaic Memories)**_

**-------------------**

**By: Emmylia **

**Woot woot, I love messing with this world. So time to mess with it some more. Yay! **

**Bow to Ms. J.K. Rowling! She owns HP and all related items. I am but a simple college wench, doing something I love. **

**_-------------------_**

**Part One:**

**Bonds That Cannot Be Broken**

* * *

**Chapter Four: What A Mess**

**-----------------**

Draco looked at Harry, who was watching Sienna, who was swinging absentmindedly while the Weasleys did their own things and the adults met with Dumbledore.

Sienna had been happier these past few days, but she would have moments like this, where she'd stare off into space, with a frown or pout on her face. She'd do that for hours if she was left alone. The adults usually distracted her, or Harry would drag her away from it forcefully.

Harry was smiling more too. He would play with the Weasleys, spend quiet moments with Draco in quiet corners of the manor. He'd turn thoughtful like Sienna sometimes, but mostly he would be happy. Draco did his best to keep him happy.

But he wanted to see them happier than just happy. He wanted them to be carefree and not worry about anything. He wanted them to turn to him instead of inward to themselves. He didn't know how to tell them that though.

"Let's go for a walk." Draco suggested then. Harry blinked and turned to him with a half-grin.

"Walk where?" Harry asked softly. "I'm under house arrest remember?" He added bitterly.

Draco scoffed. "We'll be fine if we stay within the boundary of the manor grounds. We can go down to the lake. It's been ages since we've done that."

Harry was truly smiling now, his eyes warm. "That sounds nice Draco." His eyes flickered to Sienna then. Draco smirked.

"Of course we're taking Sienna with us." Draco said to his boyfriend, making Harry jump up from his seat. "She's been thinking too much anyway. Time to break that concentration. It can't be good for anyone." Harry nodded and took his hand, leading him over to the lonely swing where Sienna sat alone.

"Sienna." Harry said, shaking her shoulder lightly. She jumped out of her head with a gasp, blinking rapidly. Harry gave her a worried look, which made her surprised expression become a soft reassuring one.

"I'm all right." She said, smiling. "Just thinking about what I told you this morning." She added, eyes flickering to Draco. Harry did the same while nodding. Draco pouted.

"Are you keeping secrets from me?" He asked in a teasing whine. Harry grinned but it was Sienna's reaction that worried him.

She gave the blonde a tired and sad smile, then said in a soft whisper, "Yes, but only because the truth would hurt you."

"It would?" Draco asked and Sienna bowed her head sadly.

"Are we going for a walk or not?" Harry demanded, tugging on his boyfriend's hand while pouting at Sienna. They both laughed at the green-eyed boy and followed him until Draco remembered it had been his idea and got between Harry and Sienna. He held each of their hands and smiled as Harry leaned against him.

Being the boyfriend of the Boy-Who-Lived was a roller coaster ride, made all the more wild by the fact that wherever Harry went, Sienna would go as well. Draco loved them both. Sienna was like the sister he never had. And Harry, well Harry was adorable and considerate and sweet...

"Look, our hidey hole is still here!" Sienna's exclamation brought Draco out of his dreamy thoughts. The boy hadn't noticed Sienna get ahead of them. But there she was, waving from beside the little hut they'd made out of bits of wood and bark they'd gotten from a dead tree. That had been so many months ago...a lifetime considering all that had happened. The plants Sienna had planted had grown in that time so that by now the little hut looked like it had sprouted out of the earth.

"We're too big for it." Harry commented, peeking into the small hovel.

"Not if you sit in Draco's lap." Sienna replied, making Draco snicker while Harry blushed. The girl dropped down and crawled inside, settling against the boulder that made up the corner. Draco went in next and then Harry, who was pulled into Draco's waiting arms. Sienna giggled at Harry's blush, then rolled her eyes. Her big brother was too cute sometimes.

They were silent for a while. It wasn't until they realized that the fine weather outside had become a summer storm that they broke the companionable silence.

"Do you think the roof will hold?" Draco asked, lifting his head from Harry's shoulder. A drop falling onto his nose was his reply.

"We should head back." Sienna said softly, already moving towards the entrance. "They probably are getting ready to send out the search party."

Reluctantly agreeing they all moved out of the little hut, still wrapped up in a cloud of comfortable silence. The rain was a lot colder than they'd thought it'd be. Draco and Harry put an arm around the other while Sienna wrapped her arms around herself.

"Let's hurry then." Harry said and they began to head up the trail.

Until they heard a scream.

Whipping around, wands drawn, they peered into the grey and looked for the source of the screaming. It was getting louder and it sounded like more than just one voice now.

The teenagers were caught. The screams seemed to be coming from beyond the border of their lands. But they weren't supposed to leave the safety of the wards. But if they didn't then whoever was screaming could be really hurt and get hurt worse...

Harry was the first to move. He dashed to the border, with Draco and Sienna right behind him. Screw orders. Someone was hurting and they had to hurry!

They passed through the already open gate, not even pausing to wonder why it was open. They raced across the high grass, looking all around for the source of screaming.

Then they saw what was making all the ruckus.

A pair of Muggle teens were standing huddled together, hands cluthing their heads and bodies shuddering uncontrollably while around them two dark figures glided in an almost peaceful way.

"Dementors..." Draco gasped.

That broke the Dementors simply gliding. They turned hooded faces towards the wizarding teens then flew towards them.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Sienna and Harry shouted, releasing their patronuses. The stag and panther burst from the wands, charging at the Dementors. They chased the specters away a bit, then returned and circled around the wizards. The Dementors tried to get closer but the two Patronuses did their work well.

Then all of a sudden Sienna felt something intruding on her mind.

"Having fun?" Tom asked as Sienna's sight was turned inward. She was looking at the scene before her with wide eyes.

She was staring down at herself, crumpled on the ground. The stag was the only one circling now.

"Tom!" Sienna scowled, trying to get back into her own head. Draco was kneeling beside her now, shaking her. "What do you want!? Can't you see I'm a little busy?"

"I can see that just fine." Tom replied, patting her head as she struggled. She noticed then that Tom's arms were tightly wound around her. "Severus really must strengthen the wards beyond the gates."

Sienna froze, looking around her more closely. Then in a breathless rush she asked, "Where are you?"

"Why should I tell you?" Tom teased, leaning down to brush his lips against her ear. "That would defeat the purpose of concealing myself, wouldn't it?"

Sienna scowled, her eyes narrowed as she tried to calm herself so she could return to her own mind.

One Dementor slipped from the other's side. Harry was busy trying to keep the other one at bay with his Patronus. The other crept up behind them and suddenly Draco let out a fearful shout.

The Dementor had grabbed a hold of Sienna.

"No! Not the girl!" Tom hissed, letting Sienna go. She blacked out for a moment then her eyes fluttered back open.

She was staring straight at the Dementor's mouth.

"No!" Echoed from all around her but all Sienna could see was that dreadful mouth. So deformed and looking just as slimy as the hands grasping her.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" The silvery creature came out of nowhere, tackling the Dementor. Sienna went along with it, landing in a heap on the ground. The silvery form vanished but that didn't matter. She rolled over, grasped Draco's wand and shouted the incantation herself.

The panther reappeared, roaring and charing at the Dementor. Sienna let her rage fuel her magic and the panther seemed to grow in size as it chase the Dementors away for good.

Her job done, she shut her eyes and let herself fall back onto the damp ground as the shouts of their family reached their ears.

* * *

Sienna glared at Tom. Her eyes burned with fire and seemed to flash crimsom in the light of the fire. He sat there, looking a bit miffed if anything.

"I did not order them to attack you." Tom said, eyes narrowed.

"That's not the point!" Exploded from Sienna's lips as she finally let herself go and stood up from the seat she'd curled up in. Like a snake she lurched forward and let her fist connect with his cheek. Tom blinked and touched the injury while turning to look at Sienna. She was quivering and shuddering.

"Then what is?" He asked, rising as well and grinning when he towered over her. She puffed herself up and pushed him so that he was once again seated.

"The point is that it almost Kissed me! You bloody wanker! It could have sucked out my soul! Oh but that doesn't matter to you does it!? No! Not the great and terrible Voldemort! Why would he give a damn!?" Sienna raged, stomping across the room now, more like an agitated lioness instead of a furious serpent.

Tom let her pace and rush around for a few minutes, massaging the cheek she'd hit and wondering if he would have a bruise. It made him smirk nonetheless to think of how quickly she'd sprung on him. She wasn't above hurting others then. That was a good thing to know.

Sienna finally worked off her irritation and settled back down in her seat. She noted the red mark on Tom's face and huffed a little before settling down once more. He was such a...a...oh she didn't have a word for it! He was the bane of her existance and he seemed to delight in pissing her off! He didn't even care that he'd almost gotten her killed!

She winced as her heart gave a painful lurch. That's what was really hurting her at the moment. He didn't care. He tormented her, he irritated her, he tried to lure her away from the light and still he didn't care one whit about her. He only cared about hurting Harry.

That was all anyone worried about. After their fathers and uncles had checked them over for injuries, they'd gotten a serious lecture. Especially Draco for letting Harry run past the wards. Sienna had stayed silent while the boys had argued with the adults. She hadn't been mentioned, and she wondered why...

And now here she was, trapped in another imagined place with Tom--_Voldemort!_--and he didn't care either. Everything was about Harry or the Order or "protecting" her which translated into making sure nothing happened to her--for Harry's sake.

"Not even you care." She mumbled, dropping her head into her hands. "Not even my enemy. How sad."

Tom remained silent, looking at Sienna curiously. A few days ago he had been sure it would take a momumental effort to lure her from the side of her cousin. Which was why he'd ordered the Dementors to attack. He had figured he would start off with simply scaring her with an attack. Then he'd begin to stage more incidents where he'd make certain that Potter couldn't offer her enough protection, or that he would overprotect Draco instead.

Now he wondered if indeed her family wasn't doing a better job of destroying her visions of utter goodness.

"And to top it all off," Sienna was saying now, glaring off into the distance, "we have to show up in the Minsitry in a few weeks for casting the Patronuses, to discuss whether or not we get expelled from school."

Tom looked at her, watching her toy with the streaks of silver in her ebony hair. She looked so small...so vulnerable...

"What if...I could...persuade them to let the matter slide?" Tom asked, eyes sparkling with a plan. Sienna looked up at him, eyebrow cocked as her hands tightened on her hair.

She was silent for a long time. Tom could see the arguments flashing in her eyes. Then she sighed, shaking her head.

"Persuade them how?" Sienna asked as soft as a baby's sigh. Tom was surprised. He'd been sure her goodness had won out. Her teeth were worrying her bottom lip and her eyes were flickering all around, as if expecting Dumbledore to pop out of the walls. Tom walked over to where she sat and cupped her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. "Would it involve torture?" She asked with a slight smirk.

"Only if you wish." He replied, making her roll her eyes and give him a very pointed look. He chuckled then. "No torture. Merely skilled manipulations from certain wizards. Lucius Malfoy for example."

Sienna was silent for a small second, her teeth biting into the tender flesh before finally she gave a curt nod, averting her eyes from Tom's direct gaze.

"I'm doing it for Harry mind you." She told him when he pulled away from her. "Only because he's suffered enough."

Tom grinned as he nodded and left her alone in their shared mental space.

_For Harry. Ah little panther, if you only knew what that attitude will lead you into. _Opening his eyes Tom looked around and found Nagini curled around the bedpost. Her eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the night.

_"What do you have to report?" _Voldemort asked his pet. Nagini hissed with delight.

_"All is going according to plan. The prophecy has been delivered and all are in place." _

_"Good." _Voldemort said, getting up from his seat and moving towards his study. He needed to rethink a few of his plans.

* * *

Making deals with a Dark Lord couldn't lead to anything good. But Sienna had seen a chance to use Voldemort's twisted attachment to her and better Harry's life, as little as she could.

And it felt good, having this secret power. She could feel the smile tugging at her lips when she thought about it. Having a power the others knew naught. Having a power they couldn't dream of. Being able to influence the darkest of Dark Lords--

What was she thinking? That was bad. Bad, bad, bad.

Sighing Sienna told herself it was a one time thing. She'd never again accept Voldemort's help.

Snorting she took a look in the mirror as she fixed her hair. Voldemort's help. Those two words should never be used in the same sentence.

Grabbing a few of her things she hurried downstairs, using a hidden stairwell to get into the dungeon where Exp. 000 was waiting for her. She had figured blocking Tom--Voldemort!--from her head would be useless. (She didn't let herself dwell too much on the fact that she was relieved by this thought.) So she figured she ought to put her genius to good use and begin creating potions Voldemort's side had never seen. Invisiblity potions that were stronger and longer lasting than any ever created, magic enhancers, strength enhancers, protective potions. And for those like Lucius, poisons and tonics that could help coerce and if needed kill.

She wasn't Light, everyday she awoke from another nighttime chat with Voldemort proved that to her. She wasn't Dark either, she existed in the gray. She could live with that.

So she'd begun dreaming up a new set of experiments. She called them the Gray Series which had caused Severus to smirk at her.

Now here she stood, ignoring the calls of her name as she stared into the rather digusting looking puce gel that was shivering in the bottom of her cauldron and slowly melting into liquid form. Experiment 000 was a protection potion. It would enter the bloodstream within a minute of consumption and seep into the skin cells, which would then create a thin layer of magically enhanced skin that would deflect most of the more common spells used by the Dark. It would take a while to make it into that which she dreamed but she was tired of the adults always taking matters into their hands. She had intelligence they couldn't dream of. Ideas they would never entertain. She could--

There she went letting her conceit get the best of her. Sienna was frightened of it sometimes. She watched the gel bubble with a harsh glare.

"I will never turn into a power seeking witch." She told the bubbling mass. "Never. I have power, which I acknowledge and I have the ability to use it to its full potential for the good of humanity."

Sienna snorted once again. "Right. Humanity."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sienna jumped and whirled around to find Hermione standing in the doorway, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"Nothing." Sienna told her, turning back to her experiment.

Hermione walked in and settled on a stool, fixing herself on it until she was comfortable. Sienna watched her out of the corner of her eye while she added some strips of rowan bark into the jelly.

"It has to mean something." Hermione said then. Sienna mentally sighed and turned to face her Muggleborn friend with a small smirk.

"What do you think it means?" She asked the bookworm, watching those brown eyes narrow and look her over twice.

"I think you were having dark thoughts." Hermione told her. And Sienna appreciated the bluntness if not the fact that Hermione still distrusted her.

"Maybe I was." Sienna said softly, walking over to grab a few powders from the cupboard Severus kept them in. He had them marked in a special way that only Sienna knew. Sienna paused as she reached for powered unicorn horn.

Out of all the adults and people around her, Sienna felt she could only truly depend on Severus, Harry, and Draco. She hadn't realized that she felt like that until she realized that when she was feeling sad and unbelieveably lonely, it would be one of those three who would appear and cheer her up. No others. Sirius was distracted as were James and Remus. The Weasleys could hardly stand being near her, with the exception of the twins of course. Hermione still thought she was being possessed (which wasn't that far from the truth now was it?) and the other people didn't matter or weren't around often enough.

All of a sudden a heavy weariness settled into Sienna's bones. "Is there a reason you're down here Hermione?" She turned to find the brunette eyeing her sharply. "If there isn't then could you kindly get lost."

Hermione sniffed and hopped off the stool, looking highly put out. Sienna didn't care. Hermione only made her sad and tired, two feelings she was getting really sick of.

"I wanted to try and patch things up--" Hermione said from the doorway but Sienna cut her off with a harsh bark of laughter.

"If that was what you really wanted, you wouldn't be leaving." Sienna informed her friend, knowing how Hermione was when she was determined to fix something. She didn't give in easily and she never walked away.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Sienna lifted her wand and slammed the door shut in her face.

She returned her attention to her protection potion, stirring it and trying to ignore the prickling in her eyes. She had survived without Hermione long before now and she very well do it again.

_But...back in the old days at least I had Harry... _Sienna tipped her head back and blinked to get rid of the tears. _But Harry has Draco now. I always knew I'd lose him in the end so I shouldn't be this sad about it. _

Nodding to herself she returned to her work, losing track of everything but her potion.

* * *

"A new experiment?" Tom asked, looking at the notes that Sienna had scribbled. Sienna groaned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Looking around at the space they were in she determined she must have fallen asleep in the dungeon. Again. Ugh, her gurdians wouldn't be happy about that.

The parchment under her cheek was damp too, so she must have been in there for a while. Groanng again, Sienna hoped she'd put a stasis charm on her work or else she'd have to start all over in the morning.

"Yes but I'm not telling you what for." Sienna said, concentrating until the space became a harmless study. Tom chuckled then pat her head, making her slap his hand away.

"A bit testy are we?" Tom asked, watching Sienna curl up on a couch and snuggle into the cushions.

"Not testy. Tired." Sienna informed him, one eye popping open to glare at him. "I was having such a nice dream before you wrecked it as well. So now I'm throughly annoyed. So how about you get whatever you want to say off your chest and let me have a good night's sleep for once?"

Tom laughed and Sienna cursed herself for having feelings for him still.

"I came to tell you I wouldn't be around for a few weeks." Tom said then. Sienna stiffened then lifted herself slowly off of the cushions, her head bowed so that her silver-streaked hair made a curtain between Tom's prying eyes and her expression.

"A few weeks?" She asked, sounding excited but Tom knew how good of an actress she was.

"At the most three months." He was fibbing now but her reaction had him intrigued.

"Three months? You mean I'll be able to actually sleep for three whole months without seeing your ugly mug? Hah! Hallelujah..."

Tom quickly marched over and forced her to look up at him. He saw only a mask of relief. Her eyes though...they were shimmering with tears.

"What's this?" He asked with a slight sneer. "Tears Sienna?"

Sienna chuckled once then pushed his hand away, laying back down on the couch with her face buried in the cushions.

"Tears of relief and nothing more." She said before she disappeared from the space. Tom cursed for letting her get away.

He'd thought she'd be relieved. To most they would attribute the tears to being relieved. But no one had shared that girl's soul like he had. He knew she hadn't been happy about his news.

But why?

* * *

_Three months. _

Three months of freedom. No more nightmares, no more mind games, no interrupted sleep.

_Three months. _

And she could focus on getting stronger and finding a way to permenantly block Tom out of her head.

_At the most three months. _

She ought to be celebrating.

But she wasn't.

Sienna was sitting in the corner of the living room, having been persuaded into it by Mrs. Weasley of all people. The redhead woman was still kind and sweet but her fear that Voldemort would suddenly take over Sienna's soul hadn't dispersed enough in Sienna's mind.

"I care for Sienna just as much as I ever did!" Mrs. Weasley was in a terrible temper. Sienna blinked twice before looking at the bigger picture and finding James holding Sirius back.

"Dad?" Sienna asked, breaking the glaring match between the redhead and her father. They both turned to her then. "What's wrong? Why are you and Mrs. Weasley fighting?"

Sirius stalked over to her and gathered her up in his arms. Sienna felt a little guilty that she didn't confide in him as often as she did in Severus but it was only to be expected wasn't it? She'd known Severus longer...

"Nothing Sienna." Sirius told her with a kiss on her forehead. "We were just having a bit of a disagreement, not a fight. It's nothing really, just silly adult stuff."

Sienna looked up at her father and sighed. "I'm fourteen Dad, not stupid or an invalid so quite acting like I'm both." Sirius flinched and Sienna dropped her head onto his chest. "I can handle it."

Sirius shook his head. "What has you so depressed?" He asked instead, looking down at her. Sienna gave him a little shrug and a smile.

"Oh...nothing I can't handle." She promised him, shaking her head when it looked like he was going to press the issue. "You won't tell me what you're fighting about, so why should I tell you why I'm sad?"

Sirius flinched again and Sienna sighed, kissing his cheek before getting out of his embrace and heading away from all these people.

_Three months. _

Going up to her room Sienna sighed. Harry and Draco were in a hidden corner together no doubt, enjoying each others company and forgetting this war and all their problems. Sienna wished she could do that too.

As she was turning on her desk lamp, intent on getting her Transfiguration homework finished, she found a lack box wrapped in a silver ribbon. Frowning Sienna looked for a tag but none was found.

Still puzzled she ran the tests for dark or malicious spells and curses then carefully she pulled the ribbon off, lifting the lid and staring into the box.

Inside was a small panther kit.

Eyes widening Sienna watched as the kit opened it's jungle green eyes and stared up at her curiously before stretching and flexing. Sienna's lips twitched as she lifted it out of the box.

Under the kit was a piece of parchment. She looked at the words, wondering why the script looked so familiar.

_A little something to keep you company. Perhaps I shall return sooner than planned. _

Sienna gasped, nearly dropping the panther cub who growled indignantly.

"But how! There are wards and no one would give me something from him."

A hoot in the corner brought her attention to her trusty owl Lancelot. Lancelot gave her a long look before holding out his leg. There was a letter tied to it and Sienna hurried to take it.

She recognized Blaise's handwritting in this letter which made her relax. Perhaps Blaise was going somewhere and had figured she'd read the letter first?

_Dear Sienna,_

_I'll be gone until the start of term three weeks from now. Don't worry if you don't hear from me then. I'm not exactly going on a vacation. _

_Sienna...I'm going to be doing something you won't like with someone you like even less. He asked me to make sure that present got to you safe and sound. _

_Forgive me, I'll explain everything when I see you in school. Promise. I'll meet you in the Mirror Room after the welcoming feast. _

_I promise. _

_Love, Blaise _

Sienna blinked at the words in Blaise's letter to the parchment in the box.

What the heck had just happened?

"I want a freaking do-over!" Sienna shouted, startling the little panther that had perched itself on her shoulder.

She steadied it then looked at it. It looked a lot like she did in her Animagus form.

The panther batted her nose and Sienna sank down onto the ground, cuddling the little creature while pushing all other thoughts out of her head.

Blaise would explain everything in three weeks. Blaise promised so she knew he would.

Until then she just had to wait.

"I hate waiting." She told the panther as it toyed with her silver-streaks. In spite of where it might have come from, the panther was rather cute. "Life can't ever be simple can it?" She asked the tiny creature. It batted her nose and attempted to roar.

* * *

"Love's complicated." Draco said to Sienna a few days later. They were in her room. Harry was spending time with Ron and Hermione. Draco had opted to keep Sienna company. He would never like Ron and Hermione and no one expected him to so it was better that he had Sienna to stay with.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Sienna replied, dropping her head as she played with Zane, the name she'd given her little panther.

Draco looked at her curiously and then dropped down so that his eyes were level with Sienna's.

"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked, his grey eyes narrowed.

Sienna looked at Draco then up at the ceiling. "Remember when you asked if I was keeping secrets? And I said it would hurt you?" Draco nodded. Sienna took a deep breath then told Draco the short version of everything that had happened since the very first night Tom invaded her dreams up till the last time she'd spoken with him.

Draco listened, his face growing paler and his eyes round with concern. By the time she finished Sienna felt better than she had in days. Zane was curled up in her lap. Sienna ran her fingers through the creatures soft fur then sighed when the silence only continued.

"Do you hate me now Draco?"

"No!" Draco's outburst jarred her a bit before she managed to smile at him. He was shaking his head and looking at her with wide eyes. "I'm just...I can't believe you've kept it quiet so long!"

Sienna slumped in relief and leaned against her friend, shutting her eyes against all the memories and emotions. It was a relief to tell Draco. He'd have a different insight into this than Harry and it felt good to know he still cared for her.

"So wait..." Draco said then, pulling back and looking at her quizzically. "Are you saying...are you saying you're in love with the bloody Dark Lord?" The look on his face was priceless. His eyes were wide and his mouth slack with disbelief. Sienna laughed.

"I...I don't know...I think...maybe..." She chuckled helplessly then slumped against Draco once more. "Help me Draco. I'm so lost."

Draco hugged her tightly, sighing heavily as she let a few tears slip. She needed help. She was in love with the bloody Dark Lord.

"What a mess." He moaned half-teasingly. Sienna managed a laugh.

"You have no idea." Sienna replied.

* * *

**_And end chappy! Sorry I took so long! Hope this makes up for the wait! Next time: Blaise has a lot of explaining to do don't he? ^^. _**


	5. All Roads Lead to Darkness

_**Mozaiku Kioku  
(Mosaic Memories)**_

**-------------------**

**Ladies and Gentlefish, I will say this right now: I don't have an updating schedule. Once a week is the best I can do for all of you who want one. Sometimes I can't even hold myself to that! ^^. I apologize for that but hey, I can't help it that I have no muse. Still I will try to update more regularly. No promsies though, I've broken enough of those. **

**Ms. J.K. Rowling owns HP and all related items. I am but a fanfic authoress and I am only paid in enjoyment.**

**_-------------------_**

**Part One:**

**Bonds That Cannot Be Broken**

* * *

**Chapter Five: All Roads Lead to Darkness**

**-----------------**

Sienna sighed as she sat next to Harry on the way back to Hogwarts. It had been a rough three weeks.

Surprise couldn't begin to explain how they'd all felt when the Minsitry had dropped the charges against Harry and her. Faster than hot potatoes. It hadn't been Lucius who had gotten them out of it either which worried Sienna a little but not enough in her opinion.

Plus it had been a bit strained staying at home for very long. She was getting impatient. The only time she felt good was either when she was sleeping or when she was working on her potions. Severus was growing worried but Sienna had told him flatly that if he restricted her potions work he'd have a half-insane witch to subdue. Sirius wasn't any happier, and he tried to get Sienna to focus on other things. She'd do so, for her father's sake, but once he released her she was back to working on her potions. She was determined to be of some use. She just had to be.

Now that they were on the Hogwarts Express, Sienna was dying to hunt Blaise down and shake the explanations he owed her out of him.

"Sienna?" Harry asked when Sienna let loose a growl. "You all right."

"Fine. Just...just...anxious you know?" Sienna asked. Harry nodded and settled back into his seat, his arm tight around Draco's shoulder. Draco smirked and cuddled into him. Sienna smiled at the cuteness before she sprang from her seat.

"I'm taking Zane for a walk." She announced and left before either boy could stop her. She walked swiftly, trying to find a quiet spot in the crowded train.

She walked to the very end of the train, crying out with happiness when she found an empty compartment. She slipped inside, shut the door, locked it with a few spells, then flopped onto the seat.

Zane very happily began climbing onto everything. He'd grow a lot during the year, Sienna knew that, which meant he'd be a hassle soon enough. Sienna didn't care. She was happy. She didn't care if she got expelled for bringing an exotic pet either. She was very well advanced in her studies, she could just finish them in some other country. She didn't care.

She yawned and snuggled into the seat, figuring she ought to make the most of the silence from Tom--_When am I gonna learn to call him Voldemort!?_--and catch up on all the sleep he'd no doubt start stealing the minute he returned.

* * *

Zane woke her up with a love bite. She groaned and sat up, noticing it was very dark outside and that the train was slowing down. Blinking she looked down at the panther and smiled as it chirped at her. Scooping him up, she went over to the door and slid it open, noticing the chaos that came with the end of the train ride. She slid back into the compartment, choosing to wait until it had calmed down before deciding to venture beyond.

"I really am possessed." Sienna muttered while one hand went up to her eye, the one Tom used back in the early days of his possession. She groaned as she recalled her dream.

Every night she'd been dreaming of Tom. Her Tom. The not quite cuddly but definitely not evil Tom she had been slowly loving. He'd been so kind to her. Sweet even. And then he'd changed, just a slight bit, and begun promising her an empire of darkness.

"Stupid dreams. Stupid Tom." Sienna grumbled under her breath as she tried to rub the images away.

Once the noise outside had calmed Sienna picked up Zane and peeked. It was nearly empty with only a few stragglers. She breathed a sigh and hurried to get off, hoping that Harry and Draco weren't too worried about her.

She had just hopped onto the platform when she felt someone grab her arm. Twisting away Sienna's eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Oh geez Blaise don't scare me like that!" She huffed while smacking the tall black boy on the arm. He gave her an easy grin then bowed a little.

"My apologies." He said and Sienna had to giggle. He was being silly. With a sigh she hugged him then stood back to look him over. Now that she was looking, she saw the lines of fatigue and the slight tremble in his left hand. Worry etched onto her face but Blaise held up a finger to his lips.

"Come on. We'll sneak into the kitchens and then head to the Mirror Room. I don't think I can handle the Welcoming Feast." Sienna began to nod then started looking around for Harry and Draco. "I already bumped into them. I told them I'd be kidnapping you." Blaise said with a wink. Sienna relaxed then, shifing Zane from her arms into her pocket. He curled up easily. Blaise gave a smirk then. "I see you liked your present."

"Yes I did. Zane's a very good boy." Sienna replied as she let Blaise lead the way to a carriage. He scowled at some younger Slytherins who tried to join them. They stepped back, leaving Blaise and Sienna alone in the carriage.

"Where have you been?" Sienna demanded as soon as it seemed safe. Blaise gave her a grin and shook his head.

"It's too open." He muttered, looking around the carriage as if expected to find a tape recorder. Then again, knowing Dumbledore, there could be a spell recording everything they said. So Sienna quieted on that front, instead chattering about the handful that Zane was and cooing over the panther kit in true affection.

The carriage stopped, Blaise helped her down, and then led her through the crush in the entrance hall. They snuck down into the kitchens where Dobby was happy to serve them then Blaise led the way to the Mirror Room. It was Sienna's favorite of the hidden rooms. The walls and ceiling were covered in mirrors and the floor was a marbled glass that was as tough as stone. She sighed with relief as Blaise finally seemed to settle. His hand had stopped shaking and in the soft light of the Mirror Room he didn't look so worn out.

They were quiet for a few minutes, Sienna playing with Zane while she let Blaise gather his thoughts. At length the boy gathered his courage and turned to Sienna.

"He told me to tell you that he won't bother your dreams tonight."

Sienna paused, turning to Blaise with her smile still in place. "What?"

"He said tomorrow night though, he'll come to steal your sleep again." Blaise added with a frown.

Sienna could feel the smile slip from her face. "What are you talking about Blaise?" She asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

Blaise began pacing then. He did so for several minutes. Sienna could feel every single heartbeat during those silent minutes.

"About a month ago there came a knock at our door." Blaise said softly, almost afraid of speaking the words aloud. "The person was shown inside and Mother and I met with him. He was unknown to both of us but held a great knowledge of our lives. After a while he finally revealed who he was." Blaise paled visibly. "He told me he required someone competent but someone who would not be missed were they to leave the country. He said he'd chosen me because...you'd recommended me."

"Blaise?"

Blaise whirled around then, wand held aloft, as he gaze at the girl kneeling on the ground. Here in the Mirror Room she looked so small and helpless. Her hazel eyes were wide, her fair skin had turned white, her long silver-streaked hair tumbled down her back like a sheet of silk. He gulped and his wand lowered as he spoke again. "Are you an associate of the Dark Lord?"

Sienna inhaled sharply before shaking her head furiously. "No! No I am not!"

The dark-skinned boy watched her fiercely until she met his gaze. Her topaz eyes were filled with hurt. "Then how come he spoke about you like you were his--friend!" Blaise spluttered, wand up and ready once more. Sienna watched him then looked down at Zane.

"Sit down Blaise please. It's a long story." Blaise hesitated and Sienna felt herself wince with pain. That seemed to soften the boy for he dropped down in front of her, wand still in hand. Sienna squared her shoulders and started at the very beginning, at the start of fourth year, when Tom made his presence known. She told Blaise the same tale she'd told Draco. By the end of it Blaise's jaw had dropped to the ground.

"I don't believe it." Blaise said breathlessly. It wasn't every day that you learned your friend and crush was being targetted by the baddest of Dark Wizards. "Well I mean I believe it but...hearing it from _you_..."

Sienna scrunched her nose then. "You've heard it from someone else then?" She was sure who had told him too.

"The Dark Lord..." Blaise started to say then his eyes widened and he lurched forward to pull Sienna to him. "No! I won't let him take you!"

Stunned silence reigned while Sienna tried to soothe Blaise. He was holding onto her tightly, shaking his head. "Blaise! You're squeezing a little tight!"

Pulling back he looked at her, watching her as she smiled wanly at him. "Sorry, just..." Blaise clenched his hand in a fist. "He didn't exactly bother to keep his thoughts to himself."

"What do you mean?"

Blaise snorted like an angry bull then. "He told me he planned on winning you over to his side by Christmas and that it wouldn't even be his doing." Blaise sneered at one of his reflections. "That it would be the work of your family and the people around you who made you turn to him by then."

Sienna rolled her eyes then. "Of cours he's gloating. Pft. Well it's nice to know he isn't abusing his newly restored youth. Makes my pain so worthwhile." She muttered with another eyeroll. Blaise looked over at her then and peered closely at the girl he'd liked for forever it seemed.

"That was really your doing?" Blaise wondered, remembering what the Dark Lord had said when he'd asked about his young body.

"Yeah. The piece of his soul that I had didn't look older than sixteen. I like to think it was the last little bit of goodness he had left in him..." Blaise watched the play of emotions on her face as she spoke. There was sadness, and pain, as well as a longing she tried to hide.

"You like him." Blaise said, trying not to sound too horrified. Sienna shook her head.

"I like _Tom_. _My Tom_. The last little bit of good left in that damn bastard's soul..." Sienna calmed herself before continuing. "It's not like I was planning on returning his younger self to him. I probably wasn't supposed to be anywhere near that graveyard but of course I had to go muck things up as per usual." Sienna's voice took on a twinge of self-loathing then.

"You didn't muck things up." Blaise told her, not liking the guilt he could see on Sienna's face. Before this summer Blaise would bet Sienna had not a speck of guilt in her entire body. But now it weighed her down. Like a second skin that she just couldn't shuck off. There were shadows in her hazel eyes and a permenant frown on her lips. "It's not your fault Sienna." Sienna nodded but Blaise knew she hadn't heard him. Moving forward he was intending to pull the girl into his arms when suddenly his way was blocked by Zane. The panther kit was growling, startling Sienna out of her thoughts.

"Zane, hush!" Sienna demanded but Blaise was struck silent by the panther's eyes. Instead of the jungle green. his keen eyes had turned ruby red. With a hitch in his breath he took a step back and the panther relaxed. It blinked twice then meowed at him questioningly, eyes once more green. "Zane! Bad kit!" She scolded while the panther looked at her curiously. Blaise gulped. Now he realized what exactly the Dark Lord was thinking by ordering him to send the panther to Sienna. It was the Dark Lord's eyes when he didn't wish Sienna to know he was watching.

"Sienna, you have to get rid of that thing." Blaise said, scooping up the panther and holding his wand to it. Sienna gaped at him before pulling herself up and taking Zane back into her arms, turning so that he was sheltered from the boy's line of sight.

"Blaise! What're you thinking?"

"The Dark Lord can see through it!" Blaise shouted. Sienna paled, swaying a little as she looked down at Zane. The panther bat at her nose. It was a horrible, tense moment for Blaise. Then he watched if in slow-motion as Sienna cradled the panther and began walking away. "Sienna--!"

"It would probably be a good idea if you didn't talk to me for a few days Blaise. If Tom--er Voldemort can look through Zane then he'll only hurt you." Blaise gaped before dashing forward to grab Sienna's arm. Whirling the girl around he gave her a little shake.

"He's going to use that thing to spy on you and you're going to let him!?"

"Even without Zane, Voldemort can still get into my head Blaise." Sienna said softly, looking down at Zane. "Zane has about as little chocie as I do when it comes to Voldemort."

Blaise could see the resignation in Sienna's eyes, the defeat in the slump of her shoulders, and he felt anger churning through him. "Tell Snape. He'll figure something out. Or hell even Dumbledore! Dumbledore could probably--"

In a move too fast for him to catch, Sienna had her rosewood wand against his temple. "Blaise, I told you my secrets so that you would understand and be careful around the Dark Lord. If you can't keep them quiet especially from Dumbledore and Severus, then tell me right now so that I can Obliviate you."

"You wouldn't..." Blaise murmured.

Sienna shut her eyes and sighed. "I can't let them know Blaise. Don't you see what would happen if they knew? They'd take me away from Harry 'for our safety'. They'd never let me see him again and I won't let them take me away from my only brother. Besides, Harry and Draco already know too so the two people who could get hurt the most are already taken care of. I don't want to Obliviate you Blaise but I will."

Blaise knew she was right. If the Light got wind of how the Dark Lord could still get into Sienna's mind, they'd consider her a liability and a danger to their Golden Boy. They'd put her in some isolated edge of the world if they had to. Or worse, they'd put her in an enchanted sleep and lock her away in the bowels of St. Mungo's until the end of the war.

He could see why the Dark Lord was so smug about winning Sienna over now. Sooner or later even Sienna would crack under the strain of keeping such a large secret to herself. Or in the very worst case, sooner or later someone would find out her secret and tell the Light, which could result in Sienna turning against them.

Either way, all roads led to darkness for his crush.

There was only one thing he could do. Well actually...there were two things he could do. "I promise not to tell. Your secret is safe with me." Blaise swore in a whisper. Sienna heard the truth in his words anyway and relaxed.

"Under the Oath of Merlin, I swear myself and my magic to you, Sienna Black." Blaise added then in a loud and clear voice. From his wand burst a string of golden light. It wrapped around Sienna's wrist, around the charm bracelet she never took off, and made it glow before disappearing in a wink. Sienna blinked, looking down at the bracelet to see a new charm had joined the other four. It was a crystal black flame.

"What did you do Blaise?"

"In a matter of speaking I made myself your knight." Blaise said then with a grin. "Back in the days of the pureblood wars, someone created the Oath of Merlin. It's a relatively simple spell, but it binds the caster and the caster's magic to the person they choose. It was a way of ensuring loyalty. People were angry back in those days but they weren't stupid. To go against the one you're bound to is to forfeit your magic. So this way, you know I will never turn on you, never tell any secrets and never ever will I leave your side...no matter where you go."

Sienna felt like crying so she let the tears slip out. Blaise caught her as she swayed again. "You didn't have to do that. I trust you." she said between hiccups.

"Yes but I don't trust myself." He told her with a chuckle. "Now I have a good reason to keep myself in check." He added with a dark shadow in his eyes. "Plus it keeps me close to you." He added then and Sienna blinked away some tears before giggling.

"Possessive aren't you?" She asked with a teasing lilt to her words that lifted a bit of the worry from Blaise. She was still his Sienna, his own personal sun that could warm any place. He relaxed then. She knew what she was doing and now she knew she could count on him if things got too hard for her alone.

"Let's get you on up to your rooms." He said then, leading her all the way up to the seventh floor and to the portrait of the lions. He knew she wouldn't be sleeping in the dormitories if she didn't need too. No doubt Harry and Draco were already inside.

"Thank you Blaise." Sienna hugged him tightly then gave him a kiss on the cheek before stepping into her rooms.

Blaise smiled all the way down to the dungeons.

* * *

"Welcome back." Sienna said with a sarcastic smirk on her face as she stared over at the young man sitting in a throne-like chair. They were in some very lavish place. The walls were black stone, the ceiling was high and vaulted. The windows were narrow and tall, with black drapes pulled across all of them. Black, white and gold were the main colors, with spalshes of emerald and bronze. "What is this place?" She asked while looking around. Dark but beautiful, she found she liked it.

"Hello to you too Sienna." Tom smiled and watched as Nagini sniffed at Zane, who was rambunctiously toppling all about. "I see you liked your gift."

"A panther?" Sienna asked, lifting an eyebrow at him. Tom took that moment to study her and found himself smirking. She looked very well rested and the glow was back in her eyes. That fire that he'd missed the past three weeks.

"It seemed appropriate." Tom shrugged then chuckled as Nagini hissed at the panther who was attempting to stalk her.

Sienna seemed much more relaxed as well. She wasn't tense and unlike any of their other meetings she was enjoying the scene he'd created "Enjoying your new term?" He asked while watching her walk away from a window and towards him.

"Hmm as much as possible with over half the student population thinking I'm psychotic." Sienna actually laughed then, another rarity in their interactions.

"Care to tell me why you're in such a good mood?" He asked at last.

Sienna sat down gracefully and cocked her head a little while looking up at him. Tom smirked at the picture she made. "I guess because now that we're at school...I'm free." She said while looking puzzled at her own words.

"Free?"

"Yes. I don't have to worry about upsetting anyone. I don't have to work at avoiding people. I can disappear for hours at a time and no one will really care." Sienna smiled. "I can even have conversations with you and not feel as guilty."

Tom was surprised to say the least. He had expected rampaging and sulky looks the minute he invaded her mind. Instead he'd found her calm and complacent.

"So where did you go?" She asked, letting her curiosity light up her eyes. Tom's smirk widened. He liked this version of Sienna much better.

"To Athens." He said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Greece? Whatever for?" Sienna wondered, nose scrunched in thought.

"There was something there that I was in need of." Tom said smoothly, chuckling at her annoyed expression.

"And you took Blaise why?"

Tom sighed a little then. "The place I journeyed to was only accessible to purebloods. I did not want my followers to know of it however."

"Why not?"

Tom snorted softly then, eyes turning dark. "The place he entered was a place very few mortals should ever see. I only used your friend Zabini because he is unknown to my followers and because he holds a connection to you."

Sienna did her best to ignore any and all implications that came from that last sentence. Instead she sat there for a few moments in total silence then pinned him with a look. "Why did you say you'd be gone for three months?"

She was angry now, he could see it in the flashes of her topaz gaze. "To see your reaction. It is only fair that if you're allowed to affect me that I in turn affect you." Tom waited for his words to sink in and wasn't disappointed in the widening of her eyes. "What? Did you not know you affected me?" Her face became wary as she shook her head. Tom rose from his throne and walked over to her, pulling her up off the ground and smiling as he cupped her chin in his hand. Her eyes widened more. "Well you do."

Sienna looked hopeful. For just a moment vulnerablity entered her pose. But then sudden, she pushed him away and turned around with an angry huff. Tom watched, wondering what could have possibly upset her that time.

"There's no need to make fun of me." Sienna said, hurt mixing with annoyance as she settled on the ground once more, looking away from him. "What will it take for you to stop teasing me about it? Do I have to admit it out loud? Fine then, I'll say it, I love Tom and you looking like Tom makes it hard to distinguish between the two of you and I don't mind you barging into my head as much as I say I do. I'm hopeless. There, happy? Can you move on now and find something else to torture me with?"

Tom let his eyes shut at that little speech. He was suddenly overwhelmed by something, a deep swell of something in his whole self. He wondered if she'd cast a spell at him then, surely this unexplainable something wasn't natural.

_It is called emotion. _Tom heard a voice in his head say. The icy voice of humanity.

"I was not teasing you." Tom said then. Sienna gave a snort, refusing to turn around and face him. "I am being honest."

"You're not capable of honesty." Sienna replied.

"Aren't I?" Tom smirked. "Did I not compel the Ministry to drop the charges against you and Potter?"

Sienna tensed then scowled, finally turning to look up at him. "So what? You're only trying to get me to trust you so you can use me against Harry and the Light."

"True, but you are wrong in saying that is my only reason."

She was starting to get very ticked off with this Dark Lord. Didn't he have something better to do than bother a fifteen year old girl? "Oh really? Like what?"

Tom was in front of her before she could blink, yanking her up from the ground and looking down at her with such an intense stare that Sienna felt her cheeks flame up. Tom chuckled and wound an arm around her waist while the other hand kept a tight grip on her arm.

"You were right Sienna, when you said that I would never be free of you." Tom was speaking in a soft hush, his eyes as dark as blood. Sienna gulped and shook her head. "It is true. I am not free of you. That piece of soul you returned to me still longs for you. The more it desires you, the more I desire you as well. Most would have broken at my feet by now. Most would have allowed me to take their minds. Not you. You fight. You do not want to and yet you do, for the good of all those you hold dear."

"Oh be quiet." Sienna pleaded but Tom wasn't. He was going to win over this stubborn, sweet, fiery tempered girl if it was the last thing he did.

"I want you to join my side. I will not lie, I know that having you side with me would hurt Potter and that is something I would enjoy immensely. But I also want you for the sake of having you at my side."

Sienna shook her head more, willing him to shut up. It was hard enough to deny him when she loved him still.

"You're horrible."

Tom gave her a slow, deadly smile then. It froze Sienna's thoughts and made her shudder once.

"You're meant to be by my side Sienna. Destiny has seen to that." Tom chuckled, the sound laced with a deadly calm. The calm of knowing. She didn't want to hear what he said.

"What're you talking about?" She asked anyway, partly because she couldn't think of anything that would make Tom look and sound so sure of himself.

"There is a prophecy Sienna. About you." Her topaz eyes flew wide open at that. Tom gave her another deadly smile while trailing fingertips down her cheek. "I know now that I will win you over. I will win this war and you're going to help me."

Sienna shook her head. No. Not in a million years. Never. Tom laughed then, a very satisfied laugh. "Oh yes you will."

"You're lying."

"Am I? Go look in the Chamber of Secrets. You'll find the prophecy there." Tom smiled and then pulled Sienna closer, giving her a short but intense kiss that made her mind shut down. When he pulled away she gasped and shut her eyes, willing herself into consciousness.

Lurching awake she gasped and looked around her room. It was dark and there was only the sounds of Zane as he slept. She shuddered, wrapping her arms around her, bowing her head as well.

"It can't be true." She whispered to herself in the dark. "It can't be."

Shuddering and shaking a little she felt her bedroom walls closing in on her. Throwing the blankets off her she jumped out of bed, slipping on some slippers and casting a Disillusionment charm on herself. She hurried out of the apartment and made sure not to wake up Harry. Zane followed dutifully behind her.

Before she knew it she was in Myrtle's bathroom, wondering how she had come to find herself staring at the crack glass of the mirror. Her hands tightened on the stained porcelain. Looking down she saw in the sputtering candlelight the outline of a snake.

_"Open." _Sienna commanded. The sinks and mirrors began shifting, sinking into the floor while revealing the entrance into the legendary Chamber of Secrets.

"What am I doing, what am I doing?" Sienna asked as she peered over the edge. "No. No. No. Sienna what are you doing!?"

Yet she remained peering into the dark depths. Shaking her head she whirled away. "_Close! Close!"_

_Tom is going to drive me to insanity! _Sienna thought as she rushed as far from the bathroom as possible.

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Sienna asked herself while staring once more into the entrance of the chamber. Zane sat at the edge, purring a little and wondering what they were doing here again.

Sienna for her part was having the same debate she'd been having for about a week. What was she doing here?

Zane's head suddenly perked up. He chirped then his eyes flashed crimson. The panther rose from his seat, sniffed the tunnel then proceeded to jump in. Sienna cried out, lunging forward, only to lose her balance and fall in after the panther.

The slide was just as slick and disgusting as ever. Sienna kept trying to grab Zane but he was too far ahead.

Soon enough they were tumbling out of the tunnel, falling onto the bone littered ground. With a groan Sienna stared around her, then sighed and lit her wand. "Zane! Zane c'mon! We have to...have to..." Sienna gulped and stared down the cavern to the pile of rock that had tumbled there. She could recall with painful clarity the rumble of the earth, the crash and the feeling like the world was going to smother her to pieces.

Down that way lay the chamber and if Tom was telling the truth, a prophecy. About her.

Not about Harry. Not about anyone else. About her.

Something to make her special.

"Stop it." Sienna demanded of herself. "You are just like every other girl--"

_But I can create potions no one's ever seen! I've done things other girls can't imagine! I've seen someone die right in front of me and had a part of my soul ripped from my body... I've faced down a Dark Lord and for some reason gotten his interest..._

"Only because I'm a little smarter and because he wants to use me aganist Harry--"

_But what if he doesn't? What if somehow, the Tom I loved survived. What if he's woken up in that darkness and somehow...someway..._

"I won't betray Harry like that."

_Notice how you say betray Harry. It's not Dad or Severus or the Light. It's Harry. And hasn't Harry always told you to do what feels right to you? _

_"_He wouldn't want me to go Dark either."

_It's not going Dark. It would simply be choosing to stand behind a different power. I've already admitted I'm Gray. Neither Dark nor Light. Besides...Mama did what she felt was right to her. I'm sure she wasn't thinking about Light and Dark, good and bad, right and wrong when she ran off with Dad..._

"But...could I live with the consequences?" Sienna asked herself.

She found herself turning towards the chamber and taking the first step.

_Of course I can live with the consequences. I'm a Black and I'm Harry Potter's sister and I'm not stupid enough to not take the blame. _

_Let's face it, I was doomed the moment Tom manifested in my head. _

"Okay...okay..." Sienna climbed through the hole in the rocks, then onward.

Soon enough she was in the room where the basilisk's skeleton remained. Bits of flesh clung to some of the bones but otherwise it was very much dead. She skirted around the bones, not wanting to chance the venom. Her eyes found the ink stain that marked where the diary had been destroyed. For a second she thought she could see Tom, as he had been back then, standing and watching her.

There in between Slytherin's feet, where Ginny had lain once upon a time, was another black box with silver ribbon. Zane stood there, rubbing against the box and blinking at Sienna.

The Gryffindor girl called on all her courage and picked up the box. She took off the lid, pushed aside from tissue paper, and there on a small pillow sat a glass orb.

"What do I do now?" Sienna asked, dropping the box and holding the orb tightly in her hands.

Zane's eyes flashed red. He gave a soft growl then jumped, knocking the orb from Sienna's hands. She tried to grasp it but Zane tripped her up.

She fell the ground in time to watch the orb shatter. Her eyes grew round as a ghostly white figrue rose from the pieces. It was a kind-faced man, but his eyes were vacant and his breath rattled horribly.

Then the man's mouth popped open and he began to speak.

"A child of the Light will betray the Light... Born at the pinnacle of Halloween, after the birth of He with the power to defeat the Dark Lord... She is a child of the light, yet her strength lies in the gray. She holds a power greater than any ever seen. Strength will cloak her in shadows, Darkness will shelter her from the rejection of the Light. Many paths have opened up before her, and all roads lead to darkness. She will rule in Darkness while not being ruled by it. All roads lead to darkness for her. A child of the Light who will betray the Light..."

The man's mouth snapped shut with an audible click before he collapsed. His figure vanished in a puff of smoke leaving only silence.

* * *

**And just that dear readers is end chappy. ^^. **


	6. Bonds That Cannot Be Broken

_**Mozaiku Kioku  
(Mosaic Memories)**_

**-------------------**

**Arigato for the reviews! And Thanks even if you didn't! ^^. I just hope you keep reading and enjoying my fics! **

**Okies folks this will be the end of part one. ^^ I wasn't planning on this originally but the direction the story takes after this chapter demands I end this part here. Enjoy! **

**Ms. J.K. Rowling owns HP and all related items. I am but a fanfic authoress and I am only paid in enjoyment.**

**_-------------------_**

**Part One:**

**Bonds That Cannot Be Broken**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Bonds That Cannot Be Broken**

**-----------------**

"Ms. Black!" The sickly sweet voice jerked Sienna out of her head long enough to notice she wasn't in Potions anymore but in DADA. When had Potions ended? What had she had for lunch? Did she even eat lunch? And for that matter how had she gotten to the Great Hall?

"Yes professor?" Sienna asked, trying to remember the woman's name. Not that she thought she'd recall it five minutes from now.

She'd been on autopilot all day. She was sure Harry and Draco had asked why but she hadn't been able to answer them. The only words that had reached her at all were the ones that had been replaying through her head since the evening before.

_A child of the Light will betray the Light... Born at the pinnacle of Halloween, after the birth of He with the power to defeat the Dark Lord... _

Only one child had been born on Halloween in the past two decades. It was odd that no other child had been born on that date for the past twenty years. She couldn't think of why but she had looked up the birth records and found only one name.

Sienna Black.

The squat witch was walking down the aisle towards her now. "I don't wish to start off on the wrong foot today dear but I must ask that you remove that...cat from my clasroom."

Sienna looked down to see Zane gnawing on a t-bone, his eyes flashing between red and green. "Why?" Sienna asked the witch.

"He is a tad bit distracting." The witch replied. Zane dropped his tone and growled at the woman, his eyes completely red now.

"Zane stays with me." Sienna replied while dropping her eyes back onto the book on the table. It was the end of the discussion.

The witch's girlish giggle had Sienna looking up to find the woman was standing right next to her desk now. On her other side Sienna could feel Harry tensing up.

"I'm afraid there isn't room for discussion Ms. Black. Either he leaves the room or you both do."

Sienna looked at the witch long and hard then while Zane continued to growl at the witch's feet. Then with a sigh, Sienna looked away, gathering her things and clicking her tongue at Zane to get the panther's attention.

"C'mon Zane."

"Ms. Black!" Sienna half-turned to find the classroom watching her in awe as the professor gaped at her. "If you leave this room I will have to give you detention!"

Sienna blinked then slowly a smirk crossed her lips.

"Professor, you must do what you must." Sienna said, then she gave Draco and Harry a smile and a wave before scooping Zane up from the floor and leaving the room in silence.

* * *

"Detention for leaving the classroom." Tom repeated as he watched Sienna play on the ground with Zane.

"Yes. Hilarious isn't it?" Sienna replied and tossed the stuffed ragdoll across the room. Zane raced after it, jumping on it and clamping his teeth onto the doll's head before shaking the hell out of it. Sienna laughed.

Tom watched and smiled as the girl turned to look up at him. He reached down and pat her head, making her wrinkle her nose as she glared at him. "I am amazed you would let me see you so soon." Tom told her, his voice hushed as if Sienna would crumble under a louder tone. Maybe she would have, she wasn't exactly sure at the moment.

"It's kinda pointless to try and stop you when you manage to sneak into my head anyway." Sienna said and dropped her eyes back to the panther kit. She rubbed his ears lovingly before looking back up at Tom.

"The prophecy?" Tom asked while dropping down beside the young witch.

"Zane made me break it." Sienna frowned then. "But the words keep replaying in my head."

Tom watched her as she turned back to playing with the panther. He wouldn't press the issue. Yet. He didn't want to drive her away, which was a very big possibility.

"Tom."

The sound of his name without any malice or annoyance had him turning to look at her. She had her head cocked to the side, topaz eyes fixed on a point beyond him, hands in her lap.

"If you hadn't of found that prophecy Tom...what would you have done to me?"

Tom leaned back on his hands then, staring up at the gray ceiling of the mentally created chamber they were in. "I would have kidnapped you eventually. Maybe Obliviated you." Tom saw Sienna's eyes grow wide but they continued to stare right past him. He had to smirk though. She wasn't afraid. He had learned to read her very well after all and the emotion that had her body so tense wasn't fear. It was disbelief. She was so used to his smooth talk and lies that she hadn't expected to hear the truth from him. But he saw no reason to hold it back. He was a Dark Lord after all.

"Obliviated me?" Sienna questioned then, blinking slowly.

"If the need had arisen." Tom told her, cocking his own head to the side as he studied her.

"And how would you have kidnapped me?"

"I would have lured you beyond the safety of the wards or beyond the help of any of the villagers during a Hogsmeade trip." With a shrug Tom pulled Sienna towards him and gave her forehead a small kiss. "It wouldn't have been hard." He promised as he met her hazel gaze.

Sienna wanted to be annoyed but her body was still too numb to hold the emotion for long. "No it wouldn't have." She agreed instead and dropped her head on his shoulder. "I would have gone if you'd called." She muttered.

"I know." Tom chuckled as her fist weakly connected with his chest.

There was a calm silence then. Sienna compared it to the 'calm before the storm' and shuddered to think of what would happen once the shock had fully worn off.

* * *

"I won't! I won't, I won't, I won't!" Sienna shouted as she glared at Severus, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore. She was shaking and her heart was beating. "There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Sienna, you've been complete spaced for the past three days." Remus told her gently. Sienna took a step away from him, holding Zane tightly to keep the kit from attacking her family.

"I had a few issues. They're being worked out." Sienna grumbled. Tom hadn't bothered her for the past three days and as much as she didn't want to, she was worrying about him. Sirius had told her there had been a raid three nights ago and she was worried that Tom was more hurt than he'd shown the Order.

"What issues?" Sirius asked, stomping forward and grasping Sienna's shoulders. "What are you hiding now Sienna?"

Sienna glared at her father who was glaring right back. His dark blue eyes were filled with concern and anger and even a little envy. She softened her gaze then and shook her head.

"Boy trouble." She said before she reminded herself who she was dealing with. _Oh christ. _She thought as the men began to chatter. _Why'd I say that!? _

_Cuz it's true? Tom is a boy and he is trouble. Big time trouble at that! _

_But I can't exactly tell them that! They already want to send me to St. Mungo's for a 'check-up'! _

That was the reason behind her solo meeting with her father and uncles and headmaster. Remus and Severus had noticed she'd gone space cadet on them and had told Sirius who appealed to Dumbledore who had suggested a 'check-up' with a Mind Healer at St. Mungo's.

There was no way she was letting a magical shrink into her head. The poor Healer wouldn't survive the encounter.

"What kind of boy trouble?" Sirius asked evenly, the anger and envy being replaced with paternal protectiveness.

"The regular kind?" Sienna replied with a giggle. Sirius cocked an eyebrow then narrowed his gaze.

"Now you listen here Sienna. Just because your mother and I eloped doesn't mean I'm letting you get away with that."

Sirius's tone was so serious that Sienna couldn't stop herself from laughing. She snorted and tried to stifle it but the laughter came anyways. It was bright and airy and so cheerfully Sienna that the wizards found themselves relaxing.

Once the giggle fit was under control Sienna smiled tenderly at her father, hugging him with one arm while the other kept a hold of Zane.

"Daddy, it's nothing like that." Sienna smiled up at him now, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "But if someone ever asks me to elope with him I'll be sure to let you know." She added then. Sirius growled but pulled her into a hug and squeezed her lovingly. Sienna felt the guilt come up again but it was curiously diluted. She felt bad for lying like she always did but she didn't feel bad about hiding the fact that it was Tom she was referring to.

"As much as it relieves me to hear that Sienna," Dumbledore butt in now, "I would still be happier if you allowed a Mind Healer to review you. We have been terribly negligent of your well being during the summer and I fear that the rather violent removal of Tom's soul from your own could have left a wound of some sort."

Sienna felt herself tense with anger. Terribly negligent? Pft.

Looking down at Zane while she thought, she saw the panther's eyes had turned red. Turning around from the wizards and walking towards the window, she whispered, "What do you think?"

Zane gave a rumbling purr and an unmistakeable nod.

Surprised but curious, Sienna sighed, looked up at the wizards and nodded reluctantly.

"Okay. I'll let the shrink see me." She groused, while secretly watching Zane's possessed eyes narrow and his purring increase.

* * *

"You said you'd let a trained Mind Healer to go into your head!?" Draco gaped at her as they sat in the kitchen of their private apartments, making Sienna laugh at his expression. It was dinner and since Sienna hadn't been all there lately the boys had taken to having meals in their apartment. Better than putting up with annoying questions.

"Are you mad?" Blaise added while reaching over to grasp her hand in his own. "The Dark Lord is in your head every night! The Mind Healer could accidentally stumble into the connection between your minds! He could think it's possession and tell Dumbledore! What were you thinking!?"

"Tom wanted me to do it." Sienna said then, looking down at Zane who was stretched happily in her lap, his jungle eyes verdant and half-closed.

Looking up from her pet she caught three wide-eyed slack-jawed expression trained on her.

"Tom wanted you to do it?" Harry asked, speaking up at last. He didn't know about Mind Healers so he'd kept quiet. But he knew enough about Sienna's feelings for Tom to speak up now.

"Yes." Sienna gave a slight nod before sighing heavily.

"That's even more reason not to do it!" Harry's voice shot straight up in volume. His fist pounded the table and his eyes seemed to flash as well.

Sienna sighed and shook her head. "Harry, as much as you and the others may hate to hear this... Tom is a part of me. I'm a part of him. We'll never be rid of each other." She touched her lips then, recalling all the horribly confusing exchanges she'd had to date with Tom. There really was no escaping him.

"Even if that's true," Harry said while sounding doubtful, "it's no reason to do what he wants Sienna! He'll get you hurt or he'll get us separated."

Sienna actually broke into a smile then, which frightened Harry just a little. "Harry, Dumbledore could kill me and throw my remains in the nearest volcanic pit...but you'd never be rid of me either."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, reaching across the table to take Sienna's hand in one of his own. Sienna smiled more softly then.

"Something happened a few days ago...which is why I've been so spacy. It wasn't necessarily good or bad." Sienna took a breath to strengthen her resolve. She'd decided on her way up here that she would tell Harry what exactly had gone on. It was just something she had to do before her meeting with the Mind Healer the following morning. She had to let her brother/cousin/best friend know exactly where she stood and where her heart was leading her.

"Blaise was forced to accompany Tom to Greece, to recover a prophecy." Blaise's eyes widened showing he hadn't known what he'd gotten from that secret place. "Tom somehow got it into the Chamber of Secrets. And he got into my head to tell me about it. I found it and heard what it said."

Sienna steeled herself then repeated the prophecy.

_"A child of the Light will betray the Light... Born at the pinnacle of Halloween, after the birth of He with the power to defeat the Dark Lord... She is a child of the light, yet her strength lies in the gray. She holds a power greater than any ever seen. Strength will cloak her in shadows, Darkness will shelter her from the rejection of the Light. Many paths have opened up before her, and all roads lead to darkness. She will rule in Darkness while not being ruled by it. All roads lead to darkness for her. A child of the Light who will betray the Light..."_

Opening her eyes she looked into the pale and worried faces of the boys around her and smiled calmly.

"I looked it up during one of my more lucid moments. The only recorded wizarding birth on Halloween night for the past twenty years is mine." Sienna whispered.

The shell-shocked expressions didn't shift so she continued with her speech.

"It's weird I know. But considering that Tom went to great lengths to get it and then left it in a place only Harry or I could get to, I think it's safe to assume it means me." She looked down at Zane now and pet his fur while mulling a few thoughts over in her head. "It doesn't bother me." She told them, glad that they all gave startled jumps. "Not as much as I thought it would. In fact it just makes it easier doesn't it? I was never meant to be Dark. I was meant to be Gray."

She stood up then, eyes closed once more. "Let's face it. I was kind of doomed from the start. Tom's soul became a part of mine that night when we 'defeated' him. I've always been tied to Tom. Just like I've always been tied to Harry. I've started to see that now. There are certain bonds that can't be broken no matter what. Even during that decade with the Dursleys, my ties to Harry didn't wane but grew stronger and stronger. Even when he got ripped out of me, Tom still found a way to get into my head. I couldn't escape him and trust me I really did try."

"Do you see why I'm actually kind of happy that the prophecy predicts me 'betraying' the light?" Sienna asked and smiled when the boys shook their heads. "I didn't figure you would but it does make me happy. I will be betraying the Light in one way, but not in any way that will really hurt you." The girl giggled and relaxed into her chair.

"So whatever happens at the appointment tomorrow...just know that no matter what, I won't be leaving you guys. None of you, especially not you Harry. We're the Twins that Lived." Sienna grinned and finally Harry took cracked a smile.

"Yeah. We're always going to be connected." He said and Sienna nodded.

"No matter what."

* * *

No matter what she'd said though, Sienna was nervous as she walked up the steps of St. Mungo's to an examination room. Sirius and Severus were right beside her, but she felt all alone. Zane was curled up in her robe pocket but he too felt far away. She could feel her heart beating and swore she could hear the swish of blood in her veins.

She hopped up onto the bed and sat there calmly with Sirius patting her back and holding her hand tightly. He was worried too.

The door opened a few minutes later revealing the healer. The Mind Healer was on old acquaintance of Severus's. He looked like he was in his late sixties but considering he was a wizard that could make him anywhere from eighty to well Dumbledore's age. His hair was still sandy brown in some parts and his brown eyes were warm like that of a kindly Santa Claus. The big rounded gut only put that picture more firmly into Sienna's head.

But she was worried about what this Healer would find.

"Hello there Miss Black. I'm Healer Ulrich. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello." Sienna said while bobbing her head in greeting. Healer Ulrich smiled gently and made a motion for Sirius to step off to the side. Sirius did so reluctantly and Sienna took a steadying breath to prepare herself for whatever was about to happen.

"Now I'm just going to start by testing your mental reflexes." The Healer said and proceeded with several tests. Sienna seemed to do well and Severus and Sirius relaxed.

Then the Healer pulled out his wand and smiled benignly. "Now then Sienna, I'll be examining your mind. Please tell me if it hurts."

Sienna readied herself then nodded.

With a soft gasp she could feel the presence of Healer Ulrich in her head. He moved cautiously, carefully, and she shut her eyes as he continued to look.

The Healer pulled out of her mind a few minutes later. "Oh my dear..." The Healer stated once he'd shaken his head a few times.

"What is it Ulrich?" Severus demanded.

"Her mind...it is riddled with what I guess you can call scar tissue. There is evidence that someone has been forcing their way into her mind for quite some time now. She is mentally sound but considering the damage her mind, it is very open to mental attacks and possessions. I'm surprised at the amount of damage to be honest. I've never seen anything quite like it. I'm afraid I'll need to study her injuries more carefully."

"You said this was just a check-up!" Sienna said then as Sirius and Severus conversed to themselves. At her outburst they turned to her, eyes shadowed and mouths in grim lines. "You said it was a quick little check and then back home!"

"I would reecommend against that." Healer Ulrich said immediately. "To have her mind so open in a place as magically influenced as Hogwarts can only irritate the damaged parts more, causing her mind to become even more vulnerable."

"I'm going home!" Sienna argued right back. Healer Ulrich gave her a sympathetic smile.

"My dear please. You will be much better served staying here."

"I feel fine and I am fine and I want to go home." She growled. Zane poked his head out and growled as well. Healer Ulrich shook his head and then infiltrated Sienna's mind once again. She gasped sharply.

"You see how easily your mind is entered?" Healer Ulrich said while digging around in her head again. "No my dear, you must be admitted this very moment and we must begin to find a way to repair your mind."

Sienna fought, she scowled and growled and hissed in Parseltongue, which had the Healer paling at least. But in the end she lost as the Healer called in a Trainee Healer and had her sedated.

"It's for your own good Sienna love." Sirius whispered as she tried to keep her eyes open and her mind active. She whimpered and Sirius hugged her tight, his eyes shining with guilt and more worry. Sienna sighed and decided to spare Sirius. She gave into the medication.

_Now what's going to happen to me? _

* * *

The young man that walked into St. Mungo's that afternoon went unnoticed by most of the patients in the waiting room. He strolled up to the Welcome Witch and flashed her a charming smile. The woman gave a flustered laugh and smiled in return.

"How can I help you?" She asked and the young man heaved a soft sigh, putting a mask of worry on his face now.

"Well I heard a friend of mine was admitted today. I wanted to come see her if I could." The young man added a pout to his face now and the Welcome Witch cooed at him.

"What's her name dear?"

"Sienna Black."

The witch looked through a few pages on a clipboard then nodded. "She's on the fourth floor in one of the private suites. Number eight."

Tom Riddle smiled then and grinned to the witch. "Thanks." He then made his way up the stairs, passing by other visitors and busy Healers.

Number eight looked like any of the other doors. The only difference was the handwritten sign in the little slot on the door that gave the name of the Healers and the patient. He slipped inside.

The room was lit with only a small lamp in a corner, giving it a cozy feeling. There was a couch, a coffee table, a small bathroom and a bed. On the bed lay Sienna, with Zane curled up on her stomach.

The girl's silver highlights seemed gold in the light of the lamp. Her glasses were on the bedside table. She looked fine but the frown on her face showed she hadn't gone to bed willingly. Her hands were still half-clenched into fists. He chuckled at the thought of the fight he must have missed.

Zane awoke when he felt someone petting him and opened his green eyes to peer at the young man. He purred in greeting and rubbed his head against the hand.

"They really are idiots aren't they Zane? They did exactly what I wanted and they won't realize it until it's too late." Tom chuckled as he watched Sienna shift in her sleep.

The door opened then and Tom whirled around, wand in hand, to find it was just another Healer.

"Oh well now." The healer said with a cluck of her tongue. "What're you doing here lad? Visiting hours ended five minutes ago!"

"I'm sorry." He said with an apologetic grin. "I didn't notice."

The healer's grin showed how much she believed him. "What's wrong with her?" Tom asked then as he turned to look at Sienna. "No one would tell me when I asked."

"They wouldn't?" The healer asked and Tom could see she was a gossiper.

Tom grinned sheepishly then, moving his hand to clasp Sienna's. "Er, technically she's not supposed to be anywhere near me." Tom winked then making the healer giggle. "But she is dear to me. I can't just give her up. Her dad thinks I'm a bad influence you know." Tom rolled his eyes and the witch smiled understandingly.

The healer took a moment to go through her chart and check her vitals before speaking. "Well, your girlfriend's mind is a right mess young man. Someone's been barging into her head for some time now. Healer Ulrich found what he calls scar tissue. It means someone's been entering her head so often and in the same fashion that her mind has just started to adapt to the intrusions. It's weakened her mind considerably though. Anyone can get in now and she will hardly notice. It makes her more vulnerable to those spells that affect the mind which we think can have horrible results if they're done on her now."

Tom listened and the frown on his face was real as he looked down at Sienna.

"She put up a right fight though." The witch said then with a chuckle. "Kept insisting she was fine and that she wanted to go back to school. Healer Ulrich had to sedate her to get her to calm down. Makes us think she knows exactly who has been getting into her head." The healers eyes narrowed at that.

"She probably does." Tom said, reaching over to brush Sienna's bangs out of her eyes.

"Well now young man you'd best get out of here." The witch said. Tom gave her a rather charming pout then.

"Do I really have to? I promise not to stay too long. I don't really get to see her that often and now that I know what's wrong..." Tom lowered his eyes in a way that had had Bellatrix in a fit of cooing.

The healer didn't coo but she did sigh and give Tom a dreamy smile. "Well all right. The next check-in is in another hour. You have until then to skedaddle." Tom nodded and grinned. The witch left with another dreamy grin.

Once the door was shut Tom rolled his eyes at the witch then turned back to Sienna.

"Time to wake up Sienna." Tom said then and he tapped his wand gently against Sienna's temple. She gave a start, sitting upright in bed rigidly while her eyes flew wildly around the room. Tom caught her wrists and forced her to look at him.

"Oh it's you Tom." Sienna said and melted back onto her bed. "That healer put me under, can you believe it?"

Tom chuckled then. "Well unless you want them to do it again, you'll have to get dressed and drink this."

Sienna blinked at him as he held out a vial of some mushy looking stuff she recognized as Polyjuice Potion. "Tom?" Sienna asked, looking around the room with a frown.

"Unless you want to stay in St. Mungo's I suggest you save the questions for later." Tom said and handed her the vial. Sienna opened it and looked at Tom who was holding out a single hair. Biting her lip, she gave her room another look.

"We're not in the dream space are we?" She asked and looked once more at the vial.

"No we're not." Tom said, watching her carefully. He'd knock her out if he had to.

Sienna gave him a steady look then finally nodded and put the hair into the potion, watching it turn neon green. Giving it a grossed out look, she tossed the potion back and bit her lip as her stomach churned. Her skin bubbled and her already blurry sight grew even fuzzier. She whimpered and twisted the sheets in her hands as the potion ran its course.

Finally it stopped and she could see without her glasses. Her skin was pale and she was afraid to look into the mirror.

She looked alright. Pale with freckles and large bright blue eyes. She slipped on her robe with a frown still on her face then turned to Tom.

"I got the hair from a Muggle girl earlier." He told her, holding his arm out to her. She took it, giving him a quizzical look now. "She didn't even feel it. She was too busy trying to flirt with me. It was easy to snatch it."

Sienna snorted then and decided not to ask what Tom had done to earn some flirting. Tom laughed and led her out of the hospital.

"It's not too late to turn back is it?" Sienna asked as they entered the lobby.

"It was entirely too late _last _year Sienna." Tom told her as he winked at the Welcome Witch who was watching him leave. Sienna had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

Once out in the muggle street Tom started leading her towards a quiet alley. "It's never too late." Sienna argued.

"Then why did you ask?" Tom replied, smiling down at her. Sienna bit her lip, sure she was having a dream. This couldn't be happening for real. She couldn't calmly be betraying the Light, no matter what she'd said to Harry, Draco and Blaise. She'd fought so hard against doing this very thing!

"Because I wanted to know what you thought." Sienna said and Tom paused in their walk to turn to her. He cupped her face in his hands and chuckled darkly.

"I think I won." Tom told her, making her scowl even as he pulled her closer and gave her a soft kiss. She froze for a moment then melted into a puddle of goo.

Getting dream kisses was one thing. She'd felt those but not truly. But this was the first real kiss Tom had given her and she was shocked at how different it felt from all the others.

Tom pulled away with a self-satisfied smirk while she was still wide-eyed with surprise. He gave her a kiss on her cheek then and pulled her along, laughing into at her stunned silence.

"You'll never be rid of me Sienna." He told her as he grasped her arm tightly and prepared to Apparate.

Sienna shut her eyes and felt her lips tingle a little bit. She thought of all that she was giving up and all that was stretching out before her.

"That's not a bad thing...I think." She whispered as Tom spun in place, leaving with a sharp crack that snapped through the late September air. It was a sound with finality in it. This was the end of one part of Sienna's life, and the start of another.

_This is what I was meant to do. Prophecied even. _She thought to herself once they appeared in a quiet road that lead towards a stately manor with all the windows ablaze. _Mama...I think I ought to give this a shot. Don't you? _

"By the way," Tom murmured as he led her up to the guarded gates, "it is in fact too late to turn back."

Sienna frowned then stuck her tongue out at him. And Tom laughed that laugh that belonged to her Tom, the one who was good and brave and able to feel more than just a desire to dominate the world.

She nodded and followed him through the gates.

* * *

**End Part One**

* * *

**_Woot end part one! Hehe originally Part One was supposed to be longer but Tom decided it would end here. (grins) So anyways! Stay tuned, Part two will be coming your way soon! Ja ne! _**


	7. Decisions

_**Mozaiku Kioku  
(Mosaic Memories)**_

**------**

**Haha here ya go! Part Two of Mozaiku Kioku. And the title for part two is yet another song name. The artist is Hitomi Shimatani for y'all who give a damn. ^^. A big thankie for reading my story! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Ms. J.K. Rowling owns HP and all related items. I am but a fanfic authoress.**

**_------_**

**Part Two:**

**Harvest Moon**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Decisions**

**----**

"She's gone." Harry repeated the words as the whispers and shocked cries filled the Great Hall. His fingers tightened on the newspaper in his grasp while his eyes flew to the head table. Dumbledore was not there but Remus and Severus were. Harry looked to his uncles and gaped when they met his bewildered gaze with their own.

"Who's gone Harry?" Hermione asked, taking the paper and looking at it, her mouth falling open as her eyes moved further down the page. Harry just continued to stare blankly in front of him until he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. Turning he found Draco, whose face was pale and eyes were just as wide as Harry's own.

"What!? But Sienna wouldn't have run away!" Hermione stated, brown eyes meeting Harry's. "Someone must have taken her!"

"Who would take Sienna?" Ron asked, brow furrowed.

Draco and Harry turned to each other then, they eyes narrowing and their hands clenching into fists.

"Riddle." They said it softly, so softly that Hermione and Ron barely heard.

"No." Hermione whispered, eyes getting impossibly wider.

"He took her." Harry said, shutting his eyes and reaching out to touch that mental link that had bound him and Sienna for years now.

She was there still, so she was safe. For the moment.

_Did he even give you a chance? _Harry wondered as Dumbledore finally stormed into the Great Hall.

* * *

Tom had given her the suite next to his. There was a small sitting room, which connected to her bedroom. From the bedroom she had access to a private bathroom which she had discovered was beautifully decorated with eachy colors. Her room was done up in dark plum and black with white, gold, and silver mixed in. In the sitting room was an easel and several empty canvases. There were empty sketchbooks on a coffee table and brushes, paints, pastels, and pencils of the highest quality in a medium-siezed cupboard.

There was even a balcony in her room and that was where Sienna stood at the moment, letting the slightly chilled September air wash over her.

It had been a day since Tom had gone to collect her from St. Mungo's. She'd been kept in her rooms all day. She'd seen Death Eaters through her windows, and heard them scurrying through the halls. What they were doing was of very little interest to her at the moment. She had spent the better part of the day reconciling her mind to her decision. She'd chosen the Dark. She'd chosen to abandon Harry and Draco and her family.

She'd chosen Tom.

Now in the early evening she stood on the balcony in a dress of deep emerald. It was made to fit her perfectly and she wondered how Tom had managed that. A small breeze blew her loose hair lightly, pushing a few trendils off her shoulders, exposing them to the night air.

"You'll catch a cold standing out there." Tom said, watching Sienna as she studied the landscape.

"I'll be fine." Sienna said but turned and entered her bedroom, shutting the balcony doors behind her. Tom smiled and led her out into the sitting room where house-elves had served up dinner. Sitting down, Sienna stared at her plate blankly for a few moments before she started in on it. Tom watched her carefully as she ate. She seemed rather dazed still.

"Regretting this already?" Tom asked her, eyes watching for the slightest twitch.

Sienna just looked up with a jump, eyes round. "Regret? Who said I was regretting anything?"

Tom chuckled, surprised at the relief spreading through him then. Had he really been that tense? This little witch...she truly had too great a hold on him. "Well then care to tell me why you haven't spoken more than five words at length to me?"

She ducked her head then, a small chuckle leaving her then. "I was just still surprised. It seems almost too easy. I keep expecting the Order to come rushing through the manor gates, intent on 'rescuing' me." Sienna looked up with a smile then. "To be completely honest Tom...I feel wonderful." Wonder colored those three words and lit up her hazel eyes, making Tom sink further into contentment as he watched her return to her meal with more vigor.

"Then it is simply a matter of adjustment." Tom said then and Sienna nodded.

"I'll be fine once a week has gone by." Sienna told him, grinning now in a playful way. Tom watched her then smiled himself. She was truly Gray. Neither Light nor Dark ruled her. If anything she ruled them, tugging on certain strings to make people react in ways that suited her needs.

He would help her shape herself into a leader and soon enough she'd be standing by his side on a battlefield, causing all to tremble in awe of her power.

"Good. I wish to reveal you to the Death Eaters then." Tom smirked when she glared at him.

"Ugh, do I really need to?" She asked, sounding like a child trying to get out of a chore. Tom chuckled once more.

"Yes you do. It would not do for one of them to encounter you in the manor and think they are free to torture you." Tom reminded her and Sienna winced. Unconsciously her hand lifted up to her chest and she rubbed at the center. Tom reached over and cupped her chin then, bringing her stare up to meet his.

"It hurt." He stated quietly and Sienna knew what he was referring too. She nodded and shut her eyes.

"Quite a bit. I'm very glad no one ever tried removing you before that." Sienna whispered. Tom leaned over and kissed her cheek, smirking when her eyes fluttered open.

"So am I." He held her gaze for a moment before laughing softly. Sienna smiled then, a small warm thing that left Tom very content indeed.

* * *

_*Harry.* _

Harry's breath caught and his head snapped up in the middle of Potions. Draco gave him a look but Harry ignored him.

_*Harry.* _

Harry knew that voice. He knew it very well. It sounded clear as a bell in his head, as if the speaker were right next to him.

_*Sienna?* _

There was a gasp, a laugh, then a loud whoop of delight.

_*Harry! It does work! Whew! I was getting worried!*_

Harry blinked then fell into a puddle of relief in his stool. The stool scratched against the stone floor then, bringing attention to him as he laughed lightly.

_*So was I Sienna. How're you doing? Are you safe? He didn't hurt you did he?* _

"Mr. Potter?" Severus called, walking over and waving a hand in front of Harry's face. "Harry." He called in a louder tone. Harry ignored that as well.

_*No Harry I'm perfectly fine. He didn't hurt me at all. He hasn't even tried to make me feel bad which is nice.* _

Harry snorted then, shaking his head. _*Of course not. He's not going to now that he's got you.* _

Sienna laughed and Harry could almost feel her worry and embarrassment. _*Is everyone terribly upset?* _

_*The adults all are. Dumbledore's freaking out even if he doesn't show it to us students. Sirius...Sirius isn't doing so good Sienna.* _Harry had meant to hide that fact but she wouldn't like that.

There was a bit of silence then... _*I'll send him a letter soon. If you can though, tell him you and I can still do our telepathy thing and that I'm fine and not hurt and I'm sorry if he's hurting and...* _Sienna's voice had begun to strain with emotion and Harry felt his own eyes prickling with tears. _*Tell my Daddy I love him and miss him and that he doesn't have to worry too much.* _

_*I'll tell him.* _Harry promised, growing alarmed now. _*Sienna, you're fading.* _

_*Yes I have to go now. I don't know if Tom would like knowing I'm still connected to you. And to be honest, I don't want to know what he'd do if he knew right now.* _

_*Sienna, if you think he'll hurt you...tell me where you are!* _

_*I can't Harry. I gotta go. I love you and Draco and Daddy and everyone okay? Tell them I'm all right.* _

_*Sienna!* _

_*Bye Harry!* _And with that the connection cut off, leaving Harry sitting dazed on his stool as Dumbledore and Remus barged into the room, having been firecalled by Severus. It took a few seconds for Harry to snap out of his daze but when he did, there was no mistaking the relief and despair in his eyes.

"We're still connected." Harry whispered into the hush of the dungeon. He touched his temple then. "She can still talk to me. She's safe..."

"Safe?" Remus scoffed while Severus's jaw snapped closed tightly. Dumbledore was looking at Harry curiously now.

"Are you certain that was Sienna speaking to you Harry?" Dumbledore asked then and Harry felt his eyes narrow in resentment as he once more tapped his temple.

"No one can fake our bond. Even the people we've let into it cannot mimic the strength and the feeling of my connection with my little sister. That was Sienna." Harry was nearly hissing by the end and he pushed his stool back, gathered his things, then hurried out of the room.

"Harry wait up!" Draco called and Harry paused, turning to his boyfriend with a shaky smile.

"Sorry Draco." Harry took a deep breath before wrapping an arm around the blonde and leading him to the apartment. Draco let him do it without a word, knowing that Harry was royally pissed off at Dumbledore.

Draco knew, having begun to study the mental link between Sienna and Harry, that each person had a different feeling and 'strength'. He supposed that because of their shared trauma, Harry and Sienna's link was the strongest and hardest to access. It couldn't be duplicated because no one could mimic Sienna's strength in Harry's mind.

"Is she all right?" Draco asked once they were in the living room. He curled up on the couch, resting his head on Harry's chest while Harry sat back and tried not to curse something.

"Yea. Sienna's fine." Harry said and a smile twitched his lips before he sighed. "Riddle's not doing anything to her...yet. She didn't want him to know we can still talk though so she shut me out."

Draco frowned. That wasn't exactly a good sign. But she was safe and strong enough to communicate with them. That was.

"We just have to trust her." Draco said softly. "She's a strong girl. She knows what's best for her."

Harry nodded, glaring at the ceiling. "It's just...hard...because I always took care of her." Harry sighed and Draco nodded, shutting his eyes as he listened to Harry's heart beating.

"Did she sound happy?" Draco asked then and felt Harry stiffen before the Gryffindor relaxed. He started playing with Draco's hair while nodding slowly.

"She sounded...peaceful." Harry finally admitted. Draco smiled softly, making sure Harry didn't see it.

"Then...she's all right." Draco pressed and Harry nodded again.

"She's all right." Harry repeated, feeling a knot loosen up somewhere in his chest.

* * *

Sienna touched the smooth stone walls of the audience chamber. Dark silk hung over the windows. Everything was dark and hushed. Sienna could feel the powerful wards humming from inside this room. If she looked hard enough she could see the shimmer of magic outside the walls.

"Sienna Serena Black."

Sienna blinked and looked away from the scene of the town to look behind her. Her eyes widened as she found herself being stared at by Bellatrix Lestrange.

_Oh this is not going to end well. _Sienna thought as she pushed down the urge to shout for Tom, who was in the small antechamber behind the large throne. The door had been left open a crack but Sienna doubted Bellatrix knew that.

"And how is my little niece doing today?" The woman cackled as she took a step towards Sienna. Sienna took a step away from her.

"I'm doing well ma'am." Sienna replied, figuring she ought to play along. _And I just had to forget my wand upstairs didn't I? _She gulped when Bellatrix took another step towards her.

"Now what could little Sienna be doing here of all places?" Bellatrix cooed and Sienna refrained from rolling her eyes. No need to antagonize a crazy snake... But Sienna wasn't going to answer her either. She hadn't been revealed to the Death Eaters yet for good reason. Although Tom was arranging for raids now that he had her, they were still going to try and keep as low a profile as possible. Tom didn't want to deal with the Ministry until he was good and ready to. If one of his Death Eaters decided to switch over to the Light, the knowledge of where Sienna was would be highly valuable to have. Tom hadn't wanted to take that chance.

"Ah...cat got your tongue?" Bellatrix asked as Sienna remained quiet. "Let's see if we can't loosen it for you girl!" Bellatrix cackled and Sienna shrieked as Bellatrix caught her in a Crucio.

"BELLATRIX!" The shout caught the witch's attention and she grinned while Sienna screamed more as the pain intensified.

Then it stopped and Sienna panted as she twisted her hands into fists. Her chest ached and she huffed as she pushed herself up off the ground.

Bellatrix was being squeezed by Nagini, who was slowly cutting off her air supply. Tom was watching idly, his lips in a cold smile. He felt her eyes on him then and turned his head, his lips still in that cold smile.

"Stop." Sienna rasped as she sat up fully, watching Bellatrix's nails scrabble to find some purchase on Nagini's slick hide. "Tom. Stop." Sienna called, her voice still raspy.

"She ought to know better." Tom said, having no intention of releasing the woman. He'd had enough of her insanity at this point.

"Yes." Sienna agreed, rising now and swaying a bit. Tom was at her side instantly, allowing her to lean against him. Bellatrix's eyes bugged out then but that could have been from Nagini tightening her squeeze. "But if anyone ought to make her pay it should be me." Sienna said looking up at Tom. "Don't you agree?"

Tom looked down at her with surprise then with glee and nodded. _"Release the witch Nagini." _

_"Yes Master." _Nagini complied, falling to the floor with a muffled thud and making her way to Tom who was smirking as he continued to look down at Sienna.

"Thank you." Sienna said, rubbing her throat. It felt raw and abused now but she was sure one of her potions would help soothe it.

Potions. Sienna paused then. She'd left everything behind. Her notes. Her experiments. She had been debating about speaking with Tom about them. But...could she really do that on top of everything else she had done in the past week and a half? She'd already betrayed the Light...could she..._should _she now assist the Dark in utterly destroying them?

"Let this be a reminder Bellatrix." Tom was saying now as the witch coughed and sucked in air. "Do not harm what I have deemed my own."

"Y...ye...yes My Lord." Bellatrix wheezed. Tom curled his lip then pulled Sienna out of the audience chamber, dragging her back upstairs to her suite. She grumbled and protested. She'd been up there ever since he'd brought her to this manor and it was wearing on her nerves. Tom chuckled at her protests.

"I'll take you outside soon Sienna." Tom promised, pushing her down onto her couch then going into the bathroom where he had stored several potions. He came out with a healing potion that would take care of any damage her screaming had done. Sienna tossed it back with a sigh of relief while Tom marveled at the fact that she no longer worried he'd poisoned it.

Sienna settled down then, pulling a sketchbook into her lap and smiling as she began to sketch the town she'd seen. Tom sat down and watched her work calmly, steadily, while her eyes flickered all over her page. Her hands were sure, her strokes bold and subtle and swift and slow. She would pout, smudge an area, erase a line, add several more.

"Staring at me can't be that fascinating." Sienna said, breaking into Tom's study of her. He smirked as she looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"It is educational." Tom replied making her snort and roll her eyes.

"Potions are educational." She muttered then for some reason clamped her lips shut. Tom cocked an eyebrow this time and she shook her head. He reached out and caught her wrist, being careful to keep his grip from bruising her.

"What is it?" He pressed and she bowed her head, her eyes flickering from the hand around her wrist to the one that was being raised to her forehead. She flinched away from that hand, frowning.

"It's something I hadn't thought of." She said at last as she bowed her head more. "Something I began and wish to finish. But...I chose to come with you...and the thing I began...it could hurt the Light...if you so wished it." There, she'd commented on it in a roundabout sort of manner.

Tom was quiet for some time, allowing his mind to wander and turn over her words. At last he turned back to her and tugged on her wrist to get her attention. "You said yourself you chose me." He stated and she nodded. "Then the Light is no longer your concern."

"But I have family--"

"That you gave up as well." Tom cut her off and Sienna gasped, feeling her eyes smart. That was true too. She had given her family up. Just like that. For a Dark Lord. For a prophecy.

_No that's not true. I didn't give my life up for a prophecy. I gave it all up...because...because..._

_Because it was what I wanted. Because Tom could make me feel useful and special and...and...safe..._

_Because I wanted to leave everything behind. Because I chose to be selfish. _

"Yes." Sienna said in a whisper. "Yes." She looked up at Tom with wide eyes. "I gave them up. My family. My friends. My old life. I gave it all up didn't I?" She asked and Tom wondered if this would be the moment regret flooded her being and caused him to Obliviate her. But then her eyes locked onto his and they were fierce, full of fire and ice and light and dark. Full of the spirit he'd come to admire and desire. "I chose you." She whispered, her hands coming up and wrapping around his wrists. "I chose you." Sienna said again, shutting her eyes for a long time.

Finally they fluttered open and Sienna nodded. "Okay...okay..." She murmured and leaned against Tom. He smirked and relaxed his tense muscles. She was not going to regret this. She would have her moments, she would have sadness and feel loss and pain, but she would not regret.

He was finally able to truly relax. Tom smirked as he decided it was time to reveal Sienna to the Death Eaters.

* * *

_*Harry.* _Sienna said as she sat next to Tom's throne, waiting for the meeting to start so she could take off the cloak and hood she was wearing.

_*Sienna! You're all right!* _Harry cried with joy and Sienna smiled.

_*Of course I am. Tom wants me to stay in one piece.* _Sienna bit her lip then and she allowed her resolve and sadness to flood the mental link that tethered her to her cousin, her big brother.

Harry could feel it flooding him and he gasped aloud, getting Draco's attention. They were in the Great Hall and people were already turning to him as they saw Draco shaking him. "Harry?" Draco called, shaking him some more.

_*Sienna? What's wrong? What do you need?* _Harry asked and Sienna felt tears smart her eyes as she shut her eyes tightly.

_*Harry. I made a choice didn't I? One that has many effects and will hurt many people.* _

_*Yes but you can always change your mind.* _Harry replied, not liking the way Sienna's voice began to fade in and out of his head.

Sienna bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud and getting even more stares from the Death Eaters. She took in a slow, deep breath before speaking once more. _*The thing is Harry...I don't want to change my mind. This is my choice. I want to follow this path that's opening up in front of me. I want to step into the Dark. I want to see where this will take me.* _

Harry's breath hitched and he shook his head, eyes unfocused as he tried to keep Sienna's mental voice firmly in his head. _*Sienna...why...why does it sound like...like you're saying goodbye?* _

Sienna couldn't help the little gasp of pain that slipped past her lips as she raised her hands and clasped them together as if in prayer. _*Because this doesn't seem right Harry. Keeping us connected...and knowing what I've decided... Do you really want me to keep this connection open Harry? Even after I start hurting the people you're going to be protecting? Even after I do things you won't like? Even though I'm going to serve the Dark Lord that killed our mothers?* _

Harry shut his eyes, the reality coming down around him, crashing down all around him. Sienna really and truly was choosing the Dark. He would hear about her deeds once Voldemort decided to come out into the open. She would participate in his raids, in his dirty tasks, in his murders and his schemes. She would stand beside him, doing what she had chosen to do.

_*Keep us connected Sienna.* _Harry didn't care. She had been his only family for a decade. If he were honest with himself, completely honest, Slytherin honest, then he only cared about two people in this world above all the others. Sienna who had stood by him through years of the Dursleys neglect and abuse, and Draco who stood by him now. _*Sienna...don't say goodbye to me. I need my little sister. We've always been connected. I don't think we even know how to live without that connection anymore. I think it would hurt to try and get rid of it.* _Harry was certain of that as he shut his eyes. _*This war will get very bad Sienna. So bad that we might both lose our minds and do things we won't exactly be proud of. But don't you dare block me out Sienna.* _

Sienna smiled then and wiped at the tears that had slipped out of her own shut eyes. _*You want to stay connected? Even though I'll be Dark? Even though I'll be hurting your side?* _

Harry nodded, deciding then and there that nothing and no one would ever take Sienna from him. They would always be together. Until the day they died. Until the earth stopped spinning. Because they were the Twins Who Lived, brother and sister, good and bad, Light and Dark, all those wonderful and terrible things. _*We'll be on different sides until the war ends. Maybe that will change, maybe not. And just because we share a link, that doesn't mean we have to share our side's plots and ideas with each other. With this link we'll stay brother and sister. We'll stay family. We'll talk to each other when things seem too hard or too scary. Like we always do.* _

Sienna sighed and dropped her hands down, letting the words of the old spell slip out of her mind. She wouldn't need them. Harry wasn't going to let her. _*Together forever?* _She asked then, hearing Tom begin the meeting.

_*Forever and after that too. Cuz blood is thicker than water and stronger than magic.* _Harry replied and it felt like someone had said those words to him before. Where could he have heard them...? Well it didn't matter because it was true nonetheless.

_*You'll follow your path Harry and I'll follow mine. We'll do what we have to, what we want to, and stay connected.* _Sienna nodded and rose from her sitting position to stand up tall and proud next to Tom's side.

Harry closed his eyes, sitting up straighter in his seat. He was surrounded by people, by Remus, Severus, Dumbledore, but he didn't care. _*Yeah. If things get too rough, too lonely, just like always I'll be right here.* _

_*Okay...* _Sienna nodded and her strength seemed to make her magic pulse as Tom began the part of his speech that would begin to reveal her identity to the gathered Death Eaters. _*I have to go now Harry. I'm about to start something important.* _

_*Stay safe Sienna.* _Harry whispered as he felt Sienna, firmly in his mind, slip away and untangle her mind from his. He could feel her as steady as he could feel the people all around him. That was good. He knew she would end up doing things that he wouldn't approve of, things he wouldn't want to believe her capable of. But she would do them to the best of her ability and serve the master she'd chosen. If chosing to keep his sister at his side, if choosing to not care about what Sienna did from here on out made him a bad person, then he could live with that.

"Harry my boy, what's happened?" Dumbledore asked in the oddly silent Great Hall. Harry stared at the old man for a moment before tipping his head back and smiling sadly up at the ceiling.

"Sienna's made her decision Headmaster. She's chosen to go with Tom and she isn't coming back." Harry told him as he stared up at the sky. "She's let us go." He added, deciding to keep their connection secret.

Sienna blinked as she returned to herself and heard Tom saying her name. Reaching up she pushed back her hood.

"Hello everyone." She said into the stunned silence and smiled at them all. "It feels good to not have to hide anymore."

* * *

Tom smirked as he watched Sienna tug at the weeds in the decorative garden behind their manor hideout. She had dirt on her cheeks and nose and forehead, on her hands and jeans and shirt. She looked up and grinned when he cocked an eyebrow at her.

It was the dawning of a new era. He could feel it. Sienna would lead the way into greatness if her potions were any indication. Blaise Zabini had been contacted the day before Sienna had spoken to Harry and had sent the girl's personal belongings to them before the Light could confiscate her things. She had her potions notes, and although Severus had some drafts he didn't have all the notes Sienna did. She wouldn't fight fair and she wouldn't let her sadness hold her back any longer.

A golden age was opening up before his eyes and he couldn't stop from smirking at the images that danced in his head.

"It's the first of October." He stated then as he approached her.

This little tidbit froze her for a few seconds before she grinned one more. "I'll be fifteen in thirty days then." She stated. Tom nodded and knelt beside her, pulling her against him as he'd often done in their shared dream space. She let him and he chuckled at his triumph.

"What a lovely Dark creature you'll be." Tom murmured as she went back to her work, removing more weeds and dead plants.

"I am Gray, Tom." Sienna replied, wrinkling her nose at him. "I'm only working for the Dark because you're the leader." She added. Tom kissed her temple at that statement.

"Hmm. Good." He replied and Sienna rolled her eyes, smiling easily either way.

She hadn't expected to do this. She hadn't expected Harry to want their connection to remain once she made her choice. Sienna was really starting to see that things didn't have to be black and white for her.

"Tom." Sienna looked up at him, seeing the red eyes in the youthful face, the arrogant smirk, the relaxed pose. "I'm glad...you still want me." She whispered and Tom pulled her right up to him more.

"I have always desired power Sienna. You just happen to have more that keeps me interested in you." Tom replied and Sienna smiled once more.

_It's not what I expected. It's not what anyone wanted for me...except for myself. I wanted this. _

"Come with me Tom." Sienna stated then, getting up and dragging him to the Potions Lab. She took him into the little room she'd set up for her own use and made him sit on a stool. Then she retrieved the notebook that held all her notes and experiments for the Gray Series.

"I'm absolutely ready now to serve you to the best of my abilities." Sienna said solemnly as she held out the notebook. Tom took it in his hands, staring down at the first page which detailed Exp. 000. He looked from it up to Sienna then back again.

"Sienna...this is...exquisite." Tom murmured as he went through the ten experiments Sienna had detailed so far. Sienna gave a cheerful smile as Tom flicked through the pages.

"I will work hard to perfect them all." She promised him. Tom grinned, pulling her arm and making her come closer. He kissed her hard and fast, leaving her blushing and breathless as she blinked rapidly, trying to figure out what just happened.

"I am pleased." He said softly before kissing her again. Sienna shut her eyes and let herself enjoy the kisses. She was allowed to now.

"I'm glad." She said when he'd pulled away. _Not what I expected. But I'm happy. I'm ready. I'll do this right...even if in the end... _Sienna turned so that she was standing beside Tom now as she began to explain her thoughts on her experiments. She could do this. Offer her knowledge, make them stronger, make them better prepared, and not feel guilty.

_I'm happy. So even if this ends with me losing...at least I'll have been truly happy for a while. I'm sorry Mum...if this wasn't what you sacrificed yourself for. But it's my life. I decide. _

_I decide to be selfish and happy. _

"I'll be ready to test the first one soon." Sienna said then, smirking as Tinker her faithful little mouse scurried into the room. She scooped him up, grateful Blaise had gotten him to her as well, then placed the silver mouse on her shoulder. "But I would very much like to spare Tinker."

"I'll get you one of the lower Death Eaters." Tom told her, catching her eye and making her blush with the dark look he gave her.

_Selfish and happy and completely wanted. That sounds good to me. _Sienna thought happily as she gave Tom another smile and headed over to her cauldron to continue her work.

* * *

_**And that's end chappy people! How'd you like? **_


	8. Blacks Reunited

_**Mozaiku Kioku  
(Mosaic Memories)**_

* * *

**Ms. J.K. Rowling owns HP and all related items. I own this plot and all my own characters. **

* * *

**Part Two:**

**Harvest Moon**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Blacks Reunited**

"Milady?"

Sienna lifted her head and turned to glare over her shoulder at the Death Eater that was fidgetting just outside the doorway. He was a new recruit, a young worker for the Minsitry. Tom wanted as many eyes in the Ministry as possible before he came out of hiding.

"What's up?" She asked, turning back to her potion, which was just turning the perfect chalky yellow color she'd wanted.

"The plants you ordered are here. My lord said to deliver them to the greenhouse and then inform you." The Death Eater fidgetted some more, making Sienna feel a little sorry for him. Ever since Tom had revealed her to the Death Eaters five days ago, and had then proceeded to torture them all for five minutes straight to warn them against spreading the news, they had been walking on eggshells around her. She giggled a little at the thought of anyone being afraid of her when Tom was around then reached out and pat the young man's arm, making him jump nearly out of his skin.

"Thank you. You may go." The Death Eater gulped again, nodded and hurried out of the dungeons. Sienna gave him a minute to get out of the way then she ran and hurried up to the greenhouse that was connected to the dungeon. She popped out of the ground just as Tom was entering the space with some cloaked people. Tom turned when he noticed his guests fall silent and watched with an amused smirk as Sienna climbed out of the trapdoor, none the wiser that she was being watched. He turned to continue observing her as she hurried over to her worktable and began examining the many pots with the beginnings of her many potions ingredients.

Sienna squealed softly and danced a little in place as she reached out to touch her plants with a sort of maternal touch. "Perfect." She said, leaning down to sniff a violently violet blossom. It reminded her of that Tonks person that had come to Snape Manor during the summer.

"I am glad to see you are pleased." Tom called, bringing her attention to him and his guests. Sienna walked over, standing respectfully beside Tom, a cool smile on her face.

"And who is this little witch?" One of the hooded people asked, his melodic voice making the hair on the back of Sienna's neck stand up. She kept herself standing tall though, looking up at Tom who was smirking.

"If you'll believe it, this is Sienna Black." Tom replied then.

The hooded people began murmuring to each other in a rough tongue Sienna didn't know.

"Well now, this is a surprise." Said the man, the leader Sienna supposed.

"Indeed it is." Tom said, making it sound like it really wasn't, while one hand came up and twined in some of Sienna'd hair. She turned to look up at him and he gave her hair a slight tug. Nothing painful, but enough that she understood she was to do exactly what he told her to do in front of these cloaked people. Sienna dipped her head and let Tom continue to twist his fingers into her strands. "Surely though, if I managed to convince this girl, who has more reason to hate me than most, to join my cause..." He let the words trail off in that suggestive way of his that Sienna had heard when he spoke to the werewolves the day before.

The leader chuckled and seemed to nod. His hood moved at any rate. "Oh I doubt it was very hard to persuade this little witch to join you. A few pretty promises will get most girls to surrender much easier than they would like others to believe."

Sienna opened her mouth to say something to this person about not everyone being alike but Tom gave her hair another tug and she snapped it shut, letting her anger flash in her hazel eyes.

The man laughed softly then. "You have her well trained at any rate."

Tom pulled Sienna into his side then and Sienna kept her eyes on the man's cloak as she felt Tom put his chin on her head. "Sienna and I hold a rather special connection." And there was that suggestive tone again, which could mean anything or nothing depending on how your mind worked. Sienna saw the cloaked man's hood was moving again. He was laughing so obviously he'd decided that tone meant something it didn't. The pervert.

"So it would seem. But aside from amusing your returned youth, what does she offer you?" The man asked and Sienna bristled like the panther she could become at the implications in his words. Tom just laughed, neither denying nor proving true what they must all surely be thinking by now.

"Dear Sienna is a potioneer. Her guardian nutured the natural talent and it has proven to be a blessing. The things she dreams up are phenomenal. For example, you have heard of the Verita-Pur have you not?" Tom asked. Many of the hoods moved this time. "This is its creator." Tom added then, moving his other hand up to cup Sienna's chin while the hand in her hair pulled her head up like some sort of display puppet. Sienna made a mental note to kick Tom in the ass once they were alone.

"Ah yes...of course." The man had stopped sounding amused now as Tom continued to twine her hair around his hand. "So she does offer more than just amusement." He added sounding way too surprised for Sienna's liking.

Just then a soft hiss got their attention and they turned to find Nagini coming out of the trapdoor. _"Master...there is someone here to see the girl." _Nagini looked pointedly at Sienna then who had to laugh at the fact that a snake was jealous of her.

_"Oh?" _Tom asked his pet who was curling around his feet. _"And who would be impudent enough to ask specifically for Sienna?" _

_"The girl's father..." _Tom's eyes widened while Sienna gasped and felt a shudder race up her back. She stared unseeingly ahead, hazel eyes round. Her father...as in...Sirius?

_"Where is he? Did he come alone?" _

_"Yes...he is alone and has no wand." _

Tom hummed thoughtfully while Sienna remained frozen although she heard every word. Sirius had come alone. Unarmed. To see her.

"Come my friends. I promise this will be highly entertaining." Tom said then and tugged on Sienna's hair to get her to follow him out of the greenhouse and into the main manor. From there they headed to the audience chamber.

A circle of Death Eaters had their wands aloft, masked faces focused inward onto a bound and gagged man who was kneeling on the stone floor. Once Tom entered the Death Eaters pulled back, forming a semi-circle behind Sirius.

Sienna winced as Tom tugged a little too roughly and let out a soft gasp as a few hairs departed from her scalp. The noise brought Sirius's head up and his dark blue eyes focused first on Tom in confusion then they shifted to her where she stood leaning against Tom's side, glaring up at Tom.

"Well well well. What is this?" Tom asked, his ruby eyes narrowing to slits of twisted pleasure. Sienna felt his grip tighten in her hair and just knew he was enjoying the look of panic that entered Sirius's eyes. "Sirius Black...to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Sirius snarled around his gag. Tom lifted his wand then and vanished the gag. Sirius spit on the floor and made to get up but a Tripping jinx sent him back to his knees.

"I came for my daughter." Sirius growled then, watching as Tom ran his fingers through Sienna's hair now. Sienna stared down at her father with wide hazel eyes, her glasses making them seem wider, her lips parted in surprise. "I don't know what ideas you've needled into her head you dirty snake, but I'm sure she didn't really want this." Sirius added, looking up at Sienna only now. "Sienna.."

Tom chuckled coldly while continuing to pet Sienna. "Didn't want this you say? Really Black...you have no idea who she truly is. You see only the ideal daughter you dreamed of during those years in Azkaban, instead of the young woman standing here before you." Tom half-turned his head to look at Sienna now. "Have I forced you to be here Sienna? Did I threaten you in any way? Have I been filling your head with ideas?" Tom whispered the words yet it was so still and silent that everyone heard.

Sienna hated him at that moment, for what he was going to make her do. But she had to get her father out of here safely. Even if that was with a broken heart.

"No Tom. You haven't done anything to force me here. I chose to be here on my own. With my sane mind and knowing the consequences." Sienna closed her eyes. "I **_want _**to be here."

Sirius looked at her as she spoke. She didn't look dazed. She didn't look spellbound. She'd kept steady eye contact until that very last part. Now however, her eyes flew wide open and Sirius felt his heart clench with the honesty that made them shine.

Just like her mother's...

"You want to be here? With your mother's _murderer_?" Sirius asked, pinning Sienna with a look. Sienna jerked but then resettled herself. Her hazel eyes grew cold. Her voice took on a sharp edge that few had ever heard.

"Yes. Here. With Mama's murderer. Because I want to be." Sienna repeated the words. They were true but she knew Sirius would have to be completely convinced that they were.

There was silence again as they all waited for the explosion they were sure was to come.

"Why?" The word was expelled on a sigh so soft that most missed it. Sienna however had a front row seat and so it hit her hard. She took a step back, into Tom's chest, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Funny enough, the gesture didn't seem like one meant to hurt Sirius. It seemed like Tom meant it to comfort her.

Sienna took a deep breath, and spoke softly. "Daddy...Tom is right. I'm not the girl everyone thought I was. I don't want to fight for the Light. I don't want to hurt the Light either but I have given my promise to do my best for the side I've chosen. If I had stayed with all of you, under Dumbledore's thumb, I would have been driven crazy Daddy." Sienna bowed her head as she felt Tom resume the petting of her hair. "I was so tired of trying to fight Tom out of my mind. So tired of lying and faking smiles and doing what everyone ordered me to do. I love you all...truly I do, and I was happy with you Daddy, and with Uncle Sev and Uncle Remus, Uncle James and Harry... But... I can't be a good little witch and just do what you want anymore."

Sienna lifted her head then. "So I decided to be free of it. I will stay here because at least on this side I have a chance to do what I want. And because...because I care about Tom. Probably more than any sane person should but I do." Sienna heard the rustle of robes and the intakes of breath at that statement but it had to be said. She had to kill any and all affection Sirius had for her so he could get out of here without being tortured into insanity or worse. She wouldn't let Tom destroy her father after everything that had happened to him.

"You care about him." Sirius repeated in that dazed way of someone trying to make sense out of jibberish. "You care about the bloodiest Dark Lord to have ever lived?" Sirius asked, looking up at her as if she were making a joke and had best stop it now.

Sienna nodded, feeling the eyes of the hooded people on her as she took a step away from Tom and walked the few steps that separated her and her father. She drew out her wand and held it up against his temple. "I can make you forget all this Daddy." Sienna told him. "Just say the word." She bowed her head and waited.

"Stop Sienna." Sirius said as she drew her breath in to say the Memory Charm. "Stop...let...let me think for a moment." Sienna turned to look over at Tom who was watching Sirius with a calculating look. He gave a short nod and Sienna stood still, her wand still against her father's temple.

While she waited her mind began to race and her tears began to sting at the corner of her eyes. She didn't want to do this. She had to though. If he said so.

"Don't do it. Don't take my memories." Sirius said at last to the waiting crowd. "I want to remember." Sirius added as Sienna blinked her eyes and tried to look unsurprised like Tom was doing.

"And why is that Black?" Tom asked, coming forward and pulling Sienna away from Sirius.

"Because...I spent twelve years without my child, I won't spend twelve more." Sirius nodded to himself as he rose to his feet. "That's why I came alone, without a wand, without a plan. I just needed to see you were alright. Harry wouldn't tell me anything. I needed to see." Sirius looked at Tom then. "I want to stay with Sienna. I will do whatever you ask. Just let me stay with my daughter."

Sienna felt the air rush out of her and her heart thumped gratefully in her chest before she gave it permission to. Sirius wanted to stay here, with her, even after all she said? Really?

"Would you allow me to mark you?" Tom asked him in a hissing cold voice that had Sienna and several Death Eaters flinching. Sirius turned his dark blue eyes onto Sienna then and nodded solemnly after a few moments.

"Whatever it takes." Sirius said. Tom smiled. Then in a move that was pure fluid deadliness his wand shot up and a spell hit Sirius right in the chest. He crumpled on the floor as Sienna lurched forward, only to be stopped by Tom's hold in her hair.

"He is fine. But I will not trust him here. He will be removed to one of the dungeons." Tom strode over and knelt by Sirius's prone form. He lifted his arm and then traced his wand tip over the man's skin, smirking as a mark appeared. Sienna watched with wide eyes however as she noted that the mark wasn't the Dark Mark.

It was a beautifully designed S in a gray color. It rested on Sirius's skin like a brand.

After a few more seconds Tom let Sirius's arm fall back to his side. "That will bind his powers, keep him from casting anything greater than household charms. Now then, take him to a dungeon." A couple of the Death Eaters moved forward then, one conjured a stretcher, the other moved Sirius onto it. Then they moved away towards the dungeons. Sienna moved to go after them but Tom caught her arm and held her back.

"This changes nothing Sienna." Tom whispered into her ear. "Nothing of importance. He will be kept in the dungeon until I say otherwise. You are not to visit him without an escort. Understood?" He gave her arm a tight squeeze and she nodded. "Good girl, now, come, we will show our guests one of your experiments." Sienna cocked an eyebrow at him as he led the way to her lab. He smirked and leaned in to whisper in Parseltongue. _"They are vampires Sienna. They will not be able to duplicate your experiments." _

_"They could remember them and have another duplicate them." _Sienna replied with a huff as they passed the hall that would lead to the holding cells. Instead they continued onwards through the bottom floors to her potions lab where her potion sat waiting and ready for the next step.

_"I would never allow that to happen." _Tom promised with a faint kiss on her cheek before he began treating her like a puppet once more. Sienna promised to make him pay for it later. Still she was relaxed. If Tom said no one would copy her experiments, then they wouldn't. Unlike the Light, Tom actually did something when he said he would.

* * *

"I'm afraid we must fear the worst." Dumbledore said to the gathered people in the Hogwarts Great Hall. "Sirius disappeared two days ago, and all evidence points to him being taken by the Dark. Voldemort and his followers must have either coerced him with promises of seeing Sienna or else fought and subdued him before taking him."

There were murmurs of agreement but Harry remained quietly beside his father. They waited until Dumbledore dismissed them and James went up with Harry to the rooms that had become theirs after Sienna's disappearance.

"I don't think that's what happened." Draco piped up then when the Potters had entered the living room and found the young Slytherin with tea waiting. Harry dropped down on the couch next to Draco who gave him a pat on the leg and a kiss on the cheek.

"Why not?" James asked the blonde, curious as to why he sounded so certain.

Draco took a scone from the plate before them and broke it apart slowly, watching it before he finally spoke. "Because there was no evidence of struggle, not to mention his wand didn't reveal any sort of spells, defensive or otherwise. And there was no clothes or things strewn about like he was packing up for a trip, like he might have done if they'd promised to take him to Sienna." Draco bit into the scone and brushed the crumbs from his robes before continuing. "He wasn't planning beforehand, he wasn't pushed out of Grimmauld Place." Draco looked up at Harry then. "He simply vanished into thin air Harry. If anything the place looked like he'd just decided to go for a stroll and from there he evaporated into the night."

James smiled when Draco met his eye. He still didn't like the blonde being all over his son but the little snake was definitely growing on him. "You're right Malfoy."

Draco smirked in his superior little way and then frowned. "I just hope that, if the Dark did manage to get hold of him somehow, that they will let him live. Sienna would die of guilt if anything happened to her dad."

Both Potters nodded. Sienna would blame herself in the Dark harmed Sirius in any way.

* * *

Sirius opened his eyes to find Sienna standing over a small stove, stirring something that smelled like chicken soup. He looked around and found himself in a room. The window was barred, the door looked heavy and heavily warded if the faint shimmer over it was anything to go by. Even the walls had a slight glitter to them that could only come from spells. There was a cloaked and masked person in a corner of the room, sleeping from the looks of it. Sirius was in a bed that was hidden from the rest of the room by a dark screen. He sat up and continued to look around.

The carpet was soft, and there was plenty of light. There was a little sitting area and a small kitchen area with a sink, a stove, and a little fridge. It looked rather comfortable. There was a door ajar that he felt must lead into a bathroom as well. He had expected much worse.

Sienna turned then and found him awake. She smiled a little, motioning to a chair at the end of his bed. "I brought you some clean robes and such Daddy." She told him before turning back to the stove. He got up then, walking over and pulled her into a hug. She was stiff for a moment before melting and snuggling into his chest like she had after a nightmare. He held her close for several silent minutes.

Sienna was the first to pull away, sniffling and turning to the soup. "I made lunch. You should eat Daddy, you've been asleep since yesterday." Sirius felt his stomach growl as he sat at a small table. Sienna served him up a bowl and then sat down across from him, sipping at her iced tea.

"This is utterly bizzare." Sirius said then and was rewarded with a smile.

"Yeah well you were the one who came here." Sienna's smile slid off her face then. "Why Daddy? They could have killed on spot!" Sienna knew it was rather odd for the child to be scolding the parent but she had been terrified all yesterday until she'd been sure Tom wasn't about to hex her father into kibble.

Sirius reached over and took her hands in his own, smiling sadly. "I missed my little girl. When Dumbledore said I'd never see you again, I lost it. I couldn't believe I'd suffered for twelve years, and had you only for two, only to lose you again. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right." Sirius squeezed her hands then. "Sienna...why didn't you tell me? I would have listened."

"Yeah you would have." Sienna agreed. "And then gone running to Dumbledore." She added with a cool look in her eye. Sirius was about to protest but that look kept him from doing so. In reality, she was right. If she had told him she wanted to go to Tom, and felt like the Light sucked eggs, then yes, he would have gone to Dumbledore. He would have thought Voldemort was tricking her, making her believe things that weren't real and see things that weren't true. He would have gone to the old man and done whatever the wizard had told him to do.

Sienna saw his thoughts in his eyes and nodded once he met her gaze again. Her father would have and she would have been locked up in a St. Mungo's room or in a tower in Hogwarts or sent far away to try and lessen the evil influence that the Light would have thought was brainwashing her.

"Why the Dark, Sienna?" Sirius asked, looking at Sienna like she was a rare magical creature he'd never seen before.

"It gives me freedom Daddy. People here don't believe I'm evil or possessed or mental just because I enjoy spending time with Tom. They don't shove me aside and only use me when they need to. I'm not second best to anyone here." Sienna figured she'd sound selfish but she was only stating the truth. "I'm special here Daddy. I feel it and I know it. That's why." Sienna kept the Prophecy to herself for now. She'd have to wait until she could trust her father again to tell him.

Sirius sighed and rubbed at his face. Had he pushed his daughter aside? Had he caused her to turn and look for comfort in the arms of pure evil? Yes, apparently so.

Looking for a distraction he spotted the sleeping Death Eater and motioned in his direction. Sienna turned and smirked. "Oh he was my supposed escort. I'm not allowed to be with you unsupervised. He was very easy to trick though. One sip of iced tea and he was out. It's a good thing I learned how to brew knockout potions so well." Sienna smiled then as she checked the clock on the wall. "My time's almost up Daddy. I'll come back as soon as I can." She got up and hugged him. He held her fiercely, trying to convey something with just his actions. Sienna pulled away, a knowing smile on her face before she grabbed a pitcher of water and dumped it on the Death Eater who awoke with a start.

"I'll send some things down for dinner in a while Daddy." Sienna promised before she passed right through the door. The Death Eater did as well. Sirius stared at the door for a long time just wondering what had changed in the sweet child he'd met only two years ago. Or...had nothing changed and he was only now clearly seeing the child she'd become instead of, like Voldemort had said, the ideal Sirius had made of her while in prison.

He bowed his head and thought about that for a long time.

* * *

_**Okay short chappy I know. It's a bit of a ripoff after all this wait ne? :) Sorry! But hey, I updated and that is what really matters right? ^^. **_


	9. October

**Mozaiku Kioku**  
**(Mosaic Memories)**

**Ms. J.K. Rowling owns HP and all related items. I own this plot and all my own characters.**

**Haha didja miss this one? I did too. Not sure if I can manage to update frequently but I'll try.**

**Part Two:**

**Harvest Moon**

__

******

* * *

******

Chapter Nine: October

Tom watched Sienna closely at dinner. They were alone in his private rooms this night. A rarity but considering what had occurred earlier in the day, he felt like it was necessary.

Sienna was eating normally, though every so often she'd send him a small frown before returning to her food. By dessert Tom had had enough of the silence. "What is it Sienna?"

Sienna huffed then, glaring at him. "You still haven't apologized."

"For?"

"For treating me like a ragdoll in front of those vampires today!" Sienna nearly growled while her hand went up to her head. It felt abused in certain spots.

Tom, who had been expecting some tirade about her father, couldn't help but chuckle. Sienna pouted, her eyes flashing in the candlelight. "Calm yourself Sienna." Tom got up from this seat and moved over to sit beside her. She stifffened as his arm wrapped around her shoulders but after a few seconds of him running his lips over her neck she shuddered and relaxed. "That's better. I apologize for treating you so roughly. It had to be done however. Those vampires knew of my ruthlessness and they believe I am still who I once was."

That was a little odd for Tom to say. Sienna puzzled over that for a few seconds. "You mean to say you're not the bloodiest Dark Lord anymore?" Sienna asked, feeling better. Tom played with her hair then and shook his head.

"I am not how they all remember me." He whispered in her ear. "I am _better_. Thanks to you." Tom's hands found her shoulders. He rubbed her shoulders for a few seconds before running his fingers down her arms. Sienna shivered a little at the light touches. Tom chuckled at her reaction and continued to whisper in her ear. "To them I am still heartless, still cold as ice and still sharp as a blade. I am evil incarnate to those fools. But you know better don't you?" Tom chuckled as he pulled her out of her seat and into his lap. She was blushing now but she didn't flinch away from his gaze.

"Perhaps I am little better than I used to be. I am not exactly the best judge now am I?" Tom smirked, letting his hands move up Sienna's sides. He chuckled when the girl dropped her head on his shoulder, her own hands at his hips. "But I am certain I am different. I am young again. I have you at my side. You make me feel more than any other person in my life ever has." Tom nipped at her shoulder then, making her jump. Her head snapped up and she started wide eyed at him. He chuckled again, moving his hands up and down her back.

"Yes. I am better in many ways. All thanks to you." Tom pulled her to him then, kissing her so softly that Sienna thought her mind would turn to mush. He wasn't being too rough, too hard, too cold. He was being warm and soft and she melted right into him, kissing back for several long moments.

When he pulled away she tried to follow, blushing when he laughed. His hand had become tangled in her hair while the other was at her waist. Tom smirked at her and licked his lips, causing her to blush more.

"Now then little Sienna. Will you stay the night with me?" He asked against her cheek.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea Tom." Sienna replied a little breathlessly. Tom laughed again but let her escape from his arms. She stood before him, hair mussed and eyes bright. Tom smirked at the sight.

"We have plenty of time Sienna." Tom told her with a wink and she flushed bright red then turned away, heading for the door. Tom let her slip away, his eyes full of dark promise as he leaned back in his chair. "Plenty of time."

* * *

Two weeks passed without incident. Sienna didn't even feel the days flying by. She would spend time with her dad, time with Tom, time alone. Most of the day was spent in her lab, where she was working and re-working her experiements. Sienna was a little surprised when she discovered that it was already the

"Okay, now try hexing him with something simple." Sienna instructed one of the wizards. They were outside, and she'd just had one of the men drink the latest batch of Exp. 000 which she was calling Armadillo Skin. It would create a thin but powerful second skin, which would protect the person from curses and hexes. Sienna wasn't exactly sure how effective it would be but that's what this testing was for.

The Jelly-Legs Jinx was cast. The jinx hit the man in question and then spilled outwards, like water hitting a wall. The man staggered a step from the impact.

"Hey, you're not wobbling around!" One of the spectators cried out.

"I'm not." The man said with a grin.

"Hit him with something a little harder." Sienna called out over the babble from the crowd.

The other Death Eater nodded and cast _Alarte Ascendare_, the spell that was supposed to send the targets flying into the air. Sienna blinked as she had a brief vision of a snake flying high into the air during second year.

The spell hit the potion tester and again he was knocked back a step but he was not sent flying.

Sienna made a note of it. "A little harder." She called when she looked up from her notebook.

"_Bombarda_!"

The subject was hit with the small explosion. It hit him hard in the gut, making him grunt, but the Armadillo Skin seemed to hold up, seeing as the man was not thrown off his feet.

"How are you feeling?" She called over to her tester.

"The spells are being deflected." The tester replied. "I keep feeling them hit but that's all."

Sienna noted that as well. When she looked up again it was to find the Death Eaters bowing. She turned to the right and found Tom there, leading a group of men and women out onto the field. Cocking an eyebrow, Sienna met Tom's eyes.

"What are you doing now Sienna?" He asked pleasantly enough. It was in his cool voice though, the one used whenever there were other people around.

"Testing the Armadillo Skin." Sienna replied. "Try a transfiguration now." She called the the man casting the spells. "Maybe _Duro_?" She suggested.

"_Duro_!" The man cast the stone spell and it hit the tester. For a second it looked like Duro had worked but then the stone crumbled, leaving the tester unscathed. Sienna couldn't help the smug smirk that came to her lips.

"It seems to be going well." Tom noted, one hand winding in her hair. She nodded, writting another note.

She paused for a few minutes while she watched the two Death Eaters who awaited her next command. She pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Try the Imperius." She called then.

There was a pause from the crowd before the Death Eater nodded and turned to the tester. "_Imperio_!"

The curse hit the tester. He staggered and for a second it looked like the Armadillo Skin had worked. Then there was a sound like ripping seams and the man rose to his feet, his expression slack. Sienna sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Still not able to deflect Unforgiveables." She muttered as she jotted down her observations. "Well other than that, it seems to be deflecting the spells that the Light may use." She said, turning to Tom with a frown. Tom chuckled, cupping her chin and kissing her forehead.

"Now now, don't pout. I have complete faith in you." Tom purred making Sienna blush. She turned away and looked over to find the Death Eater making the Imperioed one do cartwheels.

"Hey! Let him go! It's you turn so don't be laughing!" Sienna shouted as she stalked over to him. The Death Eater released his fellow in the next second while Sienna shoved a vial of chalky yellow goo into his hand. "You take a rest. I want a full report of your experiene by tomorrow. Someone get over here and start hexing!" Her demands were completed quickly while Sienna walked back to stand beside Tom. "Use the least lethal spells you can. I'm testing endurance this time!"

"Yes milady!"

Tom laughed as he pulled Sienna into his side, his red eyes gleaming with humor. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked while kissing her cheek.

"I would be if you hadn't decided to show me off like a prize hound." She muttered darkly, letting herself glance at the crowd Tom had brought with him. They were watching the testing of the Armadillo Skin so Sienna allowed herself a quick glare at all of them.

Tom toyed with her hair, wrapping a curl around his finger while he looked down at her. "But I enjoy it." He said then with a wink and a smug smile. Sienna rolled her eyes skyward.

"God what are you, twelve? You're-" She paused then, putting a finger to her lips. "Wait how old _are _you going to be?" She asked him then. "More to the point, when's your birthday?"

Tom looked down at her for a long moment. "Does it really matter?" He wondered as he tugged on her hair.

"Well not really." Sienna replied. "But it'd be fun to know." She added with a shrug.

Tom didn't say anything. He didn't understand why but it would bother him to say his age aloud. It was probably due to his pesky human spirit, the one that pined the most for the little witch at his side. The one that was sixteen and had no desire to be any older than the girl.

"Well you know, if your age does bother you so much, why not start over?" Sienna suggested suddenly. The Armadillo Skin was holding up still, though she was going to have to think of some way to cushion the blows from the spells. A protective skin was no good if the subject was still going to stagger from the hit.

"What?" Tom asked, looking down at her. Sienna smiled up at him.

"Start over. You can say you're sixteen again. Which means you'd be seventeen sooner or later." She replied with a grin.

Tom stared at her for a moment before chuckling. "Sixteen again. That would make a great statement."

"Wouldn't it? You could lie and say you've found a way to reverse aging." Sienna giggled under her breath. Tom smirked now, pulling her close again.

"Perhaps I will." He murmured as they continued to watch the test.

* * *

"Two hours?" Sirius asked as Sienna stirred the vegetables and chicken in the wok. "That's impressive Sienna."

"Mmhm! I was so happy!" Sienna told her father as she turned off the stove and began to serve them both dinner. "But I need to figure out how to cushion the blows from the spells, and tomorrow I want them to attack with more powerful spells. I want to know every weakness Armadillo Skin has."

Sirius smiled as they sat down for dinner. Sienna looked so happy, happier than Sirius could remember seeing her in a long time. She was practically bouncing.

"You need more books." Sienna noted as she saw the growing pile of books Sirius had read during his incarceration.

"I could do with some exercise too." Sirius said jokingly. He looked up from his plate to see Sienna looking guiltily at her own food. "Hey." Sirius murmured, pulling the girl's hand into his own. "What's wrong love?"

Sienna sniffled, her face scrunching up a little. "I've been neglecting you lately, haven't I?" She asked, looking around the cell with a grimace. "And leaving you all alone, locked up here. It's my fault..."

Sirius got up from his seat and pulled Sienna up as well, hugging her tightly while rubbing her back soothingly. "Hush now love, it's all right."

"It is not bloody alright!"

Sirius had to smile then. In that moment, Sienna had sounded just like her mother.

"Sienna, really. I'm fine. I'm calm just knowing you're nearby." Sirius promised. When she glared at him he chuckled. "Okay so I wouldn't mind being able to leave this place once in a while...but I have to earn that right on my own. I doubt Voldemort's going to trust me so quickly. It's only been two weeks since I got here." Sirius told her, rationality giving his voice reason. Sienna nodded, sniffling a little more. "You don't have to worry about me Sienna. I meant what I said." Sirius looked down at the silver S on his arm then. "I'll do whatever it takes, just to be able to see you, even if it's only once in a while."

Sienna sniffled louder then. "I'm still sorry Daddy."

"Well you shouldn't be. Hearing you still call me Daddy makes up for it." Sirius said, kissing her forehead then pushing her back into her seat. "Now eat missy. You're looking healthier than ever, and I would like to keep that up."

With that settled, Sienna managed to ease the guilty feeling. Still, she was going to talk with Tom about it later. Sirius was harmless, really. He didn't even have a wand. What would be the harm in at least letting him out into the manor once in a while.

_Maybe for my birthday? _She wondered as she and Sirius ate in silence.

"So how's your schooling coming along?" Sirius asked suddenly. Sienna jumped, blinking at her father.

"What schooling?" She wondered. Sirius choked on a piece of carrot and had to gulp his mead to get the piece unstuck. Once he could breathe again, he glared at his daughter who was blushing and looking sheepish.

"Oh you better be joking missy!" Sirius replied sternly, wagging a finger at his only daughter. "You can't just give up on school because you're working for the Dark Lord. Nuh-uh! You better march upstairs later and tell that asshole you want a tutor!"

"Yes sir!" Sienna promised, a little surprised at how serious Sirius was being. She giggled then when Sirius's stern mask cracked and he grinned. They laughed together.

"No but seriously," Sirius said, pausing for a moment to let Sienna giggle at his wording. "You better get yourself a tutor young lady. You're going to get your O.W.L's and N.E.W.T.'s if it's the last thing you do. Understood?" His glare was so meanacing that Sienna nodded before she consciously decided to agree with him. They stared at one another then began laughing again.

When she left Sirius that evening, she was smiling and full of the warmth of a well loved daughter.

* * *

The 31st of October dawned like any other day for Sienna. She wasn't even aware of the date as she got ready for another day of experimentation. She was only made aware of the fact when she stepped into the audience chamber after breakfast and found several people she normally didn't see during the daylight. Including...

"Blaise!" Sienna shouted once she'd proven to herself she wasn't dreaming. She dashed across the room to the tall black boy, who encircled her in his arms and spun her around a few times. "Blaise, Blaise, Blaise!" Sienna cheered, pulling back to pat his cheeks and forehead and shoulders. "How did you get here!" She demanded to know with a wide grin.

"I got an owl yesterday, telling me to walk out to the Forbidden Forest. I got kidnapped then." Blaise replied with a smirk and a wink. Sienna tried to be cross about that but ended up laughing and dancing in a circle with Blaise a few times. "By the way," Blaise said once she'd stopped. "Happy Birthday!" He said brightly, pulling a small box from his pocket.

Sienna blinked uncomprehendingly for a minute before she burst out with, "Holy bloody hell is it already the thirty-first!"

Laughter from behind her made her turn to see Tom standing there with a few Death Eaters and more 'guests'. "You have had your head in your work far too much if you've lost track of the days my Sienna." Tom said then. Sienna stuck her tongue out at him, not caring if the guests saw. It was her birthday -she really hadn't realized it- so she didn't have to be all proper and subdued today.

Tom laughed even more at the gesture while walking forward and cupping Sienna's face. "Happy Birthday, little panther." He murmured so that only she could hear. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she was kissed on the forehead. "I am glad to see my first gift has been well recieved." Tom added, motioning at Blaise.

"You had Blaise brought for me?" Sienna asked in a whisper. Tom nodded and Sienna threw her arms around him. "Thank you!" She squealed, turning back to Blaise and grabbing his hands again. "Wait, so how long is he staying?"

Tom smiled darkly as he let one of his hands tangle in Sienna's hair, while his ruby eyes speared Blaise in place. "Oh that's completely up to him. Personally, if he makes you this happy, I say he ought to just stay."

Sienna looked up at him, beaming brightly, her eyes shimmering happily behind her glasses. Blaise gulped as Tom's red gaze narrowed while he tugged on Sienna's hair, pulling the girl into his side.

"Do you want to stay Blaise?" Sienna asked him, making him blink and stare at her. She looked much different than she had the last time he'd seen her. Happier, healthier. She looked great to put it simply.

"Uh, yeah." Blaise replied when he was subjected to another evil red-eyed glare.

Sienna clapped her hands in delight. "Yay! I'm totally happy!" She exclaimed, dancing around in place. Tom chuckled, pulling her back into his side.

"I am pleased." Tom murmured making Sienna giggle.

"I can tell." She replied with a smirk.

"We will have a celebration later tonight. Until then, feel free to play with your little friend." Tom said, casting Blaise yet another warning look. Blaise nodded a little as Sienna grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the room.

"Haha come on Blaise, we can go to my suite and then talk to Dad."

"Dad?" He spluttered. "You're dad's here too?"

Sienna's laughter echoed even as Tom motioned for the doors of the audience hall to be closed. He moved to his throne and smirked as one one of his Death Eaters tugged off his hood. "Do you believe me now Lucius?" Tom asked Malfoy Senior as the blonde man scowled at the floor. "She is perfectly content here. She wants for nothing. Her father is here, she has people to command and experiments to play with. Be sure to report that to your precious Light."

Lucius's eyes widened as he was hit with a Crucio.

A few floors up Sienna was showing Blaise around her suite of rooms. "And look, Tom makes sure I have plenty of everything for whenever the urge to draw hits me. He's even got a few of my drawings in his room."

Blaise listened to her chatter, half-smiling as she pulled him into her room and out onto the balcony.

"So you're okay here?" Blaise asked as he took her back into her sitting room. "Really, really okay?" He wondered, looking down at her charm bracelet and smirking at the black flame charm.

Sienna smiled sweetly, brushing her bangs out of her eyes and revealing her lightning bolt scar. She didn't even seem to notice it. Blaise stared, knowing once upon a time she would have tried to hide it. How odd it was, to see her so changed in so little time.

"Tom's still Voldemort." Sienna said then. "He's still planning on taking over and getting rid of Mudbloods and all that." Sienna sighed a little, but the smile stayed in place. "It's okay. I don't mind. As long as he let's me stay by his side, he can do what he wants."

"Even if it means letting him hurt Potter?" Blaise wondered, looking again at the charm bracelet.

Sienna looked down at it too. "He won't hurt Harry. I'll...figure out a way to keep him from doing that." Sienna replied softly. "Somehow."

Blaise pulled her into a hug then. Sienna giggled and hugged him back. "Now then, now then, it's my birthday!" Sienna exclaimed. "Let's go pay Dad a visit."

"Where's he staying at?" Blaise asked as he followed his friend back down through the manor.

"Tom has him all locked up in a dungeon." Sienna pouted. "I was thinking...maybe he'll let him out during the party tonight?" Sienna frowned and Blaise followed her with a frown of his own.

_She's really all right here. _Blaise thought as Sienna pulled him through a wall and they appeared in a small cell where Sirius Black was currently burning something in the oven.

"Ayah! Daddy!" Sienna shouted while Sirius poked his head out of the bathroom. "What'd you leave in here!" Sienna yelped while waving her wand at the oven and levitating a glass pan of burnt something from within.

Sirius hung his head in shame. "Dammit, I must have left the thing on after all. I was sure I shut it off. I had made a casserole for lunch." He explained, stopping midway from the bathroom into the main room. His eyes widened when he caught sight of Blaise. "What the hell is Zabini doing here?"

"Er, I'm a birthday present." Blaise replied, motioning to Sienna.

"Eh! It's your birthday already!" Sirius gaped.

Sienna giggled sheepishly. "Hehehe...I didn't know either Daddy." She told him, making the man laugh his head off while Sienna Banished the burnt mess.

"You're fifteen." Sirius murmured, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tight. "Happy Birthday."

Sienna beamed while Blaise watched on. Sirius released Sienna, who returned to cleaning up her father's mess, and the man turned to Blaise.

"Odd isn't it?" Sirius whispered while Sienna began rifling through the fridge, pulling out a pitcher of iced tea. "Seeing her happy like this?" Blaise nodded as Sirius led him over to the table. "Makes me think the bastard was right." Sirius said as Sienna wandered back over to the stove to remake the casserole.

"Who? About what?"

"Voldemort." Sirius scowled. "He said...I was in love with an ideal daughter, and that I hadn't seen the one I had right in front of me." Sirius sighed heavily, taking a drink of his glass. "He was right...maybe."

"Daddy! Come over here and help!" Sienna commanded with a grin.

Sirius got up from his seat, muttering, "Makes you wonder, doesn't it?"

Blaise had to admit that yes, it did make him wonder. It had been a month since he'd last seen Sienna, and she was beaming.

What had they all missed before she came here?

* * *

"Wear this." Tom said, holding up a beautifully made purple gown with glitter along the straps, curling around the torso, and edging the hem of the gown. Sienna gasped at it, pulling it up and then holding it against herself.

"Why? It's just a birthday." Sienna murmured. Tom chuckled and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders while she stared at herself in her mirror.

"I told you to, that's why." Tom replied, making Sienna roll her eyes.

Sienna shook her head. "I am no good for your ego, not at all." She muttered as she turned around and pushed against his chest. "Go on, get out while I change."

Tom smirked darkly, his eyes seeming to darken. Sienna gulped a little but continued to push on his chest. He laughed and let go, waiting outside her room like she wanted.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Sienna stepped out, holding the skirt in her hands to avoid triping over it. She wrinkled her nose at Tom who was staring back with a smile.

"Perfect."

"Hardly." Sienna scoffed, but she smiled as an elf appeared at Tom's clap. The elf held out some heels and a few accessories which it magicked onto Sienna in a few waves of its fingers. Once that was done, the elf styled Sienna's hair into a pretty side ponytail. Her glasses were snapped away and replaced with a spell that lasted twelve hours and worked like contacts.

With all that done, Tom had to smirk more. "Come little panther, I have many people to show you off to."

"When'd I become your little trophy?" She asked with another wrinkle of her nose as Tom led her out of her rooms and into the manor.

"Since last year." He assured her.

Sienna gulped a little when they reached the ballroom of the manor and she saw all the people gathered there. The Death Eaters, their families, vampires, werewolves, and a wide assortment of other people and creatures. And among them...

"Why'd you make them come?" Sienna asked as Tom led her to the front of the room. She was peering at the Malfoys who were standing together. Draco was watching her every step, while Narcissa and Lucius appeared to be fighting the urge to run up and yank her away from Tom.

"To teach them a little lesson about trying to double cross me." He murmured in her ear as they turned around and faced the crowd. "Welcome everyone." Tom said pleasantly, smiling a charming, dark smile. "Tonight is the first of many celebrations we'll hold together. I promise you all this." Tom let the applause run on for a few seconds before chuckling and silencing everyone. "Tonight we're here for my little potioneer, our secret weapon against that old fool and his order."

The people cheered. Sienna noted that the Malfoys cheers were forced.

"Thanks everyone. Though I think it's a little much, don't you all?" Sienna said once the cheers had died down. "I mean, it's only fifteen. We should save the party for when I come of age."

There were laughs now and Tom pulled Sienna into his side, cupping her face with one hand. "Lovely little panther, let me spoil you." Tom murmured into her ear, making her blush at how it must look to everyone. "Well everyone, you have all been working hard so let us take this Halloween night to celebrate!"

With more cheers the party got underway. Tom didn't let Sienna stray too far from his side for the better part of the first hour, and made sure to keep her far from the Malfoys.

"Oi." Sienna's heart leapt as she whipped around to find Sirius dressed in dark, rich robes. "No offense my lord," Sirius called as he swept through the parting crowd, the Black grin on his face. "But would it kill you to let me have my daughter for a few moments?"

"Daddy." Sienna whispered, turning to look at Tom who was smirking.

"I don't suppose it would be too bothersome Black." Tom replied, letting go of Sienna's side at last. "Make sure you come back to me soon." Tom whispered before he let go completely. Sienna felt herself blush for some reason as she skipped over and hugged Sirius.

"Wow, where'd this come from?" Sirius asked, making Sienna spin.

"Tom." Sienna replied with a shrug. "I still say its too much. It's only fifteen." She repeated. Sirius laughed, though his eyes were narrowed as he turned to look at the Dark Lord, who was currently speaking with a few of his Death Eaters.

"That guy..." Sirius growled, turning to probably complain. His playful scowl slid right off his face as he looked over Sienna's shoulder. "Narcissa."

Sienna whipped around to find not only Narcissa but Lucius and Draco standing behind her. Her eyes widened for a bit, and her heart ached a little at the angry glares Lucius and Narcissa were giving her. Draco though, was merely looking pensive. He stepped forward after scrutinizing her and smiled before pulling her into a hug.

"Hey little sister. You've had Harry worrying. Why haven't you talked to him all week?" Draco asked making Sienna turn pink.

"I've been kept busy with my experiments." Sienna murmured guility. Draco chuckled, reaching into his pocket.

"Happy Birthday." Draco said while she opened it to find a necklace and a small charm. This year it was a key. Sienna smiled when she saw it. "Oh and Harry asked me to give you this too." Draco said, digging out a small book from his robe pocket. "He said it was yours and that you'd probably like having it."

Sienna recognized the small book as a journal of sorts she'd found in her room over the summer. Harry had said that he'd found it in her bookcase and thought that it would help her get over the Dark Time.

Hugging it to her chest, Sienna smiled. "I'll tell him thank you later." She hugged Draco again before taking a deep breath and turning to face Draco's parents.

Before she could say a word though, a hand grasped her wrist and yanked her away. Tom looked a little more than livid but not homicidally pissed.

"Young Malfoy, Zabini is over there. He will lead you to Sienna's quarters if you wish to speak to her further, later." Tom looked over at Sirius and jerked his head. "Come." He ordered, dragging Sienna away from the Malfoys. Sienna looked over her shoulder at them and offered them a smile. It might seem heartless and insensitive but she was happy, in spite of their obvious anger at her.

She was happy so she smiled.

"Thanks Tom." She murmured, leaning into him as he finally stopped near a group of foreign wizards. Sirius stood behind them, scowling at Tom and the Malfoys alternately.

Tom smirked, wrapping his hands in her hair and tugging a bit up to his lips. "You are mine. I will not allow anyone to insult what is mine, in any fashion."

"Don't hurt them." She begged, not caring if that's what it sounded like.

Tom nodded then turned to the foreigners and began speaking fluently in Russian. Sienna stood at his side, smiling as the party continued on.

_I did chose to be selfish and happy, didn't I? _She reminded herself as she tried to get over the Malfoys reaction to her. _So if I'm going to be selfish, there's no reason to feel guilty. _

_This is my path. I'm happy. _

* * *

_**And end chappy. Mwehe! Hope its up to my usual standards. Thanks for waiting while my brain worked for it again! **_


	10. Honest Truth

**Mozaiku Kioku**  
**(Mosaic Memories)**

**Ms. J.K. Rowling owns HP and all related items. I own this plot and all my own characters.**

**In Mozaiku Kakera, Chapter 21: Possession, Karkaroff mentioned something about a prophecy. Don't worry if you don't remember, I even forgot until I was re-reading it the other day. But anyway...that'll get explained this chapter. Because if you've been paying attention then you know that the prophecy Sienna heard was a fake made by Voldemort. Right? Right. Anyway enjoy! ^^. **

* * *

**Part Two: ****Harvest Moon**

__

********

Chapter Ten: Honest Truth

The party wore on for a few hours. Sienna excused herself after half the night was over though. Tom had smirked and nodded, promising to come see her after all the guests had gone.

"Huh, I half-expected something darker." Draco said as he took a seat in Sienna's sitting room. His parents had been kept downstairs by the other Death Eaters. "Then again, it's your room so it can't be too dark."

Sienna smiled as she added the newest little charm to her bracelet. "Of course not." She admired her presents for a moment then set them aside. "So how is life on the outside?" She asked with a small smile.

Draco and Blaise shared a look.

"Well it's been the same as you left it." Draco said at last. "People are denying the Dark Lord's back, calling Harry a nutter, Umbridge is changing everything within the school thanks to the idiots at the Ministry."

Sienna sighed. "Anything else?"

"Well yeah." Blaise replied. "People know your dad is missing and that you're gone as well. The Ministry is saying its not related to any rumors about the Dark Lord though, so of course, everyone just thinks you and he have left England on your own volition."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm kind of surprised to be saying this, but I'm really grateful to be on Tom's side now." She murmured. Draco and Blaise chuckled a little. "Speaking of Tom...how come he let you come?" She directed at Draco. "I mean, he must know your dad is working for...well..."

Draco nodded. "He does know Father reports to the Order, which is why he hasn't really been giving Father much information these past few weeks." Draco's gaze narrowed. "In reality, I think the Dark Lord was using Father to get to you."

"It wouldn't shock me if that was true." She replied with a smirk and a snort. "Tom knows how to manipulate people."

"Does he manipulate you?" Blaise asked suddenly, eyes flashing at the mere thought.

"No. I was and am a willing guest. Not a hostage." She replied, patting his arm to try and ease the suspicion from his expression. "Anyway, that still didn't answer my question. Not that I'm not grateful to see you all, it's just... Your parents were not happy to see me Draco. So why did they come?"

A snap had them all turning to where a house-elf was bowing while levitating two trays. "Master told Jiggy to bring tea and snacks to Mistress for Mistress's guests."

"Thank you Jiggy." Sienna replied with a smile as the elf set the trays on the coffee table, bowed, and disapparated out of the room. She kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet under her while leaning into the couch.

"About that," Draco murmured, grabbing up a cup of tea, "we came because we were invited, and the Order wanted to see how you were doing. Dumbledore is sure you're being treated like some sort of pet or worse."

Sienna could imagine what the 'or worse' part meant and shuddered. "I'm not that weak." She huffed.

"We know that." Blaise said with a chuckle.

"So we came, and I guess Mother and Father expected you to be displayed like a sacrifice before the alter tonight." Draco shrugged, not knowing what exactly he'd been expecting either. He'd known she was happy because Harry told him so. Hearing that she was being honored with a birthday party had completely floored him though. Him and the rest of the Order.

"Why didn't you?" Sienna wondered then, happy but confused about Draco's apparently calm reaction.

He thought about it for a few minutes then let a slow, knowing smirk slide onto his face. "Because of what you told us before you left, and what I saw tonight. The Dark Lord's like a possessive, jealous boyfriend around you." Draco snickered then. "You might not have noticed it, but every time your dad or someone else grabbed your attention he would scowl like a moody teenager. Seeing him acting like that made me relax to be honest."

Sienna blinked before she felt her cheeks warm and ducked her head to hide her grin while Draco laughed.

"I don't think that's anything to laugh at Draco." Blaise grumped, drawing Sienna's attention. "That sort of behavior can have serious repercussions for Sienna."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Zabini."

Tom's voice came from behind them and they all jumped as they turned to find him leaning against the doorframe. "Malfoy, your parents are waiting for you in the entrance hall. Zabini, Garrison here will show you to your room."

Draco and Blaise both got up, avoiding eye contact with the Dark Lord. Sienna rose as well, giving both her friends hugs.

"I'll see you in the morning I suppose." Blaise said with a dirty look at the Death Eater waiting to take him away.

"I'll tell everyone you're alright." Draco promised as he pulled back. Sienna smiled at him sadly and he winked before following Blaise to the door.

As soon as the two teens had crossed the threshold, Tom shut the door. He whirled around to find Sienna walking to her bedroom and followed her inside.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Tom asked as Sienna grabbed up her pajamas and headed into her walk-in closet. She shut the door, got dressed quickly, then headed over to sit next to Tom on her bed.

"Mmhm. It was actually fun. Thanks for letting Daddy out." She replied with a laugh.

"He has proven he can control himself, so perhaps I will allow him more outtings." Tom replied. Sienna smiled, tugging her hair loose and summoning a brush to comb it out. "Did you enjoy having your friends with you?"

"Yes! I'm so happy Blaise and Draco came. I missed them." Sienna smiled happily. "And neither of them hates me for choosing you so I'm doubly happy."

Tom chuckled at that. "Zabini does not seem to be happy with your choice."

"It's not that." Sienna said, feeling herself blush again. She turned her head to the side so Tom wouldn't see. "Blaise has had a crush on me for a while. I've told him he doesn't interest me like that but I guess he hasn't completely let it go."

"Ah." Tom said, his eyes flashing. "It is I who displease him then."

"Heh, yeah I guess." Sienna mumbled, grabbing her wand and cleaning her face and teeth with a charm one of the elves had taught her. She got up to put the dress away properly but was stopped by Tom grabbing her wrist. He stood too. Sienna had the fleeting thought that it was so unfair he was taller than her before he cupped her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. It was sweet and slow, the kind that made something like warmed honey pool in her belly.

When he pulled back, Tom smirked at the blush on her cheeks and the dazed look in her eyes. Sienna blinked as he gave her another chaste kiss and simply walked out of the room. It took her a minute to completely get rid of the fog in her head but then she felt her blush double in intensity while she plopped down on her bed, shutting her eyes and concentrating on her mental link with Harry.

_*Sienna!* _Was Harry's happy exclamation once she'd connected with him.

_*Harry!* _Sienna giggled. _*Sorry I haven't talked to you lately. I was working hard on my potions.* _

_*How is that going?*_

_*Very well! I'm getting close to a breakthrough.* _Sienna touched her charms then. _*Thank you for my presents. Why a key though?* _

Harry laughed a little at her confusion. _*Because I felt it signified you opening up your own path.* _

_*Aww... You're the best brother/cousin/best friend ever!* _The two teenagers laughed while Sienna relaxed onto her bed. Her hand ran over her lips and she felt herself blush as she heard Harry splutter in her mind.

_*He kissed you!* _Harry gasped. Sienna giggled nervously.

_*Erm...that wasn't the first time...and he did it a lot when he would get into my head... Do those count though?* _Sienna replied as she felt her face darken.

_*...Ugh I'm being a hypocrit. You never got annoyed when I would kiss Draco.* _Harry said as he felt Sienna becoming worried and embarrassed.

_*It's kinda different though, so I forgive you.* _

They laughed again.

_*So you're alright. Not being pushed to do anything you don't want to?* _

_*No. Tom's alright. He even said he'll start letting Daddy out of the cell.* _

_*Well good.* _Harry sighed. _*It's weird. This is the first brithday we've been separated.* _

_*I know. I feel sad about that* _

_*Me too. But someday...someday we'll celebrate together again.* _Harry's promises always were fulfilled. Sienna knew that and so she smiled and nodded. A yawn had Harry chuckling. _*Go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow.* _

_*Okay. I love you Harry.* _

_*I love you too Sienna.* _

The connection was closed and Sienna turned into her pillow, giggling at the thought of what some people would say if they knew she was kissing the Dark Lord. Bellatrix might just try to kill her again...

* * *

Tom watched as the man at his feet was tortured once more. His eyes were devoid of anything. He'd made sure Sienna was plenty occupied however. Her father was in the audience chamber along with several Death Eaters. The man's blue eyes were focused on the man being Crucio'ed on the stone floor.

"Igor Karkaroff." Tom hissed as he held up a hand to stop the Death Eater's spells. "You thought you could outrun the Dark Lord? Did you truly being Lord Voldemort was easy to escape from?" The man shook his head even as he twitched on the ground. "Do you know though, the true reason you are laying there?" Again another shake of his head.

Tom smirked cruelly as he left his throne and walked forward until he could kneel beside the prone man. He bent down and whispered into the man's ear, "For what you tried to do last year, during the Yule Ball. You rememer don't you? You argued with Severus about Sienna Black."

Karkaroff was gaping and gasping, shuddering as he tried to understand how the man before him knew that. For that matter, how was the Dark Lord human once more?

"I have taken Sienna already. She is here, working for me and my cause." Tom said in that hissing whisper. "You thought taking her hostage would spare you from my punishment?" Standing up, Tom delivered a swift kick to the man's stomach, smirking at the gasp of pain. "Avery. Kill him."

"Yes my lord." Avery replied, levelling his wand at the man. The jet of green light hit Karkaroff and the man was dead in mid-breath.

"Clean up this mess. Black, go see to your daughter." Tom ordered. Sirius sneered a little but went off on his way. He moved through the audience hall and up the stairs, meeting Zabini along the way. He and Zabini paused to stare at one another. The boy's dark eyes were narrowed in intense dislike. Tom smiled and flicked his wand, sending the boy into the wall painfully. Zabini gasped, whether from the pain or the suddeness of the attack, either way it made Tom chuckle.

"What?" Tom asked as he flicked his wand, pinning the boy two feet from the ground onto the wall. "Zabini, I have tolerated as much of your disrespect as I ever will. Just because you are Sienna's friend does not give you immunity from me."

Zabini spat then and Tom's lips curled up. "Crucio." He said and Zabini let out a shout that echoed down the hall. He held it for ten seconds, then ended the spell, letting Zabini fall to the floor in a heap. "I will not hesitate to remind you exactly who you are dealing with. I may look no older than you, but you would do well to remember that I am Lord Voldemort. I will kill you without a thought."

"Sienna...Sienna wouldn't...forgive you..." Zabini wheezed as he pushed himself up, eyes still wide and filled with the horror of the torture curse.

Tom laughed his high, cold laugh. "Sienna would forgive me. Or I could Obliviate her memory and simply remold her personality." Tom laughed again at Zabini's disbelief. "I am a Dark Lord. What did you expect?" Tom hit him with another Crucio, savoring the boy's screams before ending it once more. "Remember to show proper deference Zabini, or you will find yourself as dead as Karkaroff." Tom left Zabini sprawled on the floor and continued on through the manor to his own suite of rooms.

Once safely esconced in his rooms, knowing Sienna wouldn't be up to see him for a while yet, he allowed his mind to wander to that day, fifteen years ago, when a Seer had come to him. She had come with a prophecy. A prophecy about a child...

_"Yes I've already heard of that dratted child." Voldemort had said to the Seer. The woman had smirked. _

_"Oh? I think not my lord. Not unless that child is a girl child." _

_That had piqued his interest. "A girl as well?" Tom had asked. The Seer had nodded. _

_"I invite you to peer into my memories, to See what I have Seen." The Seer said and Voldemort took the invitation, slipping into her mind, delving into the memory while she spoke the words aloud. _

_"A child unlike any other approaches. Born on Halloween, she will become the Dark Lord's destruction and his salvation. Within her she carries a secret to eternity. If the Dark Lord can master her, she will reveal it. If the Dark Lord denies her, she will take it to her grave. She will gives him New Life and he will have power unknown to any other. If the Dark Lord can master the girl child, born on Halloween..." _

Tom smirked as he shook the memory away. It had come true, partially at least. She had given him New Life. And he was well on his way to Mastering her. Sienna Black held the secret to eternity. Immortality. In time she would reveal it, or else learn it and then share her findings with him. He figured it had to be a potion of some sort, one that she would create in the future. He was looking forward to it.

The knock on his door made him chuckle. "Enter."

Sienna poked her head in, wearing a bright grin. "Tom! I've found a way to make the Armadillo Skin absorb the blows of the spells! Come look!" Tom rose from his seat and joined her in the hallway, smiling at her excitement.

Whatever else she may give to him though, Tom found that the girl's presence was a reward in itself. He wove a hand into her unbound tresses and pulled her close to his side, smirking when she grinned up at him. _You are my destruction and my salvation...and that's the simple, honest truth, isn't it? _

* * *

It was a few days after that Tom found himself entertaining the vampire lord and a few of his followers. He had set the date for an exhibition of Sienna's latest works. It was pouring rain outside though, so Sienna had asked to have the audience chamber for her 'showing off' as she referred to it. Currently she was showing off her little pet project, the vials of bubbling orange liquid. They blasted large holes into whatever they hit and the bubbling orange liquid had the double effect of being an acid.

The vampires seemed impressed while his Death Eaters were all praising her as they each took a vial from the large pile and tossed it at the targets Tom was leisurely conjuring for them. Even Bellatrix was having fun.

"This is so sadistic!" Bellatrix cried out as she threw her third projectile at a pillow that had been transformed into Dumbledore's likeness. "Downright evil!"

Sirius shook his head as the Dumble-pillow went up with a bang, throwing feathers everywhere and sizzling as the acid ate away at most of it. His insane cousin was right. Sadistic and evil. Not that Sienna inteded for them to be that way but that's how they would be used by these people.

"The trick is making the vials fragile enough to break on contact but strong enough to not break when carried in your pocket." Sienna replied with a bit of a blush as she looked up at her father. Sirius pat her head, hiding her as much as he could from the scrutiny of the vampires. He'd gotten used to the Death Eaters just recently, it would take a long while to get over the vampires.

"So aside from making spell-repelling skin and working on figuring out the rest of the kinks with Dark Orchid, you were also creating bombs?" Sirius asked his daughter while the Death Eaters continued to have their fun.

"I'm a busy girl Daddy. Besides, Tom's been really busy with the vampires lately so I have way too much free time." Sienna replied, sending the Dark Lord and pout. Several Death Eaters and vampires snickered then and Sienna's blush returned with a vengeance. "Not like that you perverts!" She shouted at them while waving her hands around angrily. They just laughed more.

November was turning into a fine month for all of them. Tom was making great headway with the vampire lord and his court. He would approach the werewolves soon. Then it was on to the others. Giants, Incubi, the other Dark Wizards who were making names for themselves in other countries, and a whole other range of prominent Dark Creatures in the UK.

"So what are you going to make next?" The vampire lord called out as the vials were finished off and Tom spelled away all the debris that the acid hadn't eaten away.

Blaise was the one who spoke in return. "Something she's calling the Piper's Tonic."

Sienna leaned into her father, snuggling up to Sirius while sighing. "I'm basing it off the story of the Pied Piper in case you're all wondering." She said while sitting up a little. She giggled at a few of the mocking looks. "Yeah I know, it's childish but that is where I got the idea. It'll be a potion that mimicks the Imperius Curse. If it works out the way I want it too, you'll just need to take a bit of blood from the victim, a bit of your own, mix it with the potion, and shove it down their throats. The connection will be twice as strong as with the spell and will act like a virus, sweeping into the brain to keep the victim from breaking the connection through sheer force of will."

There were appreciative murmurs but Sienna's eyes turned to Tom. He was eyeing her steadily, a glimmer in his ruby eyes. She felt herself blush again and looked away, burying her face back into Sirius's lap. Sirius had noticed the exchange and chuckled while petting Sienna's hair.

"Okay enough bragging about me!" She demanded, rising from the floor beside her dad's seat and brushing herself off. "I had better get back down there."

"You will stay." Tom told her and she sighed, letting her head tilt back as she grimaced at the ceilling.

"But your meetings are so boring!" She whined even as she moved to take the ornate glit chair that stoo next to Tom's throne. Sienna had wondered who it was for the first time she'd seen it. When Tom had told it that it belonged to her, she'd gotten very flustered. To have a special chair crafted and then prominently displayed beside the Dark Lord's throne...well it was pretty much announcing who she belonged to. And it made her feel special and wanted.

"Yes, but you know I will find a way to make it up to you later." Tom purred as she settled in her chair. She felt her face flame up as the vampires and Death Eaters chuckled once more.

"My lord, could you stop hitting on my daughter?" Sirius asked then. It was easy to treat the Dark Lord like a horny teenager for Sirius. The man played the part well, and it made Sirius relax.

"If it troubles you, you are free to leave." Tom shot back, a chuckle on his face.

"Tch. And let you get away with molesting her? Not a chance." Sirius replied with a haughty cross of his arms.

"Hey, I thought we were starting a meeting, not poking fun at me." Sienna butt in irritably. Tom reached over and pulled her ponytail into his hand, twirling some of it around his fingers as he waved everyone to order. Sienna sighed but then she smiled. Tom smirked in return while he demanded his followers to report.

It was an odd life sometimes, Sienna thought to herself as she let Tom treat her like a pet yet again. Odd and unpredictable and prophecied.

Sienna let out a happy sigh as she turned her mind towards her potions and to kisses she knew she'd get before bed tonight.

* * *

Happiness made the days pass swiftly. Sienna blinked again and it was December first. The day opened with snow piling all around the manor in quiet perfection.

There was business to attend to today, and for once it was outside her lab. Tom had insisted she join him in his first meeting with the werewolf lord. They were meeting on neutral ground, the Forest of Dean. Why he wanted her to go with him, she had no idea. She was a potioneer not a politician. But if Tom wanted it then Tom would get it. He had the nasty habit of getting his way whenever he kissed her breathless.

It was another of the odd, pleasant changes she'd experienced over the weeks since she'd come to his side. Tom's affection, if it could be called that, seemed to grow every day. He never let it out much in front of everyone else, aside from the embarrassing innuendo. Once they were alone though... Sienna shivered as she recalled how she'd woken up. With a half-dressed Dark Lord leaning over her, kissing her into consciousness.

Tom's want for her was different than either Fred or Blaise's. It was like a living thing, nearly tangible, and so obvious that Blaise had taken to not touching her when they were around him. Tom's temper with Blaise seemed to grow by the day as well, no matter how much Sienna told him that she loved Blaise as a friend and nothing more.

Draco's words about Tom acting like a jealous, possessive boyfriend would often play in her head and then she'd blush and Tom would demand to know what she'd been thinking about. She'd always say him, because it was the truth, and that would lead to very pleasant make-out sessions in which she forgot why she blushed in the first place.

The truth was...she loved Tom. He already knew that, she'd already said it, but it seemed like that was destined to morph into something new. It went from being a simple emotion to something darker and yet sweeter. Sienna couldn't say why or how but she did know that everytime Tom pulled her close, her heart were jerk and for some reason her eyes would sting, like she wanted to cry.

Maybe that's what they call falling in love? Sienna wondered that to herself as she finally left her bedroom, dressed in a warm and very cute purple and black dress Tom had given her. Purple was her color, he'd said when she'd commented on it.

"No eating Tinker, Zane." Sienna warned as she lifted her little pet mouse from her shoulder, putting it on the coffee table, and her pet panther eyed it with a look of interest. "Behave."

"You are telling a wild beast to behave." Tom chuckled, watching Sienna tug on her knee-high black boots over her stockings. He smirked as she turned to catch him watching and blushed yet again.

"You really need to learn to knock. I could be half-naked one of these days." Sienna huffed, pulling the zippers up and then standing, putting Tinker in the pocket of her cloak. Zane rumbled as she knelt to attach his leash and collar.

"I should be so lucky." Tom replied when she was looking at him again. Sienna let out a frustrated snort.

"You're cruel you know. You shouldn't say such things." Sienna said while wagging her finger at him and putting her wand into one of her boot. "It's not nice."

"Why?" Tom wondered as he walked over to pull her right up against him. "Because it makes you have naughty thoughts?" He chuckled as she looked away, her entire face red now. "Or because I never follow through on my...promises?" He added as he kissed her throat.

"You're a jerk." Sienna evaded, pushing away from him to tug on her gloves. "Are we going or what?" She asked when Tom just stood there, smirking at her.

Tom cupped her chin and pulled her into a slow, burning kiss. It had Sienna sighing and leaning into him, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer. Tom let out a soft groan before pulling back to leer at her while she sighed appreciatively.

"You are still young." he told her, playing with her hair. "But someday, I will make sure to claim you fully." Tom purred, and there was a dark promise in his entire expression that had Sienna shivering. Tom smirked, satisfied with her reaction. "Now come, we must go play with the wolves."

As she followed Tom beyond the manor's apparition wards, Sienna revealed the truth. She was falling in love with Tom, and it was a darker, more passionate emotion than what she'd felt for him before.

She was falling in love with him, and soon she would simply be in love with him, and that emotion was as honest as anything ever could be. Even if he never felt it in return. She highly doubted he ever would. But it didn't matter. She would happily accept this twisted affection and be content with that.

_I'm falling in love with a Dark Lord. A man who can, has, and most likely will murder to get what he wants. A man who will hunt down my brother to ensure he is never defeated. A man who many would call me sick for loving. But I don't care. That's the honest truth. I don't give a damn. Let me love the dark. _Looking up at Tom as they appeared in the forest, seeing him smiling at her with his red eyes full of something, she couldn't help but smile. _I really don't give a damn. _

* * *

_**End chappy. Hehe. Hope you liked! ^^. **_


	11. Restless Vision

**Mozaiku Kioku**  
**(Mosaic Memories)**

**Ms. J.K. Rowling owns HP and all related items. I own this plot and all my own characters.**

* * *

**Part Two: ****Harvest Moon**

__

********

Chapter Eleven: Restless Vision

Sienna yawned and rubbed at her eyes. She'd spent the better part of the day in her lab. It was a bit past midnight now. Sighing she rubbed her scar, grimacing and staring at the mess in her cauldron.

It was nearing Christmas now and Sienna felt like something was off. Her scar was hurting all day. Growing fed up with trying to ignore it, she whirled away from her cauldron and stalked up the stairs, Zane following her while rumbling angrily. "Got a headache too Zane?" She asked before a sudden flare of pain went through her head. She yelped aloud, falling to her knees, her hands flying to her forehead. Zane let out an alarming roar as Sienna cried out again and clawed at her head. The pain was too great though, nothing helped. Her vision shifted and she screamed louder in fear of it.

Her body felt long and powerful. Cool and cunning. She slithered along the cool floor and through bars. She couldn't see like normal, everything was some bright, vivid color. She turned and saw an empty corridor. No wait! Someone was there, on the floor, asleep judging from the way the man's chin touched his chest. Her tongue slipped out and tasted the person's scent. She wanted to bite into the warm man but held back. She musn't. She had something more important to do.

But the person stirred. A silvery cloak fell, the only thing not a vibrant color. He got to his feet, drew a wand, and she reared back. She must defend herself! She lunged once, twice, thrice. Her fangs sank into the man's skin and his bones broke between her powerful jaws. The man screamed and warm blood gushed everywhere.

Her scar was aching. It was fiery with pain. She screamed aloud, writhing in pain, wanting it to stop...

"My lady!" Her eyes snapped open and she had only a few seconds of disorientation to take in the fact she wasn't in the corridor anymore but in a sitting room. There were Death Eaters still in masks and cloaks all around her. That was all she could decipher before her stomach lurched and she leaned over the side of the couch she'd been laid on. She vomited all over the carpeted floor as the pain in her forehead finally began to receed. Her body shook and she shivered, feeling a bead of sweat roll down her neck.

"My lady! What is it! What can I do for you?" She dry heaved a few more times before wiping her mouth with a shaking hand. Blearily she looked up and squinted to find herself being confronted by a Lestrange. Rabastan by the looks of it.

"G-g-get...T-T-To-Tom..." She stuttered out, shivering as her mind settled but her head continued to ache dully. She was starting to realize what exactly she'd seen and she wasn't that happy about it. Rather pissed off to be honest.

Rabastan handed her her glasses and her wand. She spelled her mouth clean then placed her glasses back onto her nose, glaring when the door opened and a masked man led Tom into the room, Nagini on his heels looking like a sulky, chastised child.

"What has happened?" Tom asked as he hurried forward to Sienna's side. He paused long enough to vanish the mess on the floor before looking down at her.

"Your bloody, idiotic, moronic, stupid, half-wit serpent happened!" Sienna snapped, her hand going up to her forehead as her stomach churned. "Oh..." She swayed a little but flinched away from Tom's hand as he reached out. "You know what, on second thought, I want my dad!" Turning to Rabastan she looked at him pleadingly. "Get him out of his cell, please." She moved to get up but Tom pushed her back onto the couch, making her glare more.

"Explain yourself." He demanded and she let out a hiss, which was echoed by Zane who appeared from the side of the couch. Tom sent the panther a look before turning back to Sienna. Rabastan stood indecisively, unsure who to obey at the moment. He took one more look into Sienna's bloodless face and then decided he'd deal with the consequences of following her orders later. He went to get Sirius.

"I saw what Nagini just did!" Sienna burst out angrily, still holding a hand over her warm scar. "It bloody hurt! What was she thinking, attacking Arthur Weasley like that! A bit overkill don't you think?" She turned to the serpent then, eyes narrowed. _"You foolish girl! You should have slammed him into a wall! Not...not...killed-!" _Sienna groaned as her stomach lurched at the thought. She hurried to the window, throwing it open and heaving over the windowsill once more.

Spitting, she turned back around to find Sirius entering the room. Her eyes stung then and she hurried into his arms, weeping and shuddering all over.

"Sienna love, what is it?" Sirius asked, wide-eyed at the complete wreck his daughter was.

"My scar was hurting all night, so I was going to bed and then on the way there it hurt so bad I passed out! But I didn't really! I had this weird vision and I was in Nagini's head and she attacked Mr. Weasley!" Sienna whirled around then, scouting out the gathered Death Eaters. "Is Lucius here?" One moved forward and Lucius lowered his mask. "What're you standing around for! Go and tell Dumbledore!" Lucius looked at her oddly and she let out a small snarl of frustration as she readied to yell some more.

_*Sienna?* _Harry's voice filled her mind and she was never more grateful or worried to hear it. He sounded as shaky as she was.

_*Harry! Oh Harry it was awful-!*_

_*You saw it too? That great big snake attacking Mr. Weasley?*_

_*Yes!* _Sienna mentally cried, clutching Sirius's robes tighter._ "Harry, I didn't know! I swear I didn't! I would have stopped it-!*_

_*The snake wasn't planning it, how could you know anyway?*_

_*It was Nagini, Voldemort's familiar-*_

_*Shit...I just told Dumbledore...Lemme tell him that-*_

Sienna shudded and buried her face into Sirius's chest while Sirius soothed her with quiet words and patting her back.

_*Are you okay? Where's Voldemort now?*_

_*Right here with me-* _Sienna gasped in horror._ *Fuck, right here with me! Get out!* _And she forced the connection closed, wide hazel eyes darting to Tom who was eyeing her curiously.

"What did you just do?" Tom asked and Sienna shook her head, her dully aching forehead giving her an excuse to glare at him. Turning away she found Lucius was long gone. Looking up at her father she whimpered a little.

"I need...I need..." She frowned. What did she need? She groaned a little as the ache in her head seemed to trail down into every other spot in her body. Even her organs seemed to ache.

She was suddenly swung up into unyeilding arms. She glared as her eyes met Tom's who gave her a cold look before sweeping out of the room, despite Sirius's protests as he was held back.

"Put me down! I'm angry with you! Put me down! Ouch..." Sienna groaned as dizziness swept through her. Tom ignored her and took her all the way, not to her rooms, but into his. He allowed Zane and Nagini to enter before shutting the door with a slam which made Sienna wince. He placed her onto his bed, disappearing into the bathroom for a few seconds. Sienna got up furiously and stalked over to the bedroom door, only to be yanked back onto the bed by Tom's spell. Scowling, she eyed the potions in his hand warily.

"Oh stop the theatrics, you brewed these." Tom told her making Sienna blush in embarrassment. It was true. She downed the four potions in quick succession. The ache went away first, followed by the lingering nausea, then her shudders were banished followed by a rush of warmth that calmed her agitated nerves. She leaned against the headboard as the potions took effect, happy when Zane hopped onto the bed and laid across her legs. He'd gotten very large over the six months or so that she'd had him. She avoided Tom's eye and focused on Zane's black coat, running her fingers through it.

"Tell me everything." Tom commanded once she was better. Sienna tightened her lips, eyes narrowing as she continued to pet Zane. "Sienna."

"I can't say why exactly, but I saw what happened. My scar hurt like crazy. Like it did before I came here and joined your side. Except twenty-thousand times worse." Sienna gulped, her fingers fisting in Zane's fur. "I know I chose this side, meaning I abandoned them...but..." Sienna finally looked up to find Tom staring intently at her. Her eyes prickled and she turned away to hide it. "Nagini could have handled it better, don't you think?"

"Yes. She left a large mess, which is currently being cleaned up I suppose, if Lucius reached Dumbledore by now." Tom replied making Sienna nod.

"I...I've never...not since Cedric..." Sienna trembled again as she pushed a hand through her hair, staring at the panther who was rumbling soothingly, trying to calm her. "It felt like...It feels like...like...I...I did...that..." Her tremebling doubled until a warm hand closed around her own. Looking up into Tom's eyes, she wondered what she looked like.

Tom stared into her white face. She was pale as a sheet and her eyes were wider than was natural, her lips bloodless. She looked like someone had just hit her with a Cruciatus.

He pulled her into his arms then, her face pressing into his chest. "You did not harm that Weasley." He told her, enunciating each word carefully.

Sienna was unresponsive for a few seconds before throwing her arms around him and crying into her chest. Zane slipped out of the middle, curling up on the other side of the bed. He watched as Tom pulled Sienna closer and shushed her tears, promising her over and over again that Nagini was the one who harmed Arthur Weasley, not Sienna.

Sienna was soon knocked out by the sleeping potion Tom had given her. He laid her on his bed, pulling the covers over her. She looked sickly and even in her sleep she shuddered slightly.

Zane growled a little, snuggling up to Sienna. Her silvery mouse slipped onto the bed as well and Tom watched them with a bit of surprise. "And where am I to rest?" Zane growled again, looking up at Tom with an expression that clearly stated the panther did not care. Tom shook his head, looking down to find Nagini hiding under the bed.

_"You are a foolish girl. You will not show yourself in Sienna's presence for a week. Until she settles."_

_"Yes Master." _Nagini hissed sullenly, slipping out of the room through one of her secret exits. Tom sighed and promised to get a more detailed account out of Sienna in the morning.

* * *

After waking up in Tom's room, Sienna was not in a better mood the next morning. Her aura seemed to snap and strike whoever stood in her way. Even Blaise recieved a shock, but at least he got an apology. The only ones safe from harm were Sirius and Rabastan Lestrange.

Sighing, she stared at her cauldron and felt absolutely no urge to work. But what else could she do? Ever since she'd fully invested herself into the Dark Side she'd been working on her experiments, perfecting and refining and rewriting them as needed. She just couldn't today.

So what to do? She wondered as she headed through the dungeon halls back up to the main manor. What could she do today?

She paused in the hall, her eyes landing on her reflection. Her clothes were splattered with ingredients and other things. They were old clothes she'd kept to work specifically on her potions. She usually changed before joining the rest of the manor. With her hair tied up in a messy ponytail, her glasses smudged, her clothes raggedy, she felt a little like a dungeon rat that had half-drowned.

"Since when do I care? I was working." Sienna told herself as she turned away from the mirror. She took off her glasses to wipe them clean and perched them back onto her nose.

Lucius had sent her a letter earlier that morning. Arthur was fine, he was at St. Mungo's being treated and stablized. Harry and the others had been taken to a secret location which would enable them to visit him over the Christmas break. She felt relieved.

Curling up in a windowseat, she stared out at the snow piling up on the grounds. A soft growl had her smiling down at her panther, who settled down on the ground beside her. "It's been three months since we came here Zane. Just three months. Funny, isn't it?" Zane purred as she turned back out the window. "I'm feeling tired for some reason." She murmured, shutting her eyes and sighing. "I need to work." She told herself even as she curled up more. "I need to work with the Piper's Tonic."

"Do all members of this manor make it habit to speak to themselves?" A voice asked, making her jump and look around to find herself facing a man with dark blue skin and piercing red eyes. His hair reached his shoulders and was tied back. He was dressed in very regal looking silk garments. She stared at him in awe for a moment before inclining her head in respect.

"I am afraid we have all been alone too long, lord." She replied. Tom had told her who would be in the manor today. The Dark Elves' envoy. Judging from everything Tom had told her lately, this man was one of the higher ranking Elves in the envoy.

"What is a little witchling doing in such a dark manor, I wonder?" The Elf asked. Sienna smirked.

"I am the Potioneer to the Dark Lord." She replied, grinning. The Elf chuckled at her obvious enthusiasm.

"So you are the Black heiress I have heard about." The Elf said while Sienna nodded. "I met your father during the meeting this morning."

Sienna nodded, sitting up straighter. "Daddy likes listening in when I'm not around. He says its to keep me up to date but I'm sure its more to know what he ought and ought not to tell me." The man laughed and she smiled.

"A protective father is the best father."

"I guess." Sienna turned to the window and frowned at her reflection again.

"Sienna." Her head whipped around even as she unfolded from her seat and hurried over to where Tom and a few others stood. She bowed a little, smiling as Tom offered her a pat on the head. "There you are. We went to look for you in the dungeons."

She blushed and looked down at her feet. "I..er...was having trouble concentrating my lord. And rather than risk blowing the dungeons up, I decided to take a few moments to clear my head."

"A wise choice." Tom replied making Sienna beam up at him. She had more or less forgiven him, because really it wasn't like he'd wanted her to see Arthur Weasley's attack through Nagini's eyes. The serpent was nowhere to be seen either, so Sienna was doubly grateful. "Go and change, then meet us in the archive room."

"Yes sir." Sienna replied, bowing to everyone then hurrying away to her rooms.

Once inside she took a deep breath.

_*Harry.* _Sienna called and waited.

_*Sienna? Everything alright?* _Harry's voice made her happy. And it eased the silly knot of thoughts forming in her head.

_*Yes. Am I interrupting anything?* _

_*No. We're at the safe house. We're going to go see Mr. Weasley soon.* _

_*Is Draco there too?* _

_*Yes. Are you really okay?* _

_*Peachy. I needed a moment though, to remind myself of who exactly I am. I tend to forget some days.* _It was true. She was usually so wrapped up in her work these days that everything else seemed unimportant. _*I even forget what day it is.* _

_*You need to take a break from all that work you do. Relax some. Voldemort's not doing anything and neither is the Order. Well nothing that requires you to work your brains out.* _

Sienna smiled and nodded as she pulled on one of her new robes, a dark red one edged in black. _*Who am I Harry?* _

_*You're Sienna Black, daughter of Sirius and Orchid, my cousin, sister, and best-friend. You're a potioneer and a good person.* _

_*Somewhere deep down, right?* _

_*Right. Now you'd better hurry up and get to your meeting.* _

_*Yeah. Take care.* _

_*You too.* _

Sienna sealed off their mental link once again. She fixed her hair to fall down her back and made sure her glasses were clear of any smudges and debris. When she put them back on, she looked like the Death Eaters' Lady. They called her that, she might as well look like it. She touched her charm bracelet for a second then hurried down to the archive room, where Tom was just getting the meeting started.

* * *

"So little witchling..." Sienna looked up from the documents Tom had told her to read and found the Dark Elf from earlier standing beside her, peering over her shoulder. His red eyes flickered to her face and he smiled. "What are you up to today?"

"Tom found a reference to an old potion. He wishes me to research it and if possible, make it. So far I highly doubt there was ever a set recipe. I will have much to research to do." Sienna rubbed at her forehead as she turned back to her work. She'd changed out of the formal robe and into a sturdier grey one, edged in white lace. She was sitting alone in the library. Dinner would be ready soon and Tom was recieveing reports from his men.

"Of course. As the Potioneer, it is your duty." The male said and Sienna nodded, eyes on the text in front of her. It was suddenly snatched away from her, forcing her to grimace at the male. "It is also very dull. I am bored and in need of entertainment."

Sienna cocked an eyebrow, her hazel eyes hardening into topaz. She rose slowly from her seat, eyes never leaving the elf's face. "I have work to do for my lord. Go outside or go torture some Death Eaters or something if you're bored. Now please hand back those papers."

The elf male laughed and waved them above his head. Sienna snorted, pulling out her wand and summoning them. The Dark Elf blinked then laughed again as she gathered her notes and made for the door. "Hold on now little witchling-"

"Sienna. Lord Draven. Am I interrupting?" Tom's voice was hard and cold. Sienna hurried to his side, turning to look up at him. He looked down at her and something flickered across his face, too swift for her to name it.

"Nothing of importance." Draven replied with another smile. "I was merely bored and asking your little potion mistress to entertain me."

Tom huffed lightly, running a hand through her hair. "Sienna is not here to provide entertainment, Lord Draven."

"Hmm. How odd. I thought she was your consort." Draven smirked then. "Is it not proper for the consort to provide entertainment for the ambassadors who visit with the reigning lord?"

Sienna blushed, looking up at Tom then away, a small smile playing on her face. "I am afraid you've misinterpreted our relationship, lord. I'm not Tom's Consort. I merely live to serve the Dark."

Tom tugged on her hair and she looked up at him, blinking at him as he studied her. "Go and see your father, Sienna. Your work can wait." He took the papers from her and banished them to his room. Sienna blinked at her empty hands then nodded and bowed before hurrying off to find her father. Tom waited until she was out of ear shot then whipped around and sent Draven into a bookshelf with a flick of his wand.

"Sienna is off limits." Tom told the Dark Elf as the other male pulled himself out of the rubble. "Your lord and the others understand that. I should hope you will understand as well."

Draven chuckled. "Being reborn into a child's body makes you react with a child's anger. That is not good for one who wishes to rule the world."

"I must disagree." Tom said, turning around and beginning to walk away. "After all, it got me the secret to immortality." He paused and smirked, while Draven tried to process that.

"What secret?" Draven asked and Tom laughed, his high, cold laugh. He walked away, planning on telling the Elf Lord to keep Draven under a tighter leash.

No one was allowed to have Sienna aside from Tom.

"You would not allow it, would you?" Tom asked as he stared into a window. His reflection had dark brown eyes and wore a cruel smirk as it replied.

_No, I would not. _

* * *

Christmas was in the air. Sienna could feel it. She stood at a window, watching the snow falling, her eyes narrowed. Her reflection in the glass was frowning as well.

"Sienna?" Sirius asked. His daughter had been standing at the same spot for over an hour. "Everything alright?"

Sienna shook her head. Sirius got up from his seat and walked over to stand beside her, his arm moving up to her shoulders. "What's wrong?" The girl sighed and shrugged.

"I feel irritated for no apparent reason." She replied, turning to look up at him and grimacing. "Restless."

"Restless?" Sirius was surprised. "You've been working yourself to exhuastion every night. How can you be restless?"

"Working yes. But always the same thing. At least in school I had lessons to focus on, time away from the cauldron. I had other things to burn up the energy." Sienna explained. "Is it bad to want to do more?"

Sirius would have answered, if Tom hadn't chosen that moment to step into the parlor. "You wish to cause more strife?" Tom asked with a chuckle. "Your potions are already causing havoc with Dumbledore's plans. I make sure to give you credit for it as well." Tom smirked as Sienna rolled her eyes.

"But I'm not there to see it." Sienna said suddenly, haltingly, her eyes avoiding Sirius's stunned gaze. "I'm not there to take the victory for myself."

Tom studied her for a long moment then slowly let a cruel smile spread on his lips. "Do you truly wish that?" Sienna cast a glance at her father then nodded decisively. "Very well then. I was planning on joining the others on our next mission. You may come as well."

Sirius sighed a little. "Seeing as I have no say... I ask that you just keep your guard up." Sienna beamed, hugging Sirius tight. Tom smiled then, reaching over to take Sienna's hand in his own. Sirius rolled his eyes and silently left them alone. Sienna was a bit shocked by that. She was even more shocked as Tom gently pulled her onto a couch and simply held her while they sat together.

"Tom?" She asked, when several minutes passed in this way.

Tom had been silent because he'd been concentrating on wrapping some of his magic around Sienna. He blinked, his concentration breaking when she spoke his name.

"I was thinking on our next mission." Tom replied, making Sienna stare at him calmly. "Why do you wish to go out with us?"

Sienna tugged on her robes for a bit before sighing. "I feel useless. Potion brewing takes patience and their creation takes skill. I am happy I can do that, but I can only do that for so long. Besides, I picked my side. I want to fight too. I want to make a bigger mark. Make a stronger mark." Sienna smiled as Tom cupped her face.

"And you shall, Sienna. So long as you remain loyal to me."

Sienna's eyes were bright and her gaze steady. "I will remain loyal to you." She promised.

Tom smirked and leaned down for a kiss.

* * *

**_Hehe and another chappy end. Thank you for reading!_**


	12. Rebirth

**Mozaiku Kioku**  
**(Mosaic Memories)**

**Ms. J.K. Rowling owns HP and all related items. I own this plot and all my own characters.**

**Part two ends with this chapter. Why? Because Sienna's role has changed once more. Part Two was about Sienna getting used to working for the Dark without regrets. Now she's taking the next step. So I feel its time for a new part. Hope you enjoy the chappy as always!**

* * *

**Part Two: ****Harvest Moon**

**_Chapter Twelve: Rebirth_**

All was still as they walked the streets of the tiny town. It was almost midnight on Christmas Eve. Sienna reflected that it would be much more wild in a larger city at this time of night. This tiny town though was probably like most small towns. Full of wholesome folk, with old morals and older values. The kind of people who spent holidays with family and friends, not out in pubs getting smashed or in clubs dancing the night away.

Sienna walked, her face hidden by a mask, alongside Tom, who wore a delighted smirk. The Death Eaters followed a few paces behind, cloaked and masked, ready to bring havoc to this small community.

"Remember everyone," Tom had said before they left the manor, "this night's exercise is merely to provoke panic. The Wizarding World has been at rest too long."

That was what the raid was for. To cause panic in the Wizarding World by attacking the Muggle World. So far Tom had been sending the Death Eaters to subdue any rouge Dark creatures that might reveal them. Tonight though was a time for greater action.

"Are you certain?" Tom asked as they pause in the middle of the center of town, right in front of the little town hall. Sienna knew he was giving her one last chance to retreat back to the edge of town, to watch the raid unfold from that safety. Her stomach curled and churned, even though she'd had little to eat all day. Her heart was already racing, and an odd chill had swept through her body, making her breathe deeply in spite of the frosty night.

"I'm going to be right in the middle of this." She said at last, just as the large clock they stood under struck twelve. With a twist of her lips she lifted her wand and said, "Merry Christmas, Tom."

A jet of light left her wandtip and ignited the nearest building, a bakery it seemed. The flames spread quickly, consuming the building in seconds then leaping to the neighboring stores. Tom chuckled as he gave a short wave and his Death Eaters spread out, casting the same spell and blasting the buildings in the town center apart.

Sienna stood for a moment, watching as the fire spread then she hurried down the street, blasting everything on sight. Cars, mailboxes, and as she got further from the town square, houses. Soon enough Muggles were pouring from the burning buildings, screaming, some brandishing baseball bats and firearms, others simply trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Spare the brats and a few adults." Tom's voice echoed as Sienna chucked one of her exploding vials at the center of the road she was on. The glass cracked, releasing a large explosion and then the acidic nature ate through the street, bursting water pipes and releasing the foul smell of sewage. "Kill all the others."

Sienna paused then, turning to stare behind her even as Muggles surrounded her, pointing and screaming. Why would Tom tell the Death Eaters to spare the children?

"My lady!" A Death Eater called out just as a gun went off. A spell had her jerking hard to the left, making the bullet pass through the air right under her armpit. "Watch out!" The Death Eater growled, grabbing her hand and tossing several of Sienna's exploding vials into the air. He Apparated them onto a rooftop just in time to see the vials explode, completely destroying everything within fifteen feet.

With a mix of awe and horror, Sienna watched as the Muggles in the blast radius perished in a flash of smoke and the sizzle of acid. As the smoke cleared, Sienna saw there were bits of people scattered everywhere.

She heard the Death Eater talking but couldn't make sense of it. All she saw was the bits on the ground.

"Burn it!" She heard herself shout. "Burn it! Burn it!" She repeated, pointing at the ground below them. A flash of light blasted past her and soon fire consumed the parts scattered on the ground.

"My lady?" The Death Eater was holding out his hand. She took it, letting him yank her to her feet. "Shall I return you to my lord?"

"No." She turned to him and ripped off her mask, glaring with all her might. "And you won't tell him or anyone what happened either. Or I'll take great pleasure in forcing you to swallow oleander oil."

The man didn't comment, merely bowed. "We should move on then. There is plently left to destroy on the west wide."

Sienna nodded, taking his hand and letting him Apparate her away.

They landed in the middle of a torture session. Bellatrix and several others were having great fun with the Muggles, while forcing the children to watch. Sienna felt her stomach lurch and her throat burned with bile. She swallowed that down and put her mask back on. Without a thought she went to the group of children and ended the enchantments forcing them to watch. She knocked them all out in the next second. Bellatrix looked ready to argue until she saw who had ended her twisted fun.

"The Dark Lord said to spare the brats." Sienna said in a voice of glacial calm that had several Death Eaters glancing at her. "Stop torturing the children. If you don't, I'll throw you into one of the dungeons with a rabid werewolf and see how you like it."

A few nodded and others murmured assent. Bellatrix scowled but said nothing against Sienna's orders. With that Sienna took a few more exploding vials and took off running, stopping every few minutes to round up more of the children. She tossed her vials and blasted everything apart once again.

Everywhere she ran to though had sights she was not prepared for. More tortures, broken bodies, children weeping, others fleeing. Every time she saw something new that sent her into a panic she forced it away, into a dark crevice in her mind. She forced it all away and focused only on destroying everything in sight and protecting the children.

At some point, a group of Muggles managed to corner her. She couldn't understand how they'd done it. Several were brandishing weapons, shouting at her, calling her a monster among other things. She lifted her wand and one of them laughed.

"What's that going to do girly?" One man asked as they prepared to strike.

"It's going to blast you apart." Sienna replied, muttering a curse and watching as the man was ripped apart. Something hot and sticky landed on her, another something hit her leg and the rest turned the snow red.

The men surrounding her freaked out, but Sienna merely turned to the others and did the same. She didn't see it, she didn't hear it, it all was pushed into the back of her conscience.

It wasn't until the sky started to brighten that she finally stopped and stood still, watching the buildings smolder and the few survivors being rounded up with the children. Tom appeared then, moving towards her.

"Why spare them?" Sienna asked, eyes still on the lightening sky. "Why spare anyone?"

"So that they can tell the Aurors when they arrive." Tom explained. "And I believe killing children is beneath me now, seeing as I am not much older than them."

Sienna saw the sun break the horizon and smirked. "I think I'm no good for you Voldemort." She mumbled as she shut her eyes and let her exhausted body crumple. Without a thought Tom reached out and caught her, picking her up as if she weighed no more than ten pounds. Cradling her in his arms, he saw a few of the survivors watching them. Chuckling he pulled Sienna closer and twisted his body, leaving the devastated area just as the Aurors began appearing.

* * *

Sienna woke up to find a present on her bedside table. She laid in bed, staring at it for a long while, before finally moving to sit up and pull the box from its place. Her hands trembled and she couldn't understand why. Shrugging it off, she pulled the box lip off and stared at the folded pile of silk.

"I thought you could wear it tonight."

Turning she found Tom laying next to her on his side. How had she not noticed him there?

"Are we having another party?" Sienna wondered, pulling the silk out to see it was a pretty gown, a festive green and gold confection.

"Of course. Even us Dark Lords celebrate Christmas." Tom replied, smirking. For some reason, looking into Tom's red eyes made the dam on her memories burst and the images she'd held back flowed swiftly to the forefront of her mind.

The silk slipped from Sienna's hands as she raised them to her face, covering her eyes as she screamed and screamed.

How long she sat like that, she didn't know. All she knew was that one moment she was seeing a man being torn apart and the next she was being kissed by Tom. It took a few minutes for her to stop screaming. It took a few more for her to feel Tom kissing her instead of the horrible nausea.

When she was quiet again Tom let her go, pulling his wand from under the pillow and tapping her face in several places. Sienna blinked as she spotted her bloody nails. Had she dug into her own skin that hard? How odd.

"I should have known you were not ready to face death alone." Tom said more to himself than to Sienna. "I ought to have kept you with me."

"It's not that." Sienna whispered hoarsely. Tom threw her a skeptical look which made her lips tremble. "It's not."

"Then why did you just freak out?" Tom questioned.

"Because it was terrible." Sienna said and Tom nodded arrogantly making her swat at his head. When he glared at her she shook her head, swallowing hard. "But it was more terrible how easily I blew those men apart. Or how I kept tossing my exploding posion without caring if it hit someone. Or how I ran right past torture and murder and other vile things and didn't try to stop it." Sienna touched one of her bloody nails and then clenched her hand into a fist. "I'm not like you Tom. Dealing death is harder for a mere little mortal like me." She bowed her head then. "Good God...that was all...so horrible..."

"But you participated in it nonetheless." Tom said softly, pulling her into his arms and chuckling as she shivered. "You participated rather heartily. I told you you were a Dark Creature."

Sienna didn't argue this time. "Maybe I am." She whispered. "Do I have to leave my room?" She asked then.

"We can stay. Christmas can wait." Tom murmured, already laying them back down in bed, knocking the box and silk to the floor without a second thought.

Sienna gratefully curled up under the blankets with Tom and shut her eyes, biting back another round of screams.

* * *

It wasn't until New Years Eve that Sienna was seen again in the manor. When she entered the audience chamber it was to find Tom in the middle of a heated debate with the Elf and Vampire lords.

"I've obviously missed something." She stated into the sudden silence her appearance caused. She was dressed in dark violet, edged in black, hair pulled into a high ponytail. Sirius was at her side, hand on her shoulder. Personally, Sirius thought that Sienna had never seemed so Dark as she did then. Maybe it was the darker make-up or the way she just held herself a little taller than usual. "Mind filling me in my lord?" She asked as she walked up to take her seat beside Tom.

"Feeling better my lady?" One brave Death Eater dared to ask in the growing silence.

"Much, thank you." Sienna replied with a cheerful smile.

"I...I am glad." The Death Eater continued, offering Sienna a bow. Sienna blinked at the ease with which it had been given. Until a week ago she'd been bowed to stiffly, uneasily, with complete hostility in some cases.

Turning from the man, Sienna caught Tom's eye and arched a brow. Tom smirked.

"It would seem you have recovered from your illness rather quickly." The Vampire Lord said making Sienna turn back to Tom.

"I had to give them a good reason for your absence." He replied.

Sienna laughed softly. "I was ill, but it was more a mental virus than a physical one. You see, I attended my first raid on Christmas Eve. It...affected me more than I thought it would." She could see Tom frowning. He probably thought she was giving too much information away. But Sienna had learned that sometimes honesty _was _the best policy. "I think though that I will be alright now." Sienna continued, smiling a bit more as she met the vampire's gaze without blinking. "It feels as though I have entered a new life now."

The vampire listened then grinned. "It would see you, like many others, have been reborn through carnage and blood. I commend you on how quickly you have regained a sense of self and a clear conscience."

Sienna inclined her head to the vampire lord, grateful for his words.

"It would seem the sun has set for you witchling." The elf lord said then with a smirk.

"No." Sienna replied, shaking her head. "I have lost the harvest moon which guided my way. That bountiful light now belongs to those with purer hearts and better intentions." Sienna sighed peacefully as she looked up at the stone ceiling. "Now there is only the stars."

It was quiet again until Sienna looked back down and smiled. "Okay so like I said, its obvious I missed something here. What're you all arguing for anyway? It's New Years! We ought to be drinking and playing loud music and dancing. Its the end of a long year, and the beginning of a fresh one. What could be so darned important that you need to fight about it now?"

The lords looked at each other then Tom laughed softly, reaching out to tug on Sienna's ponytail. "You speak truthfully. Let us all adjourn to the ballroom."

"That's more like it!" Sienna cheered, hopping up from her seat and moving towards the doors.

Tom watched her go with a smirk on his face. _I have no doubts. She will prevail. She will overcome her fears and that lingering goodness inside her. She will bring us unfathomable victories. _

"Tom!" Sienna called, making Tom realize the room had been vacated while he spaced off in the imagined glories of the future. "You can scheme later. Come on! I didn't get into this dress just for fun!"

With a smirk Tom made his way over to her and took her hand. "Are you truly well?" He wondered, peering into her smiling face.

"Hell no." Was her blunt reply. "But I can only stay holed up in my room so long. It was true what I said to the elf lord. I have lost my guiding light, the principles and morals and values I have carried all my life. I'm lost right now."

Tom listened to her and without warning his heart gave a painful ache. He stopped walking abruptly, causing Sienna to trip.

"Is something wrong?" Sienna wondered while Tom stared wide eyed at the floor.

"Nothing. This mortal body often experiences odd flares of emotion. I am well." Tom promised, smiling charmingly. Sienna eyed him carefully then chuckled a little.

"Teenage hormones and all that right? I know exactly how you feel Tom."

"You would." Tom replied, quietly wondering to himself why his heart of all things would hurt at such a time. The feeling was gone now but still it bothered him.

* * *

Sirius watched Sienna as she trained with several of the Death Eaters in a renovated room. They were teaching her spells. Dark spells. Dark Arts. Nothing good was being learned in this room.

And yet Sirius couldn't remember seeing Sienna so engaged. It had been weeks since he'd seen her acting so carefree. It was kind of scary to be honest. She was laughing and enjoying herself with the people responsible for so much destruction.

"I was correct wasn't I?" Tom asked, making Sirius jump a little.

"About what?" Sirius replied, frowning as he turned to the young man beside him.

Tom smirked and looked at him with the sort of insolence Sirius must have had in his younger days. "I was right about Sienna. The girl you thought you had, and the one that was actually with you were two different entities. Are you disillusioned Black?"

Sirius scowled at the Dark Lord. He would have swatted him upside the head if he'd been a normal kid. "Why would I be disillusioned?" Sirius asked then.

"I merely thought once Sienna showed her true self you would weep for the afterimage of your dreams." Tom said, making Sirius's hand tighten into a fist.

"You thought wrong then." Sirius replied tightly. "Sienna is my daughter. I will always accept her, no matter how much she continues to change. Besides, that is what we mere mortals do after a while. We change."

Tom was silent for a while and they continued to watch Sienna train. It wasn't until an hour later, when a spell rebounded off a shield and hit Sienna in the leg that Tom made his presence known.

"That is enough for today." He said in a deadly cool tone. The Death Eaters bowed and nodded. Sirius hurried over to heal the broken bones in Sienna's leg as Tom's followers left the room. Once it was just the three of them, Tom turned to Sienna who was being helped to her feet by her father. "Are you well?" He asked, eyes scanning her body for any other injuries.

Sienna tested out her newly healed leg then nodded, smiling even. "Tip-top Tom." She giggled then at how that sounded.

"You need to be more alert Sienna." Sirius lectured then, frowning at the leg he'd just healed. "Just because they won't kill you doesn't mean they can't hurt you."

Sienna nodded, knowing he had a point. Tom had instructed the Death Eaters to prepare her for the next raid, meaning they wouldn't go easy on her at all, just like another wizard wouldn't. She was a Dark Witch now.

"When is the next one anyway?" Sienna asked, turning to Tom who was reaching out to brush someone's blood off her cheek. She couldn't remember if it had been Yaxley or Goyle she'd cut.

"In four days." Tom replied, frowning. "They will come this time. I do not know if you are wholly prepared."

Sirius's fingers flexed around Sienna's as they both understood who he meant by They. "I'm prepared enough." Sienna argued after swallowing a lump in her throat. "Have you talked to Lucius?" She asked then.

Tom nodded, a smirk on his face. "He was most surprised to learn you were being trained."

Sienna kept her eyes on Tom's mouth as she asked in a quieter tone, "Did you tell him about Christmas Eve?"

Cool fingers flitted over her cheek as his lips formed the word, "No."

Relief was followed quickly by annoyance. Why should she be worried about what Lucius thought?

"I did inform him however that you had plans to join us in this coming raid." Tom's eyes speared her in place as his tone became cold. "You will stay here."

Sirius was nodding even as Sienna gaped at him. "Look, if this is because you're afraid I'll freak out again-"

"That's not what he's worrying about." Sirius interrupted, earning two surprised glances in his direction. Tom hid it quickly though. Sienna merely blinked and stared at Sirius. "He's worrying that the Order might attempt a 'rescue' mission." Sirius said then, looking at Tom who nodded. Sienna turned to stare at Tom before a pink flush stole over her cheeks. Sirius quietly unwrapped his fingers from his daughter's and took a few steps away, eyes dancing in amusement.

"You're really worried about that?" Sienna asked, pushing her glasses up her nose then fidgetting with her sleeves. Tom took one hand in his while the other brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Why?"

Tom smirked then. "You are mine." He said it simply, possessively, as if it were a known fact of the universe.

Sienna bowed her head for a minute. When she met Tom's gaze again her hazel eyes shimmered with tears she couldn't explain. "I'm still going." She began to argue, holding up a finger as Tom was about to interrupt. "But I'll stay with you this time."

"I will go too." Sirius said, making the two jolt out of their private bubble. Tom arched an eyebrow while Sienna stared slack-jawed. "I'll need one of those little masks and a cloak." Sirius added with a wink.

"Dad, you can't-" Sienna was stopped by Sirius laugh.

"I can. And I will." Sirius replied with another laugh. "Might as well go for broke now."

Tom watched as Sienna ran to her father, throwing her arms around him and clinging as if for dear life. "Just because I'm going to hell doesn't mean you have to follow me." Her whispered words made Tom still as he made to turn away.

Sirius's hand tangled in the silver and black locks while his other hand curled around Sienna protectively. "You know what they say about the road to hell." Sirius murmured and Sienna gave a giggle that turn into a single, mournful sound. "Besides...I'm only going to protect you. If that makes me a horrible person, well, so be it." Sirius pulled her closer. "I won't give you up without a fight Sienna. Wherever you wish to be from now on, I will always be by your side."

Sienna laughed then, shaking her head as she looked up at her father. "You're the best Daddy ever." She proclaimed. Sirius grinned, kissing her forehead.

"And you're the most amazing daughter." Sirius held onto her for a moment more before releasing her to look at Tom. "I guess I could do worse." Sirius said after giving Tom a long look. "If I'm going to be damned, at least I'll be in good company."

"That's it, you've officially lost it." Sienna declared, shaking her head and wiping at her damp face.

Sirius pulled her into a one-armed hug with a shrug. "I officially lost it years ago. Didn't you get the memo?"

"Obviously not."

Tom walked along behind the father and daughter, eyeing them as they laughed in spite of what they'd just committed themselves to.

* * *

The target was a Wizarding family this time. Called Emerson. Halfblood mother, Mudblood father. Three children, all students in Hogwarts. Hufflepuff House to be exact.

"Will you do the honors?" Tom whispered in her ear. Sienna shivered a little as his breath tickled her ear. Then she lifted her wand, casting a quick glance at her father who stood next to Bellatrix of all people. Sirius made a quick jerk in acceptance.

Sienna shot the first curse, blasting a hole the size of a rhino through the sitting room wall. A few seconds later there were shouts. Then there were people rushing outside.

There were the pops of Apparition too, as Order members began appearing. Among them was Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley and Remus.

Tom, who had been busy hexing the Emersons with Crucios, turned slowly and grinned as he motioned for his Death Eaters to surround the Emersons. Sienna though stayed by his side, just like she'd promised.

"Ah Albus. So good of you to join us." Tom called out in his high, cruel voice. He reached up with one hand to pat Sienna's head. All eyes followed that hand and Sienna saw the exact moment when each person recognized her silver-streaked hair.

"Tom." Dumbledore said as he continued to stare at Sienna, who lifted her wand slowly. Dumbledore turned his full attention to her then. "Sienna?" He asked, as if he might yet be mistaken.

Sienna looked up at Tom then, who laughed and nodded. She reached up then, removing her mask and smiling at the people she'd once lived with.

"Hey Grandpa." Sienna said sweetly, which made Tom laugh again. He curled his fingers into her hair, tugging a little. Sienna allowed the motion, stepping once to the side so she was flush against him. He tightened his grasp on her hair as he smiled cruelly at the shocked Order members. "I have a present for you." Sienna went on, pulling from her robe pocket a vial of her Explosion Potion. "I suggest you don't let it hit you." She added as Tom flicked his wand and sent the vial flying across the space between them. It landed a few feet short of Dumbledore's feet. The explosion was unexpected by the others, as they stumbled backward and gaped at Sienna's smiling face in horror. Dumbledore hadn't flinched, but had erected a shield.

"Tom, this is beneath even you." Dumbledore said, eyeing the hole growing in the street in front of him. "Resorting to charming a mere child into following you."

Tom snorted. "In case you haven't noticed I am nothing but a child myself." Tom laughed as he tugged on Sienna's hair. "With Sienna's aid I was reborn. And in return, I have seen to her own rebirth. Have I not?" Tom directed at Sienna who smiled up at him.

"Sienna." Remus's pleading tone broke Sienna's heart a little. She turned to him with a much sadder smile. "Sienna...it's alright. Come back with us Sienna." He held out his hand.

"Now...now you're seeing me." Sienna said softly. "Now you're seeing me. How sad. I have to switch sides before any of you see me." Shaking her head, Sienna drew another vial. This one held what looked like bluish sludge. "But I don't want to see any of you anymore." She lied with a small grin. "I have my Daddy all safe and sound, I have respect and power all my own. Power you sought to control. I give orders and they are followed. I make the rules now. And I am seen as myself, as Sienna. Not as a threat to Precious Potter's safety." Sienna frowned, eyeing the blue sludge then turning to Tom. "My lord, this is the first batch of the Piper's Tonic. I would like a test subject."

Tom smirked and nodded. "You shall have as many as you wish." He cupped her chin then and in front of Dumbledore and everyone, he placed a not-so-chaste kiss on her lips. For a second Sienna forgot what they were doing. Disgusted shouts came from the Order members while whistles and laughter came from the Death Eaters. "You see Albus," Tom sneered as Sienna pocketed the Piper's Tonic and withdrew several more vials of the orange Explosion Potion, "I have my own little weapon now. One who is very willing to obey my every whim. Isn't that so, my Sienna?" Tom asked in a slightly sickening sweet tone.

Sienna laughed and nodded. "You've opened my eyes and given me power, my lord. I will be forever faithful to you." Her smile turned dangerous as she flung the vials away from her then, aiming unmistakably at the Order members. They all scattered or erected shields, saving themselves from too much harm. Sienna drew her wand then. "Shall I show you?" She asked Tom then. Tom chuckled, staring at the people watching as Sienna willing tried to hurt them.

"Careful now or your playthings will be ruined." Tom chided. "You've done enough. It is time for my faithful to show their loyalties."

And the battle ensued, with Sienna staying beside Tom, casting the occasional curse or hex, or vial of potion to keep the Order members from gaining an upper hand.

As they heard the cracks of Apparition and spotted Aurors Tom whisked them away, laughing madly.

* * *

_*I heard you've been at a few raids.* _Were Harry's first words. Sienna allowed confirmation to quiver through their bond as she eyed the man she had asked the Death Eaters to retrieve from the dungeons. A new Order member, judging from the fact that Sienna didn't recognize him.

_*Just two really. I've only made bangs and created a show.* _Sienna promised when worry came from Harry's end. _*Tom hasn't let me get into harm's way.* _

_*I heard that too. Dumbledore talked to me today about the other night.* _Harry sighed then. _*You didn't get forced.* _It was more statement than question but Sienna knew Harry wanted an answer anyway.

_*I went willingly. I guess I have more Dark in me than I thought.* _She chuckled. _*Sorry.* _

_*Don't be. You're doing what you think is good for you. I'm...well not glad but content I guess. So long as you don't get hurt.* _

_*I won't Harry.*_ Sienna swore as she motioned for one of her new assistants to force the man's mouth open. _*You stay out of trouble too.* _

_*I always do.*_ Harry replied with a chuckle. _*Be happy Sienna.* _

_*...I will be.*_ She promised as Harry shut the connection this time. She smiled happily at nothing for a second then shook her head and cut the man's finger, allowing a few drops of blood into the blue sludge. She then pricked her own finger in spite of her assistants' protests. She waited until the blue turned nearly white then tipped the contents into the man's mouth.

He seemed fine for a moment then he convulsed, jerked against his invisible bindings, coughed and then made a strangled gurgling sound as foam began to pour out of his mouth.

Sienna watched with the detachment that was becoming second nature to her. "Hmm. Guess I was wrong about the aurelia weed as being the key." A small chime sounded for lunch. "Clean this up would you?" She asked as she whisked out of the dungeon lab. She saw Zane was waiting for her outside, chomping on a leg of lamb the house-elves had given him. He let it drop as he spotted her and purred as he was rubbed and cooed at.

Together they walked, not up to the dining hall, but towards the prisoners' cells. As soon as she was spotted, the five other people captured began shouting and jeering, calling her horrible names she didn't wish to repeat.

She ignored them as she turned to the last cell, where one Remus Lupin sat on a chair, eyeing her warily as the girl knelt in front of the bars. Zane gave a warning growl to the werewolf before dropping down beside his mistress.

"Tom says I could have you." Sienna said without preamble. "If you agreed to take the mark."

Remus sneered at her. "I'd rather be tortured to death."

"I meant my mark." Sienna clairified. Remus's surprise made his protests die. "Tom created one and gave that one to Daddy. Everyone calls it my mark. It doesn't bind you to Tom but to me." Sienna looked around the cell. "Which means that you don't have to do anything I don't specifically order you to do." She rose from the floor as a Death Eater appeared with food. "Lunch." She said as the prisoners fell silent in utter surprise.

"I still don't understand why you bother milady." The Death Eater said as he shoved the food trays under the bars, towards the stunned members. "Let them starve."

"I don't do things that way Sommers." Sienna replied, shrugging. "Well Uncle Remy, I'll come back tomorrow. Think about what I said." To the guards she gave them each a hearty glare. "If one hair on Lupin's head is out of place, I'm using you guys for my next round of tests."

"Understood my lady." They intoned. Sienna smiled, motioning to Zane to follow. The panther and potions mistress left without a backwards glance. Remus watched her leave and then turned to the corner of the cell where Sirius Black sat, smirking.

"Told you so." Sirius said with a wink and a much more amused grin. "Sienna's right where she belongs." Getting up, Sirius motioned to a guard to let him out. "I'm sure she doesn't want to keep you down here Moony. Think about it."

Remus watched his friend leave as well, eyes staring at his food for a long time as he thought.

* * *

**Part Two End**

* * *

_Well here ya go, another chapter and a new phase. ^^. Hope ya liked. _


	13. Questioning Prophecy

**Mozaiku Kioku**  
**(Mosaic Memories)**

**Ms. J.K. Rowling owns HP and all related items. I own this plot and all my own characters.**

* * *

**Part Three: Conflict**

**_Chapter Thirteen: Questioning Prophecy_**

It was probably just her imagination, but Sienna would have sworn the brand sizzled as Tom pulled his wand away from Remus's arm.

Remus now bore the elegant S that graced Sirius's arm. Grey and beautiful, it stood out against the scars on her adopted uncle's skin. Sienna could feel the magic tingling against her own skin for a minute before the connection cut off. Tom had said he would preform some spell to connect Sienna's aura with Remus's. That he'd already done that with Sirius too. She didn't know how he did it, but he said something about tying the auras together. She hadn't been paying much attention. Not that she had ignored him on purpose. But it was really hard to concentrate on what Tom was saying when he was kissing her. Her head tended to fill up with fluffy clouds of cotton candy whenever that happened.

"Welcome Remus." Tom said in a soft voice as he motioned for Remus to rise. "I trust you will have no problem taking Sienna's orders?"

"None at all." Remus promised, half-smiling at Sienna, who sat in her chair next to Tom's. She smiled in return, knowing it would take a while to gain her Uncle Remy's trust back. She was sure she would though. One day. She had all the time in the world.

"Now then, back to the business of the day." Tom called, making everyone stop whispering and pay attention. "It would seem Fenrir is having trouble gaining the trust of many of the werewolf clans. Of the six in the U.K., only two have offered to join our cause. The strife between the wolves and us is causing the vampires to rethink whether to aid us as well."

"Yes well, Fenrir's not exactly the best diplomat now is he?" Sienna quipped softly. Tom turned to her with a soft snort. She smirked in reply. "He's better for bashing skulls into stone floors. Face it, we'll never get to the other clans if we don't send someone else." Sienna turned to glare at Tom then. "And Fenrir should only get credit for getting the Wales clan to sign up, seeing as I was the who convinced the wolves from the Forest of Dean last year." She frowned more as Tom nodded. "I bet I could make the other four join." She added in an accusing tone.

"You are not going." Tom replied.

Sienna just levelled Tom with a glare. "And why not?" She demanded to know when Tom tried to speak again. Tom hissed at her.

_"It is not up for discussion. You will not be the ambassador to the mutts. Now silence." _

"That's not fair." Sienna argued. Tom hissed angrily without saying anything. Sienna shuddered a little but then sat up straighter. "I could do it! And you know I could!"

"He won't let her." Sirius whispered to Remus. "He's afraid for her. Whether he ever admits it or not."

Remus watched them with wide eyes. Voldemort, afraid for Sienna?

_"Enough! If you persist I will force you back into the lab!" _Tom demanded in the loudest hiss anyone had ever heard. Several people flinched and looked around, as if expecting a basilisk to have materialized out of nowhere. Sienna jumped herself but then she scowled.

_"I'm not a child Tom! Nor am I amiable to getting stuck in the Potions lab all day!" _She hissed back, pushing herself out of her seat as she spoke. _"Let me be of use dammit!" _

"She can still speak Parseltonge?" Remus wondered, watching the two arguing.

"Yes but she doesn't do it often. In fact this is the first time I've heard it in ages." Sirius replied, wondering just how pissed off his daughter was to be speaking in snake tongue.

"He's going to hex her." Remus muttered then, watching Tom's hand flex as if he would reach for his wand.

"He won't." Sirius promised, smirking then. Remus wondered if his friend had been tortured into half-insanity, because of course Voldemort would hex Sienna. He wasn't above killing children, why would he not hex Sienna?

Tom got to his feet then and put a hand around Sienna's neck. She gasped then glared. _"I said silence!" _

_"Go ahead. You big jerk." _Sienna's voice dropped into a quiet whisper. Her hazel eyes were hard as topaz. Her hands twitched as she put them on top of his and tugged a little. He didn't let go but he didn't tighten his hold either. _"Either choke me or let me go." _She demanded when he didn't make a move.

"Are we interrupting?" Called a familiar voice. Tom and Sienna both looked out of the corner of their eyes to find Lord Draven and several other elves standing in the middle of the room now. When they'd gotten there, who knew. But Lord Draven was eyeing Tom's hands with pure dislike.

"Draven." Tom called. "Lord Ecru."

Lord Ecru, the leader of the Dark Elves, smiled thinly as Tom let go of Sienna and she drew in a deep breath, rubbing at her neck. He hadn't squeezed but the imprint of his hands lingered, making her grimace. She must have really pissed him off this time.

"It is not wise to react so violently." Lord Ecru said then, looking over at Sienna. "You should not waste so valuable an ally."

Tom glanced at Sienna who was bowing to the elf lord with a blank face. "It was mostly my fault, Lord. I happen to be impulsive and stubborn."

The elf lord chuckled. "And what would cause such fury from our young wizard?" Lord Ecru wondered then.

"He doesn't think I can take on a pack of werewolves." Sienna replied, hopping down from the dais and walking over to her father, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Lord Ecru looked at her then at Remus who was scowling at Tom. "You seem to have a handle over that mutt." He said then, pointing at Remus who turned to scowl at him.

"I don't handle Uncle Remy." Sienna muttered. "He's family. Was? Is?" She said then, looking over at the rumbling man. "Uncle Remy?" She took his sleeve and shook it, snapping Remus out of his anger.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked, eyes losing their yellow glow.

Sienna smiled and shook her head. Remus offered her a small smile in turn.

"If I might offer a solution?' Draven said then, walking towards Sienna. She sent him a look that stopped him however. "I would advise you send this...ehm your Uncle Remy instead."

Sienna scoffed, shaking her head. "Uncle Remy just barely got marked, he doesn't have to-"

"Would you want me to?" Remus interrupted then. "It is after all your mark. I serve you now."

"But..."

"That is an excellent idea." Tom said, making Sienna wince at the cold tone he used. "Lupin, you will be sent along with Fenrir to speak to the clans."

Remus looked at him then at Sienna who was chewing her lip. "Sienna?" He asked then.

She frowned, looking between Tom and Remus. At last she sighed, turning away from Tom. "Fine. If Uncle Remy wants to, then he will go with Fenrir." She said as she left the audience chamber.

Tom watched her go, frowning as well. It was not one of their best days to be sure.

* * *

"Ha!"

"Again."

"Ah!"

"Again!"

Sienna twitched as she lifted herself from the ground. Rabastan was teaching her to fight. Blaise was watching. Or rather, trying to get Sienna to stop. He wasn't having much luck.

Since the other day's argument, Sienna had been avoiding Tom like the plauge. Harry had picked up on her anger and spoken to her at length earlier in the day. She'd come out of the trance to find Rabastan smirking and offering to help her work off some steam.

Hand to hand combat wasn't what she'd been expecting. Spellwork and perhaps some target practice sure, but actual fighting...

It was fun! And liberating.

Even if it hurt like all hell to get tossed into the rose bushes. Again.

"Do you surrender?" Rabastan asked then, shaking some snow from his clothes. It had begun snowing again. But soon March would come and then April, bringing sweet spring to the manor once more. Once the snows ended, Voldemort had promised their work would double. They had much to do before the other side could mount up a resistance.

"That's a stupid question." Sienna spit out, getting back on her feet. Her clothes were torn from catching on the thorns and other dangers hidden under the snow. She shivered. Her cloak had gotten lost somewhere along the way. Her clothes were soaked from landing so much in the snow. She felt herself going numb in places.

But she wouldn't give up.

"Hyah!" She shouted as she swung her leg in a kick. Rabastan dodged it, of course, and sent her flying right into a tree trunk. The impact was horrible. She felt herself tense up for a moment before falling forward, her back feeling like it should be bleeding. Maybe it was? She'd lost feeling back there about an hour ago.

"Enough!"

Sienna groaned, more from annoyance than the pain at the moment. She heard the snow crunching under boots and heard Rabastan's quick explanation as they got closer.

"My lady was growing tired of being indoors. I felt maybe a turn outdoors would be good for her, so I offered to-"

"To toss her about like a ragdoll!" Was the hissed reply. "Get out of my sight Lestrange!"

Rabastan hurried away. He might like Sienna, but he knew better than to disagree when Voldemort's eyes flashed like that.

Sienna was still on her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath. Her back felt like it was on fire. She tried to stay still, since movement sent flares of pain down her spine. "I'm not cut out for hand to hand I guess." She muttered, ignoring Tom even as he knelt down beside her.

"What were you thinking!" He demanded to know as he forced her to her feet. Sienna cried out, biting her lip to keep the scream locked up. Tom hissed some rather vivid profanities as he cast a spell at Sienna which got rid of the pain. Most of it anyway, which was enough.

"I was thinking of doing something. Since I can't go with Remus or with you on raids anymore." She huffed, finally looking up at Tom, who was scowling at her.

Tom looked like he wanted to shout. Instead he scooped her up, ignored her protests, and took her back inside. Sienna trembled as the warmth of the manor began to seep back into her bones.

He took her up to her suite, right into the bathroom. He set her down on the floor, making her wince. Without the cold numbing her, she was starting to feel like a big bruise. Tom set up her bath without a word, Sienna working on taking off her own boots.

"You're soaked through." He muttered as he shut the water off. Steam rose from the surface, warming Sienna's nose and cheeks. "I'll be outside once you've finished." He told her before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

For a second Sienna thought about not getting in the water, just out of pure spite, but then she touched her toes, which were numb, and decided there were better ways to spite Tom Riddle.

Sinking into the hot water helped. She sat there for a long time, just letting her body turn to much with the heat.

_*Sienna?* _

_*Hey Harry. You alone?* _

_*Yeah. Just got into my room. Why?*_

_*I had a fight with Tom. About three days ago. And today Rabastan Lestrange saw me being all annoyed and offered to teach me to fight.* _

_*Wow, what'd'ya learn?*_

_*That rosebushes are deadly when frozen and that getting flung into a tree hurts like hell.*_

_*Tch.*_

_*Yeah, yeah, laugh. I guess I'm not that kind of fighter. But anyway, Tom must of seen us from inside and he came out all angry. Told Rabastan to take a hike. The thing is...we haven't spoken to each other since our fight. He hasn't even acted like it bothered him. But he cast a spell to stop the pain then he brought me inside and set up a nice warm bath.*_

_*Wow. I didn't think he had it in him to be so nice.* _

_*Yeah. I didn't expect it from him either.*_

_*Maybe he's got a heart after all. If he does, it totally blows Dumbledore's theory out of the water. He says Tom can't love anything.* _

_*Well I don't think he loves me.* _

_*But he does feel something for you. You have to admit that, creepy as it sounds.* _

_*Yeah, I guess.* _

_*Trust me. He feels something. Maybe not love...yet.* _

_*Heh. Imagine if anyone else could here this conversation...*_

_*Yeah I know.* _

_*So should I make up with him then?*_

_*What were you fighting about?*_

_*Werewolves. Tom wants as many of the clans to join him. I hit it off good with the ones from the Forest of Dean so I wanted to try with the others. But Tom said no. Pissed me off.*_

_*I should hope he'd say no. Remus might be alright but that doesn't mean the others would be. I bet the reason he said no was because he worried about you.*_

_*Eheh...didn't think about it that way. He does take good care of me...*_

_*I guess you should make up then. It's obvious you don't feel your best while you're mad at him.* _

_*It was pretty silly getting all worked up like that... Thanks Harry.* _

_*Anytime. Oh, I gotta go now. I feel someone trying to wake me up.*_

_*Okay. Take care*_

_*You too.*_

Sienna's eyes snapped open to find a house-elf putting a fluffy towel within reach and smiled at it. It smiled back, ears twitching happily.

After washing up she got out of the water and dressed in her warmest pajamas. Shoving her feet into fluffy slippers, she stepped out into the little sitting room.

Tom looked up from the Prophet, grinning. He held it out and Sienna saw her face on the front page, under the headline **_Black Heiress Defected?_**

"You are causing quite a stir." Tom told her with a sly smile.

"You must be pleased." Sienna said, running a hand over her picture. Her picture winked at her, making her toss it aside.

"I am." Tom replied. Sienna stood stiffly for a second then sighed and settled on the carpet, toweling her hair so she wouldn't have to look at Tom. "Are you displeased with me?" He asked then.

Sienna shook her head, stilling her movements. "No. I was being stupid. I just...well...I don't like feeling useless. You know that." She shot at him, and Tom smirked. "Give me a chance to prove myself, would you?"

"In situations I deem fit, I will allow you free reign." He replied. She scowled for a second then sighed and nodded.

"It was silly of me to get upset just because you were looking out for me. Thanks for that by the way." She added.

Tom inclined his head. "You and your cousin were raised to fend for yourselves. I would be surprised if you allowed me to rule over you as he did."

Sienna wrinkled her nose over the description but it was true. Although they had fathers and family, both Harry and Sienna were used to taking care of themselves. And while it was nice having adults care for them, essentially they were still those independent children.

"Come. I wish to show you something." Tom ordered softly. Sienna wrapped the towel around her head, following him into his rooms.

Tom locked the door and closed the curtains so that it was mostly dark in the sitting room. A soft glow came form a stone basin.

"This is a Pensive." Tom explained. "I have some important memories in this. There is one in particular I wish to show you." He held out his hand and Sienna took hold of it. He stuck a finger into the gas-liquid and they were yanked into the memories, Sienna shivering as they landed in a room.

She saw Severus then, kneeling before Voldemort.

"Well Severus?" Voldemort asked in a cold tone.

"My lord. I have just heard a prophecy being told to Dumbledore." Severus informed the Dark Lord, not looking up from the hem of the wizard's robes. "One of great importance to you."

"Oh?" Voldemort looked intrigued. "Show me, Severus."

Severus rose from his kneeling stance and pulled out his wand. He put it to his temple then pulled it away, a silvery strand clinging to it. Voldemort beckoned him closer and took the memory with his own wand. He then put up to his own temple. The memory sank in and for a few minutes Voldemort sat, unresponsive and dull-eyed.

The memory shifted so that they were now looking at Severus leaning against a run-down door. And a harsh voice was heard through the door.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ..."_

Sienna gasped as she was unceremoniously yanked out of the memory. She stood next to Tom then, back in his sitting room.

"Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..." Tom repeated the words, guiding Sienna to sit on a couch. "That is the reason I began to target Harry Potter. He was the child in the prophecy. The one with the power to vanquish me."

Sienna stood still, a bit rocked by what Tom had shown her. "There's a prophecy...and that's why you tried to kill Harry."

"And ended up killing your mothers." Tom added what Sienna had left out. "Yes."

Sienna shivered at the cool voice. She had been able to forget for a long time now that Tom had killed her mother, made her father wither in Azkaban, gotten James lost somewhere in India. Tom had broken up her family with a single decision.

No, Voldemort did that. Tom was different. Another person entirely. So she thought.

"That is only part of the prophecy." Tom said then, putting a hand on Sienna's. "I need to hear the prophecy in its entirety. Because I rushed before, I lost my body and thirteen years of life. I must know what the rest of the prophecy states. I must learn why he was allowed to live. What power does he hold that spared him from death?"

Sienna couldn't answer him. Harry was special, that was all she knew.

"How did I survive, come to think of it?" She asked then, realizing the prophecy spoke of only one child. "My parents didn't thrice defy you did they?" She asked then.

Tom smirked, shaking his head. "It was the blood protection given to you as your mother protected you to the death. That is why you survived."

"Then wouldn't that be the same thing that spared Harry?"

"If it were not for the prophecy, I would agree with you." Tom cupped her chin then, red eyes boring into her own. "Harry Potter must die."

"Must he?" She asked then. Tom nodded.

"He must. However, I must learn the secret to his powers. Otherwise he will defeat me." Tom frowned then. "I cannot allow him to defeat me this time."

"Your plans for world domination and all that, right?" Sienna asked with a smirk.

"Among other things." Tom replied, running his fingertips over her cheeks and lips.

Call it selfish, but Sienna's heart clenched as she thought of not having Tom in her life. Let the world get shrouded in darkness, let people die. But not Tom.

"Would you care?" Tom asked then, his fingertips digging softly into her skin. "If your dear Harry did defeat me?"

"Of course I would." Sienna replied, glaring at Tom as he loosened his fingertips, went back to tracing patterns on her cheeks. "I chose you didn't I?"

Tom smirked then, nodding. "Indeed you did."

They were silent for a while, each thinking.

Sienna was thinking about that prophecy. About what would happen if Tom heard the whole thing. About Harry. Should she tell Harry? Warn him?

She bowed her head after a while, unable to form a definitive answer to any of her questions.

There was one thing she did decide as she sat there. She needed to hear the entirety of this prophecy. She had to hear it all. Then she would be able to decide.

"Who heard this prophecy anyway? Is it like the one you left for me?"

"All prophecies appear in the Hall of Prophecy, in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry." Tom informed her. "A record would surely be there."

Sienna frowned as a thought occured to her then. "Is that why Nagini attacked Mr. Weasley? She was trying to get into that Hall of Prophecy?"

"Yes. However, it is a good thing that she did not. I have come to learn that the Prophecy may only be taken by those whom the prophecy concerns. In this case, either Potter or I must physically retrieve it."

"Why can't anyone else steal it?" Sienna wondered.

"If the prophecy is touched by anyone other than those it concerns, the person will go mad." Tom replied.

Sienna shuddered. Well there went that half-formed plan. She couldn't offer to get it herself. She did not want to go crazy thanks very much.

"I would not allow that to happen to you." Tom said making Sienna jump. She grinned as he smirked at her.

"You take pretty good care of me for someone who's not supposed to be able to like anyone." Sienna smiled then.

Tom smiled in return as he pinned her to the couch. "You changed that. You ought to be very proud of that."

"I am." Sienna murmured, grinning.

* * *

Sienna watched Blaise as he practiced the spells Tom was forcing him to learn. In Tom's word, Blaise had to make himself useful.

"So there's another prophecy huh?" Blaise asked. Sienna nodded.

"If I could only hear it, I could decide what to do."

Blaise blasted a bookshelf into rubble. A house-elf appeared to get rid of it.

"Why do you have to do anything? You're Tom's pet." Blaise snarled, sending a burning hex at the new bookshelf that had appeared. Sienna narrowed her eyes, sending a mild cutting hex at Blaise's arm. He jumped as a line of red appeared on his forearm. Sienna scowled at him.

"I am not anyone's pet!" She growled, eyes flashing. Blaise scowled back at her, healing his cut.

"As if Sienna! Open your eyes! You're so much in love with him that you don't see it!"

Another cutting hex sent blood down Blaise's cheek. Sienna's wand trembled as she tried to keep her anger from getting the best of her. She hadn't sent a Crucio on anyone yet and she didn't want Blaise to be the first victim.

"If you don't like it then you can get lost you know." Sienna whispered then as Blaise healed his cheek. "Leave. Go join the Light."

"As if. Your master would slay me dead before that could happen." Blaise replied. They stared at one another then Sienna sighed, dropping her wand to her side.

"What're we fighting for Blaise?" She asked then. Blaise scowled a moment longer then moved forward to take Sienna's hand in his own.

"We're fighting because I'm a prat." Blaise stated. "I'm jealous. He has what I want." Blaise grinned then. "I'll always want you Sienna. But he beat me to it. Nothing for it then."

Sienna blushed as Blaise said that. "You really need to move on Blaise."

"I will. Eventually. Until then you just need to put with me, okay?" Blaise asked. Sienna sighed, nodding. If the boy wanted to torture himself, she wasn't going to stop him.

Blaise's head snapped up then, eyes widening. "Wait. I just thought of something."

"Hmm?"

"If touching a prophecy not meant for you makes you crazy...then why aren't I?" Blaise frowned, turning to look at Sienna. "I touched the prophecy about you. The Dark Lord said only a pureblood could retrieve it...but that makes no sense with what he told you."

Sienna slowly frowned as well. "You're right..."

"So what does that mean?" Blaise wondered as the silence stretched on.

Sienna grimaced. "It either means Tom lied about who can touch prophecies...or..."

"Or?" Blaise prompted when Sienna grew still and wide-eyed.

"Or mine wasn't a real prophecy." She whispered.

Unknown to either teen, Nagini lurked in a corner. She didn't understand the words the humans were using but she could sense the confusion growing around the girl. The girl was important to her master. The girl was feeling confusion and the inklings of fear. Nagini turned away from the two teens, heading to Tom's study. She was certain the memory would make sense to her master.

* * *

**_End chappy. Hmm, what'll happen next? ^^_**


	14. Traitor

**Mozaiku Kioku**  
**(Mosaic Memories)**

**Ms. J.K. Rowling owns HP and all related items. I own this plot and all my own characters.**

* * *

**Part Three: Conflict**

**_Chapter Fourteen: Traitor_**

"Imperio!" Sienna tried for the fifth time that day. Her spell hit its target but the man managed to fight it off within a minute. Sienna let out an explosive sigh. She just couldn't hold it.

"I can't do it." Sienna huffed, turning to Tom with a pout. "Let's just face it. I'm way too nice. I can't make myself want to control anyone."

"Really?" Tom asked her.

"Well not without reason." Sienna grumbled, kicking at the wet ground. The snows were melting steadily. Spring would be upon them soon.

Tom chuckled and waved a hand. "Enough for today." He called to the 'volunteers' who limped away nursing a variety of wounds from her other curses, hexes, and spells. Sienna herself felt like a big bruise. It was a common feeling these days, considering she had dueling lessons almost every day. She sometimes wondered why she wanted to get out of the lab.

Everyone agreed Sienna needed more training, now especially that it had been confirmed that she was to be treated as a Death Eater by the Order members. That meant they wouldn't hold back. She sighed, looking away. People she had loved, respected, and they wouldn't hold back if they spotted her beyond the manor's wards now.

There was another reason she wanted to learn to fight. She might need to fight Tom away, someday.

Ever since that day with Blaise, Sienna found herself wondering if her prophecy was real or not. If it wasn't... Well even if it wasn't she wasn't going to turn back now. There wouldn't be any reason to. Even if it was a lie, she liked where she was.

But if it _was _a lie, then Tom had lied to _her_, which meant he could be lying about other things. Which meant that trust would be a big issue between them now.

"What has you scowling so?" Tom murmured, cupping her chin and looking into her eyes. "You seem to have a lot on your mind these days."

Sienna shook her head, looking away. "Nothing. Just... Yeah nothing important."

His crimson gaze narrowed as he once more forced her eyes to meet his. "If it were nothing important, you would not be so preoccupied. You seem to forget that I know you, my Sienna. I know you very well."

"Sometimes that feels like a curse." Sienna muttered making him chuckle. "But trust me, it doesn't matter."

Tom hummed as he wrapped a bit of her hair around his finger. The silver glinted in the weak March sunlight, making him smile faintly. "If it truly does not matter than dismiss the thought from your mind. We have a dinner affair with the Incubus lord later this evening and it would not do to have your wits scattered."

Sienna had forgotten about that. Because of their natures, the Incubi and Succubi were usually just lumped in with the Dark. Truthfully they preferred to remain neutral. This time though the Incubi lord had approached Tom and asked for a meeting. Tom had agreed and somehow that meeting (which Sienna hadn't been allowed to sit in on) had led to a dinner invitation.

"You will not wear anything too revealing." Tom said as they walked inside making Sienna snort.

"Tom, I could be covered from head to toe and they'd still say something about it." Sienna replied with a roll of her eyes. "I'll wear something nice and just deal with whatever comes from it."

Tom growled softly making Sienna meet his gaze. Her lips quirked and her eyes brightened as she said, "You're jealous." A giggle escaped as Tom sneered.

"I am no such thing, foolish girl." He replied making her laugh all the more. Suddenly, Sienna found herself flush against Tom, her ear to his heart.

"I am not jealous. Incubi have no qualms about stealing from others. You are mine. I will not have them even contemplating stealing you from me." Tom's whisper was low and hissed in her hair, making her stop grinning. His arms tightened around her when she tried to pull back to look into his face. "You are mine." Tom said again.

When he acted like that, it was hard to believe he would ever lie to her. Sienna sighed happily. Okay so there were some issues going on here she'd have to address eventually. But for now she just sagged into Tom's possessive embrace and nodded.

"You really need to stop worrying about that, you know. Worrying leads to wrinkles." Sienna told him, making him chuckle. "I chose you." She reminded him and herself. "Whatever comes of it. I chose you."

Tom let her pull away a little then, frowning at the way her words seemed to hold a double meaning. But her hazel eyes were simply bright with what he knew by now was sincerity. He kissed her, a soft kiss that made him relax. Sienna was silent as he pulled her against his chest once more.

Then she giggled. "You are so jealous."

"I am _not_." Tom huffed, dragging her upstairs. "Now bathe and dress appropriately!" He demanded making her laugh more as she entered her own rooms. He glared at her door after it had shut.

He had a very good idea of what was bothering Sienna. He would wait until she brought it up however. He wasn't going to reveal he'd decieved her until she wanted him to. Tom knew she'd bring it up soon enough. Sienna wasn't one for avoiding things for long. She'd given into him before when he invaded her dreams. She'd given into the prophecy that he'd created. She'd give in to her need to know if he'd tricked her into joining him or not. And when she did, Tom would tell her the truth. All the truth. Everything. The prophecy he'd learned and why he'd created a false one to rope her in.

Sienna was his. He wasn't going to give her up ever. She'd just have to live with it.

* * *

Lord Draven approached Tom in the dining hall with a determined expression on his face. He already had permission from Lord Ecru for what he was about to do. But Lord Ecru had demanded that he ask the Dark Lord's permission as well.

The hall was filled with allies and potential allies, with friends and followers. Sienna hadn't shown up yet. Remus had said she was busy trying to find something appropriate so Tom wouldn't have anything to be worried about. He'd rolled his eyes at the werewolf's grin. Sirius and Remus were currently speaking with one of the young Incubi the Incubi lord had brought with him. Remus seemed fascinated while Sirius appeared amused at his friend's fascination.

Now Tom turned his attention to the Dark Elf who he not-so-secretly despised. The male was always after Sienna when he appeared at the manor. He would follow her around and it didn't take a man of Tom's intelligence to know the Dark Elf was infatuated with Sienna.

But he had made it clear that Sienna was off limits. She was his and only his.

Draven bowed to him then eyed him steadily with his own crimson gaze. "Lord Voldemort." He said as Tom continued to glare at him. "I have something I wish to ask of you."

"What would that be?" Tom wondered what the elf was up to.

Draven drew himself up and took a short breath. "I wish to have Sienna as my mate." He said.

Tom wondered how stupid this male was. Had he not made it abundantly clear who Sienna belonged to? Had Sienna not been clear enough? Was this male blind to the signs?

Scowling, Tom gave a shake of his head. "Sienna is not yours to have." He said coldly. Draven's eyes flashed and his teeth bared as he stared at the young Dark Lord.

"She is not betrothed to any other." Draven hissed, keeping his tone quiet as the guests milled around them. "I have looked into it. Her father told me she is the one who decides who she belongs to. So tell me why you deny me the right to mate your Potioneer?"

Tom decided Draven was simply stupid and he'd have to tell Ecru to get a new ambassador. With a smirk and narrowed red eyes, Tom leaned in a little and said, "She is mine, Draven. I intend to have her as my mate. The only thing keeping me from having her is her age. I will not take her while she is still underaged." Tom laughed at Draven's scowl. "And she knows this, Draven. I have told her as much."

Draven bared his teeth then strode away, fuming. Tom chuckled, stopping when another set of laughter joined his own. He turned to the Incubi lord, Solomon, who was standing behind him. "He will not be deterred, young Dark Lord." Solomon said, his liquid black eyes focusing on Tom who smirked.

"It will be fun to put him in his place then." Tom said making Solomon laugh again.

There was a bit of a commotion then and both men turned to the doors where Sienna was striding in. Tom mentally sighed as she entered wearing an emerald evening gown that hugged her body. She had put her hair up so her neck was bared as well. Aside from some green feather earrings and her charm bracelet she had no other distracting decorations on. Tom strode over to her, his dark blue robes flaring slightly as he did so. She met his eyes and smiled as the Death Eaters bowed and greeted her.

"Sienna." Tom said once he'd taken her arm.

"Tom." Sienna laughed as he gave her a once-over. "It was the best thing." She replied with a wink and Tom rolled his eyes. She laughed as he led her over to Solomon.

"Ah so this is the young Dark Lady." Solomon greeted with a bow and a kiss on her hand. She smiled in return.

"I suppose I am. Thank you for joining us." Sienna gave a small bow in return.

"Oh it is my pleasure." Solomon assured her in a purring tone that had Sienna blushin and laughing. Tom scowled for a moment which made Solomon laugh as well. "He is quite the possessive one, isn't he?" Solomon asked.

"You have no idea." Sienna assured him, leaning into Tom all the same. "I'm happy with the way he is though. If he weren't he wouldn't be my Tom."

Appeased, the young Dark Lord called the guests to sit and dinner began. Sienna chatted with Solomon and many of the other guests.

"Is there a reason Draven's glaring at you?" Sienna wondered as dessert came along.

"Yes." Tom said no more, even though Sienna gave him many pointed looks.

They'd just begun their dessert when a shudder ran along the walls, knocking dust from the ceiling. Everyone stopped to peer up at the ceiling in wonder.

Then the doors burst open and a Death Eater raced into the room. "The Order has found us!" He declared as another shudder ran through the hall. Sienna felt her jaw drop while several of the Death Eaters at the table sprang to their feet. "They are attempting to break the wards!"

Several objects appeared along the table then. "Portkeys! Quickly!" Tom shouted as he grabbed a book and charmed it before shoving it into Sienna's hold. "Find your father and the wolf. It will activate in three minutes."

Sienna didn't need more telling as part of the wall began to crack from the force of the spells being hurled at the wards. Sirius was at her side in an instant, Remus soon finding them. They hurried to get out of the way of the crumbling room.

They'd hit the entrance hall along with many of their guests when the front doors flew open and several Order Members entered. Severus and James among them.

"Sirius!" James shouted just as the Portkey they held turned blue. The world whizzed away in a swirl of noise and color.

They landed bumpily on the floor of an old ruined living room. Looking around, Sienna saw they were in some unknown neighborhood. It was dark and they hurried to Transfigure their clothes.

"How? How'd they find it?" Sienna was asking herself as they stumbled out of the ruin. "It should have been impossible!"

"Someone must have blabbed." Sirius told her, putting his arm around her shoulders as they entered the street.

They'd moved down several roads when a loud boom filled the air then and they turned in time to see a huge cloud of smoke and fire rising from the distance. "Is that-?" Sienna wondered.

"Yes. Now come along. We must get away. We are enemies now." Remus said, clear headed as always.

"But Tom-"

"He can handle himself Sienna. Come on, Remy's right. We gotta hide." Sirius began dragging her down the street, away from the explosion that had just taken place. Smoke and fire pierced the night sky and Sienna could only watch.

"But Tinker and Zane- Blaise- Everyone!" She whimpered as she was dragged.

"They'll be fine Sienna. Shh. If anything happens to you, Tom will go on a killing spree and you don't want that. He'll expose himself then. Come along pup." Remus's tone was commanding but soft. She turned away from the scene at last, tears prickling her eyes and trailing down her face.

* * *

They Apparated to Remus's old house. It was far away enough and warded enough that they'd get plenty of notice if Order members appeared there.

Sienna was numb. She couldn't stop worrying. Her face was tear-stained and her heart fluttered anxiously. It had happened so quickly. So suddenly. How had they known? Who had betrayed them? Why?

Over and over the words circled until she was too exhuasted to do more than lay on the couch and shiver under the blanket Remus had found for her.

Sirius and Remus were in the small kitchen across the hall, discussing places the could hide in, who could have leaked the location of the manor, that sort of things.

A shrill ringing had the two men rushing into the sitting room. Sienna pushed herself up from the couch, staring dully at her father and uncle. They were peering through the window.

"It's Lestrange." Sirius said then and he hurried to the door. Sienna felt her heart skip a beat. Lestrange. If the Lestranges were alright then Tom had to be alright.

In a minute Rabastan was shown into the room. He looked a little beat up and bloody but he was smirking viciously. "We managed to move all the important things out of the way and then blew up the manor. I'm pretty sure a lot of those flaming chickens are pretty burned if not greviously injured. Now let's hurry. My lord is anxious to see you, Sienna."

Sienna felt all her worries ease away as she nodded and Rabastan pulled out a pocketwatch, making it into a Portkey then holding it out to them.

Within moments they appearing in an entrance hall filled with ruffled and injured Death Eaters.

"Sienna!"

She turned and rushed at Tom who pulled her close, his grasp nearly painful. She didn't care. He was safe. A bit scruffy from the battle that had no doubt taken place but safe.

"How'd they find us? How'd they get through the outer defences? What happened?"

Tom scowled as he shook his head. "I know only that we have been betrayed Sienna. We have a traitor amongst us. How else would the Order have discovered us?"

Sienna nodded, hugging Tom fiercely. "I was so scared."

Tom pet her hair and speared everyone with his red-eyed glare. There would be much hell for the one who betrayed their secrets.

* * *

Considering they had been surprised, the Order had gotten relatively nothing. Tom had several plans in place just in case such things happened. While many of their guests and the Death Eaters had run, Tom and a select group had been busy gathering up all the important papers, and they'd torched the manor with several latent spells put in place.

As it turned out, the manor they'd been living and working in was not the main headquarters. Tom was too smart for that, of course. The manor they were using now wasn't either. Tom wasn't going to reveal that place to anyone until they had no more places to run to, which he doubted would happen.

Sienna was in the new manor's potions lab, rifling through the many folders and parchments Tom's people had managed to save before the incineration. Most of her work had been saved. What had been lost would be easy to redo though, so no great losses. The experiments she'd had going on would have to be restarted. New equipment was on its way to her lab. She'd be up and running again by next week at the latest.

Zane and Tinker had been saved by a thoughtful Death Eater who'd recalled seeing them with Sienna. She'd made sure that young woman had been thoroughly compensated for risking herself to save her pets. Tinker was currently in a magic bubble, exploring his new surroundings. Zane was watching him and occasionally lifted himself out of his stupor to push at the bubble.

Lancelot swept into the room then, bearing a note. Sienna smiled at her owl. Her bird friend was out hunting that night and so he had escaped from the fires as well.

The note was from Tom. He was demanding a meeting of everyone in the meeting hall.

"You go get some dinner Lancelot." Sienna ordered. Her owl nibbled her hair then took off, hooting softly. She picked up Tinker, putting him in her pocket then clicked her tongue at Zane, who got up with a loud and annoyed yawn. Half-smiling they ascended the stairs to the entrance hall then went across the hall, joining the flow of Death Eaters into the meeting hall.

Sirius and Remus found her quickly and they stood in front of the low stage where Tom stood, looking absolutely livid. Sienna had to wonder who had pissed him off so badly. Granted, Tom had been in a foul mood since the week before when the Order had stormed their old manor.

"I have discovered the traitor." Tom said, causing the gathered people to freeze in shock then hiss out in anger. "It turns out there are two." More hisses and now calls came from many people, calling for the names of the traitors. Sienna herself was calling for their names.

The idiots that had betrayed them could have hurt her father and uncle, Tom, Rabastan, Blaise. Her friends, her new family. She would not forgive them that.

"My Sienna, come up here." Tom called and Sienna went up the three short steps to stand beside Tom. He tangled a hand in her hair, pulling her closer. His wand whipped out and was pressed against her throat. Sienna gasped, along with half the room. "Tell me who is not here Sienna."

"Tom!" Sienna gasped when he yanked unmercifully. "Tom, let go of me!" She hissed and lashed out, slapping Tom soundly. He threw her from him, making her sprawl on the ground before him. Zane roared and rushed up, but Tom had him knocked out before the panther could do a thing. "What the fucking hell!" Sienna demanded, getting to her feet and keeping Sirius and Remus at bay by actively using their marks for the first time. Tom met her gaze and Sienna felt the press on her consciousness. She let him in, making sure to attack him with every angry thought she had at the moment.

When he withdrew he was looking at her thoughtfully. "You truly did not know."

"Know what?" Sienna scowled. "I thought we were over the whole abuse thing." She added then, rubbing her forehead from the sudden draining of the anger and Tom's withdrawal. He pulled her close once more, murmuring softly into her hair so that the ache from his yanking went away. Once he was sure she was better he gently pushed her aside and strode forward several steps.

"My faithful, the traitors are the Dark Elf Draven," the cries of outrage went up, "and the young Blaise Zabini!" The cries cut off, every eye going to Sienna who stood wide-eyed and suddenly numb.

Draven and Blaise. Quickly she looked amongst the gathered crowd and realized Blaise hadn't been there. She hadn't seen him in the whole week they'd been settling into their new home. She'd thought she kept missing him, that he was busy. Now it turned out he'd been gone since the raid. No wonder Tom had thought she'd been in on it.

"Draven and Blaise?" She asked, turning to Tom, her face a mask of pain. "Are you sure Tom?"

"Yes. Lord Ecru has not seen Lord Draven since the evening of the raid. And Zabini has not been seen since that morning. I have sent scouts to look for them. Both have seen them in the company of known Order members."

Sienna took a moment to tip her head back and stare at the ceiling. Then she lowered her head, her eyes closed. "Blaise and Draven. Very well then." She turned to the Death Eaters and her eyes were topazes, hard and shining. "The punishment for betraying the Dark Lord is well known." She said it slowly, part of her mind trying to stop the words, the other part urging them on. The Death Eaters were nodding, looking between Tom and Sienna as she spoke. "Then there's nothing more to say. If any of you have the chance, take it."

"My lady?" One Death Eater braved to step forward. "Are you certain? Zabini is your friend-"

"Blaise has betrayed me when he betrayed all of you." Sienna cut him off. "I am not some separate entity from you. I am a part of the Dark. So please, all of you, stop second-guessing me. Stop acting like I'm a saint. Stop it. If you insist on calling me your lady then start really treating me like it. Blaise is a traitor to the Dark Lord and our cause. His punishment is set in stone. Nothing can save him but our lord's will." She looked at Tom who seemed to contemplate everything for a few seconds before a slightly terrifying smile spread his lips.

"Draven is to be killed on sight." Tom said. "Zabini is to be brought in, so that I may show him why it is wise to not betray Lord Voldemort."

The Death Eaters all agreed and Sienna looked out at them with her own smile.

"If that's all Tom, I have potions that I need to start working on."

Tom pulled her to him and kissed her soundly, making her gasp against him before she melted into the embrace. Soft lips, warmth, a chuckle that she may or may not have imagined. It was sweet and possessive, all at once. Tom let her go once he was satisfied and she left with a soft laugh.

Sirius and Remus walked her back to the dungeon lab. "Are you alright Sienna?" Remus asked.

"No. My friend and that pompous Dark Elf nearly got us all captured. Or worse." Sienna fumed, setting Tinker back into his magical bubble. Zane returned to his sleeping corner. She began gathering ingredients and for a few minutes they let her work it out.

At last she whirled around to hug both men tightly. "Blaise! How could Blaise do that! How could he put us all in danger like that!"

Sirius and Remus wrapped their arms around her while Sienna tried to sort out in her head what Blaise was thinking.

She hoped he was happy, wherever he was.

* * *

Blaise looked at Draco and Harry, who had hounded him for the past several hours about Sienna. He didn't want to talk about Sienna. It was a bit painful. He had expected the Order to grab her and bring her with him. He'd had an argument all set up for it.

Nothing had gone the way he'd thought it would. Now who knew where Sienna was.

Harry left Draco to pester Blaise on his own. He went into his own room and shut the door. Sitting on his bed he searched along the mental link between Sienna and he. It took only a few seconds more before Sienna answered him.

_*You're safe right?*_

_*Of course.* _A snort traveled along the link then. _*Have you seen that jerk Blaise?*_

_*Yes. He's back here at Hogwarts. Draco is currently interrogating him.* _

A long, heavy silence followed. Sienna felt so hurt and angry that Harry wished he could hug her. _*Why'd he do it?*_

_*He wanted to get you out of there.* _Harry had gotten that much out of Blaise before the boy had gone broodingly silent. _*He was getting worried. He wanted to save you.* _

_*The idiot. I don't need saving. He almost got me hexed by Tom! Urgh!* _Sienna muttered mentally before sighing heavily. _*Tell him he better not go out on his own. The Death Eaters have their orders. He's to be brought back in and Tom himself will be waiting for him. Tell him that.* _

_*I will. Are you alright though? Tom didn't hex you did he?* _

_*No. He came close though before he went in my head and saw I didn't know a thing about it.* _Sienna's grimace was felt along their link. _*I won't save him Harry. If Blaise gets himself caught, I won't save him. He put us all in danger.* _

Harry felt the truth there. He sent comfort through their link and nodded to nothing in his room. _*I understand Sienna. Take care alright? I here someone knocking.* _

_*You take care too Harry.* _

Their link closed, Harry moved to the door to find Draco there. The blonde strode in and Harry smiled, shutting the door again. Draco pulled him around and pinned him to the door, their bodies pressed as close as possible.

"She's alright, right?"

"Very. She's pissed at Blaise though."

Draco hummed then proceeded to kiss Harry. Harry smirked and pulled Draco closer, one hand on his hip, the other tangling in his hair.

"I think I would have done it too." Draco whispered when he parted them the barest millimeter away. "Betrayed everyone to try and save you."

Harry smiled then, kissing Draco's nose, which made the blonde roll his eyes and kiss him properly.

* * *

_**End Chappy. Hope it's up to par. ^^. **_


	15. Collecting All the Pieces

**Mozaiku Kioku**  
**(Mosaic Memories)**

**Ms. J.K. Rowling owns HP and all related items. I own this plot and all my own characters.**

**Well, it's been a while. (dodges rotten fruit) ^ ^ Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Part Three: Conflict**

**_Chapter Fifteen: Collecting All the Pieces_**

The next step was the most volatile. Sienna had even sent Zane and Tinker out into the hallway while she added the Acromantula blood to the mix.

The potion began to boil even though she'd put the fire out half an hour ago. She waited until the boiling finished before adding the sprig of holly.

"Sienna."

"Gah!" Sienna knocked over the rest of the blood which proceeded to fizzle and turn the stones a rusty red-brown color. Looking up from the mess she found Tom there. "Tom! Could you knock? You're lucky I just finished adding that." Grimacing she waved her wand to clear the mess, pushing back bits of her hair that had fallen around her face. "A little warning, jeez. I should put up a sign. You're the fifth person today to just barge in. I'm working on a very violent mixture here!"

Tom chuckled, cupping Sienna's face as she ranted. She sighed and rolled her eyes once she finished. "And you don't care."

"Not at all." Tom replied in his irritatingly cheerful way. Sienna had the fleeting thought that if he used that tone when he next battled with the Order, it would scare them all witless.

"If I blow myself up you'll care." Sienna tutted, pulling away to check on her potion. A flick of her wand had the fire roaring under it once more. "Or maybe not. Who knows?"

Tom cocked an eyebrow at that. Sienna had been stiff and cool to him since he'd revealed Draven and Blaise as the traitors. He'd thought at first that she was upset because he'd demanded Blaise be brought to him. But then he'd seen she was her usual self with everyone else. It was like he was the main problem. After a talk with Remus, he discovered he was the _only _problem.

"Sienna. If you are finished, let us take a walk." Tom said then. Sienna didn't even look up from her stirring.

"This potion needs to be checked every half hour." She muttered, frowning at the cauldron then looking in her notes. Tom grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the room without another word. "Hey!"

"We'll put someone on that."

"But they don't know what they're looking for!"

"Then it will have to be redone."

"I've been working on that for nearly a month!"

Tom just continued to drag her out of the dungeons and up into the manor. He didn't stop walking until they were outside, the night air chilly. It was mid-April now and any traces of winter were long since gone. Tom had been busy planning a raid of the Ministry while Sienna had worked at becoming a better duelist and her potions. They'd hardly had contact for the past month. Tom was getting annoyed by that and Sienna's distance.

"What do you want Tom?" Sienna growled once they'd stopped under a weeping willow. Her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes narrowed, and she looked so cute that Tom just wanted to devour her whole... But he would restrain himself. Until she was of age. He had to keep telling himself that.

"I wish to know what has you so upset." Tom said sincerely, hoping she knew he really did care. Once, he would have rather torn his soul apart than admit he cared for anyone. But here she was, annoyed as a pissed off kitten, and he cared for her more than he dared let on.

"Nothing." Sienna's clipped answer proved something was indeed wrong. Tom grabbed her arms and pulled her closer. He didn't move or say anything else as the minutes passed by. Soon enough Sienna was sagging against him, her eyes shut. "Okay something. Mostly the fact that you don't seem to trust me at all." Sienna trembled for a second. "Tom, you've been keeping something from me."

"Have I?" He murmured, petting her hair and inwardly wincing when he recalled yanking on it with all his might. He'd been upset. He'd been worried. What if she had planned the betrayal along with Blaise and Draven? What if she hated him now? What if, what if, what if?

"Tom, you don't play stupid well, so stop." Sienna chided, pulling back so her hazel eyes were visible even in the darkness. "You were in my head last month. Surely you didn't just see I had nothing to do with those traitors. Surely...you must have seen...something else..."

Tom smirked. "I did. You believe I have lied to you."

Sienna nodded, preparing herself for the truth.

"I have." He admitted, making Sienna's breath burst out. She knew it! But still, it surprised her he was so blunt about it. "I have my reasons for lying to you, for creating that false prophecy which led you to be here." He cupped her chin. "I regret neither. I do not apologize."

Sienna gave another nod, restricted as it was due to Tom's hold on her.

"Someday I shall tell you the contents of the real prophecy concerning you." He continued then, making her go wide-eyed. "There is a true prophecy concerning you and myself. But I am not ready to reveal it just yet." He leaned down then to kiss her forehead. "Someday though I will."

"How can I trust that you're telling me the truth now?" Sienna wondered then. Tom looked her right in the eyes and shrugged.

"You can't. You'll have to make a decision to trust me or not on your own."

Sienna thought that was a load of bollocks but in all honesty she hadn't expected anything more from the Dark Lord.

"Then I guess I choose to trust you." Sienna murmured, sighing to herself when Tom smirked at her. "Were you this annoying the first time you were a teenager?"

"I was a little worse." Tom replied with a smile. Sienna laughed, eyes closing.

"You're horrible."

"I know." Tom looked at her for a second. "Do you have any regrets?"

Sienna shook her head, smiling as Tom began playing with one of the silvery highlights. "I made my decision. I'm with you until the very end...no matter what." She told him firmly. Tom smirked smugly and led her back inside.

* * *

Sienna checked her reflection once more. Her hair had been spelled brown and her eyes were turned green. With a few more glamours her face was changed enough that no one would think of her as being Sienna Black.

"Okay," Sienna called, stepping out of her bedroom and tugging on some gloves. She wore white robes edged in dark violet. Her spelled-brown hair was twisted up into a fashionable knot and a hat pinned into it.

Tom smiled as he finished spelling his own features to be unrecognizable. "You look very much like a Black ought to." Tom said as Sienna stood fidgetting with her robes. At her raised brow Tom snorted. "The Blacks are one of the oldest, purest families in England." Tom informed her causing Sienna to frown thoughtfully before rolling her eyes.

"So where are we going?" Sienna decided to just ignore that little fact for now. She wasn't a pureblood anyway. Orchid Evans had been a Muggleborn after all.

"Diagon Alley." Tom replied, moving to take her hand and leading her out of her suite. "I wish to see for myself how the public is reacting to the raids."

Sienna smiled widely. She hadn't left the manor since the raid where she'd faced the Order. It would be good to rejoin the wizarding world, if even for a few hours.

They walked out of the manor and to the Apparition point. "Your father and uncle are already at the alley along with several others." Tom informed her before spinning in place and Apparating them into the small garden between the Leaky Cauldron and the wall that hid Diagon Alley.

Sienna breathed deeply of the late-April air as the bricks shifted away. She and Tom recieved several looks but to the people in the alley they probably looked just like a young wealthy couple out for a day's stroll. Which wasn't far from the truth really.

As they walked, they heard snatches of conversations. Copies of _The Daily Prophet_ among other wizarding publications were being motioned at, passed between friends. The articles were about the latest raid and the Ministry's assurance that they had everything under control.

Some people agreed with it, others however were starting to believe papers like _The Quibbler_ which had reposted an article by-

"Potter gave an interview?" Tom asked lowly as he bought a copy of _The Quibbler_ from a small stand and together they looked down at the article. Sienna hadn't heard about this, but that was possibly due to Harry protecting her. She wouldn't have been able to wait for the article to be brought to Tom's attention had she known beforehand.

"In February it seems." Sienna agreed, smiling at the picture of her cousin/brother/best friend. She'd missed seeing him. Speaking through their mental link wasn't the same.

They settled outside a small cafe and ordered tea and an assortment of pastries while Tom read through the article. He then chuckled and handed it to Sienna.

Sienna's eyes widened as she read Harry's account of the night in the graveyard, his assurance that Voldemort was very much alive and active once more.

She was even mentioned in the article, causing her heart to lodge in her throat as she read what Harry had said about her.

_Is my cousin, Sienna Black, a member of the Dark? Yes. Does that bother me? Yes. Do I hate her? ...No. _

_I don't like any of what she's been accused of, but I like to think that, even if she did participate willingly in those raids, that there's still that spark of goodness, that warmth that was my cousin Sienna left inside her. Perhaps Voldemort's managed to Imperio her, perhaps she's willing, I don't know. I just know she disappeared back in September and Voldemort took her from me. All I know for sure is that Sienna is Sienna. Once her mind is set, once her heart has chosen, she'll fight for what she believes in with all her being and never apologize for it. _

_If Voldemort has turned her Dark, if she's a victim or not, I don't know. I don't care either. Until I have absolute proof, until I see her do something evil with my own eyes, I'll hold out hope for her. We're linked together by our past, by our hearts. I won't give her up that easily, not to the rabid public, not to Voldemort, not to anyone. _

Sienna fought back her tears as she set the paper down, unable to continue reading. Tom leaned across the table and wiped at a tear which made Sienna blink at him.

"Not to the rabid public, or myself, or anyone." Tom murmured making Sienna smile. "It is times like this that I find myself unwillingly admiring that idiot cousin of yours." Sienna laughed.

"I always admired Harry." Sienna admitted softly. "He was always protecting me, fighting out against our mistreatment, pushing me to do my best. I always wanted to make him proud, to prove I had listened to him and to show him how proud I was of him. It's why I begged to be put in Gryffindor..."

They finished their tea and Sienna pocketed the Quibbler, unwilling to let go of those precious words from Harry.

The general atmosphere was charged. People were gearing up for Voldemort's grand reveal. They were preparing for war.

Now was the time to strike, Sienna thought to herself as they walked back to the Apparition point. Now was the time to launch head-first into this war. The opposition would be left scrambling while their side would begin ruthlessly cutting through them.

When she voiced her opinion to Tom, he kissed her and nodded.

"I have it ready." Tom informed her as they walked into their hideout. "I was merely waiting to see the world's reaction. It is time to bring ourselves out of the shadows."

Sienna smiled as she headed into her bedroom and changed into her work clothes. She tied her hair up and headed back downstairs. If Tom was ready to bring them out of the shadows, she'd need to be ready as well.

* * *

The plan was to enter the Ministry. Tom needed something from there. A prophecy.

Sienna would be going as well. She remembered what Tom had said about prophecies and was determined to know the truth. There was a real prophecy about her out there somewhere and if the Ministry had a place where it collected prophecies then she was going to find hers.

Tom was plotting something else though, something that would make him smile smugly and pull her into his arms at random times.

It happened towards the end of June, around the time of exams at Hogwarts. Sienna thought with a small pang that she would have been taking her O.W.L.s with Harry and Draco if things had remained unchanged.

What would it have been like, she found herself asking, if she had fought against Tom instead of walking away with him back in September?

Sienna focused however on her own agenda more often than not, letting Tom arrange his entry into the Ministry without interfering. She would have her dad and Remus with her, which was all the help she'd need.

"It could take hours to search the Hall of Prophecy." Remus argued as he sat in the corner of Sienna's lab. Sienna was holding up a phial of bubbling blue liquid. The Piper's Tonic had taken weeks of work to perfect but it had been worth it. It was basically liquid Imperio without the harmful brain-melting properties. Tom had been particularly pleased with that triumph.

"I will have hours. Tom doesn't have any reason to keep me from finding it." Sienna replied, eyeing the liquid as it continued to bubble, even though it had been cooled for four hours before she'd poured it into the phial.

"But," Sirius spoke up, watching the satisfied smirk on Sienna's face morph into a thoughtful frown, "do you really want to know what it is?" Sienna met his eyes and Sirius stared back sternly. "Prophecies are worthless unless they're heard by all parties. Tom's heard it, but you haven't. It might be better if you never listen to it. If you just avoid it all together."

Sienna put the potion down with care alongside several other vials.

"Probably. A prophecy got me into this, another one could ruin everything." Sienna agreed, before looking up at her father. "But I'd rather known what's coming than continue wondering what I'm doing here. He let me live, Dad. I want to know what made him decide to in the first place."

Sienna would not be swayed. She needed to find out the truth. The future depended on it.

Her heart needed to know it too.

* * *

June was warm but not blistering hot this year. Sienna walked with her head held high as she entered the Ministry along with several of the Death Eaters. Sirius and Remus stood on either side of her, wands at the ready.

Tom pulled Sienna aside as they walked towards the Hall of Prophecy. He cupped her face and looked down at her, his eyes glowing like hot coals as he gazed down at her. "You can still turn back." He murmured as he looked down at her. "No one will think any less of you."

"Worried I'll find something to make me hate you?" Sienna replied, rolling her eyes even as she moved up on tiptoes and kissed Tom's lips. "I need to know Tom. It's just who I am. Probably why I didn't fight you back in September." She added with a chuckle. "What're you worried about?" She asked as he continued to gaze down at her.

Tom didn't reply but he kept her close to him. "Am I not allowed to worry over my consort?" He wondered then, making Sienna roll her eyes again.

"Prat." Sienna murmured then pulled away. "You go do your Dark Lord thing. I've got something to find."

"Thirty-eight." Tom called to her and she turned to look at him. "Row thirty-eight is where you'll find it. You have ten minutes. After that..." He strolled past her, making her stare after him with a snort. He was such a drama king sometimes, she thought fondly before rejoining her father and uncle.

They separated from the other Death Eaters and Sienna hurried to row thirty-eight, her eyes widening at the dozens of rows of prophecies. The three split up, hurrying to finish within the ten minute deadline.

It hit Sienna like one of Rabastan's kicks to the stomach. Her forehead flared with pain as she doubled over, falling to the floor and clutching at her head. It hurt so much! Sirius and Remus hurried to her side, pulling her into a darkened corner. Sirius covered her mouth as she began to scream, effectively muffling her distress.

In Sienna's head she saw herself, laying further in the Hall of Prophecy. In one hand she clutched a small glass orb. Above her stood Tom, looking so handsome and twisted, eyes shining like rubies as he held his wand pointed at Sienna's writhing form.

"Give it to me. You can't protect Harry anymore. Give it to me or I'll kill you."

_Oh...he's using me. _A detached part of Sienna's mind thought with a scowl. The rest of her was in too much pain.

But why did it hurt? The thought came to her all of a sudden. Why would it hurt her if it usually didn't? In a flash the answer came to her. The telepathic connect she held with Harry! That was why she still saw the vision of Arthur Weasley, why it hurt. She was experiencing it as Harry was.

The pain finally subsided and Sienna slumped against her father, panting for breath as a shadow fell over her. Looking up she saw those ruby eyes looking down at her, darkened with some emotion. "You shouldn't have seen that." Tom murmured as he knelt and pulled Sienna against him. Sienna was still too weak to respond. Tom held her closer and pet her hair.

"Why?" Sienna demanded to know. Tom could retrieve the prophecy himself, what did he need to show Harry such a vision for?

"I was blocking you out." Tom responded. Sienna frowned, shaking her head.

"Why did you send him a vision?" Sienna elaborated, hazel eyes narrowing as she forced herself to her feet. Tom cupped her face, making her meet his gaze. "You don't need him to come here."

"But I do. It's part of my Dark Lord thing." Tom replied, a chuckle on the last words. Sienna scowled at him, which just made Tom chuckle more. "Trust me." He added.

"Unfortunately, I already do." Sienna huffed, pushing him away and returning to her task. She spotted the prophecy then, shining dimly like the others. Without a second thought she picked it up, clutching it to her chest and squeezing her eyes shut. "Now what?" She whispered aloud.

Arms pulled her into a warm chest and Sienna opened one eye to look up at Tom. "Now...you sleep."

Her eyes popped wide open then slid shut. "You're using me." She managed to rush out before the world went dark.

Tom caught her as she slumped over. Sirius and Remus were being held back by the other death eaters.

"Yes." Tom agreed as he lifted Sienna into his arms and began carrying her away. "But I'm not going to hurt you."

* * *

Harry was slightly out of breath as the telephone booth reached the Atrium and he and his friends spilled out. Draco, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny. All of them had come with him to rescue Sienna.

He should have known! He should have seen. No way could Voldemort ever really care for someone like Sienna! Why hadn't he questioned it more! And poor Sienna! She'd been so sure of Voldemort's feelings for her...

Now the monster had betrayed her, broken her heart and possibly her body.

He and the others rushed into the Atrium only to find themselves staring at the monster himself. He was surrounded by his death eaters, and holding a passed out Sienna that looked the worse for wear.

"Voldemort!" Harry shouted, making his friends stop. Harry drew his wand but knew he couldn't cast anything so long as Voldemort held his cousin. "You bastard! What did you do to Sienna!"

Tom chuckled at the fear and indignation flashing in Harry's eyes. Sienna's eyes were just as expressive. When he was face to face with Harry, Tom could see how much Harry had influenced the girl Sienna grew into. Because when it came right down to it, Harry had raised Sienna.

"I have an ultimatum for you, Harry." Tom called out to the boy. He could see everyone of the children looking at Sienna with mixed expressions, especially that fool Mudblood. Tom smirked as he shifted Sienna in his arms so the prophecy in his left hand was revealed. "In my hand I hold a prophecy. The reason I attacked you and your parents all those years ago is within here." Tom paused to let Harry absorb that. "The ultimatum is this. I can destroy this prophecy in exchange for you turning yourself over to me. Or I can keep Sienna and give you the prophecy. She's a brilliant potioneer, which I need now that Severus has forsaken me."

Harry sucked in a hard breath as he listened to Voldemort speak. He'd been set up! Voldemort had played them all!

And what kind of deal was that? The truth in exchange for Sienna's life or his freedom in exchange for the destruction of said truth?

"Why should Harry care if you destroy that prophecy?" Hermione's voice washed over him and stunned him. How could she ask that! "You'll still try and kill him anyway!"

Tom chuckled, seeing the disbelief now coloring Harry's face. Sienna's face wore the same expression when she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Perhaps I should have been clearer. I will destroy the prophecy if you turn yourself in and not kill you, Harry. Sienna will live and you will even be together." Tom's lips pulled into a wider smirk. "I thought you wouldn't give her up so easily, even to me." Tom added, recalling the words of the Quibbler interview.

Harry clenched his free hand into a fist even as he felt Draco grab his sleeve. "I meant what I said. I'll never give Sienna up to you so easily." Harry spat out. "And your ultimatum sucks. The only acceptable option is the first one."

"What! Harry mate, you can't mean that!" Ron shouted, causing Harry to freeze in disbelief again before he whirled around and glared fiercely at Ron.

"What do you mean by that!" Harry shouted as well. "I can't just let him have Sienna! Look what he's already done to her! If I can protect her-"

"Harry you mustn't!" Ginny pleaded, lunging forward to grab at him as well. "Sienna's made her choice. She might even be pretending-"

Harry yanked away from Ginny, eyeing them all with narrowed, furious green eyes. "How can you say that, when you know how much Sienna means to me?" He whispered fiercely before a tug had him turning to face Draco.

The blonde's eyes met his own coolly. "Harry..." Draco clenched his fingers in Harry's shirt. "You're right." Draco said, making Harry fell a great swell of affection for him. "No matter what, Sienna's life is priceless."

Harry nodded even as the others began to shout in outrage. Harry tuned them out and turned to Voldemort, taking a step forward. Draco followed him, clasping their hands tightly together.

Tom raised an eyebrow at that. "Say it aloud Harry."

Harry took another step forward. "I...I'll go with you, in exchange for the destruction of that prophecy...and in exchange for your word that you won't hurt Sienna anymore." Harry said.

"I'm going with Harry." Draco put in before Tom could reply. "Take us both and swear you won't hurt Sienna." Harry turned to tell Draco off but Voldemort's laughter made him focus on the monster again.

"Give me your wands then." Tom commanded. Harry grimaced even as he tossed his holly wand across the space between them. Draco mimicked him and the two wands landed crossed close to Voldemort's feet. The man had one of his Death Eaters fetch them then shifted Sienna again, so that he could hold out the prophecy.

A sudden hush fell over the others as Voldemort tossed the orb into the air and whipped out his own wand, casting a Blasting Hex at the orb that turned it into glass dust. The dust fell onto Voldemort and Sienna's hair with a sort of finality.

"Take them to the holding cells." Tom ordered and his Death Eaters swooped forward, half holding the other foolish children at bay, the other half circling and surrounding Harry and Draco.

A loud roaring noise had them turning to the fireplaces where Order members began to spill out of. Tom laughed and motioned to the Death Eaters, who Apparated away with Harry and Draco right before Dumbledore's eyes.

"I win!" Tom gloated as the old coot's eyes turned to him. Dumbledore prepared to cast a hex at him but Tom turned and revealed Sienna laying unconscious in his arms. "I win." Tom repeated again, Apparating away himself.

* * *

Sienna awoke in Tom's bed, which wasn't an odd occurence these days. Even if they didn't go farther then a good snog, Tom still liked cuddling up with her as they slept. Not that he would ever admit to that outside the safety of their bedroom.

So for a few seconds, Sienna just lay in bed, checking the clock on the wall and seeing it was rather early in the morning. Tom was laying on his side beside her, his hand clutching her shoulder as if she'd bolt in the middle of the night.

The events of the night before trickled in slowly, until Sienna was fuming and ready to smack Tom. Which she did as she as she could sit upright.

Tom's red eyes snapped open and he gave her a sleepy glare that made her anger soften, just a smidge.

"Berk!" Sienna hissed as Tom sat up, his annoyance shifting into amusement. "You used me against Harry! Ugh! I could kick you right now! In fact I should! What- What did...?" Sienna lost some steam then. "I can't remember what happened after I grabbed my prophecy- Hey! Where is my prophecy!" She demanded to know.

"I destroyed it." Tom admitted, making Sienna hiss again. "Do not worry. I will share the content with you in due time. It was necessary for the ruse." Tom explained. Sienna just gave him a glare that demanded more explanation. "Don't you want to say good morning to your cousin?" Tom asked.

Sienna's eyes widened and she hurried to grab her glasses. "Tom! Please tell me you didn't hurt him! Please! What did you do! Ugh! Just why do I trust you again?" Sienna cried in exasperation when she saw Tom's amused smirk. At least he hadn't hurt Harry. He wouldn't have been smirking at her if he had.

Throwing on a sleeping robe over her nightgown she hurried out of Tom's suite, the young man following her as she dashed down to the dungeons.

"Harry! Harry, where are you!" Sienna called as soon as the Death Eater guard opened the door to the holding cells.

"Sienna!" The cry came from the cell furthest back and on the left. Sienna rushed down the hall to the front of it, dropping to her knees in relief when she saw Harry sitting on a straw-filled mattress, unharmed. Her eyes widened when they spotted Draco laying there, just waking up from the commotion no doubt. Harry's face, which had shown relief and joy, suddenly shifted into rage. "Voldemort!" He hissed and Sienna looked over her shoulder. Tom leaned casually against the wall, idly examining his nails.

"Prat." Sienna scolded when his gaze met hers. "Just what did you do? Harry looks more than ready to murder you?"

"Sienna?" Draco's sleepy voice brought a smile to Sienna's face as she looked over at him. Draco frowned as he reached through the bars. "Where'd the bruises go?"

"Bruises?" Sienna asked while Harry suddenly ran his eyes over her face. Sienna looked over at Tom again. "What bruises?"

"I cast a glamour to make it seem like I had really tortured you, my Sienna." Tom explained, a cruel smile turning up his lips. "The foolish boys, they bought the ruse. And now I hold all the pieces in my hands." Tom laughed deeply, the laugh that Sienna liked best. "My victory is assured."

Sienna shook her head indulgently. "Honestly, a little forewarning would have been nice." She pouted at the Dark Lord. "You really..." Sienna blushed, recalling Harry and Draco sitting just a few inches away. Tom looked down at her, then yanked her up to her feet, pulling her into his arms even as her blush darkened and she tried to get free.

"Speak your mind Sienna, you have no reason to mince words with me." Tom commanded, cupping her face and forcing her to relax.

"You really scared me." Sienna whispered, turning her head so her cousin and friend wouldn't see her expression. "I thought... I really thought... For a second there..."

Tom hummed as he ran a hand through her hair, looking over her shoulder at the stunned boys. "You thought I had betrayed your trust, didn't you love?" Tom smirked when Harry's jaw dropped. Sienna nodded, hiding her face in Tom's chest. "Ah, but your trust is such a beautiful thing. Why would I destroy your faith in me?"

"Because you're a Dark Lord. It's one of the things you types do." Sienna joked, looking up at Tom. Tom's smirk turned into a real smile, one Sienna was familiar with.

"Perhaps with others, but I would be foolish to upset my consort." Tom argued, planting a kiss on her forehead. He let Sienna go then, turning and walking to the door. "Don't stay too long. We have a meeting with the Alphas of the clans this morning at ten."

Sienna bowed her head, letting her hair hide her from her friends' view. "Yes, I remember. Go away already."

Tom's laugh echoed even as he exited the dungeons. Sienna stayed in her position for a minute longer then turned and face Harry and Draco.

"He played us, but not the way I first thought." Harry murmured as Sienna knelt in front of him again. "He didn't tell you what he planned to do?"

"No." Sienna huffed, knowing she'd be sore with Tom for days over this. But he hadn't hurt her or Harry, so she'd end up forgiving him sooner rather than later. "He's a jerk that way. Half the time I think he does it just to get me riled up. He seems to think I'm cute when I hex him." Sienna blurted out, blushing when she caught the boys' dumbfounded looks.

There was silence then before Draco spoke up. "He called you his consort." Draco's tone was curious and wary, making Sienna blush again.

"Everyone calls me that. The Death Eaters even call me Lady." Sienna admitted.

Harry and Draco shared a look before Harry leveled Sienna with a look she recalled fondly. It was his start-talking look.

"Tell us everything, from last September til now." Harry demanded. Sienna settled herself more comfortably and began doing as he asked.

"Well, first of all, he smuggled me out with Polyjuice. The prat charmed some unsuspecting Muggle girl, getting a hair off her..."

* * *

**Omg. I'm sooooo late! Gah! Forgive me kind readers! I know, but I hope this makes up for it. **

**Basically it was sheer laziness that kept me from updating mixed with a bit of indecision about the plot. There were two scenarios that this fic could end with and I made my decision. Hopefully you'll like it. **


	16. Turning Tides

**Mozaiku Kioku**  
**(Mosaic Memories)**

**Ms. J.K. Rowling owns HP and all related items. I own this plot and all my own characters.**

* * *

**Part Three: Conflict**

**_Chapter Sixteen: Turning Tides_**

Harry was uncomfortable, and not just because he was wearing a collar that suppressed his magic. He was uncomfortable because he was standing in the audience hall, awaiting the arrival of some potential allies, and the Dark Lord. Also Sienna, but that was because his cousin was no doubt tinkering with her potions.

Draco stood beside him. Both had been collared before being taken out of their holding cell. They'd then been allowed to wash up and get dressed in some clean robes.

A week had passed since they'd been captured at the Ministry. Sienna usually spent half the day with them, before someone came in with some note or she excused herself to get back to work. Draco and Harry had talked a lot over what had happened to Sienna since the previous September and what they ought to do now that they were Voldemort's prisoners.

Sirius and Remus had visited them too, bringing them news from the outside world. The Wizarding world was up in arms now, frightened out of their minds but willing to fight. Harry couldn't help but note how well both men looked. He asked if Sirius would send James a note, telling his father and Draco's parents that they were alright. Sirius promised he'd work on some way of getting them the message.

Harry had been only mildly surprised with their humane treatment the past week. Three full meals, a self-cleaning chamber pot, no torture. Considering Sienna was the Dark Lady though, he figured it would have been counterproductive to hurt them.

The doors opened and Harry watched as every one of the Death Eaters knelt, heads bowed, as Sienna strolled inside wearing potion-splattered robes, glasses lopsided and smudged, a fierce scowl on her face.

"What! The prat interrupts my research-again mind you!-and he's not even here yet! You can't say it's urgent if you're not even here!" She shouted at the throne, kicking it then wincing. Harry couldn't help but laugh softly at the tirade that spewed forth from his cousin's mouth.

"Calm yourself, Sienna." Voldemort's voice made Harry shudder a little. It was way too human and amused. He was having issues seeing Voldemort as Tom and probably would for a long time still.

Sienna whirled around and both Harry and Draco watched her march right up to Voldemort, the scowl still on her face, and stab a finger into his chest. "Listen up you! Last time you ruined it by taking me out for that heart-to-heart! This time you had Zane drop a goldfish into the mix! If you don't stop sabotaging my work like that, you're going to end up blowing the manor sky-high!"

Tom chuckled as he saw the gapes from his two prisoners and the amused expressions on his guests' faces. Sienna gave a cute, irritated growl and raised her hand to no doubt punch him. He caught her curled hand, kissing it lightly before tapping her with his wand as he turned to sit on his throne. Her messy appearance was cleaned up and she settled into her chair with a heavy sigh, her robes changed to a plum velvet that brought out the silver in her hair and the gem-shine of her eyes.

"Your consort is a fiesty little witchling, young Tom." The delegate from the Dark faeries of England said, his dark eyes on Sienna. Sienna cocked an eyebrow as she returned the look.

"Indeed she is, Colt. Her wild spirit is what drew me in the first place." Tom replied, smirking as Sienna snorted softly.

"You disagree, Dark Lady?" Colt asked, a blue eyebrow raised questioningly. Sienna laughed, nodding.

"This is Tom we're talking about. It wasn't my wild spirit that drew him in." Sienna rolled her eyes and the faeries laughed. "Forgive me, I am grateful you accepted our invitation, but I had thought we would meet next week at the Green Palace?" She asked then.

"That was our agreement with Colt's father, Holhiem." Tom murmured to her. "A small coup occured while we were busy at the Ministry. Holhiem is indisposed, at the moment."

Sienna hummed thoughtfully before her expression became closed off. One didn't need to be a genius to realize that, at the very least, Colt had taken over the faerie throne and had his father incarcerated. "Than I fail to see why you need me here, Tom." Sienna was not going to get into a messy alliance however. Nope. If Colt could take out his own blood, then he could turn on an ally in a wink. She wasn't going to chance that. "I had arranged a meeting with Holhiem. I won't meet with anyone other than he, whether he is chief of the faeries or not." And that would be that, Sienna thought mentally.

Harry could admit to being in awe of his cousin then as he watched her speak. She was an equal partner, he realized with a start. Voldemort treated her like his equal and she probably had as much power as Voldemort when it came to the workings of the Dark side.

He also saw the way Colt gave a small sneer at Sienna before putting his face back in order.

"I can assure you, Dark Lady, I am as good, if not better, than my father." The young faerie boasted with a pompous tilt of his head.

Sienna snorted again. "I don't care if you are. I arranged to meet with Holhiem and I expected to meet with Holhiem. I have no knowledge of you, whereas I could at least be assured of some measure of honor and respect from Holhiem. With you I cannot say the same."

Colt was scowling now. "Are you refusing to speak with me, witchling?"

Sienna stood and made a show of dusting her robes off and walking down from the dais. "Yes I am. Tom can deal with you, if he wants." Sienna caught sight of Harry and Draco then. "I'll be returning to my lab, Tom."

"Very well, Sienna." Tom was looking highly amused and Sienna was sure he was going to have fun 'chatting' with Colt. No one got away with disrespecting his consort. "Before you leave however, I wish to place your mark on our young guests." Tom motioned to Harry and Draco then.

"No!" Sienna whirled around and glared at Tom. "You will not!"

Tom's face went blank. "Oh? I will not?" He repeated. Sienna held her ground, fists on her hips.

"No! We haven't discussed this, you great egomaniac!" Sienna grabbed the boys and dragged them from the audience hall without another word. Harry was surprised to hear Voldemort's laughter following them from the audience hall as they headed down into the dungeons.

"You just back-talked the Dark Lord." Draco said in awe of his friend, making Sienna slow down her furious steps and look at him.

"I do it a lot. It gets me in trouble more often than not but I'm learning when I really shouldn't." Sienna assured them.

"I love you, you know that right?" Draco added as they stepped into Sienna's potion's lab. Sienna giggled, motioning for them to sit. Harry looked around the lab, thinking it looked very much like the one they'd had at Snape Manor.

Sienna had three large cauldrons to the right, a series of medium and small ones on the opposite wall. The five tables against the wall in front of him were littered with notes, notebooks, ingredients, and tools. More notes, pictures, and scraps of who knew what were spelled onto the walls on either side of the door. A few stools and chairs covered the wall next to the door.

Zane the panther had a corner all to himself. He lay drapped on a huge pillow-bed and was gnawing on a large leg bone. In a spell-bubble was Tinker the mouse, who rolled over to them with several cheerful sounding squeaks. Draco picked him up while Harry went over to read his cousin's notes.

"Where's that go?" Harry asked, pointing to a ladder and a trap door on the ceiling that reminded him of Trelawney's classroom entrance.

"My own greenhouse." Sienna replied, shifting her robes back to the messy gray ones from before. "It saves time when I need fresh-cut ingredients."

Harry nodded and then a sort of awkward silence fell over them. Sienna fidgetting a little with some notes on her table, obviously hiding some things. Draco gave Harry a look then a gentle push towards his cousin.

"He really does treat you well." Harry began reluctantly. Sienna nodded, a smile fighting its way on her lips. "You...you're...happy here, aren't you? Happy with him?" Harry forced the question out.

Sienna shut her eyes and lifted her face to the ceiling. "Very happy. I found it, Harry. The place I do well in. The place I belong." Sienna opened her eyes and slanted them towards Harry. "Will you give me up now?" She wondered, lips twitching as the Quibbler interview came to mind.

Harry looked around the lab once more, then at Sienna who looked radiant and the best Harry had ever seen her. "No." Harry shook his head, moving forward to grasp her hands in his. _*Not to anyone.* _He whispered in her mind, smiling when she smiled at him with obvious relief.

"What is this?" Draco called and the cousins turned to find him studying one of the small cauldrons which was full of some bluish-violet potion. Sienna met his gaze, his silver eyes meeting her hazel ones with acceptance in his own. Sienna moved over, dragging Harry to look down at the potion.

Tom appeared half an hour later, leaning against the doorframe as he watched Sienna explaining some Potions theory to Draco while Harry looked on with a bewildered expression.

Yes, this was exactly how things should be. He should have all the pieces and they should be amenable to the commands he'd soon be giving them.

* * *

The collars remained but their freedoms were expanded. Harry and Draco were soon allowed on the grounds and into the other floors of the manor. Every day they heard from either Sienna, Remus, or Sirius about the new raids being planned or the shifting of the forces against Voldemort. Allies came and went.

July 31st came with a suddeness that had Harry blinking rapidly as he awoke in his appointed room. As the Dementors went wild on the countryside, the summer was gloomy and rather cool for July. Perhaps that was why he didn't really notice it until he awoke to the feel of watery sunshine and a warmth against his back.

Harry turned and found Draco on the bed, over the blankets, with his arm flung over Harry's waist. Harry blushed, though it wasn't the first time Draco had found a way into his bed. The blonde had been sneaking into the Gryffindor dorm for the last two months of fifth year. It had caused Ron and the other boys a great deal of annoyance. Except Neville, bless him, he had just accepted it all with his usual kindness.

"It's too early to be awake." Draco muttered sleepily, arm tightening around Harry. Harry smiled as he turned to face the blond, causing one of Draco's eyes to open and glare at him. The glare smoothed when Harry nuzzled into his embrace, sighing happily as he felt lips ghost over his cheeks. "Happy Birthday." Draco murmured, shifting so he could kiss Harry. Just as his lips were about to touch though a knock on the door stopped them. The door was flung open to reveal a half-dressed Sirius who raced into the room with a troubled expression.

That troubled look slid off as he finally took note of the fact there were two bodies in his godson's bed. Sirius glared at Draco as he stalked over the last few steps. "Oi! What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Harry promised his godfather, shaking his head and trying to hide his blush. Draco propped himself up with a scowl as Sirius pulled Harry into the protective cage of his arms, still glaring.

"Oh quit glaring!" Draco commanded, sitting up and pouting at his cousin now. "You should worry more about Sienna than Harry! At least I'm not molesting Harry in his sleep! Merlin knows what Tom gets up to when Sienna's asleep!"

Harry felt his eyes widen as Sirius froze. Draco paused in the middle of a stretch, his own eyes widening as he realized what he'd said.

"What?" Sirius growled out. Harry hung his head with a groan. Oh this was not going to end well.

"Harry!" Whether good or bad timing, Sienna dashed into the room, her eyes troubled just as Sirius' had been. "Harry I'm sorry! I swear I didn't know!"

"Huh?" Was Harry's articulate response. "Know what?"

Sienna turned to her father with a half-pleading expression. "I really didn't! I thought Tom was ignoring them. He hadn't targetted anyone from the Order since he got Harry and Draco!" Sienna added.

"Sienna." Draco's voice was filled with command and Sienna turned to him, distress marring her face. "Breathe and tell us what happened." He demanded. Sienna took several breaths before speaking.

"Tom led an attack against the Order last night. And he captured several people. Uncle James, Arthur Weasley, and Lucius." Sienna explained, causing Harry and Draco to jump out of bed, hurrying to find clothes. Sienna turned to Sirius then. "I didn't know." She murmured now.

Sirius chuckled as he pulled his daughter into a hug. "What are you panicking about?" The ex-convict wondered. "This is what our side does. I know how our people operate. It was bound to happen anyway."

The girl in his arms relaxed then, sighing heavily. "Yeah but, I wasn't expecting Tom to target Uncle James or the others."

Harry and Draco came out of the closet then. Sienna looked at them and couldn't help feeling better when she spotted Harry's blush or the satisfied smirk on Draco's lips. "What were you two doing in there?" She asked slyly. Harry's blush darkened while Draco opened his mouth to tell her exactly what he'd done.

Sirius yelped and waved his hands frantically. "No! I don't want to know!"

The teenagers laughed at Sirius' antics before Harry was grabbing Sienna's arm. "Take me to Dad."

Sienna nodded and led the way through the halls, down to the dungeon holding cells. Harry was surprised to see so many people from the Order. No one high up though, aside from Tonks.

"Harry!" The relieved cry of his name had Harry running towards the cell where his father, Arthur Weasley, and Lucius Malfoy were being held. "Harry! Merlin! You're alright!" James' relief had Harry's throat clenching with emotion as he allowed his father to pat him through the bars, making sure he was truly seeing his son. Lucius didn't say much but when Draco appeared before him he did mimic James' actions. Sienna hung back with her own father, taking comfort in the hand he held on her shoulder.

"Lady Sienna." Rabastan Lestrange called to her and Sienna forced herself to hold her head high as she moved further into the holding cells, walking past people who hissed and gaped at her. "Our lord informed me you were to decide the fates of these prisoners." Rabastan informed her, making Sienna roll her eyes. Rabastan smirked in response, though he said nothing.

"Of course he would. The great prat." Sienna scoffed, not letting the many familiar people in the cells change her reply. She was the Dark Lady, and they had better get used to it because she wasn't going anywhere. "He's trying to make a political statment again, isn't he?" Sienna asked then.

"I do not know." Rabastan shrugged. "Though I would not be surprised." He added with a wink. "Our lord holds you in high regards."

Sienna snorted at this before turning and facing the many eyes peering at her from behind the enchanted bars. Aside from James, Arthur, and Lucius, the Death Eaters had captured nine others. Twelve Order Members. Twelve sources of information. Because Sienna knew, just like she knew she was a brilliant potioneer, that Tom would wring every last drop of information from these poor souls. He'd make them sing like canaries.

"Sienna?" Harry called to her softly, trying to move to her side but was stopped by his father's hand clutching his wrist tightly. "It's okay, Dad." Harry reassured his father.

"Okay? Okay! You're in the dungeons of Voldemort's manor!" James shouted back, making Harry flinch. "Why aren't you locked up?" He wondered then.

Harry shifted the collar of his shirt so that the magic-inhibiting collar was visible. "He's bound our magic and taken our wands. These keep us from leaving the manor grounds too." Harry saw fury and fear in his father's hazel gaze. "It doesn't hurt." He promised.

"But..." Arthur Weasley spoke up now. "Why would he allow you out at all?"

The Death Eater guards began to chuckle and snicker as all of them turned to look at Sienna, who sniffed disdainfully. Rabastan was the one to answer Arthur.

"The Dark Lady willed it so." Rabastan said with a bow to Sienna. "The Dark Lord endeavors to grant the Dark Lady whatever she wishes."

"You're exaggerating a little." Sienna argued though a bright smile was on her face now. "Tom won't give me everything. The egomaniac. That's so unfair, by the way. He gets to take over the world but I can't go as an ambassador to the werewolf packs or the faeries or the elves. Tuh!" Sienna's rant was met by laughter from the Death Eaters. "I can be just as diplomatic as him!"

"That isn't why he doesn't let you go." Sirius argued, finally peeling his gaze away from his childhood friend. "He won't say it aloud, but he does worry about you."

Sienna snorted but there was a soft smile on her lips now. "Anyways, back to the matter at hand." Sienna moved to stand in front of the cell holding the three men she was willing to spare. "These three are not to be harmed. Whatever their feelings towards me, they are still important to me." Sienna averted her gaze as she spoke, staring at the back wall of their cell. She could talk tough but she didn't want to see whatever ugly emotions these men held for her. "Tom can do whatever he likes with the others."

"Sirius!" James shouted then, turning to his friend. "She can't do that!"

Sirius shook his head, holding up his hands with a 'what can you do' look. "She is the Dark Lady. Her word is as good as law." Sirius lifted the sleeve of his robes then, revealing the silvery S that had become known as Sienna's Mark. "Even I live to serve my daughter." He added with a fond look at said daughter, who turned away from the cell to beam at her father.

"As you wish, milady." Rabastan bowed. He sent a malicious grin to the rest of the prisoners.

"No torturing." Sienna added as she turned to leave the holding cells. She heard several disappointed groans. "Not while Harry and Draco are around at any rate." She added over her shoulder.

Sirius cast James one long look before following his daughter out. Leaving Harry and Draco with their fathers and Arthur.

"Is she being serious?" Lucius asked then, his gray gaze fixed on the spot where Sienna had stood.

"Deadly so." Draco replied. "She's truly the Dark Lady, Father. The Dark Lord claims her as his. His consort and equal. The Death Eaters bow to her. She learns Dark Arts and though she hasn't been on any raids as of late, she will probably pester the Dark Lord to be allowed to join him the next time. She wants to test her Piper's Tonic."

"How can you both be so nonchalant about this?" James had to ask his son. "Voldemort kidnapped you! He's turned Sienna into a Dark witch! Harry! He killed your mother!"

Harry flinched and shut his eyes. James's expression was too much to bare. "He killed Sienna's mum too. But she still loves him." Harry pointed out. That statement was met with ringing silence. Harry opened his eyes but kept them on the ground as he rose to his feet. "He's a right bastard, I agree. But..." Harry bit his lip, staring off at the door to the holding cells. "But maybe...letting him win...wouldn't be so bad."

"Harry." James choked out. Harry shook his head. He turned to Rabastan then.

"Don't make them watch if you're going to play with the others." Harry commanded. He was surprised when Rabastan tipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Now you and little Malfoy should go. The Dark Lord will be coming down in a few minutes. He won't care who is watching what when he does."

Harry looked at his father, who was sitting on the stone floor wearing a look of such shock and betrayal that Harry hurried away. He didn't stop walking until he was outside on the grounds and sucking in huge, greedy breaths. Somehow he'd fallen on his knees and now Draco was gently pushing and pulling at him until Harry lay on the grass with his head in Draco's lap.

"I don't know why I said that." Harry whispered. "Why did I say that?"

"You believe it. After all we've seen since we got here, I do too." Draco replied. "The Dark Lord has changed. Sienna probably had a lot to do with that. Since he's changed, the goals and tactics of the Dark have changed. He's not exactly the same guy who killed your mother."

Harry nodded slowly, though he still believed he shouldn't have said as much to his father.

* * *

"I suppose you want me to let them free as well?" Tom said without looking up from the paperwork on his desk. Sienna was dressed in a lovely green gown, her hair pulled into a high ponytail with the ends curling in thick spirals. Sienna paused as she held her wand to her face, about to glamour a small burn she's sustained from a boiling potion. The burn salve was spread as thinly as possibly but Sienna refused to attend a party with a bright orange splotch on her cheek.

"Honestly? Not right now. I don't want them free to roam around and poison Harry and Draco's opinion of me." Sienna admitted, staring at the young woman in the reflection. She'd be turning sixteen in two more months. It had been nearly a whole year since Tom went to St. Mungo's and swept her away into this world of his.

Tom looked up at that, a smirk on his lips as he rose from his seat, already dressed in elegant green robes with silver embroidery along the hem, collar, and cuffs. They had a festival in the dark elves court to attend. Many ambassadors from the Dark beings they hadn't been able to get a hold of yet would be there. Lord Ecru had personally invited all of them, and it would be stupid to ignore an invitation from Lord Ecru.

Sienna finished her glamour and smoothed down her skirt. "So, are we leaving or not?" Sienna demanded when Tom had been staring at her for far longer than she was comfortable with. He tended to not blink when he did that and it was creepy!

Tom rose from his seat and moved until he was standing in front of Sienna. She sent him a questioning look which had Tom chuckling. "So suspicious, my little panther." Tom murmured as he tugged her into his arms.

"It's you. I'd be stupid to not suspect something." Sienna teased, her words contradicting how she melted into his embrace, settling her head on her favorite spot of his chest. "Tom." Sienna muttered as she began to totally relax. She hadn't since she'd seen James, Arthur, and Lucius the day before.

"Yes, my Sienna?"

"That prophecy..." Sienna trailed off expectantly. Tom remained silent for a few seconds, trailing his fingers through her hair. He could feel her tensing up again and figure now was as good a time as any to tell her the prophecy.

"I was approached before your birth by a Seer. I thought she'd come to tell me about your cousin." Tom murmured, holding her in an iron grip now. Sienna settled back down, shutting her eyes as she listened to his voice. "She told me instead that a girl would be born on Halloween, and if I could master this child, I could attain immortality." Tom chuckled then. "She called you my destruction and my salvation, said that you held the secret to eternity. The Seer said: 'If the Dark Lord denies her, she will take it to her grave. If he master's her, she will give him New Life and he will have power unknown to any other.' And so I knew I had to collect you, just as I planned on killing Harry."

Sienna stood still for a handful of minutes, running over it all. "So, I was a pawn to be won." Sienna said after thinking of it.

"Yes. At the time." Tom replied, one hand curling over her neck, the other grasping her chin and forcing her to look up at him. "Now, you are precious to me for other reasons."

That brought out the smile Tom liked to see. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Sienna's lips, enjoying the way she shivered from that simple contact. "You're mine now and none can take you from me. Dire consequences await the one who dares."

Sienna shook her head, stepping back to fix her clothes and hair. "You're such a possessive prat." Sienna said fondly, her eyes warm like honey. Tom moved to pull her back in for another kiss but she evaded him with quick, light steps, a playful gleam in her eyes. "I'm your key to eternity, hmm?" Sienna murmured, staring down at her hands with something like wonder. "I'll find it." She promised suddenly, her eyes like topazes now. "I'll discover this secret and give it to you."

Tom's smile was wicked as h captured his little Lady and kissed her breathless. That, he decided, was one of the sweetest things he'd ever hear in his life.

* * *

_**There you go, loyal and annoyed readers. :) I feel like I'm getting mushier for some reason. Oh well. **_


	17. Internal Conflicts

**Mozaiku Kioku**  
**(Mosaic Memories)**

**Ms. J.K. Rowling owns HP and all related items. I own this plot and all my own characters.**

* * *

**Part Three: Conflict**

**_Chapter Seventeen: Internal Conflicts_**

Sienna sighed. The Piper's Tonic was ready. Sienna had taken it to Tom and he'd been excited to try it out immediately. Sienna had tried to worm her way into the next planned raid but Tom the fiend had a better idea.

"I still have a few prisoners from our last skirmish in the dungeons." Tom had said. Now he was leading the way to the dungeons, Sienna both excited to show off and dreading the confrontation she'd been avoiding.

A week had passed since she'd found out Tom had captured Arthur, James, and Lucius. The three men were kept in the dungeons, in relatively comfortable conditions. The Death Eaters even erected a silencing and blocking barrier when Tom was wanting to torture someone.

She doubted Tom was going to do that today though. Nope, he was going to rub her changed nature in their faces, like the smug prat he was. Ah well, she loved that about him too.

They found Remus visiting with his friends when they entered. James wasn't talking to Sirius, but he would chat with Remus. Remus had said it was something along the lines of James believing Remus had less choice in accepting the Dark Lord's rule than Sirius. Sienna knew that bothered Sirius, though her Daddy would never admit it so she wouldn't feel guilty.

Remus rose from the seat he'd conjured and bowed at Tom and Sienna, sending Sienna a questioning look when the young lord swept past him to a cell at the end. "Sienna?"

Sienna held up three clear glass phials, each filled with a watery, greyish-blue potion. "My Piper's Tonic is ready." She said simply. Remus' eyes widened before he smiled.

"Well done, Sienna. I know this one has been a particular problem. What was the underlying problem?" Remus asked, moving aside to stand by Rodolphus Lestrange as Tom dragged a Silenced and Stunned prisoner into the chair Remus had vacated. Right in front of the three men Sienna was trying to avoid. He'd done it on purpose to, Sienna just knew it when he sent her a wicked smirk.

"I needed a way to relax the mind, which would make it easier for the tonic to take hold." Sienna replied, moving forward with a small sigh at Tom's pointed look.

"How does it work?" Rodolphus asked. Sienna looked up at him. Though she got on well with his younger brother, she usually didn't interact much with Rodolphus. Being a member of the Inner Circle, he was usually off doing whatever Tom ordered him to do.

Sienna drew a pin out of her hair, which had one end sharpened to a fine point. "The opiates in the tonic relax the mind, lowering the person's natural mental defenses. Everyone has defenses, even if they never studied Occlumency. It's just how we humans are made. Without a natural mental defense, we'd crumble at the first sign of adversity." Sienna paused, knowing she was going into Potions Mistress mode and whenever she did that, she tended to start talking in theories that went over most people's heads.

"Once the mind is weakened, the tonic works by releasing a sort of...well...poison is the best way to think about it. The blood given by the controling party is transformed by the tonic into a chemical that infects the brain of the puppet."

Sienna held the phial out to Remus, who held it as she pricked her finger and added four drops into the potion. Sienna resealed it, giving it a few shakes. The potion went from grey-blue to neon blue. Sienna opened the phial again, kneeling to prick the finger of the stunned prisoner. Adding two drops of the woman's blood, Sienna again gave it a shake, which had the potion becoming a more opaque blue.

"The chemical works like any other drug, lowering inhibitions, but also opening the puppet's mind to any command from the controller." Sienna tapped the woman's mouth, making it pop open. From the corner of her eye she saw Arthur, James, and Lucius watching in almost horrified fascination. "In this way, it surpasses the Imperious, which can be broken if given enough time or distance. The tonic infects the puppet's blood cells, which it uses like a factory, thus the link is never in jeopardy. It is constantly renewed. The only downfall so far is that the controller needs to speak to the puppet face to face."

The potion slipped down the woman's throat with a little coaxing. Sienna counted to five before the woman gave a full-body shudder then slumped back in he chair. "Wake up." Sienna commanded and the woman's eyes snapped open as her body sat up properly in the seat. "Stand." The woman rose to her feet. Sienna put the woman through a few more commands, before making the woman fall back asleep.

"You called it a poison." Tom spoke up then, eyeing the sleeping woman with gleaming eyes.

"Because it is." Sienna replied, eyeing the woman as well. "In time the chemical production will take its toll on the body. Within three years, her immune system will begin to weaken. Within five she'll be susceptible to all sorts of disease. Her bones will soften, her organs will begin to fail. If she survives seven years, her brain will begin to rot." Sienna shut her eyes for a moment. "And once that begins, she will be useless." Opening her eyes, she found Tom sending her a knowing look. Sienna kept her expression bland. A part of her felt guilt, another felt pride at her success, and the rest of her was just tired all of a sudden.

Tom moved around until he had gathered Sienna into his arms, chuckling as he placed a kiss on her lips. "My Sienna, you have pleased me."

"I live to serve, my lord." Sienna replied with a wink, making Tom laugh.

"Sienna..." The whisper of her name came from James. Sienna pulled a little away from Tom to stare at her uncle. "Do you realize what you've done?" James wondered, his hazel eyes horrified as they stared at the teenage girl.

"Of course." Sienna replied, a faint smile on her face. "I've improved our chances in this war." Turning away from the now disgusted expression James wore, Sienna gave Tom a nod. "I think I'll go study for a bit Tom. Daddy is getting on my case about my O.W.L.s."

Tom gave her a nod in return and Sienna left, not looking back.

"My lord? Shall I return the witch to her cell?" Rodolphus asked, eyeing the sleeping woman in the chair.

Tom turned around, an unreadable expression on his face as he gazed at the woman. Then he lifted his wand and whispered the Killing Curse, watching it hit the woman who died without a sound. "Dispose of her." Tom ordered, leaving himself, a sudden anger making him slam the door.

"What was that about?" Lucius couldn't help but wonder as he watched Rodolphus drag the dead woman out of sight.

"Sienna is a brilliant witch." Remus began, his eyes on the chair. "Sometimes Sirius and I fear she is too intelligent for her own good. Tom knows how ingenius she is, and uses her to his full advantage." Remus paused, banishing the chair and conjuring a new one so he could face the three wizards. "He is also full of conflict within himself when it comes to Sienna. There is the Dark Lord and there is Tom and both want different things from her."

"Pardon?" Arthur frowned thoughtfully. "You make it sound as if he is two people."

Remus smiled, nodding as Rodolphus returned to his post. Funny enough, Rodolphus decided to add his own two cents to the conversation.

"He is one. But within the one is two." Rodolphus snorted at the blank looks he got from Arthur and James. Lucius was looking pensive and Rodolphus waited a few seconds longer until the blond's eyes lit up with comprehension.

"Of course." Lucius breathed. "The night at the graveyard. Two within one."

"I'm lost." James admitted, scowling as Lucius rolled his eyes. Remus took pity on his friend, knowing it was the stress of the entire situation that had James less than on point today.

"The ritual used to bring the Dark Lord back was only possible because the Dark Lord's spirit was given a semi-human form. Remember the ugly child-like thing Harry described?" Remus waited for James to nod. "That was a part of Voldemort's spirit, James. But, Sienna was also present there, with another piece of Voldemort's spirit, the bit of humanity known as Tom Riddle." James nodded again, following so far. "When Voldemort's body was returned to him, it stablized the other piece of his spirit. It also called out the fragment Sienna carried within her. Do you see now James? Two pieces of the same being, both completely different, both drawn into one body."

James' jaw dropped. "So there are really two bits of Voldemort inside that kid's body?"

"Exactly so." Remus smiled. "Both love Sienna, of that I have no doubt. Though the ways they love differ. And I am certain what we saw just now was the more human part of Voldemort showing some mercy. Simply because he saw how affected Sienna was by the knowledge that her creation would eventually destroy that witch. Other times he delights in her discomforts. I have seen flashes of both aspects."

"How did you even figure that all out?" Arthur wondered.

"Sirius and I have spoken at great length over the events that led us to this point." Remus replied with a smile. "Sirius still has trouble understanding why Sienna chose to care for Tom Riddle of all people."

"You don't?" Lucius asked now.

Remus shook his head. "I am a Dark creature, when all is said and done. I can understand the allure Sienna must have felt. The desire to be cared for not because of what she was, but because of who she was. I will always be seen as a werewolf first and foremost, just as Sienna was seen as Harry's cousin first and foremost. She was always shoved into the shadows of Harry's fame by the people who surrounded him. We saw Sirius's daughter and Harry's cousin, but we never saw Sienna as she wished to be seen. As the Dark Lord sees her."

"But you just said he uses her." James broke in angrily. Remus gave a single nod. "Then how can you be alright with Sienna caring about him!"

"Because whether he sees a means to an end or the young woman Sienna is becoming, she is still Sienna first and foremost. Perhaps that wasn't always the case, but it is now." Remus shrugged. "He cares about her one way or ther other and that makes Sienna happy. Sienna should be happy."

"Even at the expense of innocent lives?" James shot. "Look at all that's happened since she joined up with Voldemort! Harry's kept leashed like an animal and trapped in this place. You and Sirius are bound to Sienna. Not to mention all the deaths that have occured thanks to Sienna's potions!"

"It's funny." Remus murmured after a while. "What about Sienna's life?"

"What about it?" James growled.

"If she had remained on the side of the light," Remus said slowly, "her life would have been forfeit." James spluttered but Remus pressed on. He might not agree with everything Sienna and Tom did in the name of achieveing the Dark Lord's goals, but James needed to get a few things straight. "Admit it James. If she hadn't left St. Mungo's with the Dark Lord a year ago, eventually Sienna would have been locked away in a mental ward."

Remus snarled when James shook his head. "Or worse. Dumbledore would have worked everyone into thinking the only way to keep Harry safe would be to send Sienna far away. Her life would have ended then, James. She would have been locked up in an unknown location. For months or maybe for years. Or who knows? Dumbledore might have cooked up a plot to have her killed! He might have decided she was too compromised, too tainted, to be allowed to ever return to Harry's side."

"He wouldn't have!" Arthur agrued when James was left gaping once more. "Dumbledore could never do such a thing to a child!"

"He would have." Remus argued back, rising from his seat. "I'm coming to think that Dumbledore is capable of almost anything. Why else would he have left Sirius to rot in Azkaban for so long? He could have easily called for a fair trial and Sirius could have taken care of Harry and Sienna himself. Why didn't he though? He called for trials for others. Why not one of his own Order members, the godson of the Boy-Who-Lived? Why didn't he ever check up on Sienna and Harry when they were younger?"

With that parting shot, Remus left the dungeons, annoyed. His wolf was clawing at him from within, reminding him that the full moon was approaching. A dark smirk curled up his lips. He was joining one of the werewolf packs this full moon, along with Sirius. The Dark Lord had approved of it, no doubt after talking it over with Sienna.

"Remy!" Sirius' cheerful voice broke through his thoughts. Remus turned to find his friend grinning widely. "C'mon mate! Harry flipped Rabastan!"

"What?" Remus replied, laughing at the image in his head. Harry had gotten Rabastan to start teaching him hand-to-hand combat too. Harry was pants at it, even though he had years of avoiding his cousin and the school bullies.

"It was amazing! You should've seen the look on Rabastan's face when Harry did it! Priceless! I oughta show you in the Pensive!"

Remus laughed again, eyes focused forward. He wasn't in conflict with himself any longer. He hoped that soon neither Tom nor Sienna would be either. If they could find themselves, Remus was sure the world they would create would be an amazing place to live.

* * *

The fall of the Ministry into Tom's hands was rather anti-climactic. With the Piper's Tonic at his disposal, it was almost child's play. The general public was unaware of the power shift in the Ministry but not the Light side. They were still trying to figure out how Tom and his side had managed to get control of top Ministry officials without the use of bribes or the Imperious though.

Harry and Draco had neither condemned nor praised Sienna for her latest magical feat. Perhaps they'd understood she was uncomfortable with both at the moment. It wasn't that she was suddenly realizing that her potions were being used for evil purposes in this war. She'd known that for a while. It was just...

Sometimes she wondered how far she would go into the dark and if she could keep being the Sienna she was now. Or would the darkness consume her and twist her into something she never wanted to be?

"Sienna?" Sirius poked his head into his daughter's bedroom. He'd knocked twice but Sienna hadn't answered. His daughter startled as he walked in, looking up from the book strewn about her desk. Sirius didn't know what Sienna would be researching right now. Tom had forbidden her from working down in her lab for a month after he gained control of the Ministry. Sienna was supposed to be working on her O.W.L.'s actually. The books on her desk though had nothing to do with the O.W.L. subjects Sienna had told Sirius she was studying for.

"Daddy." Sienna's smile was wide and warm. Sirius tugged his daughter into a hug, just enjoying the moment. Sienna snuggled right into his arms, hands clutching the front of his robes. Sirius flashed back to holding Sienna like this as a baby. She'd always chew on his robes then, giggling and gurgling when Sirius teasingly scolded her.

"What's up?" Sirius wondered, brushing a hand over Sienna's silver-streaked hair. Sienna shook her head, snuggling closer. "C'mon now. Give this old dog some credit. I've learned how to detect when you're in a mood. So tell Daddy what's wrong and I'll try to make everything better."

Sienna's smile was hidden from Sirius' view but not the relaxing in Sienna's body. "Do you think I'll turn into an evil person, Daddy?" Sienna murmured, not looking up, her hands tightening their grasp on Sirius' robes.

Sirius stared down at his daughter's head, a twinge of guilt singing through him. Only a few months ago, he wouldn't have been able to answer that honestly. Back when he'd seen only his ideal daughter and not the young woman growing up right in front of him. Now though...

"No. Your magic might turn Dark, you may serve the Dark Lord, your potions might hurt dozens of people, but you won't turn evil." Sirius was sure of that much.

"But how? If I hurt people, if I keep serving the Dark, how won't I turn evil?" His daughter shot back, her muffled voice higher than usual.

"Because you can still love." Sirius heard the dissenting scoff and pushed Sienna back gentle. Cupping her chin, he lifted her gaze. Her hazel eyes were bright and her lips were smashed together. She was so close to tears that Sirius wanted to pull her back into a hug. But she needed to hear this and see that he meant every word, he realized as the seconds passed. "It's true. You mentioned how your work hurts some people. I won't deny that. But they also help people, like the Armadillo Skin potion. And you feel badly that your potions have to hurt some people to help Voldemort, right?" At Sienna's nod, Sirius smiled. "Do you see yet?" Sienna shook her head.

"Sienna love, the day you turn evil, if the day you stop caring. The day you stop taking care of Harry and Draco and Remus and me. The day you stop feeling compassion for the victims of this war. That's when you'll turn into an evil witch."

"What if that happens one day?" Sienna asked fearfully, a terrified tear slipping down her cheek.

"It won't." Sirius swore. "Harry, Draco, Remus, and I won't let it happen. I doubt even that your Tom would let it happen. The Sienna that he likes if the girl standing right here, fearful that she'll become something evil. And that's another thing. The very fact that you're afraid of turning evil shows that you won't turn out that way. That fear will stop you from going too far down that road."

Sienna sniffled, reaching up to dry her damp eyes. "Yeah?" She wondered as she rubbed at her wet cheeks. Sirius tugged her back into his arms, dropping a kiss on her head.

"Yeah. If it makes you feel better, I'll never let that happen either. I'll stop you from losing yourself. Okay?"

His daughter's nod was more felt than seen as she let her relief dampen his robes. Sirius didn't mind as he murmured comfortingly to his daughter. Feeling like he was being watched, he shifted his head slightly.

Tom was standing in the doorway to Sienna's room. He held a finger up to his lips when Sirius caught his gaze. The young man was watching Sienna with an unreadable expression on his face, ruby eyes flashing with various emotions. Sirius kept quiet as asked. Sienna soon was dozing in his arms and Tom watched as Sirius carried her over to the bed, settling her down under her violet sheets.

"She's a foolish girl." Tom said once Sirius had shut the bedroom door. Sirius' head snapped up, mouth open and ready to defend his baby girl, when Tom turned away, adding, "You were correct. I will not let her become a shell of the Sienna she is now. She'd be useless to me then."

The younger-looking wizard strode briskly from the parlor then, leaving Sirius standing in front of Sienna's door with a quizzical expression.

"I think, in a roundabout way, he just said he likes you just the way you are." Sirius murmured, smiling a little as he headed out of the room. With the end of September in sight, Sirius wanted to start planning something special for Sienna's sixteenth birthday. They only had a month left to make it a brilliant surprise, after all.

* * *

Tom looked up from the letters he'd recieved from the French, German, Spanish, and Irish governments. Their secret intelligence agencies were sending secret envoys. It didn't take a genius to see Tom had somehow gained the upper hand in Britain lately and they wanted to negotiate terms and discover what Tom planned to do once he'd won Britain over.

He'd been reading when a knock came at his study door. The only being aside from the house-elves and Nagini who was even allowed to step so deep into his private suite of rooms was Sienna. Tom had been under the impression that his little consort was going to be taking some of her O.W.L exams today.

"Enter." He called. The door opened and revealed Harry, who seemed to hesitate a moment before he squared his shoulders and moved into the study, shutting the door behind him. He moved forward, determination in his eyes, before he stopped and gave a small bow to Tom.

To say the Dark Lord was shocked was an understatement. Harry, though respectful, hadn't made it a secret that he considered himself equal to Tom. Even with that magic-supressing collar, Harry never flinched in Tom's presence. Actually, he did react a bit whenever Tom was with Sienna. That girl brought out the human in him and it seemed to startle her cousin as it had once bothered Tom.

"Potter." Tom said neutrally. He wouldn't hex Potter without good reason. Sienna might not speak to him until Christmas if he did that while Harry was wearing that collar.

"Sienna told me how to get in here." Harry explained. Tom gave a single nod. The two stared at each other in silence. Physically they were just a year or so apart. Tom's birthday was fast approaching, meaning he'd be eighteen soon. Not that anyone knew that. He still hadn't told Sienna...

"What did you need, Potter?" Tom inquired once he'd had enough of the silent study. Harry shook his head once before speaking.

"I want to know what Sienna means to you." Harry demanded, in an even, steady tone that surprised Tom just as much as the question itself. "She's turning sixteen soon." Harry continued when Tom didn't immediately reply. "And I already know what you mean to her." Harry frowned, though Tom was quick to see it was more thoughtful than upset. "But I don't get what she means to you. And I won't let her stay here if all that she's going to be is a potioneer who will help you take over the world."

Harry's green eyes flashed like a Killing Curse as he leaned over, hands on the edge of Tom's desk. "I've been taking care of Sienna for far too long to let you, of all people, destroy her."

Tom eyed the teenager for a long while. Harry didn't back down. His gaze remained steady as he looked down at Tom.

"Sit down, Potter." Tom said at length. Harry gave him a quick frown before taking a seat in the chair Tom had quickly conjured. "You've got some nerve, to be making such demands when I control that collar."

Harry shrugged that fact away. "You won't damage me too much. Sienna wouldn't forgive you."

A raised eyebrow was Harry's reply. "Using your cousin as a shield. How Slytherin, Potter."

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." Harry admitted, grinning when he saw the brief startled look that passed over Tom's face. "If Sienna had ended up there, then I would've gone into that house happily. Draco was already there and we were friends...but Sienna ended up in Gryffindor."

"I have wondered why." Tom admitted. Harry smiled warmly, his eyes distant as he recalled a time long since passed.

"She wanted to make me proud. To prove her strength." Harry murmured. "To be stronger... Sienna always felt shadowed by me. I didn't really think of it like that until after you took her from St. Mungo's." Harry slumped over a little then, elbows on the desk and chin in his hands. "But I did a lot of thinking before June. Maybe when we were stuck with the Dursleys it wasn't so much overshadowing her as protecting her. Taking care of her. She was the only one who smiled for me back then. I took care of her as much as I could."

Tom had found himself wondering about the time before Sienna and Harry re-joined the wizarding world. Sienna disliked those Muggles, that was for sure. Tom had been inside her soul, he'd seen her memories, but Sienna seemed content to pretend those Muggles never existed. Harry too, come to think of it.

"I never wanted her to feel like I was more important than her. She's my cousin, my sister. For the longest time she was the only person who gave a damn about me. It happened anyways. People made me more improtant than her, no matter that we both managed to survive your Killing Curse. I didn't see it happening until it was too late. Until part of you awoke inside her and I saw how everyone reacted to her." Harry sighed heavily. "I want to keep protecting her, even though she doesn't need me anymore. Sirius is her dad, yeah, but..."

"Black may have sired her, but you raised her." Tom's response was unexpected. Harry's gaze snapped up to meet the ruby gaze of the Dark Lord. "I am observant, Potter. I've seen the influence you wrought over Sienna's development into the person she has become. Sirius and Orchid Black created her, but it is you who molded her. I see it in your similar expressions, the views you share, even simple movements, such as how you both favor to lean on your left elbow when sitting."

Harry gaped. Tom had been paying attention to such tiny things as that?

"You have more right to question me about Sienna than any other person." Tom admitted then, completely flooring Harry. "My Sienna would not be the witch she is without you."

"Your Sienna." Harry murmured. Tom inclined his head, a grin on his lips.

"She is mine, Potter. I will never let her go. She belonged to me from the moment a shard of my soul awoke in her. Whether she spends her eternity serving me or simply as a companion, it matters not. So long as she is with me, I am content."

Harry stared at him for a long time. Was the wizard saying, in a roundabout way, that he loved Sienna? It sure sounded like that to Harry.

"I won't have her destroyed." Harry restated, meeting those ruby eyes head on.

"Neither will I." Tom promised. Harry found himself relaxing. He still got a bit creeped out when Tom acted all human, but he was sure he'd get used to it eventually. For Sienna's sake if for nothing else.

"I'll find a way to destroy you if you do." Harry promised before allowing a grin to light his own face. "What are you getting Sienna for her birthday?"

The abrupt change in topic made Tom blurt out, "I haven't chosen anything yet."

Harry rolled his eyes, standing and moving to the door. "Well you've got three and a half weeks left. Get a move on." And then the boy turned his back to Tom.

Tom was left sitting behind his desk, a frown on his face. He turned his head slightly to see his reflection in the glass of his cabinet. His brown-eyed reflection was smirking. "What just happened?"

_You just recieved a father's blessing. _The snarky, cool voice in his head replied with a laugh. Tom scowled, turning away from his reflection. Blessing, hah! As if he needed that to remain with his Sienna.

* * *

_**More fluffy little moments. :) Plus, I love a Harry that doesn't fear the Dark Lord, so I added that in this as well. **__**Anyways, sorry for the delay in updates. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	18. Invitations

**Mozaiku Kioku**  
**(Mosaic Memories)**

**Ms. J.K. Rowling owns HP and all related items. I own this plot and all my own characters.**

* * *

**Part Three: Conflict**

**_Chapter Eighteen: Invitations _**

Immortality. Sienna had been prophecied to discover the secret of immortality for Tom.

All the books she read so far though only spoke of false immortality. Vampirism, Philosopher's Stones, old myths and wives's tales that gave her no clue as to how to derive true immortality for her Tom.

So it would seem that she would simply have to start from scratch. She'd have to experiment and study the human body and then go on from there. She wouldn't give up. This task had been handed down by fate itself. Prophecied...

Sienna had to wonder though, as she thought back on Tom's explanation several weeks ago, why she was chosen to give Tom his immortality. Why couldn't fate have just bestowed that knowledge on Tom himself, who was the one who wanted to live forever?

That question suddenly had Sienna realizing she hadn't asked herself one important question: would she be around for Tom's forever?

It stumped her, this one question, so much so that she sat for quite a while at her desk until the light slamming of a book shook her out of it.

"Tom's gonna be pissed off if he finds you working." The familiar voice had Sienna smiling up at her cousin. Harry was smiling in return, his green eyes sparkling. He wasn't wearing his glasses today. Draco's influence on Harry's appearance was starting to become noticable. Harry actually cared more about what he wore, if only to impress his boyfriend.

Usually Harry was with Draco whenever Sienna was in her rooms. Since she resided in the private wing, as it was called, they didn't usually linger around there.

Come to think of it, she hadn't spent much time alone with Harry. Not for a very long time. Sienna sort of missed the days when Harry was hers alone. But she also wouldn't trade the days they had now for anything. They were together and happy, for the most part.

"What's with that look?" Harry wondered as he flicked Sienna's nose. Sienna shook her head, letting her mind settle back in the present. "You shouldn't even be up here right now. Tom doesn't want you anywhere near a textbook during daylight hours, remember?"

Their O.W.L.s were almost complete. Draco had two exams left while Sienna and Harry only had one more. Tom had barged in about two mornings ago and demanded that Sienna only study at night, after the third time Sienna skipped a meal in favor of reviewing her notes.

"He's such a worrywart." Sienna huffed, but she obliged and got up from her desk. Harry took her hand and they headed out of her rooms, down towards the ground floor. "Did you ever even once imagine he'd be like that?"

Harry snorted in reply. "I imagined him a lot of ways, but worrywart was not one of them. That's like asking me to imagine Draco as a girl."

Laughing, the cousins wandered around the halls. It had decided to rain outside and the cold air plus the cold rain put anyone off from leaving the manor unless they had to.

"So where is everyone?" Sienna wondered, knowing it was rather quiet for a weekday.

"Draco's doing his Arithmancy exam and Sirius is down with Remus talking with Dad." Harry paused then, looking out the corner of his eye at Sienna. His little cousin had grown up, becoming a young woman. Harry still found himself thinking of her as the little girl sporting pigtails and wearing second-hand dresses, but she'd grown up. Next year she'd be considered an adult. Where had all that time gone? He felt kind of cheated really...

_Black may have sired her, but you raised her. _Harry had been surprised when Tom had said that. He hadn't ever thought of it as 'raising' her, and to be fair if he'd raised Sienna then she'd raised him in turn. Seeing it as raising her seemed a little odd still. Harry didn't mind the idea of being Sienna's 'father' though. When he got down to thinking about it, he had been that to Sienna. Protecting her, helping her, keeping her happy.

"Harry?" Sienna paused, catching Harry looking at her with an odd look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just realized you're not little anymore and it sort of made me sad. You don't need me anymore." Harry admitted. Sienna's eyes widened now, before she was suddenly throwing her arms around Harry, hugging him tight with a laugh.

"Idiot! You're really an idiot sometimes, Harry." Sienna dropped her head on Harry's chest. Moments like this highlighted how much he'd grown. "Out of all the people in the world, you're the one I'm always going to need. We've been together too long for that to ever change." Sienna pulled back with a small frown. "I wonder if that makes me a bad daughter? I could live without Dad, but not you."

_You raised her. _Harry hugged her back, his chin resting on her head. Huh, he was taller than her... "If that makes you a bad daughter, then I'm bad too."

Sienna giggled, wiping swiftly at her eye. They parted again, laughing at each other. Harry kept hold of her hand and Sienna didn't try to make him stop.

"Remember when it would rain in Little Whinging?" Sienna asked suddenly. Thinking about immortality and living for eternity...it had her looking back on the past a lot these days. "We'd go outside even if it made them mad...and splash in the puddles because we'd read that somewhere. And you know what?" Sienna stopped walking to peer out the window, a look of confusion on her face.

"What?" Harry prompted when she remained silent and confused for a minute longer.

Sienna gave a little gasp, a giggle, before turning to Harry with a puzzled expression. "When I think back on it...it doesn't seem... I know we weren't taken good care of but...still..." Sienna nodded slowly, the puzzlement turning into a cheerful grin. "Because we were together through it all... I think that's why I can look back now and see we were happy."

That was so bizarre to hear that Harry struggled with it for a while. Yeah, it was odd, but if he thought about it for a while... There was hardly a memory that held Sienna that wasn't happy.

"We were happy." Harry agreed a few minutes later, making Sienna grin. "In spite of all that they did..."

"Hey, let's go splash in puddles!" Sienna decided a minute later. She grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him towards the nearest door. Harry went along without complaint.

On the second floor, in a parlor, Draco stood next to Tom and stared down at the cousins as they acted like children in the rain. "Why not go join them?" Tom wondered, peering sideways at the younger Malfoy. Draco didn't realize it, but Tom's eyes were more maroon than ruby at that moment.

"They're happy together." Draco replied. "I already monopolize enough of Harry's time. He's missed having Sienna with him. Just the two of them. Sienna too, though she won't say it. They're both idiots when it comes to each other. Harry won't say he misses Sienna's attention so she won't feel bad about liking you and her work. Sienna won't say it so she won't make Harry feel bad about dating me." Draco sighed indulgently.

Tom turned back to look out the window. Sienna was standing with her head tipped back, mouth parted, tongue catching raindrops. He smirked as Harry came up behind her and kicked a puddle, muddying Sienna's robes. Sienna retaliated by scooping up a handful of mud and launching it at Harry.

"Harry told me what you said." Draco continued, taking advantage of this rare moment with the Dark Lord. "He really did make Sienna who she is, didn't he? I think Sienna made Harry who he is too. Imagine how he could have turned out if he hadn't had her. He's already selfless and stupid enough as it is."

Tom eyed the blonde a moment before turning away suddenly. Draco wondered what that was about until he saw the trembling shoulders and heard smothered laughter. Grey eyes widened. Merlin's Bones! The Dark Lord was laughing! Honestly laughing. Not snicking, not chuckling. Laughing!

"Call them back in before they get themselves sick." Tom ordered in a strangled tone. Draco took the out and hurried from the room still dazed.

Was that... Was that the human Dark Lord? The Tom Riddle that resided within? Because if it was...!

Draco's thoughts cut off as something smacked him right in the face. "Gah! Draco! I'm so sorry!" Sienna's voice cried out as Draco groaned and tried to clear his face. "Hold still, I'll get it off!"

"He was laughing." Draco said dazedly as he heard Harry approaching them.

"Who?" Harry wondered as Draco blinked while Sienna gently sprayed him with water.

"The Dark Lord. Actually laughing! Like he thought I said something funny!" Draco replied, his mouth falling open at the memory. Harry's own jaw dropped in shock.

Sienna rolled her eyes at the boys. "Did you say something funny?"

Draco thought about it. "I said Harry was stupid." Sienna burst into giggles as Harry frowned at his boyfriend. Draco held his hands up. "Wait! Not like that!" Harry huffed, turning on his heels and stomping inside the manor. "Harry wait! I didn't say it like that!" Sienna giggles had Draco turning to glare at her. "You're not helping!"

The hazel-eyed girl trailed off snickering, wiping her eyes. "Of course that made Tom laugh. Prat that he is."

"I didn't know he could laugh!" Draco explained as they set off in search of Harry.

"Well duh he can laugh. He's as human as we are." Sienna's response caught Draco off guard.

"Is he?"

Sienna turned to look at him, a warm, loving smile on her lips. "Of course." It was all the answer Draco needed. "Why'd you say Harry was stupid?"

"I said he was selfless and stupid."

"You still said stupid."

"You, of all people, should know what I meant by that!"

Sienna's laughter rang down the hall.

* * *

As she stared into the ruined mess that had been her latest experiment, Sienna felt something contrict in her chest. Something bittersweet that made her eyes sting.

She'd been fine all day really. She'd spent a few hours with Draco and Harry, mostly helping finalize her birthday plans. This year the boys had taken over the thing, with input from Remus, Sirius, Tom of course, and even Rabastan Lestrange, who Sienna really liked. Even if he was old enough to be her dad, she had found a good friend in him.

Then she'd gone down to the lab to check on her experiments for a little bit. Tom had told her not to work too long, so she'd only been planning to spend two hours down there.

Wiping at a stray tear, Sienna continued to stare down at the mess and wonder why she'd done what she'd done not a minute ago.

The experimental potion had blown up quite spectacularly. Sienna had just had enough time to hunch under a table and cast Protego before the whole mess had crashed down. Several puddles on the ground still sizzled and the ceiling was burnt an odd orangey-yellow color. Sienna was pretty sure the explosion had been noticed by the whole manor. She'd crawled carefully out from under the table and out of her mouth had popped the words, "Uncle Sev, it blew up!"

Those words had caused Sienna to gasp. What on earth had possessed her to speak those words? Severus...Severus hadn't been with her for over a year! Sienna had given him up, along with everyone and everything else.

But the words had come and she'd stepped up to the cauldron and the feeling like a fist was clenched around her heart had settled down on her.

"Sienna!" The shout of her name echoed oddly. Sienna whirled around to find Harry followed closely by Tom, Sirius, and Remus. Draco trotted in a second later with Rabastan a step behind. "Sienna!" Harry rushed forward, checking her over for any injuries while the others stared at the destruction that had been caused. "Where does it hurt?" Harry wondered, watching the tears pool in Sienna's eyes.

"I called for Sev." Sienna whispered to her cousin, making Harry's eyes widen. "It was stupid. I called for him. Why...?" Then Sienna bowed her head and smothered a sob. Harry didn't know what exactly was causing her sadness, but he gathered her up close and murmured soothingly.

"I miss him." Sienna's words were muffled but the others, who were straining to hear, caught them. "I don't regret leaving...but I miss him! I...I... Why's it hitting me, all of a sudden?"

Tom strode forward then, pulling Sienna to him. He smirked down at the crying girl, one hand brushing her bangs aside. "Is that what I should get you for your birthday then?"

Sienna looked up at Tom, wondering what she should say. She'd been doing her best to avoid causing her friends and family trouble. But Sirius was with her, and Remus, and James, Arthur, and Lucius were down below in the dungeon.

"He wouldn't want to see me. None of them would. I'd end up having them hating me just like Uncle James..." Sienna shook her head, wiping at her eyes. "I've been selfish enough. I can't do it. I'm not that much of a jerk."

Tom nodded, even as he made plans to have Severus brought to the manor. Sienna might not be selfish enough to ask for him, but Tom knew she wanted the Potions Master with her. She wanted all her family and friends with her.

Sienna didn't see it, but the rest in the lab saw the slightly malicious grin that spread on Tom's face. Harry inwardly sighed, already knowing what was coming. A second later he smirked. Who would have ever thought the Dark Lord would be a meddler?

* * *

Severus felt something pressing on the wards of the manor. Since Harry had been taken, the manor had stopped being used as a gathering place for the Order. They'd instead moved into a Black house in London.

He was only at the manor because he'd needed some moments to himself. He had been feeling the stress lately of serving Dumbledore and trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

Harry and Sienna were both gone now, making the manor feel like a tombstone. Severus hated that feeling.

_I will protect you both from whatever comes. I will take care of you both, not just because I cared for your mothers, but because it is what I wish._

He'd promised that on their first day with him. He'd promised and yet he hadn't managed it. He hadn't seen Sienna's troubles until far too late. And Harry had gone on to save his cousin with no one the wiser until it was far too late as well.

Above the fireplace sat a portrait Sienna had painted of her mothers. Orchid and Lily were sitting side by side on a bench in the backyard of the manor. Lily's auburn hair was loose and fluttering in an invisible breeze, her bright green eyes shining as she smiled. Beside her sat Orchid, whose blonde hair had a few wisps escaping from the braided bun, her hazel eyes warm as honey as she too smiled out at the world.

His two best friends had died due to his stupidity. Their children had been lost to the Dark, because he hadn't noticed their troubles soon enough.

"Beating yourself up over it won't help." The voice was familiar and unexpected. Severus whirled around, spells on the tip of his tongue and wand ready to defend himself. Rabastan Lestrange stood nonchalantly, leaning against a wall and smoking a cigarette. Azkaban's effect on him could still be seen in the shadows in his eyes and the unnatural paleness in his skin, but otherwise he looked quite healthy. Rabastan jerked the hand holding the cigarette. "Mind if I smoke here? The Little Lady hates the smell."

Cautiously, Severus gave a single, curt shake. Rabastan grinned and gave him a salute. "What little lady?" Severus wondered.

"Lady Sienna, of course." Rabastan replied with a snort. "What other Little Lady would I have? Though, I am one of the few allowed to address her so informally. My Lord would torture anyone else who tried to do so without permission." Rabastan's dark eyes met Severus', an odd thing since it was well known in Death Eater circles that Severus was a Legilimens. "He's been making great headway, I'm sure you've noticed?"

Again Severus gave a single, curt nod. The Order was up in arms lately, trying to find out how the Ministry had been taken right from under their noses. Not to mention trying to locate the Dark's new headquarters to try and rescue Harry, Draco, James, Arthur, and Lucius.

"Y'know, I like the Little Lady very much. Not like that, so don't go glaring at me." Rabastan huffed, dropping his cigarette butt and stepping on it. Straightening to his full height, he smirked at Severus in a way that reminded Severus of their years as Hogwarts students. "We're mates, her and I. Rodolphus thinks I'm crazy but well he always thinks that about me. Anyway, she's a good girl, no matter what you lot think of her. Her hearts too big for her own good too."

"Why are you here?" Severus demanded to know, not wanting to hear more about Sienna. It hurt.

Rabastan eyed him closely before pulling an envelope from his robe pocket. "Little Lady misses you. But when the Dark Lord asked if he ought to take you to her, she refused. She said she didn't want to be more selfish than she already has been, and that you'll no doubt hate her." Rabastan tossed the letter on a side table and turned, presenting his back to Severus. Another bold move. "Personally, I don't think you deserve that invitation to her birthday. If any of you really cared about her, you would have gone to her just like Sirius did. Even Harry showed more love and bravery than you lot. He gave up his freedom just to be with Sienna again."

Pausing at the entrance to the sitting room, Rabastan looked over his shoulder. "Oh, and if you take that invitation to your old goat, know that it'll self-destruct as soon as he or his magic touches it. He won't get a thing out of it."

Waving negligently over his shoulder, Rabastan left Snape Manor, leaving a stunned Severus behind him. Rabastan Apparated away and reappeared in front of a mess of a house, pulling out another two letters. One addressed to Molly Weasley, the other to the twins, Fred and George.

The wards around the Weasley home were non-existent. Rabastan thought that Dumbledore couldn't be more stupid as to leave their home unprotected. Shrugging, Rabastan shoved all thoughts of that old man out of his mind. He had no desire to even fathom how Dumbledore's mind worked.

Peering through a window, Rabastan saw that Molly Weasley was in the kitchen with her eldest sons, minus the third one. The youngest Weasleys were away at Hogwarts, of course.

Bursting into the kitchen, Rabastan had his hands full trying to Stun and avoid being Stunned. He managed though and soon he had the five Weasleys Petrified and bound to their chairs, their wands safely tucked in his robes. "Now, now, is that any way to treat a guest?" Rabastan tsked, perching himself on a countertop and pulling out another cigarette. Sienna really did hate the smell of them, even if they were wizard-made. Once it was lit, Rabastan smiled cheerfully at the glaring Weasleys.

"You're wondering what I'm doing here, hm?" He asked. "Well that's simple. My Lord sent me, on behalf of Lady Sienna. Not that she knows I'm here, mind you." Rabastan glared at them all now. "You're all stupid in my opinion, and I hate every one of you for making the Little Lady feel so awful. She thinks herself the worst person on the world right now. Even after she went to all the trouble of making sure your Arthur is kept well-fed and well-cared for. Even though she does what she can to keep you all from feeling the effects of the Dark's takeover. I bet none of you even thought of that, hmm? Never wondered why you were spared during raids? Never cared to think that maybe, behind the scenes, Sienna was taking care of you?"

Spitting into a corner, Rabastan tossed his cigarette in the sink. These people made him sick. He couldn't think of any reason for Sienna to miss them.

She did though and that was enough for Rabastan. "Whatever, think what you will. I'm merely here to deliver an invitation." Rabastan slid off the counter and tossed the letters on the tabletop. "Do what you will. Though I hope you actually consider what My Lord if offering. Either way, Sienna will continue to protect you in her own way." Rabastan kept the warning that the invitation would self-destruct to himself. He only lifted the enchantments on them when he was far away enough.

With three days until Sienna's birthday, Rabastan hoped they'd consider very carefully. He wanted to see his Little Lady loose the depressive cloud that had settled around her these past few days.

Another quick Apparition trip had him appearing in front of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa Malfoy wouldn't need a little chat with Rabastan. She was a pureblood and raised as such. Rabastan knew unlike Snape or the Weasleys, no words would matter to Narcissa. So he just stepped through the gates and when the house-elfs appeared, ready to defend their mistress, Rabastan simple handed over the letter.

His errand finished, Rabastan hurried to Apparate back to the manor. It was time for the Little Lady's training. With Harry and Draco getting so far ahead of her, Sienna had decided some more training in hand-to-hand was in order. The Dark Lord had pitched a small fit over it-or so Sienna said-but had given his permission once he'd 'talked' with Rabastan. Wincing in rembrance of that little session, Rabastan chuckled. Ah, the things he did for his little friend. But it was worth it. Sienna Black was such a dear little friend.

* * *

Sienna wasn't sure exactly what she was doing down in the dungeons. She'd avoided the place since the test of the Piper's tonic. She didn't want to see the looks of disgust and hatred on James, Lucius, and Arthur.

Rabastan was doing his shift down there, and he greeted her with a puzzled look. Sienna knew she'd worried her friend with her little lapse into depression. She'd tried her best to tuck it away though. She refused to be depressed on her birthday.

"Little Lady, what brings you down here?" Rabastan asked, knowing the three men would hear. The soft muttered conversation did indeed stop, though from this angle Rabastan couldn't see into their cell.

"I don't know." Sienna admitted, sighing loudly and leaning against the wall next to Rabastan. "I've been so sentimental lately. I'm not sure what's wrong with me."

Rabastan shook his head but kept quiet about his small errand the day before.

"I've been thinking of having Tom figure out a way to release them from their cell." Sienna murmured. She probably thought the men hadn't noticed her entrance. Rabastan didn't disabuse her of the notion. Perhaps it would serve her well to just talk.

"The Dark Lord will not allow them free movement even with suppression collars." Rabastan argued.

Sienna nodded, twining her fingers together. "But maybe he could put them up in...I dunno...one of the wings we don't use...or some of the dungeons...remake them into a living quarter. I don't want them to be stuck inside there forever." Sienna bit her lip, thinking. "They're still...important to me..."

"Why? They don't seem to give a damn about you." Rabastan really wanted to know this. It was enough to know they were important to Sienna, but he wouldn't mind knowing why.

"I gave them up. They really shouldn't be, huh?" Sienna chuckled hollowly. "I gave them all up when I chose Tom. I knew that from the beginning. Maybe it's me being selfish, but I want them all close to me. So I can take care of them as they took care of me. True, they probably only cared about me because Harry did. But they still gave me family and love and warm hugs and there was something there. There had to be." Sienna quickly wiped at her eye. "Besides, even if they hate me now, I feel like taking care of them. Now that I have the power and pull to do so."

Sienna giggled softly then. "You know, my dad says my mother would have told me to do what I must, and what felt right for me. I like to think that, in spite of everything, she'd love me still. Even if I'm with Tom now. Even after all the stuff I've done." Sienna's soft grin vanished. "Is there any raids planned soon?"

"None for the rest of the week." Rabastan replied. "You're not thinking of going back out on one? Lady, as much as I respect you, we've all seen how you react after the raid is over. The Dark Lord won't allow you to fall apart again. It makes him upset, to see you upset."

The young woman looked up with surprised eyes, before a slight blush and a warm smile appeared on her face. "Does it really, you think?"

Rabastan nodded, wincing again as he recalled the last time Sienna had gone on a raid. "He's been twice as vicious after the raids you attended. I don't dare say with one hundred percent certainty that he is upset, but that is how it looks to me."

Giggling, the girl shook her head. "He's such a worrywart. I never would have thought he could worry so much about someone aside from himself. It's nice to know other people see it."

"He's changed from the Dark Lord I once served." Rabastan said quietly now, hardly above a whisper. Sienna looked up at him curiously. She'd heard plenty about the Dark Lord of before, but she hadn't heard Rabastan say much about him yet. "The Dark Lord of before was a shell of a mortal, a true devil in borrowed flesh. His thoughts were only on his twisted ideals and desires. He was not so...human."

"And now?" Sienna prompted when Rabastan fell silent.

Looking at Sienna, Rabastan reached up to ruffle her hair. "He is human now. True, he lives ultimately to serve himself, but I have seen that as of late, serving you has become an extention of serving himself. You make him human, Sienna. His ideals have changed, have become more oriented on actually bettering the world. I am much prouder to be serving him this time around than before."

Sienna was beaming by the end of that. She was also crying a little. "Do you really think so?" At Rabastan's nod, Sienna's beam brightened. "Then I'm happy. I'm really happy." Wiping at her eyes, Sienna cast a look in the direction of the mens' cell. "Even if this all ends with me having nothing in the end, if that's even partially true, I can deal with it."

Cheerfully smiling, Sienna bid Rabastan a happy farewell and left, saying she was going to speak to Tom. Once Rabastan was sure she was gone, he shook his head with a snort. "I hope you idiots realize that Sienna isn't a bad girl, though she serves the Dark Lord. Personally, I'd love to see you all rot. But I won't let that happen, because then that girl will stop smiling so happily."

No answer came back but Rabastan heard them resume muttering and murmuring to each other.

* * *

Severus was two days early but that didn't matter. He'd had enough time to realize he had been extremely stupid. Rabastan was right. He should have gone right back to the Dark Lord the minute he found out Sienna chose to be with him. He'd made a promise, dammit.

The invitation doubled as a Portkey that activated with a tap of his wand. It deposited him in front of a heavily warded manor. Severus lifted his wand and sent his Patronus out as the invitation had instructed.

While he waited for someone to open the gates, a loud snap had him whirling around, wand glowing. His response was unwarranted as he saw it was Fred and George Weasley, sprawled on the ground, holding their own invitation in their hands.

"Ow. I hate Portkeys." One of them said. Severus could never tell them apart. "Oi look! It's Snape."

The other twin's head popped up and he smirked at Severus in a way that would have had him deducting points. "Hello there, prof!"

"Weasley, Weasley." Severus replied curtly, seeing a black-clad person strolling down the path towards the gates. "What are you doing here?"

The twins held up their invitation. "Got this from the Dark Lord himself." They said in unison. "We would've activated it the night we got it, but Mum got all hysterical on us and we had to be sneaky about it."

"Severus? Fred? George?" The voice of Draco Malfoy was the last thing the three expectd. They turned to find it was indeed Draco, wearing fine dark blue robes and a glinting collar with runes for magical suppression. "What're you all doing here?"

"Tom gave them Portkeys to bring them for Sienna." A voice said from somewhere. A moment later Harry was revealed as he took off a Disillusionment charm. "He told me about it this morning." He added when his boyfriend sent him a questioning look. Aside from a collar matching Draco's and not wearing glasses, Harry looked better than any of the three expected. He was even wearing a mix of Muggle clothes and an open wizard's robe. "Right, well, you have to hand over your wands first. And we have to bind you guys up for a bit with these." Harry pulled out three wrist cuffs that had the same marks as were on the collar he wore.

"Alrighty mate." Fred and George said quite cheerfully, bringing a grin to Harry's face.

"Set them inside that hollow to the left." Harry directed. Severus followed the twins to the small hollow which had opened with a tap of Draco's wand. The hollow shut as soon as the last one was in and a second later Draco was holding them. "Now put these on." Harry opened the hollow again to pass over the cuffs. Without a word, Fred, George, and Severus slapped them on, grimacing at the sudden cut-off of their own magic flow.

Draco whispered a spell and the gates grew transparent. Severus led the way inside, eyes flickering all around until he felt something slam into him. Arms automatically came up to wrap around Harry, who was grinning up at him with glittering eyes.

"Sienna's gonna be so happy! She's really missed you guys!" Harry informed them, turning to led them inside but keeping a tight grasp on Severus' sleeve. Draco struck up a conversation with the twins and Severus fond himself relaxing.

At least until they stepped into the Audience Hall and were staring straight at the Dark Lord Voldemort himself.

* * *

_**Hehe. Am I making this story too mushy? I feel like I am. But at the same time I like it. Sorry for the super-duper-late update! I say that a lot don't I? Sorry! **_


	19. Changes in the Dark

**Mozaiku Kioku**  
**(Mosaic Memories)**

**Ms. J.K. Rowling owns HP and all related items. I own this plot and all my own characters.**

**Y'know...even when I look for grammer and spelling mistakes, they end up happening anyway. Tch.**

* * *

**Part Three: Conflict**

**_Chapter Nineteen: Changes in the Dark_**

Tom couldn't help the evil smile that spread on his face as Severus and the Weasley twins took notice of him.

"You never struck me as the meddling type." Harry said now, strolling right up to the dais and smirking up at Tom. Tom had to admit, the reactions of Severus and the twins was amusing, so he let Harry's cheek slide. "Sienna's going to flip out on you as well. You do know that right? Even if they are happy to see her, she's going to give you such a telling off."

Draco tried to smother a laugh, failing though. Tom let that slide too. He was feeling too smugly proud of himself to let much bother him today. "She'll get over it quickly. Sienna will be more pleased than upset at my intervention."

"Meddling." Harry corrected with a snicker. "Call it what it is."

Tom waved his wand threateningly but Harry just laughed aloud this time, perching himself on the edge of the dais. Draco moved to stand beside his boyfriend, shaking his head at Harry. Tom just let himself have a moment and pinched his nose.

"It is moments like this when you most resemble each other. Stop it, Potter." Tom ordered, hearing Harry still laughing.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I'm happy myself." Tom dropped his hand to find Harry grinning up at him. "I know you only did this for Sienna, so I'm sorry it makes me happy too."

Tom stared at the grinning boy, rolling his eyes a second later. "Gryffindors. You apologize for the most idiotic things." Tom reached into his robe and drew out two more wrist cuffs. He tossed them at Harry and Draco, who picked them up curiously. "Sienna has been complaining about the collars lately. Put those on so that I can remove the collars."

There was a long moment of silence before Harry and Draco did as told. Tom's wand cut through the air a little violently before the collars melted away with a low hiss, leaving no mark or indication that they had ever been.

Turning back to the three other men in the room, Tom found himself frowning at the twins. He was suddenly wondering at the intelligence of his decision to invite them to the manor. He had not forgotten the infatuation they'd had with Sienna, though Fred had been more vocal about it. Either way, he might end up with another Zabini situation.

Sienna's expression several days ago, that sad and resigned look, flashed in Tom's mind and a cool voice chuckled at the back of it, reminding him that when it came to Sienna, lately, he was reacting like a teenage boy more often than not.

"Stop your grinning and go find that girl." Tom commanded. Draco gave Harry a push as the green-eyed wizard continued chuckling.

"Listen to him, alright?" Harry advised Severus and the twins. "He's actually pretty sane these days." Harry gave a jolt as a mild stinging hex hit his arse. "Oy! I'm going, jeez!" Harry huffed, hurrying out of the room and thus dodging the next hex.

Tom waved his wand and three seats appeared for the three men. The Death Eaters along the walls, ignored until now, came forward, surrounding the three and holding their wands at the ready.

"You have accepted the invitation to the manor." Tom began in his more lordly tone. "Know that from this day forth, you will not be allowed any contact with those still remaining under Dumbledore's rule. I will not have idlers either. You will serve me or you will join the three idiots down in the dungeons." Tom paused, seeing one of the twins move to speak before being stopped by his twin. "I will find uses for you. Perhaps in time I shall remove those cuffs. Perhaps."

The Dark Lord eyed the three before shaking his head a little. "You are here of your own free will. If I hear you stating otherwise to Sienna, I will not hesitate to punish you. Precious to her or not, you are now under my rule. She will not interfere if I decide you are in need of a reminder."

"Remember this, all of you." Looking each man in the eye, Tom allowed a smirk to spread on his face. "Sienna belongs to me now. Before all of you, before even Potter, she belongs to me. That will not change now."

Although he recieved glares at that last comment, the men did not refute it.

"HE DID WHAT!" The shout had Tom chuckling even as Sienna burst into the room, Harry trailing after her with a smirking look. Sirius and Remus were following along, also looking quite amused. Sienna skidded to a stop as the Death Eaters parted and revealed George, Fred, and Severus. Sienna stood staring at the three as they rose from their seats, their eyes fastened on Sienna. For her part, Sienna stood with a blank expression for half a minute before a soft sob left her lips and she ran forward, her arms wrapping around Severus.

"Se-Sev-" Sienna's muffled stutter had Tom smirking again. Severus returned the embrace with a fierceness that would probably leave bruises. But Sienna was laughing happily as she turned her head and extended a hand towards the twins. "What're you all doing here?"

Tom stood and walked past them, catching Sienna's eye as he left. She was smiling happily and tears were streaming down her face. She mouthed 'Thank you' before she was drawn into the twin's explanation.

He knew once the shock wore off, he would indeed be in for a lecture from his little consort. He knew ways to shut her up though, and he was pleasantly looking forward to them.

* * *

Sienna skipped down the dungeon steps as she led Fred and George down to see their father. She was just so happy! Tom, the idiot, had gone and done this for her. To make her happy. It made her want to start crying again but she felt she'd done enough of that lately. Hell, she'd been a crybaby for a while now and she really wanted to knock it off. She was supposed to be a Dark Lord's lady...

"Fred! George!" Arthur's despaired cry of his sons' names wiped away much of Sienna's good cheer. She hung back with her uncles and father, letting the twins run forward to greet and reassure their father. Harry and Draco stood beside her, each reaching down to grasp one of her hands.

"I'm alright." Sienna murmured to them. "You guys go and say hi to your dads. You shouldn't let how they feel about me stop you."

Harry and Draco squeezed her hands before moving forward. Sienna felt hands on her shoulders and looked up at Severus, who cocked an eyebrow at her. "James isn't too happy with me. I don't think any of them are." Sienna explained.

"Then while they all converse, you could show me your new lab?" Severus wondered. Sienna grinned and nodded, taking him by the hand. Sirius and Remus let them go off, knowing Severus would want some time alone with the girl. They had a lot to talk about.

"What do you mean the Dark Lord invited you?" James wondered as he frowned at Fred and George.

Fred nodded, pulling out the invitation. "His Death Eater guy gave one for me and George and one for mum. Snape got one too-oi where'd he go?"

"To Sienna's lab." Sirius replied, conjuring chairs for everyone.

"Anyways, we're not sure who else got one, if anyone else did." George added.

"He did this for Sienna?" Lucius said slowly.

Harry nodded. "I know it's hard to believe it, but Tom really does care about Sienna." Harry ignored the incredulous looks he got for calling the Dark Lord 'Tom' and pressed on. "I think he loves her. Really loves her. Which is kind of creepy, I'll give you that. But it's real. Otherwise, he wouldn't have gone to all this trouble."

James shook his head with a snort. "Harry, some men are willing to say and do anything to get what they want."

Harry narrowed his eyes a little. "I wish you wouldn't keep saying stuff like that Dad. Do you think I like seeing you locked up like this? Tom won't let you out of there until he's sure you won't go after Sienna though. I don't even trust you around Sienna, to be honest." Harry met his father's stunned eyes with a sad grimace.

"How can you expect anything else? So she went down a different path than we all wanted. So she ended up flourishing on the Dark Side. So she's in love with a Dark Lord." Harry shook his head. "She's chosen her side and I've chosen mine. I know innocent people are getting hurt. I know that Tom can be a bastard and a half when he wants to be. He's a Dark Lord after all. But that's no reason to be disgusted with Sienna. That's no reason to want her to...to...whatever it is you'd wish she'd do."

Harry's eyes shut. "Dad. The world is changing. I want to change with it. If I do, I can stay with Sienna. And from what I've been allowed to hear, it won't be such a bad world to live in. Tom's not crazy and completely evil anymore. He's just evil enough to get the job done."

"Harry, listen to yourself son." James pleaded. "You're being corrupted."

"Mum wouldn't think so." Harry's quiet reply kept James from speaking. "She wouldn't, would she? Mum might not understand. She might not approve of it totally. But she'd try her best to change. To see what Sienna and the rest of us see. Aunt Orchid would be that way too. She'd try and see from our perspective. She'd be proud of Sienna, I think, for standing up for herself and doing what was right for Sienna's life. I can't think either Mum or Aunt Orchid would hate Sienna the way you do."

James flailed around for something to say for a few moments as Harry sat with his head bowed slightly. "I don't hate her." James managed to say at last. "I just don't-can't-understand that girl! What does she see that I can't? What does she think? She's so different from Padfoot and Orchid that I can't get a read on her!"

"She's willing to follow her heart. To give up everything she loves. To be happy in spite of thinking she's completely hated." Remus spoke up now, smiling at a spot on the wall. "I doubt any of us could be so earnest when we were her age. We would have faltered sooner, we would have broken down from the pain."

"I helped make her and I doubt I'll ever see her on the same level as Harry and Remy do." Sirius admitted then, surprising quite a few of the people around him. "I'm kind of jealous actually. I'm pretty sure Snape's going to have no trouble accepting the Sienna that exists now either. It's a struggle sometimes to remind myself that Sienna isn't the ideal little girl I once dreamt about in Azkaban." Sirius chuckled, remembering the words Tom had spoken to him. "But I still try. Because that's my girl. Because no matter what she believes in, she's still that little girl I held in my arms. That precious little baby that Orchid gave me."

"Uncle Siri..." Harry murmured, a little surprised by the confession. Sirius wasn't the type to just blurt out his feelings like this to anyone. He must really want James to think.

Sirius waved off Remus' hand. "I got way too sentimental there." Clearing his throat, Sirius continued. "Orchid would have tried. She would have loved that girl no less for choosing this path. I agree with Harry. Lily and Orchid wouldn't have turned away from Sienna. Hell, Orchid would have been the first to seek Sienna out. She wouldn't have wasted a second, even if she felt conflicted."

Harry rose from his seat, reaching through the bars to grip his father's shoulder. "Dad, Sienna hates seeing you all locked up like this. Tom won't let you out, even with suppression cuffs, until he thinks you can be trusted. Don't keep hurting Sienna, please?" With a small pleading look, Harry left, Draco following after bidding goodbye to his own father. Fred and George continued to sit, just wanting to stay near their dad for a while longer.

"These kids." James groaned as he flopped onto his mattress. "How can they be so young and so smart?"

Fred and George laughed at that. "Well, if it makes you feel any better Prongs, Harry and Sienna aren't exactly normal."

James nodded in argeement, a smirk twitching on his lips. He still had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Severus eyed the odd burn on the ceiling while Sienna knelt next to a very large Zane, who was lazing about on his cushion, moving only enough to send Tinker's ball rolling across the room every so often. The silvery mouse just squeaked in a way that made Sienna think he was laughing.

"Why?" Severus wondered, not looking away from the ceiling.

"Er, I'm not sure. I think I overestimated how much doxy hair I needed." Sienna replied, flicking a glance to the ceiling.

Severus snorted, looking down at the little girl with Orchid's hazel eyes. "I meant, why did the Dark Lord send me that invitation?"

"I have no clue." Sienna deadpanned. "That guy's such a meddler! I told him not to."

"You did not wish to see me?" That thought hurt a little.

"No. I was sure you'd be angry with me for choosing Tom." Sienna replied, easing the hurt she'd unintentionally inflicted. Severus moved over until he was kneeling in front of Sienna. "It's the reason I didn't try to contact anyone. I even limited the contact I had with Harry. I didn't want to know you guys hated me. It was easier to deal with when I could pretend you were all just busy with some errand and couldn't be with me."

Sienna hadn't admitted it in so many words to anyone before. Severus would always hold a special spot in her heart though. He was the first person beside Harry who gave an actual damn about her. For two whole years her immediate family had consisted of Severus and Harry. Thus, she felt safe revealing her heart to him in ways she couldn't with anyone else.

Feeling a hand on her head, Sienna looked up to see Severus smiling at her. "Honestly child. How can you be so selfless and selfish at the same time?"

Grinning, Sienna lurched forward to hug Severus again. "I dunno. A gift maybe."

Laughing, they sat that way for quite a while, Sienna quietly relaying the events of the past year while Severus informed her on the status of her friends and the people she considered family.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy had needed to pack quite a bit before she was ready to accept her invitation. She hoped Sienna would forgive her for taking so long to reply.

She hadn't known what to do when Draco went missing. When Lucius had been taken as well, it had just added to her confusion. What should she do? What could she do? Who to turn to?

This invitation was a relief. In it the Dark Lord had said Lucius and Draco were still alive. Alive and well, even.

Landing with a soft puff of air, she sent a spell at the wards and waited for someone to come let her in. She was eager to see her son and husband. These past weeks had wreaked havoc on her nerves.

She felt relief as she spotted someone walking towards her. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw it was her own son. Draco stopped for a moment then began rushing forward.

"Mother!" Draco greeted her with one of the brightest smiles she'd seen on her son in all her life. Draco cast the spell which allowed Narcissa to rush forward and embrace her son. They stood there for quiet a few minutes, Draco telling her in short bursts about the past weeks and Narcissa just savoring the feeling of having her son back in her arms.

"Oh! Damn! I forgot to take your wand and make you put this on." Draco looked chagrined as Narcissa handed over her wand and accepted the cuff, examining it a moment before clasping it around her wrist. "Sorry Mother, I have to. Dark Lord's orders. He's going to lecture you a little. But then you can see Father and the others."

"I'm willing to do whatever I must to be with my son and husband. Do not worry about me, Draco." Narcissa smiled, fussing with Draco's hair and robes until they entered the Audience Hall. This time Sienna was already there, though she didn't notice them as she was busy chewing out Tom.

"You are such a meddlesome lord!" Sienna was saying, adding a smack to Tom's arm. Narcissa's eyes widened at the girl's action. Draco just laughed softly at her side. "I mean really! Going behind my back and everything!"

Tom caught her arm as Sienna made to hit him again. Narcissa worried as she looked upon the handsome face with the narrowed red eyes. Then Tom yanked Sienna into his lap, making a few of the Death Eaters snicker. With a hand wrapping in Sienna's hair, Tom kissed the younger witch, furthering Narcissa's disbelief.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, not here too!" Harry's playfully disgusted tone had Sienna pulling away and half-turning from her perch in Tom's lap.

"My eyes! I'm blind!" Sirius added to the teasing, his chuckles quite obvious. "My little girl being defiled before my eyes!"

Sienna blushed scarlet, looking ready to retort when Tom tugged on her hair, pulling her closer. "Hardly defiling, but I do intend to do that eventually." The reply was so unexpected that Narcissa gasped. Sienna's eyes found her, and the girl's blush vanished.

"Aunt Cissy?" Sienna asked. Tom gave a scowl as Sienna left his lap. The witch didn't notice, moving over to stand in front of Narcissa, her shoulders tense but her head held high. "Lady Malfoy." Sienna said this time, her tone far more guarded than just a moment ago.

Narcissa stared at the girl in front of her, thinking back to how Sienna had looked the last time she'd seen her. The beautiful young woman didn't look a thing like the gaunt, sad little girl that had last smiled for Narcissa. This young woman was powerful and knew it. She was strong and secure in herself. She'd filled out and her skin glowed healthily. This young witch looked happy, content with her lot in life, and proud.

"What's with this Lady Malfoy greeting!" Narcissa demanded as she drew Sienna into a loving hug. "How cold, Sienna! And after not seeing each other for so long! I'm a little hurt, I'll admit."

Sienna's arms wrapped tightly around Narcissa, making the blonde woman smile. The boys left them alone for a minute, until Sienna pulled away.

Narcissa smiled at the girl, pushing her hair behind her ear and dabbing at the tears. "Ugh, I must look horrible. I've been crying all day!" Sienna huffed, pulling back a little more to wipe at her eyes.

"Nonsense Sienna. A true lady can make even puffy eyes a fashion." Narcissa replied, laughing as Sienna wrinkled her nose. "My lovely child, I am so sorry for not coming sooner. I was uncertain I would be welcomed. I am grateful for this invitation, however." Narcissa stepped to the side and knelt before Tom, who had walked over to stand by Sienna. "My lord is gracious. I am honored."

Tom smirked as he motioned for the woman to rise. Of all the people he'd invited, he had been least worried about Narcissa Malfoy. "I doubt I must threaten you as I did the others." Tom said. "Know only this. I am not above making an example of you if needed."

The message was loud and clear. Narcissa bowed from the waist now. "Understood, my lord. Again, my lord is gracious."

Sienna's snort had Narcissa looking at her niece with surprise. "Gracious, ha! You're a manipulator and a meddler and a worrywart! Why anyone fears you is beyond me!" Sienna reached up to flick Tom's nose. Tom caught her wrist this time, his eyes growing dark and a smile appearing now.

"Do not tempt me Sienna. I have absolutely no reason to keep from carting you away to our room..." He trailed off suggestively making Sienna blush. Laughing darkly, Tom walked out of the Audience Hall, a few Death Eaters following.

"I hate it when he does that! That's the reason the vampire lords think I'm his bedmate! He talks like there's more to it when there isn't!" Sienna fumed but Narcissa saw past the bluster and noted the shine in Sienna's eyes.

"Might I ask to see my husband now?" Narcissa asked, an arm around Sienna, the other hand grasping Draco's.

"I'm afraid he's down in the dungeons still, Aunt Cissy. But I've been talking to Tom about having them all moved out of there." Sienna warned him.

"That is fine. So long as he is alive and well." Narcissa promised, letting her son and niece lead her down to see her husband.

* * *

Tom watched Sienna putter around the bedroom later that evening. Today had been such a busy day. Between approving of laws and the arrivals of Severus, Narcissa, and Fred and George, the manor had been in an unusual uproar. Tom had been more than ready to call it an early evening when Sienna had pulled him out of his study.

He lay against the headboard, eyes watching Sienna pick out her night clothes and head for the bathroom. He smirked as he heard the lock click. Sienna would never cease to amuse him, Tom was sure of that.

Knowing the girl was ecstatic had Tom feeling very content himself. Out of everyone in the world, only he had brought such a radiant smile to Sienna's face.

The door unlocking and opening had Tom turning to see Sienna shutting off the bathroom light. Instead of plopping down on her side, Sienna moved around until she was standing next to Tom, that radiant smile on her face.

"You didn't have to." Sienna murmured. "Why did you?"

Tom arched an eyebrow at her. "Have I not made it clear to you yet?" Tom grasped her arm and tugged her down onto the bed, chuckling as he rolled over and pinned Sienna under him. "You are precious to me. Seeing you unhappy irritated me. How much clearer can I make it?"

Sienna stared up at him before she smiled sweetly. "I love you." She said suddenly, laughing when Tom blinked down at her. "I'll try to remember that you care about me so much."

Tom laughed as Sienna shimmed into her spot and curled up beside him. "I do not understand you sometimes. But you are still precious."

Grinning, Sienna fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the whole emotional roller coaster her day had consisted of. Tom relaxed as well. He gave into his body's desire for sleep, not before pulling Sienna as close as possible however.

* * *

The west wing was hardly used by anyone. Rabastan sometimes used the rooms there for training, when he felt the younger witch and wizards needed obstacles, but otherwise they were largely unused.

Tom was looking over the blueprints for the manor when Sienna finally stirred awake the next morning. He smirked as he watched her stretch out and grumble, before reaching for her glasses and checking the time. "Bah. Too early." She decided. Turning around, she glared sleepily up at Tom. "What are you doing up so early?" She demanded to know.

"Preparing to move those fools out of the dungeon." Tom replied. Sienna, whose eyes had been falling shut, suddenly jerked back awake. She pushed herself up on her elbows, her eyes narrowed against the morning light. "The west wing is not used, and it is connected to the main manor by a short hallway. With a few modifications, it can easily be turned into a prisoners' housing. Our newest guests can take up residence on the ground floor, while we lock the fools up in the second floor."

Sienna stared at him with her lips parted before a squeal left her. She threw herself at Tom, who fell to the side while catching her. Laughing, Sienna snuggled into his chest. "Careful, people might accuse you of being human."

That thought had Tom frowning at the ceiling. He was acting frighteningly human these days. Usually in reaction to something Sienna did. Shouldn't that bother him as it had once done?

Feeling the warmth from Sienna draped over him, listening to her laugh and soft thank yous, he couldn't find anything wrong with this. If this was his reward...

Sienna propped herself up when Tom had been quiet for several minutes. Her eyes widened when she looked down into his eyes and saw they were a murky brown color. "Tom?" She murmured, reaching up with one finger to hold it over his eye. Tom blinked a few times, the murky brown turning more maroon, then returning to the ruby that Sienna was familiar with.

"What?" Tom frowned when Sienna just shook her head, a soft smile on her lips.

"Just...don't get mad...if you start acting more human." Sienna said slowly. "I think you kind of have to let that side of you out more often. I think that's part of the whole immortality thing. You can't be immortal if you're not mortal first, right?"

Although it sounded stupid, to Tom at least, he found himself nodding.

As they got ready for the day, Tom found himself staring at his youthful face and wondering again why he wasn't so bothered by his changing. At one time, it would never have occurred to him.

_Well let's face it, you can be rather stupid when it comes to humans. _The cool voice in his mind told him. _You never exactly learned how to be one. Sienna is teaching you things you never understood before. _

Still, whether that was for the best or worst, was yet to be seen.

* * *

"Hn." Severus said as he studied the notes Sienna had been keeping. "You became sloppy." He declared, making his goddaughter pout as she vanished the last of her experiements. Severus had decreed it so. Apparently she had been making quite a few mistakes in her theories.

"It was the O.W.L.s and...and other stuff." Sienna replied, casting cleaning charms on the cauldrons. "Tom was really busy and I was trying to juggle too much, I think. Then he brought Harry and Draco...and then James and the others..." Sienna sighed heavily, tapping her temple with a finger. "My mind was jumbled up. I shouldn't have been trying out anything really."

Severus pat her head, letting her off the hook. Sienna just sighed. In some ways, it was like the last year had never happened. The signals were still the same, they could still talk about things in half-finished sentences, Severus hadn't wasted a second in telling her she'd messed up.

But the year had passed and Sienna could see it in the new lines on Severus' face, as much as Severus could see it in Sienna's cheerful smile. There had been change and there would continue to be some for a while to come.

"I have seen the preparations for your birthday tomorrow." Severus brought up then, as they sat down at a table to rehash some of Sienna's notes.

"Yeah, Tom likes going overboard." Sienna rolled her eyes. "It's as much an excuse to let his allies visit as it is a way of showing me off. That guy..."

Severus stared at his goddaughter, who was now staring in disgust at her own work. "Wow, I really did get sloppy." She muttered as Severus continued to look at her. "Do I have a smudge on my nose or something Uncle Sev?" She asked, peering up at him with one eye.

"He has changed." Severus replied. "The Dark Lord of before and the one now. He has become...someone else."

"Rabastan said the same thing." Sienna giggled. "And he said it was my doing."

"It must be." Severus agreed. "You've done something to him."

"I really was happy, before." Sienna murmured, dropping her head on Severus' arm. "I missed you all, but I was happy. Tom's takes really good care of me. I was doing well."

Severus put an arm around her shoulders. "That is all I ask for. All I desire is your happiness. Your mother would be proud of you."

Smiling brightly, Sienna got down to work with Severus, until a house-elf appeared with orders from Tom to meet him in the west wing several hours later.

Upon seeing her in her potion-splattered robes, Tom narrowed his eyes at his little workaholic. "I thought I limited you to two hours."

The doors opened and a ring of Death Eaters entered with James, Lucius, and Arthur. Tom had collared Arthur and James but after speaking with Lucius for a while, Lucius had chosen to take on the cuff and promised to serve the Dark Lord once more.

"Uncle Sev and I barely did any real experimenting." Sienna promised, trying to ignore the way James was looking at her. "It was strictly mental work."

"Mental or not, the limit is still two hours." Tom argued, wrapping his hand in Sienna's hair and tugging. For the ones who hadn't seen this gesture before, it looked harsh and Tom was put under several hot glares that he brushed aside. No one would curb his treatment of his Sienna.

"Aw, c'mon, with Uncle Sev back there's no way I'll get anything done in two hours!" Sienna was now treated to another glare and hair tug.

"I can lock up that lab if it will become such a problem." Tom promised, eyes flashing until a laugh had them looking over at Harry.

Harry tried to smother it, really he did, but he couldn't help it. "Merlin you're such a teenager." Harry dodged the hex Tom threw his way easily. "You are! Getting jealous over Sienna's work..." The next hex hit and Harry was treated to a merciless Tickling Hex for the next minute and a half.

James and the rest looked on as Tom proceeded to lift the hex after earning a glare from Sienna. Sirius and Remus entered from a side door and just looked upon the scene with unconcerned looks. It was jarring to say the least.

The feared Dark Lord was acting like a teenager!

"I've said it before, I'll say it again." Draco piped up now, dropping down onto a couch with a smirk. "My lord, you're acting like a possessive, jealous boyfriend."

Tom sent a Stinging Hex at him, which hit the couch cushion as Draco threw himself to the floor. "I am not a boyfriend." He said in an icy tone. "I am her consort. There is a difference. I am allowed to be possessive."

"Master, Lord Ecru is being here." A house-elf said, having popped up a second before. Tom nodded to it. Turning to Harry and Draco, he gave them a stern look. "Keep these people in line. Sienna and I will return once we have greeted the Dark Elves."

"Okay." Harry's reply was shockingly pleasant. Draco was more formal, offering a bow and a, "Yes, my lord."

Tom dragged Sienna out of the room, even as Sienna protested with a smile. Once the door had shut and the Death Eater guards had set up around the sitting room, Harry and Draco burst out laughing, Remus joining in.

"Harry." James' weak call had Harry turning to smile at his father.

"It's always like that these days." Harry explained, motioning for everyone to sit. "When we're not meeting with any allies or anything. Then he's Dark Lord Voldemort. It took me a while to get the difference."

"Hey." Fred spoke up now, staring at the door Tom and Sienna had left through. "Was it just me...or were his eyes...darker somehow?"

Harry turned to Draco, both of them sharing a knowing look. "Probably." Draco replied. "We've been noticing it lately."

"Noticing what, Draco?" Lucius wondered.

Draco and Harry shared another look, before they smirked. "When he acts more human, his eyes turn sort of brown. Like they were when he was still just Tom Riddle." Harry said.

"So...what does that mean?" George asked.

"We think it means that his more human soul is integrating with the soul of Voldemort." Remus said. "The piece that was resurrected, and the piece that Sienna carried inside her are meshing together."

"It makes me wonder...what would happen if we had more pieces of Tom Riddle." Harry said then, reaching up to touch his scar. "And another thing I've been wondering...if Sienna had a piece of Tom's soul...could I have one? If I do, is it a piece of Tom Riddle, or a piece of Voldemort? If it's the latter, what do we do about it?"

"You've been wondering all that?" Fred and George asked, astonished as they stared at their young Gryffindor friend.

Harry traced his scar once more. "He tried to kill me for a reason. He hasn't told me why, but there was something that made him come after me. I do think about that. Really, I haven't forgotten what Voldemort's done, to us and the world in general." Harry dropped his head to stare at the floor. "Ever since we found out Tom Riddle's soul was inside Sienna, I've been wondering."

"You sure hid it well, mate." Fred informed him, making Harry grin.

"So what do we do?" Sirius asked his godson, watching the Boy-Who-Lived stand up once more.

"For now? Nothing. I have to talk this out with Sienna. Whatever she decides to do afterwards..." Harry shrugged, still grinning. "Well, either way, if he becomes more human or not, there's no denying Sienna will keep him from becoming a murdering, raving, madman again."

With those somewhat upbeat words, Harry began helping everyone find their rooms in the west wing. Tomorrow was Halloween and he had a curious feeling that something big was coming. He just hoped it was something good.

* * *

_**I had the majority of this typed up yesterday. :) I dunno where the muse came from but I hope it lingers for a while, yeah? **_


	20. October Again

**Mozaiku Kioku**  
**(Mosaic Memories)**

**Ms. J.K. Rowling owns HP and all related items. I own this plot and all my own characters.**

* * *

**Part Three: Conflict**

**_Chapter Twenty: October Again_**

"Our guests are valuable allies and people I desire to turn to our cause." Tom warned the gathered Death Eaters and Sienna's family. "I will tolerate no disrespect. You will behave yourselves as you do when we are gathered like this. Is that understood?" Agreement was swiftly given.

"The Veela Lady and some of her court along with the Incubus lord and his council will be joining us this evening." A few titters came from some of the younger Death Eaters. "Just remember what you've learned about them alright? I'm not taking responsiblity for any of you."

Again agreement was given swiftly. From the back where they were standing, James leaned over a little to whisper to Harry, "Does she always sit up there with him?"

Harry nodded. "Tom had that chair made especially for her. She's our Lady."

James was going to comment on that phrasing when a sultry laugh washed over the gathered crowd. "Now now, Little Lady, you wound me." A tall, handsome man said as he strode in, a group of equally handsome men following behind. One broke off from the crowd and greeted Remus, who returned the greeting with a grin. "Warning away all these lovely little witches from me."

"Lord Solomon." Tom greeted the man as Sienna laughed. "You're early."

The Incubi Lord chuckled again. "I prefer fashionably early to fashionably late." He moved up to the dais and picked up Sienna's hand, kissing it while Tom sent him a grimace. "Little Lady, you have become more ravishing since our last meeting. Though I see I still have very little effect on you."

Sienna shrugged with another giggle. "I'm sorry my lord. I still don't understand why though."

Solomon grinned at her, his eyes focusing on Tom. "Young Dark Lord, I am honored once more to be invited. Especially for such an auspicious gathering as the celebration of the Little Lady's birthday. You are sixteen today, Little Lady?"

"Yes! Sweet Sixteen, as they say. Hopefully it won't turn out the way our last meeting did." Sienna replied, conjuring a chair which Solomon moved until it was right next to Sienna's. Tom sighed, pinching his nose a moment before remembering his Death Eaters still hovered. "Rabastan! Remus! Escort the council to their rooms! The rest of you, dismissed!"

Remus and Rabastan bowed at the order and they led the Incubi and Succubi away. The rest of the Death Eaters cleared out, leaving behind the family.

"I hear you've both had quite the busy year." Solomon said then, his liquid black eyes falling on the approaching group. "My, look at this."

"Lord Solomon, this is my family!" Sienna hopped up from her seat and off the dais. "Everyone, Lord Solomon of the Incubi."

Solomon hopped off the dais as well, moving right to Harry and cupping his face. Draco and James sent the incubus a glare as he brushed Harry's bangs away to reveal the scar. Sienna rolled her eyes, reaching over to tap Solomon on the arm. "He's currently taken." Sienna explained, pointing to Draco who grabbed Harry's shoulders and tugged him back.

The Incubus laughed. "Such possessive men in your family, Little Lady. So this is the brother you mentioned hmm?" Solomon asked, motioning to Harry who was grinning at Sienna now.

"Yes." Sienna murmured happily as Harry got out of Draco's grasp. He moved to stand next to Sienna, his arm going around her shoulders.

"Sienna's mentioned you too. I'm Harry Potter, by the way." Harry said, holding out his free hand. Solomon shook it with a bright smile of his own. His eyes jumped between them then for a moment before he turned around to laugh at Tom.

"I expected to find Sienna a weeping mess and this boy well past dead." Solomon motioned to Harry. "You have changed, my young Dark Lord."

Tom scowled at Solomon but didn't argue. He had changed. Very much so. Conflicting thoughts accompanied that admission but Tom shoved them aside. Tonight was a night for celebration. He could worry about it tomorrow.

After introducing everyone else, Solomon re-focused on Sienna. "Now Little Lady, tell me all about how this came about. Tom has been dreadfully sparse on the details and you know I enjoy a good gossip."

As they walked ahead towards the dining room for lunch, Tom indulged in another nose pinch. "Merlin preserve us." He muttered.

"How come he doesn't affect Sienna?" Harry wondered, eyeing his cousin's back thoughtfully. Tom slanted him a look.

"He did not affect you either, did he?" Tom noted. Harry gave a small start, before turning thoughtful, then shaking his head.

"I mean, I know he's handsome and really he should, shouldn't he?" Harry replied, making Draco turn away from a conversation with his father to tug on Harry's hand.

"I can hear you." The blonde huffed. Harry laughed at his pout, leaning over to give the boy a small kiss. Draco, appeased, turned back to Lucius, though he kept a grip on Harry's hand.

Rolling his eyes, Harry looked back up at Tom, shrugging. Tom was curious. Seeing that Harry was also unaffected by the incubus, it made Tom wonder. He had never felt anything for the incubi or succubi he'd come in contact with, much less with the Veela as well. But that was just him. Sienna he'd counted as special when she showed she had no real reaction to their presence either.

The curiosity remained until he sat at the table and Solomon drew him into talks of the current state of things.

* * *

Narcissa smiled as she stared at the beautiful gown Tom had gifted Sienna with for this birthday. Sienna shook her head at the mannequin while her favorite house-elf, Jiggy, puttered around, setting out the accessories and shoes Sienna had gotten over the last year.

"He goes overboard all the time." Sienna huffed with a blush as she let Narcissa inspect her jewelery. Narcissa was very satisfied when she saw not a single false stone. "He says I should reflect my status, but I think he just like showing me off."

"As well he should." Narcissa replied, eyeing the gown once more. Strapless and white, it was made of floaty, sheer material layered several times, with silvery detailing on the bodice. Simply elegant, Narcissa felt it was a wonderful choice.

"I have to admit, this is quite tame for him though." Sienna murmured more to herself. "Compared to a lot of the other stuff he's bought me."

Narcissa found herself curious then. Was that so? Hmm...

"Oh, nevermind, now I see why." Sienna laughed as Jiggy brought in several boxes of jewelry and shoes. "Where does he get all this from anyways? This must all cost a fortune!"

"The Dark Lord is brilliant, Sienna. No doubt he has several enterprises that rake in the Galleons, as you young ones say." Narcissa replied. "Now, to get you dressed."

Soon enough Sienna was pulling on her shoes as someone knocked and then walked right in. Narcissa bowed though she couldn't help but privately chide the Dark Lord for simply barging in without waiting for Sienna's say so.

"Well?" Sienna asked, standing up and smiling as Tom stood there, eyeing her from head to toe.

Tom turned to Narcissa, flicking his hand at the door. Narcissa hesitated a moment but at Sienna's nod, she bowed once more and left. Standing out in the hallway, she was approached by Lucius and Draco. "Mother?" Draco asked, turning to the door. "Is the Dark Lord inside?"

"Indeed. Does he usually walk in without waiting for a reply?" Narcissa murmured.

"Yes. Sienna is his, after all. He feels that entitles him to certain liberties." Draco hesitated a moment then just spoke up. "Really these rooms are empty most of the time. Sienna told Harry and I that she hasn't even slept in there since last December, unless Tom was away on a raid or some meeting with our allies. Even then, she usually awakens in the Dark Lord's chambers."

Lucius and Narcissa shared a look that had Draco hurrying to add, "He has not taken advantage of her. He refuses to do anything of...er...that nature until Sienna is of age. Sienna told us so." The reassurance lessened the lines that had appeared on the Malfoys' faces. Draco shook his head at his parents.

"She is truly his consort in every other way though. I doubt very much that he would ever release her, even if that was her wish." Draco added then, a frown briefly appearing on his face. "In any case, we should head downstairs. He will escort her to the ballroom." Draco informed his parents.

"It isn't proper." Narcissa argued, hovering near the doors.

"I know Mother, but it isn't as if we can do anything to stop him." Draco replied with a sigh. "The Dark Lord will do as he wants."

Inside the sitting room, once Narcissa had left, Tom moved forward and kissed Sienna until she was forced to draw back for breath. Breathing heavily, she stared up at Tom with flushed cheeks. "Hehe, missed me that much?"

Tom smirked in reply, one hand reaching up to run over her hair. Narcissa and Jiggy had worked it into a curling, trailing style that didn't give Tom much to hold on to. That made him frown a bit. He liked being able to grasp Sienna's silver-streaked hair.

"What's wrong? Don't like how I look?" Sienna asked with a grin. Secretly she hoped he didn't say that was it. She liked when Tom was happy with her look.

"You look wonderful. It is this hair that bothers me. There's nothing to grasp." Tom replied, tugging on one loose curl. Sienna took a moment before she laughed. Tom tugged on the curl hard, making her wince. "Do you see? I cannot toy with you as I often do."

"Prat. Do I look alright or not?" Sienna huffed. Tom smirked wickedly, sending Sienna's pulse into double time.

"More than all right, my little panther." Tom promised. Sienna grinned at that.

"You haven't called me that in a while." She murmured, dropping her head on his chest.

"I know." Tom pulled her close then groaned softly. "Come, we must go and greet our guests."

Laughing again, Sienna shook her head at Tom. "If you were going regret it, you shouldn't have invited so many people."

The ballroom was already full of their guests and Sienna's loved ones as they entered the room. The Death Eaters bowed as Sienna was led inside. Smiling, Sienna had them all rising quickly. "It's a party! Not a meeting, so let have fun!" She demanded.

For the first few minutes she greeted the rest of their guests with Tom. James hung out with Sirius just watching as the young woman made her rounds. Tom's hand was never far from Sienna. Either it was along her back or on her hip or her shoulder or her arm.

"Doesn't it bother you?" James asked his old friend. Sirius gave a single nod.

"What can we do though?" Sirius murmured, accepting a glass of mead. "She doesn't care and as long as she's fine with it, Voldemort won't stop."

James had to admit, seeing his little niece being treated with such deference and respect by the many Dark creatures, wizards, and witches in the room was mind boggling. Sienna acted as if this were normal too.

Laughter had James looking over at his son, who was standing with Draco and chatting with Remus and one of the incubi. James did a double take when he noticed the incubi was very firmly attached to Remus, who was a bit pink in the cheeks. What the heck was going on there...?

"Mr. Black." James turned to see Sirius bowing to a Dark Elf dressed regally in golden gossamer robes.

"Lord Ecru." Sirius greeted the Dark Elf. "James, the Dark Elf Lord. Lord Ecru, this is James Potter."

The Dark Elf nodded as James dropped a stiff bow. "I had heard that Lord Voldemort has gathered quite the collection." Lord Ecru smiled then. "Lady Sienna." He moved past James and Sirius to greet Sienna and Tom. "Congratulations on surviving a year with this one. Really, I am impressed."

"Lord Ecru, thank you." Sienna giggled as Tom scowled at the Dark Elf Lord. "Have you met my cousin Harry yet? Where is he?"

"Over there with the wolf and the incubus." Tom replied. "Go on if you wish."

Sienna beamed and accepted the arm Lord Ecru offered her. "That incubus has been sticking awfully close to Uncle Remy..." Sienna said as she walked off with the Dark Elf. Tom watched them for a moment then turned to Sirius and James. "Well Potter?" Tom asked with a smirk that had James wanting to smack him upside the head. "Still think we're the scum of the earth?" Tom walked off without waiting for a reply.

James leaned against the wall with a grimace. He wasn't sure what to think.

"Uncle Remy! Harry! Draco!" Sienna called as they approached the group. "And who is this? I don't remember if you came to the last party." Sienna said to the young incubus.

The incubus bowed and kissed Sienna's offered hand. "I am Aviv, son of Solomon."

"Ah! You're the one Solomon was telling me about." Sienna beamed at the incubus who grinned right back. "Thank you for coming tonight, especially seeing how our last get-together turned out."

Aviv turned to look at Remus, his dark eyes gleaming in a way that had Sienna snickering.

"It would seem you've grown fond of the wolf." Lord Ecru stated, making Remus choke on the drink he was taking. Harry and Draco laughed aloud at that. "Now then, you must be the boys Sienna has told me about. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter." Lord Ecru's eyes moved up to the lightning bolt scar just visible through Harry's bangs. "The Boy-Who-Lived."

"I prefer Harry, if you don't mind, sir." Harry replied, shaking Ecru's hand while Draco dropped a regal bow. "That title leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"He is indeed your relative." Lord Ecru chuckled once more. "You are looking well for being the Dark Lord's supposed sworn enemy."

Harry grinned as he put an arm around Sienna's shoulders. "What can I say, he grew on me."

Sienna's delighted laugh at that had Tom turning away from the Veela Lady, Danique, and smirking. Danique looked over. She'd just arrived and this would be her first time meeting the much-mentioned Dark Lady, the one the young Dark Lord called his panther, Sienna Black.

"Is that her, Voldemort?" Danique murmured as Tom offered her his arm and led her through the crowd. "My, my, she's a pretty little witchling. Power and beauty, I can see now why you would be enchanted by such a little thing."

"Tom!" Sienna called as she spotted him. Her eyes were sparkling as she bid her group excuse her and hurried over to where Tom stood with the Veela Lady. "Tom, Tom, Tom!" Sienna grasped his robes with a giggle. "You're never going to guess! Aviv likes Uncle Remy!"

"I had noticed the prince was rather attached to the wolf." Tom replied making Sienna send him a pout.

"You didn't tell me he was Solomon's son!" Sienna gave him a light smack on the arm before smirking. "And here I was getting all ready to have a little 'chat' with him..."

Tom couldn't help it. Sienna looked so devious that he had to laugh. Not the cool chuckles and cackles his people were used to, but the deep laughter that Sienna loved to hear the most.

Laughing, Tom pulled Sienna closer to him, his hands resting on her hips as he got himself under control. "Oh my little panther, I would have paid most dearly to see such a sight."

Sienna was beaming up at him. "Careful Tom, your human is showing."

Snorting at that, Tom gave her a peck on the lips before wrapping an arm around her back. "Lady Danique, my Lady, Sienna Black. Sienna, the Veela Lady, Danique."

Danique smiled beautifully as Sienna gave a polite bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, milady."

"She's such a sweet thing." Danique declared. "I have a present for you, little Dark Lady." Danique made a soft musical sound and the doors to the ballroom opened. "I know Lord Ecru wanted to deliver it but I found him first."

Two Veela guards entered, dragging between them an unconscious Draven. Sienna leaned into Tom's side as the guards threw Draven in the center of the rapidly expanding circle.

"Ah Danique, and here I wished to present a set to the Little Lady." Solomon huffed, motioning to his own warriors. Two more guards entered with another prisoner. Sienna's reaction to seeing Blaise was a visible flinch. Tom tightened the hand on her hip, his eyes narrowed as he eyed the two traitors. Movement to the side had Tom glancing away to see Harry and Draco had pushed their way through the crowd. Harry's hand reached out and Sienna's grasped it tightly for a second. Then she let go and straightened, her face a smooth mask of nothingness.

"Are you pleased, Little Lady?" Solomon wondered, appearing behind Tom and Sienna with a wicked smile. "It took me very little to get the boy to leave his protection. I was a bit upset at how easy it was. Then again, no sane man can resist the charms of a succubus." Solomon leaned forward a little more, his lips close to Sienna's ear. "Do you know what he said, Little Lady? When I asked why he would be so boorish as to betray you?" Sienna gave a single shake of her head. "Love." Solomon drew back to laugh loudly. "He knows not the meaning of the word. Otherwise the succubus would not have affected him as deeply as she did."

"What are you getting at?" Sienna asked softly, her eyes on the two unconscious males.

Solomon leaned back in. "What few know, Little Lady, is that honest love, deep love, can counter most of the incubi and succubi charms. It is why you can speak to me with only a tiny blush. It is why your brother can stand near me without falling to his knees with desire." Solomon looked over at Tom then, knowing the young Dark Lord could hear every word and wanting to see what Tom's reaction was. "Thus, what this ultimately means is that-"

"Sien... Sienna..." Blaise had regained consciousness. He was looking up at Sienna through his hair, his fingers flexing and curling as he began to rise. Dozens of wands appeared, pointed at the young wizard as he painfully got onto his hands and knees. "Sienna?"

"Don't kill him." Sienna whispered. Tom's head snapped to the side, eyes narrowed. "Not on my birthday." Sienna added, looking up at Tom and turning her back to Blaise. "Not today. Don't tell me when you do it either."

"And Draven?" Tom wondered.

"He means nothing to me, but I would prefer my birthday to remain murder-free." Sienna replied.

"Sienna, please." Blaise's voice cracked. He finally pushed himself up, remaining on his knees as the wandtips aimed at him began to glow menacingly. "Sienna, talk to me."

"Blaise..." Sienna turned her head but still refused to meet Blaise's eyes. "You risked my life and the lives of the people I hold dear. What if I hadn't been able to escape? I would be a captive. Or I could have gotten caught up in the battle and killed! Did you ever think of me while you were plotting to betray us?"

"Sienna." James spoke up then, unable to keep silent. Sienna looked up at him, a resigned look on her face.

"She's got a point, Dad." Harry said before anything more could pass between the two. "So many things could have gone wrong. And you and I both know that if she'd been captured as planned, Dumbledore would have her locked up somewhere. Probably Azkaban. Or worse, some unknown, remote prison in another country. Because Sienna wouldn't have renounced Voldemort by then."

Tom looked over at Harry with a bit of surprise in his eyes. Harry was pulling Sienna into a hug, his green eyes on Blaise without a shred of remorse. "I think they should be taken down to the dungeons now." Harry added, meeting Tom's gaze.

"Yes, they have marred our party long enough!" Danique agreed, clapping her hands. The guards returned and dragged the two prisoners down to the dungeons. Tom watched them go while Harry continued to hold Sienna close.

Once they were gone, Sienna straightened and smiled at everyone. "Hey, it's a party! Where's the music? What're we doing standing around like this hmm?"

The party got back underway and Sienna returned to Tom's side, her expression content and serene. Tom waved a hand over her hair, undoing most of Narcissa's hard work. He dug his hand deep into the strands and tugged her closer, making Sienna snort softly at the possessive gesture. "I really don't want to know when you do it, Tom." Sienna murmured, leaning up to press a small kiss on his chin. "Leave me out of it."

"I wasn't planning on telling you." Was the murmured reply. Sienna laughed and rolled her eyes. Typical Tom.

* * *

The part went on until three in the morning. Sienna was ready to drop into a deep sleep but she had to change out of her dress first. Stepping into her room, and with the aid of Jiggy, she was soon pulling on her favorite pajamas and wiping off her make-up.

Stepping back into the hallway, Sienna rubbed at her eyes. Tom had something planned in a few hours, a big battle or something. Sienna wasn't allowed to go. She knew she didn't handle raids well but she also knew eventually she'd have to go back out onto the field. She wouldn't feel right if she remained hovering in the wings, the shadowy Dark Lady who did nothing but putter about with poisons and potions all day.

She blamed her tiredness when she felt herself run into someone. "M'sorry." Sienna said around a yawn as hands came up to grasp her shoulders. Frowning, Sienna looked up at who she'd run into.

The woman in front of her was a person Sienna had only seen in photographs. With her fair complexion, her pretty golden hair, and her warm hazel eyes, the young woman in front of her was quite pretty. She was just half an inch taller than Sienna, and her slim frame was wrapped in a pretty pink robe. The heart-shaped face was free of make-up but two trails of tears were shining in the light from the scone lights along the hallway.

There was no denying it though. Orchid Black was standing in front of Sienna wearing a beautifully wide smile. "I'm dreaming." Sienna said to herself.

"No." Orchid spoke, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. "Not dreaming at all, my lovely. I'm really, truly here."

Sienna shook her head, shrugging off the woman's arms. "You can't be." Sienna argued. "You're dead."

"As a doornail." Orchid agreed with a laugh.

Sienna put her hands over her face and took several deep breaths. Once she was calm she peeked through her fingers, only to see her mother still standing in front of her. Orchid looked quite amused. _*Harry!* _

_*Sienna? What's wrong?* _Harry replied after a second.

_*My mother is standing in front of me in the hallway.* _

There was another second before Harry said, _*What? Repeat that again.* _

_*My dead mother is standing in front of me outside my bedroom.* _Sienna felt a soft jolt through the mental link and let out a breathy laugh. "Oh Merlin, was the punch spiked? Fred and George got to it right? I'm hallucinating. They're going to pay tomorrow." Sienna babbled as she hid her face in her hands again.

"Oh lovely, it's alright. I understand. I was a bit shocked as well when I realized where I was." Orchid moved forward and gathered Sienna into her arms. Sienna blinked rapidly as Orchid rubbed her back and chuckled softly. "Oh, you've gotten so big." Orchid sniffled and Sienna felt something wet land on her cheek. A tear, she realized. A real tear that wasn't her own.

"Mum?" Sienna whispered then, her hand reaching up to grasp the pink robe Orchid wore. "Mum."

"That's right lovely." Orchid sniffled again. "I'm here. Right here. Oh sweetheart, I can't believe I'm holding you again."

"But how!" Sienna had to know that. "How are you here! You're not a ghost. You're solid and warm..."

Orchid shrugged, looking thoughtful herself. "I'm not sure. I just woke up in that room." Orchid pointed to a room down the hall.

Feet smacked down the hall and Sienna shifted to see Harry hurrying towards the room with Tom and Draco at his side. The three came to a halt suddenly as Orchid turned, wearing a smirk and arching an eyebrow. "Harry?" Orchid asked then, turning to the green-eyed boy. "Gods, how long have I been gone?" Orchid wondered then.

"You don't know?" Sienna asked, looking up as Orchid's hand moved over her mouth, more tears spilling out even as she smiled.

"It's kind of splotchy, I guess." Orchid explained, her hand on her forehead now. "I know I'm dead. I know it's been a while. I know why I died. I understand all that... Time I guess. It's the time that eludes me. Some other things too..."

Tom looked ahead at the mother and daughter as they embraced again. On the one hand he was privately having a freak-out moment. He'd killed this woman fifteen years ago on this exact day. He'd killed her without remorse. He'd killed her as she fought to protect her cousin and her daughter. He'd watched the light leave her eyes and seen the exact moment when Orchid Black had ceased to exist.

Now this same woman stood before her, smiling and crying as she held her daughter. Though Sienna took after Sirius mostly, the similarities between Sienna and Orchid were visible as they stood together. It made something pass through Tom's chest, something like regret.

"Sienna, step away from her." Tom ordered. The sight of Orchid Black, quite solid and looking alive, was causing Tom's skin to crawl.

Sienna hesitated as she was held by her mother. It felt so nice to be held by this woman. Her mother. The mother she'd lost.

The mother Voldemort took from her. Sienna ignored Tom and held Orchid tighter. "It's my mum, Tom. She looks just like her photo, doesn't she?"

"Sienna, I said to step away from her." Tom demanded again, the crawling feeling on his skin intensifying. Something was wrong here. Something was deadly wrong.

"Sienna, do what he says." Harry said now, the shock having worn off as he felt the same crawly feeling along his own skin. His instincts were shouting Danger! Danger! After his encounters with Voldemort over the years he knew to trust this feeling.

The girl paid them no mind as she listened to Orchid whispering in her ear. Her mother's warm hug had Sienna feeling even more drowsy than she had been. Some sweet scent was invading her head, filling it up with cotton, blurring out everything but the fact that Orchid was holding her.

"Mum..." Sienna whispered as she suddenly sagged in Orchid's arms. Tom, Harry, and Draco drew their wands, but Orchid gathered Sienna close to her chest, making shooting a spell impossible. Tom activated another spell though, a blaring alarm that roused the whole manor.

Orchid's skin began to bubble and her face began to shift. In seconds the three wizards were left looking at the last person they'd ever expected to see.

"Molly?" Harry gasped as he watched Molly Weasley reach one hand straight up.

"Fawkes!" Molly shouted. Harry and Tom lurched into action as a burst of fire appeared. The Death Eaters arrived in time to see Molly clench Fawkes' tail and the three disappear in a burst of fire.

Tom lunged forward a second too late, his hand clenching on empty air. If he'd been a second quicker, he might have caught Sienna's hair...

Harry fell to his knees as Molly disappeared with Sienna. It was too sudden, too quick. How could this happen?

An inhuman scream had Harry clutching at his head even as his eyes were drawn to Tom. Tom was staring at his clenched hand, his chest heaving. Another scream made Harry want to join in.

Sienna had been kidnapped, right under their noses.

* * *

Sienna awoke slowly, her head and limbs feeling heavy. She could hear voices and sense magical people close by, but it felt wrong for some reason.

Prying her eyes open, she groaned at the brightness in the room. Her groan made the voices stop as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, one hand burying in her hair.

"Sienna?" The voice was wrong. It shouldn't be speaking her name. Sienna didn't want to open her eyes. "Sienna dear, are you hurt?"

With great reluctance, Sienna opened her eyes to find Molly Weasley sitting on the edge of her bed. Sienna was in an unfamiliar room, but the people within were very familiar.

Behind Molly stood Pomfrey, McGonagall and...

"Shit." The word was pulled from Sienna as she met the light blue gaze of Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

**_Woot, the muse has provided again. :) _**


	21. Prisoner

**Mozaiku Kioku**  
**(Mosaic Memories)**

**Ms. J.K. Rowling owns HP and all related items. I own this plot and all my own characters.**

**The muse has not abandoned me! The muse just decided I should work on some of my own original stories for a few days. ^-^ Muses are fickle like that, I guess.**

* * *

**Part Three: Conflict**

**_Chapter Twenty-One: Prisoner_**

Sienna wasn't lacking in intelligence. She also had natural instincts that had served her well. She'd defied death a handful of times as well. She wasn't the type of person to be easily cornered or beaten, not these days.

So then why had she been so easily decieved? How could she have truly thought that Molly Weasley under Polyjuice was her mother? Thinking it over, Sienna felt incredibly stupid. Downright idiotic.

She could blame it on the lateness of the evening, on her sentimental thoughts, on a dozen other factors but really, it was stupid to think such a thing. Orchid Black was dead. Her bones rested in the ground and were slowly turning to dust. She had no reason to linger as a ghost and Sienna had never read about a spirit crossing back over into the living realm fifteen years after their death. She knew all this, and still she'd fallen for it.

After she'd woken up, Pomfrey had checked her over with several diagnostic spells, and cast several Finite as if expecting Sienna to be layered in enchantments.

Molly had sat by her bedside, crying with a smile and petting Sienna's hair. Dumbledore had tried to get into her head, but for some reason he'd found a block he couldn't get past.

Once they'd all confered, Sienna had been left in the unknown room to 'rest'. That had been about two hours ago.

_*Sienna. It's okay. It's not your fault.* _Harry was saying through their mental link, his soothing tone helping her frayed nerves. The minute she'd been left alone she'd opened it up and sensed Harry panicking. Hearing her voice and being told she was alright had calmed the boy enough that he could now comfort Sienna.

_*It was stupid.* _Sienna argued, berating herself yet again. _*I should have obeyed when Tom told me to let her go. I wouldn't be here now.* _

Harry just poured comfort into their link as Sienna curled up on the bed in the room, one hand reaching up to clutch a fistful of her hair. She couldn't even be of use, she thought sourly. She didn't recognize this place. The scenery in the windows was obviously enchanted as Sienna was at least sure that she wasn't at the bottom of some tropical ocean. Or was she? Merlin!

_*How is he?* _Sienna wondered then.

_*He's calling up everyone you guys have worked an alliance with.* _Harry replied. _*Sienna...he's getting ready to really start things. He's ready for war.* _

Scowling at herself again, Sienna shook her head. _*We're not ready! We need a little more time! The fool is going to get himself hurt! Or worse!* _Sienna winced then, tugging harshly on her hair. Tom wouldn't be reacting like this if it was anyone else but Sienna. She'd done something to him, just like Rabastan and Severus had said. And Sienna wished for a moment that she'd had absolutely no effect on Tom at all. _*Can you link him in?*_

_*No. He's not sat still since about a minute after you were taken.* _This time it was Harry speaking with a deprecating tone. _*Even if he did hear your voice, it wouldn't do much. He's freaking out.* _A soft chuckle echoed in Sienna's head. _*A freaking out Dark Lord is weird. Just another thing I didn't expect.* _

Smiling now, Sienna relaxed the hold on her hair. _*Fool. He had plans for the next two months. The first battle wasn't supposed to take place until New Years! This is all... This is all my fault.* _

A knock on the door startled Sienna into sitting upright. _*What is it?* _Harry wondered in her head.

_*Someone's coming in.* _Sienna replied as the door swung open. Molly had returned with Ginny and Hermione in tow. Sienna gave them all a flat look. They'd taken her wand while she was unconscious and Dumbledore had preformed a spell similar to the suppression cuffs Tom made for her family. Sienna could feel her magic being kept tightly leashed and she made a mental note to thank everyone when she got back home for suffering through such discomfort for her.

"Here we go dear. I brought you some tea." Molly said, setting down the small tray holding some tea and biscuits. "The girls and I came to keep you company for a little bit." Turning away from them, Sienna curled back up on her bed without a word. The mattress dipping had her glaring up at the Weasley matriarch. "I know it will take a few days to shake off whatever that vile man has done to you." Molly began softly, her hand reaching down to pick up some of Sienna's hair. Sienna tugged it out of Molly's grasp, sitting up and gathering the rest in her hands.

It felt wrong to let Molly touch her hair. The only person who really ever messed with it was Tom, and that made Sienna's chest ache at the mere thought.

Molly gave her a sympathetic smile. "When I told the order about the letter, it shocked us all. How that monster could be so stupid as to give us an entrance into his stronghold... But then we realized you more than likely had something to do with it. I knew you couldn't truly be happy there. Or acting under your own free will. It's all right Sienna. Everything will be fine now. We know where he's at and we'll rescue everyone else in no time at all!"

Staring at Molly Weasley, Sienna had to wonder if the woman was desperate to be right or really just that delusional. "You'll never catch him." Sienna said at last. "He's no doubt already moved everyone. There are hundreds of safe locations he could chose from. He wouldn't have remained where you found us."

"True but I was able to plant a few tracking devices on some of the Death Eaters." Molly smiled quite proudly. "They won't detect a thing!"

_*You got all that, right Harry?* _Sienna asked as she stared at the smiling woman.

_*Tom checked everyone personally as they came in to the new HQ. The whole Draven-Blaise thing made him more thorough, Rabastan said.* _Harry assured her.

"Why pick me?" Sienna wondered suddenly. "Harry was right there. Why not get Harry out while you could?"

Molly looked upset now. "I wanted to. I very dearly did. But Albus was sure You-Know-Who would have some sort of spells in place to keep anyone from just taking Harry. You on the other hand...for some reason the monster has fixated on you, dear. Albus was sure he wouldn't have any of those sort of spells on you, arrogant bastard that he is. It was easier to get to you. Now, once you've rested some, you can help us find the others."

Speechless now, Sienna just sat gaping at Molly. _*Do they really think I'm such a weak fool?* _Sienna wondered while trying to process these peoples' line of reasoning.

_*If they do, they're in for a rude awakening.* _Harry laughed, relaxing Sienna's growing irritation.

Laying back down now, Sienna curled up. "Just leave me alone." She told the witch. "Just...I need to think."

Molly pat her ankle and rose from the bed. "Of course dear. The girls and I will be back in a while to check up on you." With that Sienna lay still until she heard the three witches leave.

_*I want to talk to Tom.* _Sienna murmured through the link. Harry sent out waves of calm and reassurance. _*I'm scared here, Harry.* _She admitted in a quiet whisper. Harry sent her more comfort. It was all he could do for now.

_*Just sleep Sienna. It's been a long night. Tom wouldn't want you exhausting yourself and you already know how I feel about it.* _The stern tone had Sienna smiling as she relaxed out of her tense curl. Pulling the sheets over her head, Sienna figured she could sleep for a while at least.

_Huh...I haven't slept on my own for a while... _Was her last thought as she gave into the exhaustion that was pulling at her. _Tom... _

* * *

Harry was suddenly jerked out of his link with Sienna. Blinking, he looked up to find Tom looming over him.

"She is well?" Tom asked, voice tight. Harry nodded, rubbing at his eyes.

"They think she's been bewitched the whole time, and intend to give her a few days to get over it. They think she'll help them find you." Harry snorted then. "As if she'd ever do that. Sienna loves you."

Tom, who'd been looking out the window, snapped his gaze back to focus on Harry. It was just the two of them for the moment.

It had taken Tom about two minutes to snap out of his blinding rage. Then he'd whirled around and begun to demand a complete evacuation to a new headquarters. Tom had personally taken Harry through the wards of the new mansion himself. He'd shoved Harry into a study and told him to stay put. Harry had actually obeyed Tom, knowing that now wasn't the time for him to let his hero-complex get in the way of rational thought.

Tom had searched all the Death Eaters as they poured in, and found four tracking devices the twins recognized as some of their work, but modified. Probably by Dumbledore.

It had taken less than half an hour for everyone to be moved. Tom had house-elves bringing their personal belongings over after that. Jiggy, the house-elf Sienna favored, had taken it upon himself to salvage Sienna's work first, knowing the importance it held for Sienna.

When he'd felt Sienna regaining consciousness, Harry had immediately connected and remained that way until now.

"What?" Harry wondered when Tom continued to look at Harry with a stricken expression.

"You said she...loves me." Tom said slowly. True Sienna had said it before, but to hear someone else declare as much...

Shrugging, Harry nodded. "Well it's the truth, right? You heard Solomon. The reason Sienna can ignore the incubi lure is because she's in love. With you is a given. She's not exactly attached to anyone else, right?"

Tom seemed to be struggling with something so Harry shut up. He hadn't seen Tom struggle with anything before and it was sort of fascinating.

"By the way, how did Fawkes get through the wards?" Harry wondered when it became obvious Tom wouldn't be broaching the love subject.

Tom scowled. "The invitation." He admitted curtly. "I sent one to the Weasley woman as well as the twins. I...I did not count on Dumbledore not touching the invitation. That old coot... Dumbledore must have figured I had some spell to destroy it should he touch it. Or he was just being overly cautious. Whichever it was, with that invitation Weasley was able to bypass the wards. She must have brought the bird in with her and had it wait for her call while she hunted down Sienna."

The Dark Lord's face was twisted up in rage and disgust by the end of the explanation. Harry knew that rage and disgust was all targetted at Tom himself, and maybe a little at Dumbledore. Tom's magic was swirling and twisting like an injured snake, lashing against Harry's own, keeping Harry rooted to his seat. This Tom was dangerous, Harry knew it, and so he kept still. "I should have felt the wards shifting when she entered."

"We had no reason to think they'd be sneaky enough to use that invitation against us." Harry said softly, watching Tom pace his study. "No one noticed anything. We were having fun. It's what happens when we have fun, our guard drops a little-"

"My guard should never fall! I should be alert always!" Tom slammed a fist on the nearest window, cracking the glass. Another slam had the glass breaking and Tom pulling back a hand with small bits of glass in it.

Harry stared at the broken window, letting his breath out slow and steady. Tom's magic was rioting all over the room, his eyes were flashing between red and brown. Harry had to be careful, he could see it, or else he might end up the next outlet for Tom's wrath.

"She's done this to me." Tom whispered then, eyeing the blood beginning to seep from his skin. One hand moved up to cover his left eye. The gesture reminded Harry of when Tom's soul fragment would take over Sienna's own eye. "I would not have been so easily fooled before. I would not have overlooked such an occurance. I would not have been so upset by Sienna's tears. I would have reveled in them. I would have broken her. I wanted to break her..." Tom fell silent, flexing his fingers and using a muttered spell to yank the glass bits out of the side of his hand.

Harry knew that. Sienna had mentioned it when she was still trying to fight Voldemort off. He also knew though that the Voldemort of just a few months ago was not the same wizard standing before him now. Either they were merging or Tom was becoming the dominant soul within this young wizard's body. All thanks to Sienna.

"Do you still want that?" Harry had to ask. He had to know, right now, while Tom was being so open. Tom's head snapped up, his murky brown gaze meeting Harry's. He was silent for a long while, chest heaving slightly.

"I want to pull her close...until it's difficult to breathe." Tom said slowly, covering both eyes with a hand now. "I want to twist my magic around her so tightly that she'll never escape from it. I want to bind her to me in every way possible, so she can never leave me. Never be taken from me... I was so close to her once. I existed right inside her soul..."

"Is that why you could still get into her head? Because you were so close to her soul?"

"I believe so."

Blowing out a soft breath, Harry stared at Tom and Tom stared at Harry. Harry broke the silence first. "So you want to possess her now, instead of break her."

"Yes. She has ruined me." Tom muttered.

"I don't think that." Harry shook his head when Tom snorted. "I think she gave you what you needed to become the wizard you should have been. Aren't you more powerful now than before? Aren't you more focused on your goals?"

Tom had to admit he was. More powerful, more respected, more of everything. "I will get her back." Tom swore. "Even if I must burn the world to ashes, I will have her back."

Harry nodded in agreement, finally cracking a smile as Tom's rioting magic began to settle. "I'll help in anyway I can... My Lord."

Tom watched with a bit of awe as Harry stood and dropped a bow to him. A snicker escaped him. Then another. Soon he was chuckling as Harry stood there, rolling his eyes. "Don't get used to it. That was a one-time thing, Tom." Harry warned him. "Let's plan our attack then. Sienna doesn't want you getting hurt while trying to rescue her."

Still chuckling, Tom led Harry out of the study and down to the ballroom which he was going to use for meetings. This was no longer a game. This was full-out war. Dumbledore had brought it upon himself. No one took what belonged to Lord Voldemort.

"Someone bring me Draven and Zabini!" Tom shouted as he strolled into the ballroom. First thing though, he had traitors to dispose of. Then he could focus on recovering his Sienna. After that...after that he wouldn't rest until he had the British wizarding world in his grasp.

* * *

Sienna woke up that afternoon with a frown. She hadn't slept well without Tom beside her. She'd known she wouldn't but it still left her grumpy.

The sun flashed off her charm bracelet and Sienna lifted it up to study the charms. It looked off and she couldn't understand why until she realized what was missing. The black flame that had been added to it by Blaise was gone. She wondered why it had taken so long to disappear then shrugged it off. That was unimportant right now.

The feather, the snake, the dog, the rose, and the key from her previous birthdays still remained, along with the newest charm Harry had given her. A rose-gold crown. Everyone had had a good laugh over the implications of that, especially Tom.

"Tom..." Sienna brought the crown up to her lips. She wanted to go home! She didn't want to be here. Alone. This was the thing she'd feared from the beginning. Being forced into isolation for 'the greater good'. It was worse now though because she hadn't just lost Harry, she'd also lost Tom.

The door opened then, making Sienna glare at whoever it was that dared intrude without knocking. It was Ginny. Behind her came Ron and Hermione. Sienna kept up her glare as she curled up against the headboard.

"Look Black, I'm not going to play nice just because everyone tells me to." Ginny began. She drew her wand and pointed it at Sienna. "Tell me what you did to Harry, my brothers, and my dad. Right now!"

Sienna smirked at the redhead, shaking her head at the girl's stupidity. Bringing a wand into the room of a prisoner. Tsk, tsk. Sure it wasn't her own wand but it would do. Sienna could make it work for her. These little idiots had no idea what she'd learned over the year she'd been away.

"Black..." Ginny trailed off warningly. Sienna lowered her head to eye Ginny head on.

"I won't tell you a thing." Sienna promised, letting a devious smile onto her face. "Never. Not matter what you do. You're daft if you think Tom will let Harry go now that he has him. And you'll never find Arthur or Fred or George either. Tom's a genius. He's eluded the Order for the last year, hasn't he? He'll keep right on eluding them without breaking a sweat."

Ginny's face exploded in red as Sienna spoke. Sienna laughed then, only stopping when she was hit with a Stinging Hex. She didn't care at the minor pain though. They wouldn't kill her and if they tortured her, it wouldn't be with the Cruciatus. She knew this and so she just laughed again. Ginny's next spell hit her like a punch to the gut.

"Ginny." Hermione said then as Sienna rolled off the bed, clutching her stomach. "Be careful. If you leave a mark we'll get into trouble."

Sienna sneered as she regained her breath. These idiots! Who did they think she was? Standing up she slowly rounded the bed, smirking when the three teenagers eyed her warily.

"You're not very smart at all, you know that?" Sienna asked before grabbing the sheet of her bed and throwing it towards the trio. At the same time she crouched and hurled forward, knocking Ginny down. A good punch to the nose had her dropping her wand. Sienna snatched it up then rolled away towards the door. Ron sent a hex at her which she blocked. Hermione's cutting hex caught her arm though. Sienna sent a Stunner at Ron's back as she rolled closer to the door. With Ginny wandless and Ron stunned it was down to Hermione and Sienna.

The door flew open then and Sienna had just enough time to see McGonagall before a Stunner caught her, sending her once more into a silent oblivion.

She awoke in a different room, this one colder and darker. It made her smirk instead of feel panicked. Cool darkness suited her more than warm brightness these days.

It took a few seconds to readjust to the lower light but she soon realized she was in a cell of some kind. No windows and bars that probably had some sort of enchantment on them to keep her from touching them.

"Sienna." Dumbledore's voice grated on her nerves as she turned to the bars. "Sienna, we have put you here for your protection. It seems we misplaced our trust in the younger ones." Sienna sent him an eyeroll in reply. She turned her back to him and curled up on the small bed she lay on. "Sienna, my dear, speak to us. Tell us about this past year." Sienna remained silent. There was the sound of keys and then the roll of the bars. She didn't bother trying to figure out an escape route with Dumbledore around.

Dumbledore continued to speak, but Sienna did her best to ignore him. His voice was making her ears hurt. Come to think of it, her head was hurting. Like something was putting pressure at the back of it. Something was knocking... Her eyes snapped wide open. No! Could it be?

She shut her eyes and concentrated on the feeling, following it. When she opened her eyes again she wasn't in her cell. She was in a ballroom with Tom.

"Tom!" She cried out joyfully, running to him and pulling him close. It wasn't the same as a physical embrace, but it was enough. She could feel Tom's magic wrapping around her, soothing her as Tom pulled her tighter to him. "Tom! I'm sorry! I should have let her go when you told me to! I'm so sorry! Don't do anything stupid, please!" She babbled as Tom shoved both his hands into her hair.

"When I get you back home, Sienna, you are in deep trouble." Tom promised, eyes flashing with humor as Sienna gulped. Tom cupped her chin then. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Sienna replied, only to sigh when Tom gave her chin a shake. He could see past the lie far too well. "A little. Ginny thought she could torture me. I broke her nose." Sienna explained about the mini battle that ended with a stunner from Hermione no doubt. Tom growled as he cradled Sienna's head to his chest. "And now Dumbledore's talking me ear off-" Sienna trailed off as Tom began to snicker. "What?"

"If only I could see through your eyes without him noticing. I'm sure his reaction would amuse me. But I won't endanger you like that." Tom was serious as he cupped Sienna's face. "I should not have become so lax. I should have guarded you better."

Sienna found herself sniffling as she kissed Tom's cheek. "I shouldn't have been tricked so easily. I just... I thought it was a miracle. A special birthday miracle, or something. It was stupid."

Tom nodded, agreeing with that. "You have been most sentimental as of late." Tom said then, frowning pensively at his little consort. "Is there any reason for this?"

Sienna shook her head, unable to explain why she'd been an emotional wreck for the past couple of weeks. "I couldn't sleep well without you." She admitted after a moment. Tom chuckled, pleased by this. "I want to go home Tom."

"We had to move everyone to a new safe house." Tom cut in.

"I know that." Sienna snorted, glaring up at Tom. "That's not what I mean when I say home you know. I mean go to the place where you and the others are. That's home."

"Is it now?" Tom murmured, tugging on her hair to see her smile at him indulgently. "Then it could be said we are home now." Tom reasoned making Sienna smile again.

"In a way. But I like actually feeling you holding me." Sienna replied, feeling a blush start on her cheeks. Tom kissed both before dropping an almost-there kiss on her lips. "Don't be rash though." Sienna murmured.

"Your cousin is keeping me in check." Tom replied. "Harry called me his lord."

"No way!"

"He said it was only that once but I'm sure I can make him say it again."

"Prat." Sienna yelped then, a hand going up to her head. "I think someone's trying to get in." Sienna shuddered. "Dumbledore no doubt. He tried earlier but he couldn't- Hey wait!" Sienna looked up at Tom with a frown. "The Healer at St. Mungo's said my head should be very easy to get into, because of all the times you forced your way in. Why can't Dumbledore, of all people, get in now?"

Tom smirked wickedly as he pulled Sienna back to him. "I have been wrapping a bit of my magic around you every few days. It's formed a barrier around your mind that not even Dumbledore can break. He never could read my thoughts, and now yours are forever beyond his reach."

Sienna winced as another sharp pain went through her mind. "Ow." Tom carded his hands through her hair in sympathy, kissing her forehead a few times until Dumbledore's attempts to break into her mind stopped. "You should go, my little panther. Rest and do whatever you must to remain unharmed. Lie, pretend to renounce me, whatever it takes to keep them from seeing you as a threat. I know you dislike looking weak before them but for now do as I say."

"Okay." Sienna promised, kissing Tom on last time before shutting her eyes and willing herself back to reality. When she next opened her eyes she was slumped against the wall of her cell with Dumbledore kneeling in front of her, a pensive look on his face.

"Sienna, my dear, what happened?" Dumbledore asked as he motioned Pomfrey forward to check her over.

"I don't know." Sienna lied. "I think Tom was trying to find me using the link we have. It hurt." She rubbed at her scar and stared at the floor.

Dumbledore hummed before rising and helping her stand. Sienna made her way back to her bed, lying down and staring blankly at the wall.

"Sienna, whatever happened with Tom is not your fault." Dumbledore began again. Sienna nodded in agreement but did nothing more as Dumbledore promised her protection and forgiveness. She couldn't give Tom up so quickly or else they'd know something was up. So she listened and sneered at Dumbledore's promises and kept on staring at the cell wall.

Knowing Tom could still connect with her was a comfort but blast if that little meeting hadn't doubled the ache in her chest. She couldn't wait until she could get free of these people and go home. The light made her sick.

* * *

**_And there you have it. As always, I hope you enjoyed. _**


	22. Eye for an Eye

**Mozaiku Kioku**  
**(Mosaic Memories)**

**Ms. J.K. Rowling owns HP and all related items. I own this plot and all my own characters.**

* * *

**Part Three: Conflict**

**_Chapter Twenty-Two: Eye for an Eye_**

Two days passed in which Sienna was only visited by Molly, each time to deliver food. Sienna ate just enough to keep herself from starving, but not enough for any potion they might have laced her meals with to take effect. To keep them from becoming suspicious though she threw a good portion of the food into the self-cleaning chamber pot tucked into a corner of her cell.

She hoped her friends and family were doing well. She spoke through the link to Harry. Tom didn't connect with her mind again though, but sent messages through Harry. For her safety, of course, but it still left Sienna feeling a bit hurt.

On her fourth day of captivity Molly entered the cell with some fresh clothes and a smile. "Come along dear. Let's get you washed up. Everyone is waiting to see you."

Sienna highly doubted that but went along with Molly, remembering what Tom had said. Make them think she was weak, like they had always thought she was. They probably thought that after three days of no real contact with anyone, she was primed to be broken. Or ready to renounce Tom.

Molly led her to a room and kept an eye on Sienna as she washed up and got dressed in clean robes. No shoes though and no wand. Sienna sighed, letting Molly led her through the halls into a large room where Dumbledore and several more unfamiliar faces had gathered. Molly had her sit at a small round table where she was served some food. Sienna ate a few bites but kept from eating her fill once more. She used the atmosphere to explain away her lack of appetite.

"I have a feeling I'm in trouble." Sienna said, pushing the plate aside and turning to face the gathered witches and wizards. She sat up straight, with a proud tilt to her head. She might have to break down soon but she wasn't going to give in just yet.

"No trouble, my dear. We simply wish to speak with you." Dumbledore promised in his grandfatherly tone, making Sienna repress a shudder. Everyone conjured chairs and sat down, facing and surrounding Sienna. They probably meant to intimidate her with so many armed people in the room but she kept herself calm. They wouldn't do anything to her...yet...

"Speak about what?" Sienna prompted when Dumbledoe remained silent. "I don't have anything useful to tell you." She said then, shifting her eyes to the ground. To most that was a tell. A tell that said the person was lying.

"I'm certain you have quite a lot of useful information for us, Sienna. Are you willing to speak to us now?" Dumbledore pressed. Sienna lifted her gaze back to his, wondering how much she ought to give.

"No." Sienna said after a moment, turning to glare at the floor once more. "I have nothing to say. Like I said, I wasn't much use aside from potions research so Tom didn't tell me much..."

A frustrated noise came from somewhere in front of her. Sienna might have grinned if the situation weren't so precarious. She was nothing here. She had no power. She held no sway. The thought was sobering.

"Tom seemed of a different mind." Dumbledore murmured. "He seemed to regard you quite highly."

"You're contradicting yourself." Sienna accused. "You tell anyone who will listen that Tom doesn't have a heart and is a monster and considers everyone beneath him. But now you're saying he held me in high regard? Me, of all the people in the world!" Crossing her arms, Sienna looked away from Dumbledore, her eyes focusing on the window. The scenery showed grassy hills and a distant lake. She couldn't tell if it was real or not.

"Tell us about your time with him." Dumbledore's command had Sienna tensing for a moment.

"No." She decided that she would do a lot to lull them into a false sense of security, but sharing the happiest time of her life with these people was not one of them. She'd once gotten pissed off at Tom for looking through her memories without her consent. Like hell was she sharing her memories with the Light. These people who wanted only to use her. Sure Tom wanted to use her too, but he also took care of her, and did things just to make her smile. Just to make her happy. Tom was always making her smile.

Dumbledore adopted a troubled look. "My dear...while with Tom...did he...take advantage of you?"

Sienna's eyes widened at the question. "He did not!" A second after her outburst she could hear murmurs and gasps behind her. She ignored them for now as she jumped to her feet. "He didn't! Never! Tom's never hurt me like that!"

"But he has hurt you." Dumbledore pounced quickly on her unintended admission.

"A few times yeah, especially when we found out Blaise and Draven had turned traitor! He thought I was part of the plan!" Sienna clenched her hands and teeth in frustration as Dumbledore leaned back in his chair a little, a flash of something in his light gaze. The old goat probably thought he had found a wedge to drive Sienna's loyalty from Tom. The coot thought he had won. Sienna wouldn't let him though.

She'd do almost anything to return to Tom, but let Dumbledore think Tom had abused her was not one of them. Sitting back down primly she dropped her previous act. The Sienna that had walked in, meek and eyes downcast, was gone in the space of a blink. Tom's Dark Lady replaced her and Sienna let her face reflect her disgust with all of them, Dumbledore most of all.

"Tom's not Voldemort." She began softly, staring at her charm bracelet. "Not to me. Tom is Tom. He's evil, he's bossy, he's possessive, he likes to get a rise out of me." Sienna smiled brightly as the words poured out. "At first it wasn't like that, I'll admit, but he never struck me like you assume. _Never_. The worst he does to me is tug on my hair." Sienna moved a hand up into her silver-streaked ebony hair, tugging on it lightly. "And not even painfully. It's part of his whole possessive schtick."

"He's never taken advantage of me. I know everyone calls me his consort, the Dark Lady, but not because he's using me for his...his...whatever you guys think." Sienna spluttered with a soft blush. "He hasn't done anything like _that_ to me, and you can get Pomfrey to examine me to prove it." Sienna's eyes hardened as she looked up at Dumbledore. "I am his though. My body and soul and heart are all his. Everything I am, belongs to him now. He knows it and I know it. It's the honest truth." Her lips quirked as she recalled the first time she'd thought those words.

"Child, are you in love with him?" Someone asked from the gathered crowd. Sienna turned to face them.

"Yes." She replied with a beaming smile that had gasps and murmurs rising once more. Most were disgusted. Sienna could care less.

"By the gods, he's dosed her with love potion!" Someone uttered then.

"We did not test for such a thing." Dumbledore agreed, eyeing Sienna with pity.

"No wonder she hasn't broken!"

"Poor little thing!"

The murmurings went along the same lines and Molly demanded Dumbledore call for Pomfrey to give Sienna all the necessary antidotes and examinations. Sienna wanted to rant and rave at them, to make them listen, to make them stop thinking such horrid things.

But then she stopped and studied the pandemonium her honest words had caused. She almost laughed. By telling the truth, she'd made them believe she was even weaker than they'd thought. A slave to a love potion crafted by the evilest monster known to wizardkind!

Molly came up to her then, tears in her eyes, as she gathered Sienna to her side and told Dumbledore she'd be returning Sienna to her room.

"I don't like that room." Sienna murmured as they walked.

"Whyever not dear?" Molly replied.

"It's underwater." Sienna argued stupidly. She cringed at herself but continued on. "What if one of those people sneaks in and breaks the glass in the windows to try and drown me?"

Molly glanced at her, the tears on the verge of spilling over as she brushed Sienna's bangs to the side. "There's nothing to worry about dear, that's just a simple enchantment. All the rooms here have a theme for the windows."

"Why? Wouldn't the natural landscape be better? At the manor we have beautiful grounds and Tom has the house-elves tend to the gardens for me. He knows how much I love flowers." She added, wondering if adding more truth would help her situation. It did, as Molly turned away to wipe at a tear that spilled over.

"The forest that surrounds us isn't the prettiest, dear. The owner of this manor uses the enchantments to make the place more cheerful." Molly told her as they reached her previous room. Sienna entered with a sigh, looking around the room with a frown. Molly bustled in, wand in hand, a smile on her face though her eyes held pity. "Let's change the scenery hmm? What would you like better dear?"

Sienna sat down on the bed and bowed her head. "Can you...? Can't you just let me go, Auntie Molly?" It was low, Sienna knew it the moment Molly turned away to wipe at her eyes again. She wouldn't apologize though. Molly had kidnapped her first with a cheap trick. "I miss Tom and Harry and everyone else."

"Do you really think you love him, Sienna?" Molly asked, still not looking at her.

"I know I do. Very much." Sienna assured the woman.

"But dear, you can't possibly believe he loves you back." Molly turned around now, determination replacing the pity in her eyes. Sienna eyed the woman with a frown.

"Of course he does. I wouldn't love someone who can't love me back." Sienna lied now, the time for the truth was over. Besides, this lie would help strengthen their conviction that Tom had her under some love potion or ancient voodoo that had her believing she was beloved by the Dark Lord. Molly's determination didn't faltered, only grew stronger as conviction stole across her maternal features.

Molly didn't try to argue with her again. She just kissed Sienna's head and promised to bring her lunch in a few hours. She left, but not before kindly changing the underwater scenery to a scene of trim lawns and neat little gardens full of flowers.

Curling back up on her side, Sienna opened her connection to Harry to relate everything that had just happened. More importantly to relate the clue Molly had dropped. They were in a forest somewhere. A manor in a forest.

* * *

Dinnertime arrived and Sienna looked up to see Molly had brought Hermione, Ron, and Ginny with her. Sienna hissed at them, turning her back on the entire group. She'd been subjected to Pomfrey's very thorough examination an hour ago and had been hoping to not deal with anything else for the rest of the day.

"Sienna dear?" Molly's kind voice had Sienna sighing softly. No matter the situation, having Molly acting so motherly towards her again was affecting Sienna. She'd missed the mothering her Auntie Molly and Auntie Cissa had given her over the years.

"Yes?" Sienna huffed, turning back around to find Molly was glaring at the three teenagers with that death glare on her face.

"These three have something to say."

"No they don't." Sienna cut in before they could say anything else. All four turned to her with wide eyes. Sitting up, Sienna tugged on a bit of her hair, twining the black and silver strands into a braid. "I don't need false words of apology Molly. I don't want them either. Just keep them away from me."

Sienna saw Molly looked sad while Hermione and Ginny looked affronted. Ron just looked on at Sienna like she was talking Mermish.

"We really want to apologize." Hermione said then, taking a step forward and holding her head high. "For everything. After Molly explained everything, we've come to realize you never really had a choice in anything."

Snorting, Sienna smirked darkly at all of them. "I had every choice, Granger. I chose happiness over being treated like a meaningless shadow. I chose real friends and love over your brand of caring."

Molly looked even sadder as she turned to the curly-haired girl. "You see? Sienna isn't well. She hasn't been for some time. What were the three of you thinking? Especially you Ginevra! Hurting Sienna so!"

"I don't want apologies but I wouldn't mind seeing them punished." Sienna chirped then, taking a bite of dinner. "They did try to torture me. Ineffectively and childishly, but let's still call it what it was going to be. Torture, with the intention of drawing information out of me by force." Sienna's eyes flashed. "Don't tell me they're going to get away with that."

"Of course not, dear. I will be seeing to their punishment personally." Molly assured her.

"No you won't!" Sienna threw the tray off the bed then, glad for the excuse to avoid eating more. There had been a funny aftertaste after the first three forkfuls. "None of you will! I heard those people earlier! They think I'm useless and foul and spoiled and weak! They think I'm evil and putrid! They won't care that those three wanted to hurt me! You don't either or else you'd actually do something about it!" Sienna turned away from them to stare at the wall. "Tom would have punished them for daring to hurt me."

That thought had Sienna gasping and pulling her charm bracelet up to her face. The black flame...it had disappeared somtime between when she was captured by Molly and had awoken for the second time in her room.

Tom had been planning on making Blaise pay anyway, and after having Sienna taken right before his eyes, nothing would have stopped him from taking care of Blaise and Draven for good.

"Sienna?" Molly asked when a tear slipped down Sienna's cheek. She'd known it was going to happen. She'd even demanded the Death Eaters comply with the command to bring Blaise back in alive. Still... Blaise had been her friend. He'd cared for her. He'd even claimed to love her. "Sienna, what is the matter?"

"Nothing." Sienna's hazel eyes squeezed shut for a second then she wiped at the stray tears. "That is just the price one pays when the Dark Lady is harmed. Tom only did what had to be done."

"Sienna, has something happened to Harry?" Molly asked sharply, her hand closing around Sienna's wrist and pulling the charms close to her face.

"No. Not to Harry." Sienna snapped, yanking her hand away. "Tom wouldn't hurt Harry. He knows I'd never forgive him for that." _I couldn't hate him, but I wouldn't forgive him. _Sienna thought to herself as she cradled the bracelet to her chest.

Laying back down, Sienna curled back up on her bed. She needed to mourn Blaise in private. She needed to escape everything.

Closing her eyes, Sienna focused on disappearing into her own mind. The last thing she heard was Molly ordering one of the teens to find Pomfrey.

* * *

Tom felt her. He felt her in a way that disturbed him. Her magical signature lingered just on the edge of his perception. As if she were standing right next to him. That feeling had his fingers twitching with the need to twine in silver-streaked, black locks. The need made it hard to concentrate on his surroundings.

Sitting at a large table with him were all of Sienna's family and his top Death Eaters, along with the leaders of his allies. Namely Lord Solomon, Lord Ecru, and Lady Danique. They'd all taken a liking to his little panther.

He really hadn't called her that in a while. Why had he stopped? Oh right, he was disturbed by how human that made him, to give her such an endearing term...

Speaking of panthers... Zane had taken to following Tom everywhere since their removal from their last home. Tinker the mouse was to be seen pushed around by the panther, or held within the panther's front legs. Both were moping about, with Tinker the mouse hardly making a squeak or straying from the large feline's line of sight. Tom had been making sure the house-elves kept them well fed. Sienna would be distraught if anything happened to either of her familiars.

Currently the silver mouse had been allowed out of its magical bubble and had decided to curl up on Zane's back, a bright silver dot among the panther's ebony coat. Darkest black and silver, her familiars mimicked Sienna far too much for Tom's current disposition. He looked away from them to refocus on the latest argument.

Most of the lower Death Eaters were scouring England and Scotland for any manors within forests. The clue was all Sienna had gotten from her captors, but that she'd gotten anything at all was wonderful. Still, Tom needed something to do while he waited for the results of the searching parties. Someone had suggested striking at Hogwarts as a way of shaking up Dumbledore.

Tom was all for attacking Hogwarts right this second. Tearing it down to the foundations and laughing among the ashes. Half the table was in agreement with him. The other half, led by Harry, was not.

"Go for the Ministry or even Diagon Alley." Harry was demanding now, glaring at Solomon with flashing green eyes. He looked so much like Sienna in that moment that Tom wanted to hex him. He controlled himself though, knowing it wasn't his rational mind wanting that.

"Why do you wish to spare the stronghold for the Order?" Solomon demanded to know, his own eyes flashing.

"I've been wondering myself." Aviv had naturally sided with his father, especially seeing how Sienna's disappearance had affected Remus. Aviv had noticed that without Sienna around, the Dark Lord's own stronghold felt cold, little better than a catacomb. While Remus was upset, Harry was devastated. The boy hadn't smiled once in all the time Sienna had been gone, which according to Draco was a rarity.

"Because Sienna doesn't want that." Harry reached up to tap at his scar.

"How can you know this?" Lady Danique asked, eyeing the scar then eyeing Tom.

"Since we were little, Sienna and I have this link. We can talk to each other, feel our emotions, in our heads. We can connect to other people's minds and talk to them too. We don't do it anymore as much. No need to." Harry turned to Tom then. "She's not doing so well. She was muttering about some idiots not being punished-" Harry cut off, his eyes unfocusing for a moment. "What don't you want Tom telling me?" He groused at the tabletop.

"The youngest Weasleys and Granger attempted to get Sienna to talk, using their wands." Tom said, his gaze moving over to Arthur, Fred, and George. The three redheads gaped at the Dark Lord while Tom leaned back in his seat. He shut his eyes and focused on his link with Sienna.

When he opened his eyes again he was standing in a bright white room. The floor was of light hardwood covered in thick rugs of pink and on a bed covered in pink and white sheets was Sienna, laying on her side with a frown on her face. Sienna was muttering, mostly likely speaking to Harry. Suddenly she tensed and then scowled. "He's here, Harry." Tom heard her say as he sat at the edge of the bed. Sienna's eyes snapped open and her irritated look was pinned onto Tom now. "You didn't have to say that in front of the twins and Arthur!" She scolded, her eyes flashing angrily. "And don't attack Hogwarts! That's stupid."

Tom stared at her for a moment. In a blink Sienna found herself laying on her back, Tom hovering over her with his hands and knees on either side of her, trapping her. Sienna stared up and saw Tom's eyes were carnelian instead of ruby. Those bright red eyes were the clue that Voldemort was coming to the fore and Tom was taking a backseat.

"You wish me to remain still as Dumbledore continues to gain ground? Fool girl! I will not. I will strike him where it will hurt most. I will tear a gaping hole into his walls and watch it bleed." Tom smirked then. A cold and cruel smirk that had Sienna shuddering.

"But attacking Hogwarts will backfire." Sienna argued, pushing away the ghost of fear that had gripped her. "It will rally the world around Dumbledore, more than it already is. You have to strike something not so iconic, but just as well known. Attack the Ministry. Destroy their faith in that first." Sienna frowned. "You're not thinking logically, Tom."

Tom hissed at her, his hands moving to grip Sienna's wrists. "You think to tell me what to do."

"Yes." Sienna said, smiling now as she relaxed. "Someone has to, Tom. Otherwise you'd go off the deep end again and then what would we do?"

Tom's eyes flickered from that intense red to a dark brown Sienna hadn't seen since fourth year. Sienna remained silent even when Tom's grasp on her wrists tightened painfully at one point, though she did flinch a little. The motion had Tom blinking until his eyes were maroon in color and he lifted his hand from one wrist, to see red marks against Sienna's pale skin.

"I won't attack Hogwarts." Tom murmured, sitting up now, pulling Sienna until she rested against his chest, his chin on her head. Sienna snuggled right up to him, chuckling in victory at getting her way. "But I do know what I will do." Tom said suddenly as his eyes lit up with malicious glee. He tipped Sienna's head up, so he was looking into her eyes. "An eye for an eye..." He murmured before leaning down to kiss his little consort.

"Huh?" Sienna asked, not being able to concentrate as Tom's magic swirled around her, around her wrists and neck and waist. A sort of weight settled on her for a minute before it lifted, though she could still feel Tom's magic surrounding her.

Tom chuckled, just holding Sienna close until she fell asleep in his arms. He would have her back in his arms like this very soon. And once he did, he'd make it so that no one could ever take her from him again.

* * *

Hogsmeade looked no different to Draco as he sat on a bench, watching the gaggle of Hogwarts students pass him by. Behind him stood the Weasley twins, also watching. They were in disguise, with a few more disguised Death Eaters dotted around the village.

Their task was simple. They were paying the Order back for taking one of their own. So they were ordered to obtain either Ginny or Hermione. Either one would do, though Tom wanted Ginny more for doing the actual hexing. Getting both of them would please Tom, Draco knew.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny appeared a little while later. Ron broke off from the girls, heading into the Three Broomsticks while Ginny and Hermione continued on towards Gladrags. Draco rose from his seat, drawing the twins attention off from where their brother had disappeared.

"Leave him. Our lord doesn't care about that ignoramus." Draco reminded them. They nodded, scowling but not at Draco's insult, he noted with a smile. They moved casually through the village, entering the clothing store. Hermione and Ginny were in a corner of witch's apparel, muttering to themselves. Edging closer, the three heard what had them ticked off.

"Buy her a present." Ginny was hissing. "What should we care if she's gotten depressed? They should be trying to get information out of her, not treating her like a victim!"

"Hush Ginny." Hermione snapped, eyes moving about. "Just pick something for her and let's get going."

Draco motioned to the twins who nodded and set up Notice-Me-Not and Silencing Charms around their corner. Draco then drew his wand and hit Ginny with a silent Stupefy, watching her crumple. Hermione caught her as she fell, her eyes catching sight of Draco as he stepped forward with a smirk.

"Help! Someone!" Hermione shouted. The other customers didn't react, much to her shock. She looked back at the unfamiliar man just in time to see the red light of a Stunner flying towards her.

Draco watched her crumple and moved quickly. The Dark Lord had crafted two Portkeys, which Draco put into their hands. He activated them and in five seconds the girls disappeared. Once finished he tore down the spells from the twins and smirked at them. They left with no one being any the wiser as to what had just occurred. With a signal to the hidden Death Eaters, they left the village.

It would take a few hours for Dumbledore to find out Hermione and Ginny had gone missing. He would know who had taken them though, as soon as he heard about it.

* * *

Tom smirked as he sat outside the cell the two girls had ended up in. Hermione and Ginny awoke slowly, their eyes fluttering and confusion lighting their faces.

"Welcome girls." Tom said once he saw they were fully awake. The girls stilled then whirled around to face him, eyes wide and lips agape. "Did you think I wouldn't repay you for your, admittedly idiotic, attempt on my consort?" Their eyes widened further. Ginny tried to speak, only to find she was Silenced. "I do not want to hear you speak. I'm certain it would only make me murderous, and I promised to leave you with life." Tom's eyes gleamed carnelian as both girls looked off to the side when they heard feet approaching.

Harry stood in front of their cell now, dressed in one of his finer outfits. Draco had obviously dressed him, Tom noted with some amusement. The magic suppression cuff had been removed. Harry also had his sleeves rolled up to show he did not have any sort of mark on him.

"Weasley. Granger." Harry greeted them coldly. His eyes were gleaming like emeralds. Tom wondered what it was about Harry and Sienna that their eyes expressed so much and changed so frequently.

"Harry." Tom used Harry's name just to see the girls pale and suck in shocked, silent gasps. Harry gave a small blink but otherwise hid his surprise at that. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see these sorry excuses for witches." Harry replied, scowling as he continued to eye the girls. "To see who had hurt my sister. Did you two forget that? That I consider Sienna my sister? The person dearest to me in all the world? The one person who I've had by my side always? Who I would never give up to anyone?" Harry was good and riled up by now. "Tom." Harry whirled around then, missing the stunned looks on the girls faces at hearing Harry address Tom so easily.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Don't go easy on them. Make them tell you where Sienna is." He stepped back until he was leaning against the wall, his cold green gaze on the frantically gesturing girls. "Tom's going to lift the Silencing spell on you. I suggest you tell him quick what he wants to know, or else you'll be in a world of hurt. Trust me, his Crucios aren't a walk in the park."

Tom flicked a hand at the girls, their voices breaking the silence harshly. "Enough!" Tom Silenced Hermione and turned his wand on Ginny, who had shut up as soon as the wandtip appeared, glowing meancingly. "Weasley? Have anything to say?"

Ginny looked between Harry and Tom, her brown eyes filled with confusion and fear. Tom sent a Stinging Hex at her with such force that it sent Ginny tumbling. When she sat back up, there was a bright red mark on her face, like someone had slapped her. "It will only get worse." Tom promised, preparing to use a Cutting Hex next. Ginny clenchd her teeth and still said nothing. The Cutting Hex caught her shoulder, causing bright red to appear on her shirt and Hermione's cheek.

Hermione began to point to herself, her eyes having gone wide at the sight of Ginny bleeding. Tom lifted the Silencing Spell on her.

"Stop it! We don't know! I swear! Molly took us through the Floo and didn't let us hear the address." Hermione turned to Harry with disbeliving eyes. "How could you let him hurt Ginny?"

"Easily. The same way you let her hurt Sienna." Harry replied with a shrug.

"What a shame that I don't believe you." Tom smirked when both girls looked up at him with fear. Ah fear, he adored feeling the fear from his enemies.

"My lord." Lucius had walked in, causing Ginny and Hermione to glare at him.

"Lucius?" Tom prompted when the blonde took a second to snarl at them.

"Some of the scouts have returned. They've found a manor that fits Lady Sienna's description. They have also seen several known Order members leaving and arriving through the front gates."

Tom chuckled, pleasure sweeping through him. "Excellent. Tell them they will be rewarded by Lord Voldemort. Now then..." Tom turned to the girls.

"You're going to let us go now?" Hermione demanded suddenly, drawing herself up even as she continued to kneel on the floor.

Harry and Lucius both turned to her in disbelief. Tom narrowed his eyes at the bold girl before a truly evil smile lifted his lips.

"You're going to rot down here until I wish otherwise." Tom promised them with a cold laugh as he led the other two out of the dungeons. "Lucius, your arm." Lucius bared his left forearm, where the Dark Mark rested, black and wicked looking. Tom pressed his wand to it. Lucius twitched a little but otherwise showed no pain. "Have everyone gather in the ballroom. Also see where Solomon, Danique, and Ecru are."

"Yes, my lord." Lucius replied as they hurried up the stairs.

"Can I go with you?" Harry asked, surprising Tom.

"Potter, if you go, I expect you to fight." Tom warned him. Harry nodded twice, to show he understood. That stubborn look that Tom found both exasperating and endearing on Sienna appeared on Harry's face.

"They took my sister, Tom. I want to fight them." Harry's hands clenched into fists.

"Your father will not approve." Harry shook his head in agreement.

"I know. But that doesn't matter. Family matters. Sienna matters."

Tom glanced at the riled up boy, wondering what drove all this. What drove Harry to go against everything he'd fought for? "Tell me something Potter." When Harry's eyes met his, Tom continued. "What drives you so? All of you? Sienna, Draco, you, your friends, your fathers... All of you have done things I never would have thought of doing for the benefit of others. Why?"

Harry's eyes widened and for a second he looked furious. Then he stilled before a small smile lit his face. "Love. That's what. And not the sappy emotion Dumbledore always claims. Real love. The kind that hurts. Real love... it's not always easy. It's difficult and full of obstacles. It changes people. But when you have that sort of love... When you feel it and you know the people you care about feel it too..." Harry looked off to the side with a wider smile now. "I'll always do everything I can to protect the people I really love. I want to keep that feeling alive for as long as possible. Even if it brings me tears and pain from time to time. If it hurts, it truly exists, and I can't let something like that die."

Tom watched the boy for a long minute, his eyes flickering between red and brown before settling on maroon. "I've never heard of love hurting."

"But you know it does." Harry said, causing Tom to cock an eyebrow at him. "Otherwise Sienna wouldn't have been in pain last year before you whisked her away from St. Mungo's."

"It does hurt." Tom agreed now as he recalled all those weeks that Sienna suffered from his vindictiveness. Then he recalled several other times, when he himself had felt an inexplicable pain, usually when Sienna was with him. He'd explained it away as odd growing pains from returning to a youthful body. But now, now listening to Harry, he wondered if that pain was something else.

"Potter. Do you feel pain when with Draco?" Tom had to ask now, his eyes darkening, surprising Harry for a moment.

"Sometimes. Especially when he's upset."

"What about when he's not?"

Harry chuckled. "Sometimes I'm so happy he's by my side, that I feel pain too. Like I'll burst. That's usually when we end up snogging..." Harry trailed off with a blush.

Tom lifted a hand slowly, pressing the palm flat against his chest. There was a disturbed look on his face that had Harry wondering what was wrong. "Tom?"

"I've felt pain. With Sienna. I've felt pain when she is in tears and when she is smiling." Tom whispered, lifting his gaze a little to show Harry his eyes were a deep, dark brown.

"Merlin... You're in love with her." Harry whispered, unable to believe he was seeing that emotion from Tom freaking Riddle of all people. Sure he knew Tom cared a lot about Sienna, but Harry hadn't thought Tom was capable of loving her yet!

Tom's hand clenched over his chest as a mass of emotions flooded his dark eyes. He blinked twice, the dark brown color not changing. "Perhaps... I am..."

Suddenly Tom straightened, a new cocky smile gracing his handsome face. Harry stared in awe at the transformation that occurred in the span of seconds. Tom seemed to get taller and more confident (if that was possible). Harry finally understood why Tom had such a large following now. Why, even when he was insane, people followed him. If Tom ever looked like that before...

"Come Potter. We have an Order to decimate and your sister to rescue." Tom ordered. Harry followed along, green eyes wide with awe still. "I expect you to fight dirty. Use every cheap trick in the book if you must. Nothing must stop us from reclaiming Sienna."

"Right. Yeah." Harry agreed. He felt a shudder run down his spine. Anticipation. Premonition. Something great was going to happen, Harry thought as he watch Tom continue to smile that cocky smile as they swept into the packed ballroom.

"What in Merlin's name happened to him?" Draco asked, pulling Harry to his side when Harry didn't see him, eyes still focused on the Dark Lord.

"He said he's in love with Sienna!" Harry whispered as Tom stood on the dais and faced his followers with a wide, charming grin.

"Mother of Merlin..." Draco whispered, eyeing the Dark Lord in shock as Tom began to lay out his oh so brilliant plan for reclaiming the little Dark Lady.

As they watched Tom speak, watched him act so animated and confident, they wondered what sort of glory would come as they launched into war.

* * *

**End Part Three**

* * *

_**And that's that for now! Enjoy!**_


	23. The Dark Lady's Return

**Mozaiku Kioku**  
**(Mosaic Memories)**

**Ms. J.K. Rowling owns HP and all related items. I own this plot and all my own characters.**

* * *

**Part Four: A World Worth Dying For**

**_Chapter Twenty-Three: The Dark Lady's Return_**

Dumbledore entered Sienna's room to find the girl sitting at the window, pulling a brush through her hair. To most Sienna looked mostly the same as she'd looked just a year ago. But Dumbledore was no idiot and he knew the girl sitting before him was not the girl that had been taken from St. Mungo's.

No, this Sienna's aura was darker, stronger, and the girl sitting so nonchalantly in the windowseat was much more confident than the girl that had been taken. In just over a year, Tom had transformed little Sienna into a brilliantly powerful pawn.

A pawn Tom was willing to do anything to regain, Dumbledore mused as he continued to watch Sienna slowly drag a brush through her silver-streaked hair. "Tom has taken Ginevra and Hermione." Dumbledore said, knowing Sienna had noticed him the moment he opened the door.

The brush paused for a slight moment as Sienna's lips twitched. "Is that so?" Sienna's reply was soft, untroubled by this news. Dumbledore had to wonder if Tom had corrupted her memories. Surely that had to be the answer? The reason he could not access her mind, knowing how damaged it was. Sienna was under no love potion, under no enchantments of any sort, she was lucid and completely untouched.

That was the only thing Dumbledore could think of that would have Sienna believing so strongly she was loved by the Dark Lord. The girl wouldn't be able to tell if her memories had been tampered with. It was no wonder Sienna resisted every potion Dumbledore had had her food laced with. None of those potions would work to heal her or break any spell on her if she firmly believed with all her might. The mind was even greater than magic at times.

"Sienna. The game must end now. You must tell me where Tom has taken them. You know what he'll do to them." Dumbledore commanded in a cold tone that briefly surprised Sienna. Slowly she set the brush down and turned to face Dumbledore, her hazel eyes alight with anger.

"Even if I knew where they were now," Sienna hissed, her eyes flashing, "I would rather die than tell you anything."

Dumbledore took a step towards her, his own eyes flashing with warning. "Sienna. Enough. Molly is beside herself. Arthur, Fred, George, and now Hermione and little Ginevra are in Voldemort's clutches. You will tell us where they have been taken. You know the location of all of Tom's safe houses. You will give us the list and help us rescue the girls."

"Why should I!" Sienna threw the brush at Dumbledore, surprising the old wizard as he narrowly avoided being hit. "You kidnapped me first! You even had Molly pretend to be my mum! How did you do that! How _could_ you do that! My mother Dumbledore! My dead mother! You dared to desecrate her grave to further your schemes! I know you did so don't lie to me! How else would you have gotten a hair from her so Molly could play pretend!" Sienna shuddered and spat on the floor.

"I did not." Dumbledore said evenly. "I found one of her hairbrushes among Sirius' possessions. It had several of her hairs in it still and that is what I used."

Sienna let out a bark of laughter that sounded so like Sirius' that Dumbledore quickly glanced around, expecting the Dog Animagus to appear suddenly. "You still used her! My mother! My beautiful, wonderful, loving mother..." Sienna's disgusted face turned soft and vulnerable. "How could you do that? It was enough that Molly had the invitation. It was enough. I would have been so happy to see Molly. I missed her. She's been a great mother-figure to me all this time. I really love her..." Sienna's trembling voice cut off as she whirled around to glare out the enchanted window.

"If you truly love Molly, why won't you help rescue her daughter?" Dumbledore pressed, amazed to be seeing Sienna express such emotion.

"Because the moment she pretended to be my mother, with only the thought of kidnapping me, she betrayed me." Sienna looked up with eyes like topaz. "How could you? Mum died for me. She died so that I could have a chance to live. She died to keep Voldemort from harming Harry and Aunt Lily." The hard look in the girl's eyes morphed into disgust again. "Tom would never have done that. He's done a lot of shitty things to me, true, and said a bunch of things that have cut me deep... But he'd never use my mother like that. Never."

"That's why I won't help you." Sienna gave a single nod when Dumbledore sent her another sharp, cold look. "You broke my heart. For a few wonderful minutes I thought it was a sort of miracle, a beautiful dream, and I was happy. I was so happy to see her. To hear her voice. To feel her arms around me. To hear her call me lovely." Sienna wiped at the tears that had decided to fall. She didn't care. Let Dumbledore see them. Let him think her weak and vindictive and whatever else he was going to think of her.

"Sienna, my dear girl-" Dumbledore began only to feel a shudder run through the wards around the manor. He strode over to the windows as another shudder made the walls of the manor shudder. Sienna hurried to his side when he took down the enchantment on the window to peer outside.

"How?" Dumbledore's shocked breath had Sienna looking at what had Dumbledore's complete attention.

There, standing just on the other side of a shimmering barrier, was Tom in all his youthful glory, surrounded by his masked Death Eaters.

"Tom!" Sienna's happy gasp turned into a choke as one Death Eater stepped forward and threw off the black hood shrouding the face beneath. "Harry?"

"Harry." Dumbledore echoed her, his eyes riveted on the familiar and unmistakeable head of messy black hair. Harry raised his wand to his throat. They heard him clear as a bell then.

"I'm sure you guys know what we want!" Harry's tone was cold as it boomed around the forest. "We're not going to play anymore games either! This is your only warning! You have ten seconds to return Sienna to us. After that, I can't guarantee any of you will make it out of here alive!"

Sienna stared down at her cousin, standing proudly next to a smirking Dark Lord and laughed. She would have thrown open the window but she'd already found out the hard way her windows had been spelled shut, with another spell to keep them from being broken. Still, she could laugh as Harry began counting down. He made it to five before Dumbledore reacted, whirling around to head for the door.

Cutting her laughter short, Sienna ran straight for her bedroom door too, only to be hauled back by her hair. Dumbledore swept by her, fury on his face. Sienna scowled as she scrabbled back to her feet, in time to see the door disappear, leaving a blank stretch of wall. Damn that old coot!

The manor shuddered and Sienna hurried back to her window. Tom had his wand out now and the wards were beginning to crack.

_*Sienna! Where are you?* _Harry's voice in her mind was excited as the wards began to crumble under Tom's fluid work.

_*On the third floor. There's no door anymore, Dumbledore took it away though...* _Sienna muttered back, swaying a little as the last wards fell. Order Members spilled out from the manor and engaged the Death Eaters. Tom and Harry didn't waste time, hurrying inside.

_*That's fine. Just sit tight. We'll be there before you know it!* _Having her brother racing towards her with her beloved made Sienna relax and sit on the bed, listening to the sounds of battle from down below. In a matter of minutes she'd be with the people she loved most in the world. It was almost over.

* * *

Tom hardly took the time to glance at his victims as he felled them with simple spells, tossing times Portkeys onto them as he walked by. Harry was close to his side, also helping keep the fighters at bay. This wasn't a battle they wanted to win, Tom had told his people prior to arriving. The only objective they had tonight was reclaiming Sienna. Once they had secured her, the Death Eaters were to return to the new headquarters. That was all they were after today.

Tomorrow though...that was a different story.

Getting to the third floor was easy. Tom wasn't too surprised to see the more seasoned Order members blocking their way though. Dumbledore stood with Molly, Kingsley, Mad-Eye Moody, and McGonagall on either side of him, forming a human barrier.

"I'm afraid this is as far as you'll get, Tom." Dumbledore spoke, a benign smile on his aged face.

"If you truly believe that, then you've gone senile in your old age." Tom replied, his dark eyes narrowing as he saw Dumbledore's eyes shift onto Harry.

"Harry, my dear boy, what are you doing?" Dumbledore asked him then. Harry glared at the Headmaster, shaking his head.

"I'm rescuing my sister. You hurt my family, Dumbledore." Harry replied firmly, his eyes flashing with anger as the Order members looked at him in shock.

"Your family?" Molly whispered. Harry felt bad for causing Molly pain, he truly did, but she had hurt him first. Eye for an eye.

"Sienna and Tom and the rest waiting for us back home." Harry nodded. It was kind of funny to see these adults look as if he'd just uttered the Killing Curse on a puppy. The horror was making Tom want to laugh as well. Harry could see it in the way Tom's lips twitched as everyone gaped at them. "Please Molly. Just give us Sienna. I don't want you getting hurt." Harry pleaded gently with the redhaired witch.

Molly's lips trembled, as did the wand in her hand. Harry focused solely on her as Tom kept sharp eyes on the others. "Just tell me where Sienna is, Molly. I'll make sure nothing happens to your family." Tom gave him a quick, narrow-eyed look but they'd already discussed this before. Harry had argued with Tom for a whole hour about this. In spite of everything, both of them knew Sienna would want Molly spared. Sienna might not feel the same towards Molly at the moment, but Sienna was Sienna and eventually she'd get over this hurt. Which meant Molly had to be whisked away to the Dark's stronghold.

"Molly." McGonagall huffed, seeing Molly weaken under Harry's soft promises.

"I'll take them to you, Molly. I swear. You'll be back with them again." Harry added, getting another look from Tom.

Molly's wand trembled for a half minute longer then it fell limply to her side. "Is my family safe?" Molly asked.

"Ginny and the twins and Arthur are fine. You didn't think Sienna would let anything happen to them, did you?" Harry replied with a bright smile. Molly choked on a sob. She didn't say anything but her eyes drifted to a stretch of wall behind her, where a tapestry of some battle hung.

The move broke the tension between the rest. Dumbledore and Kingsley attacked Tom, while Mad-Eye Stunned Molly before turning his wand on Harry along with McGonagall.

Harry was suddenly very glad for all the lessons Tom had them taking. The training with Rabastan also came in handy as he found himself dueling the Auror and his professor, who were both quite skilled. Harry was no amateur in dueling however. He'd survived several duels with Voldemort. Not to mention he'd gotten tips from the Dark Lord himself in preparation for such an occasion.

Lights flew between the two groups, bangs and twangs and loud booms filling the air. Spells hit the walls and floors and ceiling, leaving scorch marks and small pits and in one instance, Mad-Eye's spell created a hole that Harry accidentally stepped into. He fell down in time to avoid a well-aimed hex from McGonagall, which Harry chalked up to his sheer dumb luck.

He felt a little badly as he aimed a shattering spell at Mad-Eye's wooden leg. Tom had said to fight dirty though, and Harry knew he needed to start playing unfairly if he wanted to get to Sienna. She was so close!

The sound of several people running up the stairs had Harry looking over his shoulder to see a few Death Eaters had arrived. They didn't hesitate, dashing forward to engage the Order members. Harry used the distraction to push past Mad-Eye and McGonagall. He dug a Portkey from his pocket and pushed it into Molly's hand. It activated with a tap of Harry's wand, making Molly disappear from the hallway.

Looking back, he saw Tom was now dealing solely with Dumbledore as the Death Eaters distracted the other Order members. They were on the staircase now, worrying Harry a little. Shaking those worries away though, Harry focused on the wall again. Sienna was behind it. He had to get Sienna and leave, quickly, before the rest of the Order arrived.

"Bombarda!" Harry shouted at the wall, punching out a large hole. The noise had everyone in the hall whirling around. The Order members tried to rush forward to stop him but the Death Eaters did a fine job of forming a wall and sending all sorts of spells and hexes that kept them at bay.

Harry crawled through the hole to land in a pink and white room that appeared empty at first. "Sienna!" Harry called, turning sharply as a motion in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Sienna crawled out from under the bed, scowling for a few seconds until she registered who was in her room.

"Ha-harry!" Sienna wailed, running up to him to grab him in a tight bear hug. Harry laughed as they fell onto the carpet, glad to see Sienna was mostly alright. She looked a little gaunt but otherwise in good condition.

"Hang on tight." Harry told her. Sienna nodded, tightening her grasp as Harry dug out a Portkey and cast Sonorus on himself once more.

"I've got her!" He shouted. "I've got her!" The sounds of battling paused and then the air was filled with dozens of soft pops. Harry hurried to activate the Portkey, looking up as the Kingsley and McGonagall appeared in the hole he'd created. Kingsley tried to summon the Portkey while McGonagall tried to summon Harry, but their spells came a second too late.

Dumbledore and Tom had been deeply into their duel when Harry's shouts had them pausing. Dumbledore had looked away for just a second, which Tom had used to Apparate away. Dumbledore had rushed up the stairs when he heard more sounds of Apparition.

By the time he reached Sienna's room, Harry and Sienna were gone.

"What do we do Albus!" Minerva asked him, shaking her head as she took stock of her rather minor injuries. "Where is You-Know-Who?"

"He left." Albus replied, his bafflement clear in his gaze. "He simple left when Harry announced he'd gotten Sienna."

"What?" Mad-Eye spluttered, his magical eye going wild. "That doesn't sound like Voldemort at all!"

"Indeed, Alastor. It does not." Albus agreed, sighing as he turned to take stock of the damage and causulties Tom's people had left in their wake.

His confusion only increased when he realized Tom had left everyone alive and very few injured at all.

* * *

Harry and Sienna landed in the middle of the ballroom that served as the Dark's meeting room. Several people were waiting for them already. Their fathers were the first to reach them, helping them to their feet. James was hugging Harry hard enough that his ribs protested, though that didn't wipe the grin of victory off Harry's face.

Sirius was holding Sienna as if he'd die otherwise. Sienna managed to look up and smile for a moment before he was yanking her back against his chest.

"Black." The soft command had Sirius scowling as he looked up into the dark-eyes of the Dark Lord. Tom stood patiently in front of the Blacks, his eyes meeting Sirius' for a moment before they fell onto Sienna. Sienna wriggled a little so she could smile up at Tom now. One hand reached out and Tom grasped it, feeling soothed by the simple touch as that bothersome feeling finally left him.

"I'm so sorry Sienna." Sirius was murmuring into her hair now. "I should be keeping a closer eye on you! I will, from now on! I swear kid, I won't make any more mistakes from here on out!"

Sienna giggled tiredly as Sirius finally let her breathe properly. "It's not anyone's fault except mine." Sienna promised her father, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "You've been doing a great job Dad, I just got tricked." Sienna frowned as she shook her head. "Dumbledore said he used a hair from one of Mum's hairbrushes." She had to know if that was true.

"I'd forgotten about those." Sirius whispered, pulling Sienna back so he could run a hand through her hair. "They were heirlooms of a sort in her family. They'd belonged to her grandmother. I always planned on giving them to you..." Sirius trailed off as Sienna seemed to sag in his arms. "We can talk about this later though. Right now you need to get some rest and get checked over by the Healer and let us fuss and spoil you. Okay?"

A bright smile lit up Sienna's tired face. "That's the best thing I've heard all week Daddy." Sienna sniffled then, raising her arms so they wrapped around Sirius' neck. Sirius shared a look with Tom, who let go of Sienna's hand. Sirius swept her up, smiling as Sienna hid her face in his neck.

Scowling a little, Tom resigned himself to letting Sienna's family fuss over her for a few hours before he got her to himself again. Everyone had been worried sick and Tom knew right now having everyone with her was what Sienna needed the most. So he kept quiet as her family silently followed after Sirius.

"Wait, where's Tom?" Sienna's question sounded panicked. Tom turned away from his Death Eaters to see his little consort was looking around with wild eyes. They found his and Sienna stretched out a hand to him. "You have to come too!" The shaky command had Tom's heart constricting with pain. "Tom!"

Without a word he moved until Sienna's hand was grabbing a fistful of his robes. Her lips trembled and her eyes held a bit of fear. Tom knew then that she'd probably been far more terrified than she'd let on. Of course she had hidden her fear. Of course she would be close to falling apart from the relief now. He was daft to think she didn't need him too.

Harry smiled up at him as well as they walked a bit awkwardly out of the ballroom, since Sienna refused to let go of Tom's robes, forcing him to walk close to Sirius.

"I'm home." Sienna's muffled words had everyone looking over at her, eyes wet in many cases, while Sienna just tightened her hold on Tom and Sirius.

"You are. And you'll never be forced to leave again." Tom promised her, leaning over to press a kiss to her head.

* * *

For a few hours Sienna's family sat around the small parlor that attached to Tom's rooms. Once she'd gotten bathed and dressed in her own clothes, Sienna had settled onto a couch with Tom on one side, Sirius on the other, and Harry on the floor by her feet.

She'd told them about the last week from her end and they told her about their own feelings and worries. A few tears were shed here and there. Sienna wasn't sure how much to tell her loved ones at first, but in the end decided on simply the truth.

Sirius and Tom weren't the only ones idignant about the examination Pomfrey had put her through. Nor was anyone pleased when Sienna expressed the concern that they'd been trying to drug her.

The Healer had been called in around that point, checking her over and taking some of her blood to test. She also recommended some nutrient potions and a cleansing elixir, promising to make them quickly once she'd found out what all was in Sienna's system.

Sienna had told them all flatly that she wasn't taking anything unless she made it herself or Severus did it for her. Severus of course had no trouble promising to brew whatever Sienna needed.

Tom knew this kidnapping would leave a mark on Sienna. He expected her to have a few nightmares over it too. What mattered though was that Sienna was safe. Any effects from it would be dealt with as they came up. Tom would do whatever it took to make Sienna see she was safe once more.

"It wasn't terrible though." Sienna finished up about an hour later. "I mean, it could be worse." She amended seeing the dark looks on her family's faces.

"I could have been." Tom murmured, tightening the hand that was in her hair. Sienna looked up at him with a soft smile, rubbing her cheek against his curled fingers. Tom smirked at that action, thinking Sienna looked really cute while doing it.

Somehow, he'd fallen in love with her. Tom had had a day to get over the initial shock of admitting it to Harry. Having Sienna back within reach helped him come even more to grips with this reality. He was in love with this little witch and he didn't regret it.

"Are you hungry love?" Sirius asked, breaking the small moment. Tom leaned over to rest his cheek against Sienna's hair, not caring that people were watching. Besides, they weren't just people anymore. They were family too. That thought was going to take a bit longer to get used to. Tom hadn't ever had a family before...

"I'm starving." Sienna pronunced with such a dramatic groan that they all had to laugh. Sienna smiled, turning her head again to rub her cheek against Tom's fingers. It did her a world of good to hear them laughing.

Sienna might have inhaled everything Jiggy brought her to eat if Tom hadn't kept her from doing so. She'd need to eat slowly, Tom had warned her, until her body realized she didn't have to make do with so little anymore.

"So where's my room in this place?" Sienna asked after she'd eaten her fill, which still left half the tray of dinner. Oh well.

"Er..." Sirius scratched his head with a bark of laughter. "I have no clue."

Tom allowed himself a snort. "We are in your rooms, Sienna." He declared.

Narcissa cleared her throat daintily then. "My lord, Sienna is not yet of age nor is she legally your fiancee or betrothed. It seems a bit improper to be allowing her to share your quarters so."

Tom narrowed his eyes at Narcissa, wondering at the lack of any true rage. He just felt a bit ticked off a her right now. Odd...

Sienna looked between Narcissa and Tom, wondering when Tom was going to snap. The seconds ticked by but the awaited eruption never came. Tom just glared at Narcissa before snorting.

"Lady Malfoy, need I remind you I am the Dark Lord? I am always quite proper." Tom tilted his nose up in the air then as his hand moved to curl around Sienna's neck. "However, I am not against making Sienna my fiancee or betrothed, if it will ease your troubled mind."

The room stilled. Sienna herself tensed at the casual way Tom spoke the words.

Smirking at them now, Tom added. "I suspect a betrothal would suit better than a simple engagement. I already have enough trouble dealing with those wishing to come between my consort and I. Imagine the uproar a formal announcement of my intentions would cause."

Narcissa had recovered by now. She was smiling brightly across the room at Tom, her blue eyes dancing with the visions his words brought to mind.

"Sienna?" Tom looked down at the girl who was still tensed up. At his murmur she finally looked up, her eyes wide though a smile was beginning to form on her lips. "Does this trouble you?"

"Uh..." Sienna shook her head slowly. She blinked then to everyone's amusement, twisted around until she was kissing Tom with a laugh.

"At least they didn't elope." Sirius declared as Sienna snuggled into Tom's arms, while the rest of their family laughed at the shark's grin on Tom's face.

"As if I would let that happen, cousin." Narcissa huffed. Everyone was laughing again, except Tom, who was too busy feeling smug about everything at the moment.

* * *

Sienna jolted awake and stared. It was dark but warm, wherever she was. She almost relaxed until she felt something shift behind her.

Cautiously rolling over, Sienna felt her heart squeeze with relief as her eyes found Tom's face, highlighted by the muted moonlight passing through the sheer bedcurtains hanging around their bed.

She couldn't remember falling asleep. Though she thought she might have felt kisses dropped on her head and cheeks and Tom's arms as he set her down in bed. Maybe.

A shy smile spread on her face while a deep blush colored her cheeks in the semi-darkness. Tom had said he would marry her. Tom had said that out loud in front of everyone!

Sure he hadn't really asked. He'd asked if it bothered her but Sienna knew that wouldn't have stopped him. The prat would have just smirked and told her to deal with it.

"It's far too early for you to be so amused." Tom's voice made Sienna squeak in surprise. She found Tom was on his side now, dark eyes open and focused all on her. Her blush darkened while she avoided his gaze.

Tom moved until he was able to pull Sienna tight against his front, making the girl giggle and shift around to get comfortable. Her movements made Tom bite back a moan. Really, this girl would be the death of him. Far too tempting she was, dressed in thin silk and snuggling up to his naked chest.

A soft sigh left Sienna's lips as she relaxed into Tom's possessive grasp. "I couldn't sleep well at all." She murmured, feeling safe and sleepy now. She was home. Tom and Harry had rescued her. Everything was well.

"Neither could I." Tom muttered into her hair. He moved one hand up to grasp a handful of it again, chuckling when all Sienna did was hum happily.

"You really want to marry me?" She asked in a small voice that Tom didn't like. It was like she was doubting him. Or herself.

"I would not have brought it up if I did not want it." Tom muttered, breathing in the scent of her shampoo as he tugged lightly on her hair. "I would have eventually brought up the topic."

"Would you have?" Sienna argued gently, moving a hand so she could trace designs on Tom's chest. The action had Tom shivering a little. He wanted that hand to do more, but he held himself in check. Sienna wasn't of age, first of all. He refused to take away that innocence until it was appropriate. Besides, he liked teasing Sienna very much. Her blushes and reactions were amusing.

"I would." Tom tugged on her hair again. "You belong to me Sienna, don't you?" Sienna's nod gratified Tom's ego. "I would have done everything in my power to make sure everyone knew that. Marrying you would be the ultimate way of doing so."

Sienna huffed now, her finger stabbing Tom's chest. He smirked as he felt the heat of a blush reappearing on her face. "Egomaniac. Why do I put up with you? Most girls would either be freaked out or annoyed by how damn possessive you are."

Tom found himself staring at Sienna's hair pensively. Then a wicked smile appeared on his face. "You love me." He reminded her, making Sienna tense for some reason. "Or don't you?" Tom asked when the silence stretched on.

A slap to his chest had him smiling again. "Of course I do, prat. I was just surprised. You said it so simply..."

Sienna wasn't going to admit that at his words, she'd remembered why Molly had said. _You can't possibly believe he loves you back_.

"Tom." Sienna hesitated, biting her lip until Tom pulled back from her. A hand cupped her chin, making her look up. Tom's eyes hadn't changed from the dark brown they were, she noted idly.

"What is it?" Tom asked, leaning down to kiss Sienna slowly and sweetly. The gentle kiss stole Sienna's thoughts along with her breath. Tom chuckled triumphantly as Sienna melted into the matress. He shifted until he hovered over her, hands trapping her wrists to the mattress. He couldn't have all of her just yet, but he could drive her to near insanity with kisses and touches, right? Right.

And he proceeded to do just that.

* * *

"Rabastan!" Sienna cheered as she dashed into the dungeons the next morning. After having breakfast with everyone, Sienna had asked about her friend and been told he was keeping watch over the Weasley matron and the girls. Tom had told her he didn't trust anyone else not to hex them all into mindless, drooling, wastes of skin.

Fred, George, and Arthur were down there as well, in chairs in front of the cell holding Molly, Hermione, and Ginny. Sienna ignored them as she hugged Rabastan, who hugged her in return.

"Little Lady!" Rabastan returned the cheerfulness, ruffling Sienna's hair as she pulled back to beam a smile up at him. "I missed you. The Dark side just isn't the same without you." Rabastan told her.

"I missed you too!" Sienna promised him, making the man grin. Sienna was happy to hear she'd been missed. All morning every Death Eater she'd passed had greeted her warmly and with such honest smiles that Sienna was pretty much on cloud nine by the time she decided to brave the dungeons. Sienna wrinkled her nose then. "You've been smoking again!" She huffed, waving a wand and her wand to clear the air. Rabastan snorted, rolling his eyes at the girl.

"He went through twelve packs while you were gone." George said, a grin on his face as Sienna turned to him slowly, worry and determination on her face. He got up from his seat to throw his arms around Sienna in a tight squeeze. Fred mimicked his brother, adding a peck on the cheek that had Sienna laughing and relaxing.

"Careful Fred." Rabastan warned the young man with a wide smile. "The Dark Lord won't take kindly to old flames kissing his betrothed."

"His what?" The twins shouted, looking at Sienna then picking up her hands, which were devoid of rings. "Since when?"

"Last night." Sienna replied, blushing cutely as Fred and George laughed and hugged her again.

"Well congratulations." Fred's cheer was genuine, which eased a bit of Sienna's worries. "He doesn't deserve you." Fred added, making George elbow him.

"Fred." Arthur chided his son, though he privately agreed with him.

"It's okay Arthur." Sienna smiled at Fred then.

"I can't help how I feel." Fred huffed at his father and twin. "But if Sienna's happy belonging to him, then I'm happy too. I've had enough time to realize I don't deserve you either." Fred said it all with a cheerful grin that didn't falter once.

"What do you mean by that?" Sienna wondered. She didn't like her friends thinking less of themselves and if that was going on here she'd beat some sense into that ginger-haired head.

Fred grinned and put a hand on her head. "You're meant for much bigger things, Sienna. Bigger than ending up with a guy like me." Sienna glared at him then. "I'm not saying I'm not a fine catch, just not fine enough for you." He amended, slightly appeasing Sienna. "You probably always were meant to become someone important. That's probably why we all thought of you as our sun. We'll always be mates, right?" Sienna smiled, giving Fred the answer he wanted. "Right. See? So I can be happy with that. Just like I can be happy knowing you'll go on and help old Tom turn our world into something worth dying for. Which is why I say he doesn't deserve you either. He's getting everything he wanted handed to him on a silver platter, the old snake-faced git."

Snickering now, Sienna felt peace surrounding her as she hugged Fred once more. "If things had turned out different, I think I could have loved you like I love Tom." Sienna murmured softly, so only Fred heard her.

"You would have. I wouldn't have given up on you." Fred murmured back. "But he got to you first, didn't he?"

Nodding, Sienna pulled back and rose on her tiptoes to give Fred a kiss on the cheek. It was a sort of farewell kiss. A farewell to a possiblity she'd once entertained, before Tom Riddle appeared in her life. Fred seemed to see it that way as well, because there was an uncharacteristicly soft look in his eyes. Then he blinked, the usual mischief replacing it.

"So when is the wedding hmm? Think old Tom will let me be a bridesmaid?" Fred asked, making Sienna laugh. Over her head George sent his brother a sympathetic look. Although Fred had told the truth, George knew Sienna had been Fred's first love, and thus the girl would always hold a special place in Fred's heart.

"Fred! George!" Molly's sharp reprimanding tone had all of them wincing. Sienna squared her shoulders however and stepped up to stand in front of Molly, Ginny and Hermione.

"Sienna, how could you allow this to happen to us?" Molly demanded to know.

"Molly." Arthur turned to his wife with a frown as she stood and faced off with Sienna. "I've already explained to you several times-"

"She let that monster hurt my baby!" Molly cut in angrily.

"I did." Sienna agreed, surprising Molly by the looks of it. "Just as Ginevra and Hermione were allowed to hurt me. Ginny was ready to hex me stupid and Hermione drew blood." Sienna added, grasping her shoulder in remembrance. "Just as you hurt me by going along with Dumbledore's crackpot scheme to kidnap me." She speared Molly with a hot glare.

"I did that to protect you!"

"You did not!" Sienna would have stomped her foot but she was the Dark Lady once more and ladies did not stamp their feet in front of prisoners. "You did it because you considered me the weakest link in Tom's chain! You did it to try and find out where Harry and the others were! You did it because you didn't trust me to keep your husband and sons safe! You thought the worst of me!"

That seemed to silence Molly for the moment. Sienna took a deep breath to cool her temper. "I might not have behaved so vindictively if you'd trapped me as yourself. But no, you pretended to be my mother before absconding with me. If you'd left my mother out of this, I wouldn't have reacted as badly. I might have even kept Tom from harming them." She reached up to touch her temple then. "I still have my connection with Harry." Shifting her fingers over she traced her scar. "And with Tom. How else do you think he found out that they'd attempted to torture me?"

Molly looked thunderstruck while Ginny and Hermione gaped at her. "You told him." Hermione gasped.

"Yes. I'm not the weak and selfless little Gryffindor you all thought I was." Sienna informed them. "I'm the Dark Lady. Tom's betrothed now." She couldn't help but smile at those words. "You hurt me or mine and I will retaliate with a bloodthirty vindictiveness that would put the Furies to shame."

Turning, she drew three bracelets from her pocket and handed them over to Arthur, who looked shocked by them. "Tom will have them moved to the ground floor quarters later this evening. He wants those on them before then or else they're going to spend a week down here."

"Thank you, Sienna." Arthur told her. Sienna leaned over to give him a quick hug.

"Anything for my family." Sienna whispered to him before standing up straight and facing the women again. "Even those who think so little of me." She turned on her heel then, giving Rabastan a wink.

"Never ceases to amaze me, our Little Lady." Rabastan flashed a grin at the twins, who grinned back.

"Yep. That's our Sienna." George agreed.

"How can you three just sit there smiling!" Molly demanded of her sons and husband. "We are in danger here!"

"Molly, love, we're in no danger here." Arthur said yet again to his wife. "Sienna considers us her family still. As her family, the Dark Lord will not harm us."

"I don't believe that! I refuse to!" Molly said and the girls nodded in agreement. Arthur sighed, wondering how he could get them to see.

"Why do you refuse, Molly?" The sound of Harry's voice had all the Weasleys and Hermione looking up to find Harry and Draco had entered the dungeon now. Draco was sneering at the women behind the bars though he greeted the twins and Arthur cordially enough. Harry nodded to them but all his focus was on Molly, whose eyes were tearing up

"Harry!" Ginny and Hermione cried out, backing away from the bars with scowls. "Mum, don't you listen to him! He let Voldemort hurt us!" Ginny added, looking at Harry with betrayal and scorn.

"You hurt my sister, Ginny. Tell me you wouldn't have done the same in my shoes." Harry replied calmly as Molly reached through the bars. Harry let her touch his face and hair as tears fell down her cheeks. "I told you, didn't I? Arthur and Fred and George are perfectly alright. You seemed willing to believe me earlier, Molly. Why not now?" Harry wondered.

"I didn't now that monster had drawn blood from Ginny!" Molly huffed then, rearing back as if stung. Harry didn't let it bother him too much. "How could you let that happen, Harry?" Molly demanded in a half-wail.

"What do you mean by that!" Draco snapped, putting an arm around Harry's waist. "When did it become Harry's job to protect every idiot in the wizarding world? You ought to have done your motherly duty and taken better care of your own instead of expecting Harry to do it for you. Or Dumbledore." Draco scowled, wanting to say more but he had grown to tolerate the Weasleys since beginning to date Harry and he didn't want to cause them too much pain. He was going soft, he could feel it.

Molly was crying now, which made Draco uncomfortable, until he reminded himself of the dirty trick Molly had played by pretending to be Orchid Black. The righteous indignation flared back into his blood.

"Gin shouldn't have tried to hurt the little Dark Lady, Mum." George said now, knowing it was better he said it instead of Fred. "If Sienna had had her wand, Ginny wouldn't have gotten a hit on her, by the way."

"You're just saying that because you're in love with her!" Hermione said now.

"I'm George, Hermione." George rolled his eyes. "Just because Fred loved her doesn't mean I did too. That's neither here nor there though. The point is, you think it's fine to fight unfairly against Sienna but having the tables turned against you pisses you off. That's textbook hypocrisy right there!"

Harry stepped up to the bars of the cell then. "You're going to be prisoners for the duration of the war. Tom might have you moved to a different location with time but for now you're stuck here. Even though I think you deserve to suffer like Sienna did, Sienna won't let that happen and neither will I. You were our family." Harry sent Molly a regretful smile. "I cared about all three of you very much. I still care about you too, just not as much. So you'll be well fed and well taken care of. Believe me or not, it's your choice."

Harry left, hesitating when Draco didn't follow. His boyfriend sent him on his way though with a airy wave. Draco waited until Harry was out of sight before speaking.

"Tom will be paying you three a visit later. Play nice and you might get to see some sunshine tomorrow. Oh, and don't worry about the food being drugged or poisoned." Draco sent a pointed look at the untouched plates of food in the corner of the cell. "You have nothing of importance to tell us anyway. The Dark Lord won't waste Severus and Sienna's potions on the likes of you." With his piece said, he too left.

"As if we'd believe that slithering snake." Ginny growled out.

Fred and George rolled their eyes then stuck their hands through the bars to grab two pieces of chicken. They waited until the girls and Molly were eyeing them before biting into the chicken. "Boys! Don't!" Molly shrieked, trying to knock the chicken from their hands.

The twins quickly finished the chicken. "See Mum? No potions or poisons." George said after five minutes when nothing happened. "We've got to get going now. Tom wants us to get to work on some modfied listening devices."

"You work for him." Molly whispered in shock.

"Sure do Mum. Pays top dollar too!" Fred clapped a hand on his father's shoulder. "You going to stay still Dad?"

"For another hour, yes. The Dark Lord wants me to join Lucius and Severus on a reconnaissance mission at five o'clock."

"Arthur!" Molly stumbled back to sit on one of the cots in the cell.

"Molly, times are changing. I think Fred said it best. Sienna and the Dark Lord will be turning our world into one worth dying for. I intend to do my part in this new world." Arthur said gently. Fred and George left, knowing it would take a bit longer to convince their mother of the truth in the Dark side. Eventually they hoped she got it though. They didn't fancy seeing their mum locked up for however long this war was going to last.

* * *

**_I think I've mentioned I'm not great with fighting scenes. I'm a sap, what can I say? :) Anyway! Hope you enjoyed! _**


	24. Weasleys

**Mozaiku Kioku**  
**(Mosaic Memories)**

**Ms. J.K. Rowling owns HP and all related items. I own this plot and all my own characters.**

* * *

**Part Four: A World Worth Dying For**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Weasleys**

Tom stood in the dungeon corridor, staring into the cell where the three witches were being held. Molly Weasley had her arms around Hermione and Ginny, looking defiant and fearful in turns.

"I could just kill you all and be done with it." Tom said as he took a step closer to the bars of their cell. "It's such a simple curse to cast, surprisingly enough. Just six syllables and not even your last breath has time to escape." Tom scowled off at a corner then. "But I happen to enjoy Sienna's company and were I to do as I wish, she would never deign to be at my side again. For whatever reason she still holds affection for you silly little panther that she is."

His eye roll told the witches exactly what he thought about that sentiment.

"Don't." Molly's voice wavered a little but her gaze was steady as Tom looked down at her. "Don't mock Sienna's feelings." Molly commanded. Tom felt a bit of respect for the witch at her defiant air. Mostly though he felt annoyance at her words.

"What makes you think I am mocking her?" Tom wondered, eyeing the elder witch closely. Molly gulped but pressed on.

"You couldn't possibly care one way or the other what Sienna feels." Molly asserted with a mournful shake of her head. "That poor girl... I don't know what you've done, but it's made her believe she loves you, and that you love her in turn. I always knew you were cruel, but to toy with Sienna's heart like that..." Molly sniffled, shaking her head again.

Tom felt a smirk curling his lips and didn't try to stop it. He liked it when others acknowledged Sienna's love for him. It made everything more real for the Dark Lord when others could see that emotion so clearly and commented on it.

"You think I do not care for her in return." Tom said then, catching Molly's gaze as the witch dared to glare up at him. "You think that I remain unable to feel any sort of true emotion in regards to the girl."

"I _know_ you cannot love her." Molly said.

Tom let out a laugh. "Whether you believe it or not is your choice, witch. My feelings for Sienna are very real however." Tom shrugged when Molly gaped at him. "Which is why I will be getting my revenge for the harm she endured at the hands of your child." Tom's expression turned murderous then, but his dark brown eyes didn't change their color. They hadn't changed since he'd admitted to being in love with Sienna, though Tom hadn't had time to properly examine what that could mean.

He spelled bindings on Hermione and Molly, using a Sticking Charm to keep them in place. Then he stepped into the cell, grabbed Ginny by her wand arm and yanked hard, causing her shoulder to pop horrendously. Ginny yelped, staring at her arm in shock.

Tom lifted his wand and began aiming Cutting hexes at both her arms, mainly at her wand arm. Ginny cried out with each new hex, Tom not flinching the least bit as he worked, though Molly and Hermione were horrified into stillness as they watched Ginny try to defend herself.

Tom paused in his hexing to stare at the weeping girl on the floor before him. She was so weak it made Tom want to spit at her, but he refrained. Sienna had told him earlier that morning, after he'd awoken her from a nightmare, that he wasn't allowed to get too carried away with the witches in the dungeon. How Sienna could still claim the little girl at his feet as family was beyond Tom's comprehension, but he would bow to Sienna's wishes this time.

So he decided it was time to wrap things up, before he got out of hand. Aiming once more at her wand arm, he concentrated, and soon heard the snapping of bones. Ginny didn't scream, she paled rapidly after the first snap and passed out before the third and last. Tom watched her land on the floor with a blank expression. It wasn't enough, his darker soul was whispering in his mind. This little witch, foolhardy and clueless as she was, had dared to harm Sienna. His Sienna.

But Tom was starting to learn that the dark whispers of his soul did not always need to be heeded. This was one of those times. "Someone get the Healer." Tom called out to the Death Eaters in the dungeon corridor. Tom stepped out of the cell to await the healer's arrival, spelling away the bit of Ginny's blood that had ended up on his robes. The Healer arrived much quicker than expected, which led Tom to suspect someone had warned him to be on standby. "Pop her arm back in place and attend to her wounds. No magic of any sort however." He declared.

"As you wish, my lord." The Healer replied. "She will be tended to with Muggle means."

"Once the witch is tended to, move them to the prison ward." Tom said to Rabastan, who bowed in reply. Tom headed out of the dungeons and to his study after he made sure the Healer was following his instructions. He'd been alerting his allies to Sienna's return and then moving on to take care of more important business, such as preparing to launch attacks all across Britain. The time for stealth and silence were over. It was time for all-out war. Tom wouldn't stop until all of Britain was in his grasp.

* * *

Bill and Charlie Weasley stared around the Burrow's kitchen in a bit of shock. Their mother, father, the twins, and Ginny were all taken by the Dark Lord. Dumbledore said Sienna had let it happen.

"What should we do?" Charlie asked Bill, deferring to Bill's status as eldest brother for this occasion. He just didn't know what to believe or do or try anymore. The war had started out so clear cut. Now it was like staring at a pile of mixed up puzzle pieces. The trouble was, there was more than one puzzle in the pile.

"We ought to write to Percy. He can't keep being a prat now." Bill muttered. "And Ronnie... We have to keep him out of trouble."

Charlie agreed with that. They had two brothers left, they couldn't let anything happen to them.

Just as Bill was standing up to write to Percy, the kitchen door was blasted off its hinges. The eldest Weasley sons turned to find several Death Eaters storming into their kitchen. Before they could regain their wits, the Death Eaters had them Stunned. The two young men fell to the floor, their wands being Summoned before they were tied together and a Portkey was shoved into their hands. With a muttered word, the two redheads disappeared.

"All right." Rabastan called from behind his mask. "Lakewood, Brass, you have your orders. Make it look like they fought hard."

Two Death Eaters saluted while the rest followed Rabastan back outside. They Apparated to London next, going up to the apartment of one Percy Weasley. He was even easier to get to, seeing as he'd been half-asleep when the Death Eaters stormed in.

Bound and Portkeyed away like his brothers, Rabastan left another two Death Eaters behind to make the apartment look like a battle had been fought there, per the Dark Lord's orders.

Bill, Charlie, and Percy appeared outside the boundaries of the latest manor the Dark was holed up in. Fred and George were already there, waiting. They quickly placed magic suppression cuffs on their brothers before levitating them through the wards and taking them up to the ballroom, where Tom was waiting for them.

The three eldest Weasleys awoke to find themselves surrounded by a dozen Death Eaters. All the Death Eaters were facing the front of the ballroom however, and so the Weasley sons turned to see what had the masked people so captivated.

Sitting upon the throne was a young woman, her silver-streaked hair pulled into a high ponytail, hazel eyes shining warmly behind frameless glasses. Dressed in shimmery blue robes and high heeled boots, the young woman made an imposing figure as she leaned forward a little in her seat.

"Sienna?" Bill was the first to speak, eyes wide in disbelief. The young woman in front of him was almost unrecognizable from the forlorn looking child of just a year ago.

"Hi guys." Sienna greeted the elder Weasley boys cheerfully enough. "I'm sorry for the rough handling but I wanted to make things believable for when the Order figures out you're all 'missing'." Sienna laughed as Percy, Charlie, and Bill gaped up at her. "Those cuffs suppress your magic, and Tom has your wands for the moment. He'll be talking to you lot at the meeting later tonight-" Sienna's words were cut off as a door slammed open somewhere behind them.

"Sienna!" Harry's entrance had the Weasley boys gaping again. Harry didn't notice them kneeling on the floor as he stormed up to the throne to pout at his sister. "Sienna, your fiance's gone barmy again!"

"Huh?" Sienna wondered with a half-smile on her face as Harry paced.

"He says he wants me teaching at Hogwarts!" Harry spluttered as Sienna began to laugh. "See! Even you think it's a stupid idea. He's mad! Me, teach! I haven't even gotten my O.W.L. results back and he expects me to teach a bunch of kids who're all my age!" Sienna fought to get her giggles under control as Harry ranted.

Harry looked away and spotted the Weasleys then. "Bill! Charlie! Percy!" Harry greeted the stunned young men with a wide smile. "What're you doing here?"

"I had them kidnapped." Sienna replied, mirth still evident in her voice. "And you becoming a professor isn't stupid. We heard all about the DA from the twins and Draco. You'd be an amazing professor."

Harry stared at her for a long moment before ducking his head, a grin on his face. He hadn't seen Sienna look at him with such an awed look since they were kids. It was kind of nice, to see that expression again.

"Why did you have us kidnapped?" Percy's question had the two turning back to the redheads on the floor. Sienna turned her attention back to them as Harry moved to stand proudly by the throne.

"I was worried about you lot." Sienna admitted, a sad smile coming on her face. "I'll be arranging for Ron to be brought in as well, during the next Hogsmeade weekend." Sienna beamed at the older boys. "I know you all probably think I'm some sort of evil little prat but I do still care about all of you. You were part of my family..." She trailed off for a few moments. "Well then, let's go see your family yeah?"

"Not yet." The cool voice had the Death Eaters dropping into bows while Sienna and Harry simply looked over at the side door Harry had used. The Weasleys watched as a handsome young man dressed in fine dark green robes strolled over to stand beside the throne as well, staring down at Sienna. It took the Weasleys a moment to recognize the Dark Lord.

"Hiya Tom. What d'you mean not yet? You said I could do with them as I wished." Sienna pouted up at the Dark Lord, who leaned over to grasp her ponytail and tug. Sienna got up from the throne, though she couldn't get far as Tom kept a tight hold on her hair. Once Tom had taken his seat, he tugged again. Sienna laughed and settled herself on the Dark Lord's lap while Harry turned his head away to hide his snickers.

All three Weasleys gaped as the Dark Lord Voldemort leaned over to place an affectionate kiss on Sienna's temple before turning a piercing glare onto the kneeling redheads. "I will not allow them anywhere with you until they have taken either of our marks or decided they will remain locked away for the duration of the war, as their mother and sister will be."

"Mum and Ginny are okay?" Bill wondered, gulping a little when Voldemort's glare narrowed on him.

"For the most part." Harry answered, expression turning wary. "Ginny was punished for trying to torture Sienna while the Order was holding her." Harry stopped at the gaping looks the elder boys sent her. "Didn't Molly tell you? Well, I can understand Percy not knowing, but surely she explained to all of you in the Order what happened?"

Bill and Charlie shook their heads, still looking stunned at the idea of their baby sister torturing anyone.

"To be fair, it was pretty pathetic." Sienna murmured, not looking at the Weasleys but looking down at Tom, who was glaring at her now. Lifting a hand to his cheek she gave a grin. "What? It was and you know it. Ginny probably wouldn't have done it if she hadn't had Hermione and Ron with her. And Ron only stood there while Hermione egged Ginny on." Sienna shrugged when Tom growled at her. "It's not like I haven't suffered through worse." And here Sienna sent Tom a pointed look that had the Dark Lord leaning up to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"No one harms what is mine and gets away without some retaliation." Tom muttered possessively. His dark gaze landed on the Weasleys again. "I will give you the same options as I have given to your father and brothers. You will work for me, either under my own mark or Sienna's Mark. Or else I will lock you away with your mother and sister in the prison ward. Choose now."

Charlie and Percy were looking a little stunned that they weren't being tortured or immediately tossed into prison. Bill got over his surprise a little quicker. "What exactly does that mean? Work for you how?"

Tom scowled before waving at Harry, who gave a snort of laughter before dodging a Stinging Hex aimed at his hip. The three Weasleys were understandably shocked when Harry and Sienna just laughed at the attack.

Grinning, Harry turned his attention to the older boys. "Well, it all depends what mark you take. Sirius, Remus, your dad, and the twins have Sienna's Mark on them. The twins are working on inventions to help out with the war, and Tom let's them experiment with their joke stuff too. Sirius and Remus are ambassadors to the werewolves along with Fenrir Greyback. Your dad mostly does reconnaissance work, often paired with Uncle Sev and Uncle Lucius."

"It also helps that with my mark, you don't get hexed stupid if something goes belly up." Sienna added, giggling when Tom turned to glare at her again. "The people with my mark are special that way."

"So...we wouldn't have to go on raids or stuff like that?" Charlie asked, just to be sure he'd heard Harry right. It sounded way too good to be true, considering where they were and who was sitting in front of them.

"Not unless Sienna wills it." Tom replied with an eyeroll as he added, "She won't if you do not desire it, soft heart that she is." He pinned the three brothers with another glare, as if that was their fault.

"We'll figure out how to put your talents to good use in other ways, if you decide to take a mark." Sienna promised, smiling at the three young men on the floor.

"You have an hour to decide." Tom said curtly.

"Aw c'mon Tom, you gave everyone else at least a day." Harry reminded the Dark Lord, who turned to him with a scowl that had very little edge to it. "Let them talk to their family first, at least." Harry suggested then, Sienna nodding along happily.

The Weasley sons watched in surprise as Voldemort let out an annoyed groan, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "They have until the meeting this evening to decide. You will be responsible for them until then, Potter. Merlin help you if they do something to rouse my ire." Voldemort warned Harry, who just grinned brightly and moved forward.

"Thanks Tom!" Harry called over his shoulder while helping the three older boys to their feet.

Tom said nothing in reply, instead tugging on Sienna's ponytail to get her attention back on him. "We have a few hours until the meeting tonight."

"Okay. I can't do much in the lab right now, my potions are simmering, so I guess I can just study some of my notes." Sienna thought aloud, smiling as Tom got up from the throne and led her out of the ballroom.

The two moved through the halls in silence after that, Sienna leaning against Tom's side with a smile. "Thanks, for letting me bring them here." Sienna said once they reached their parlor. "You didn't have to."

Tom kissed her lightly in reply. Sienna grinned at him while moving to gather the notes she had stored in a desk drawer. Adjusting her glasses she settled onto the loveseat. Tom settled down next to her, summoning his own notes, mostly reports from the spies and puppets he had within the Ministry and plans for battles.

He was going to annihilate the Order of the Phoenix first and foremost. They were the only major resistance he had outside the Auror force, and that was slowly coming under his control. He also had some notes on laws he would need to pass to keep the allegiance of the werewolves, Dark Elves, and vampires. Lady Danique and Lord Solomon had sent some suggestions of their own, which would give their races more leeway in certain areas.

There was a lot of work to do when one wanted a piece of the world, Tom thought with a smirk.

It was funny to the Dark Lord how at ease and peaceful the atmosphere was in their sitting room. He couldn't remember ever feeling so peaceful in his life.

When he looked up to check the time he noticed Sienna wasn't reading her notes anymore. Instead she had a notebook laying on the armrest, ballpoint pen poised over the page as she read through a book on human anatomy. "Research for a new potion?" Tom wondered, curious as to why his little panther was studying anatomy out of a Muggle textbook of all things.

"Probably." Sienna murmured distractedly while making some quick notes, all in the shorthand she preferred when detailing a new experiment.

"What do you mean probably?" Tom pressed, leaning over a little more and only managing to decipher the top line on the notepaper. "And why a _Muggle_ textbook?"

Sienna turned to him, a thoughtful gleam in her gaze. "Muggles have the most amazing thoughts sometimes. They have all sorts of ideas on how to improve and prolong the life span of the average human. Considering my magical research hasn't helped out much, maybe getting a different take on things will." She looked back down at her page with a smirk. "I swore to find your key to immortality Tom. Does it matter where it comes from?"

"I suppose not." Tom smirked as he leaned over to kiss her. Whenever she got that look on her face, Tom was reminded of exactly why he loved this little witch.

Sienna had a sappy smile on her face for a while before her researched dragged her in again.

"I need to find a way to keep everything inside you functioning as it is without wearing out your body's generation of new cells." Sienna said after an hour, during which she'd somehow ended up on the floor with several sheets of parchment spread out along with three books and her notebook. "A way to keep everything stimulated without you needing to do much of anything, if at all. Wizards already have healthy lifespans. There's this one old geezer who lasted into the hundred eighties before he finally died, though he never shared with anyone how he did it. And he didn't look older than a Muggle of sixty when he finally did go..."

Tom set aside his own work to watch Sienna ponder out loud. Seeing the wheels turning in her mind as she did this never failed to please Tom. Her cleverness would make her great in her own right once wizarding England was in their grasp.

Sienna had started to play with her hair, twisting the strands of silver and black together and apart as she continued to mutter to herself. Tom was watching closely, so he noticed the very second her fingers froze, her hair half-braided. A look of dawning comprehension stole over Sienna's face and then she was racing away into their bedroom. Tom got up with a curious grin.

He entered the bedroom to find Sienna had all her notes spread out on the floor. Leaning over Tom saw they were the notes for some of her previous experiments. The Dark Orchid notes were directly in front of the young woman who was kneeling on the floor. Tom noticed that the excitement she'd had before was replaced with a nostalgic look.

"Sienna?" Tom asked, kneeling down onto the floor after conjuring a cushion. Sienna was running a finger over a photograph, Tom saw now. A picture of her, looking a little younger and with multi-colored strands among her dark hair.

"This was what the Dark Orchid did to me the first time I worked on it." Sienna explained. "Shortly after that, Trelawney predicted that you would soon return with the help of your master. We were scared of course, but everyone was willing to stand by our side and fight." Sienna looked up, a sad smile on her face now. "We were so willing to face the world together. To fight for one another. Now...most of my friends are gone from me. I nearly lost my family."

"You said you had no regrets." Tom reminded her, a little worried as Sienna spoke.

"I don't." Sienna huffed, sending him an annoyed look. "But I do miss things. Missing and regretting are two separate things, Tom."

Tom smiled at her then, making Sienna's heart skip a beat as he leaned over and caressed her cheek.

"Why are you looking at your notes?" Tom asked, moving them past the sentimental moment. Sienna flashed him a smile as she leaned over her work.

"The healing properties in the Dark Orchid might be useful. Perhaps I can incorporate them into whatever potion I create to grant you immortality. It's going to be a potion, and it's going to be powerful." She assured her fiance, who smirked in pleasure as he nodded.

"I have no doubts that you will accomplish this and much more, my panther." Tom replied, making Sienna beam from ear to ear.

* * *

Narcissa was happily sitting at a table in the little common area of the prisoner's ward, while the elder Weasley sons reunited with their family and heard about what sort of work their father and brothers did for the Dark Lord.

"And you're really working with Malfoy?" Bill was asking, jerking a thumb over at the blond wizard who had been discussing something with Severus. At the sound of his name, Lucius looked up with a smirk on his face.

"Yes. We find we work quite well together actually." Arthur replied with a laugh.

"Indeed. Your father has some surprising talents for gaining information with the utmost discretion." Lucius added, making many jaws drop around the room. "What? It is the truth, and the Dark Lord is very pleased with his work."

"So you two get it from Dad then." Charlie teased the twins, who grinned and gave their father thumbs-up.

"Arthur is taking to the Dark Arts quite well." Severus put in, making Arthur flush a little as his sons began to gape at him along with his wife and daughter.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Draco asked, drawing the attention away from the Weasley patriarch as he and Harry returned from their little snog-fest, as the twins had dubbed it. Narcissa smiled as she held up a wedding magazine which was detailing the latest trends. Draco snickered as he shook his head. "He only proposed two weeks ago Mother."

"Who proposed?" Molly asked.

"Haven't you heard yet?" Harry grinned as he dropped down next to his father on the couch.

Narcissa pinned Molly with a cool look as she said, "The Dark Lord has asked for Sienna's hand and she has accepted. They are engaged."

"No!" Molly's horrified reaction doused whatever good mood had taken hold.

"Yes." Narcissa pressed, having had just enough of the other witch's reluctance to give up her prejudiced ideals. Surely if Narcissa could, then Molly should have an easier job of it?

"But he... He's a monster! He killed Orchid and Lily!" Molly turned to James and Sirius. "How can you just sit there and not stop this madness!?"

"Because it's not up to them." Harry was speaking coldly now, his eyes not even on Molly. "And whatever Voldemort did in the past, is the past. Yes, he killed our mothers, and yes there's a part of us that won't ever forgive him for that, but our mothers aren't here." Harry sighed, wondering if he could ever explain it in a way that would get through to Molly.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, shocked by the cool attitude Harry was showing them.

Harry crossed his arms, a frown on his face as he turned to pin Hermione with angry green eyes.

"Voldemort doesn't exist anymore, beyond being a name." Harry said to the room at large. "Voldemort died the minute Tom Riddle's soul fragment was ripped out of Sienna and taken in by the newly resurrected Dark Lord. He's Tom Riddle and Sienna is a witch who knows what she wants, what she can deal with, what can be done and what should be let go." Harry turned to Molly then. "Why can't you try to let go? Your husband and sons have, and look at them! They're no more evil than they were last year. Look at Remus, Severus, Dad, and Sirius. None of them are evil. Letting go of what you thought, and opening your mind up to what is, won't hurt you Molly. You'll still be you."

"Harry..." Molly's eyes swam as she pressed fingers to her lips.

"We all loved and trusted each other once." Harry went on, eyeing Ginny and Hermione in particular. "We all were once willing to fight together. Now look at us. Divided and broken apart, and though you might not believe anymore, it hurts Sienna. It breaks her heart. But she won't stop marching forward. She's going to be a grand Dark Lady when Tom takes over England and nothing's going to stop her. Wouldn't you all love to be a part of that? Of the future, where there's no more war or suffering, where we can live on in peace and prosperity?"

Draco moved until he had pulled Harry into his arms, an adoring smile on his face. Harry might say he was no hero or leader but when he spoke like that...

Molly was silently crying at this point. She hunched over and hid her face in her hands, while Ginny sent a heated glare at Harry and tried to offer some comfort. Everyone waited until Molly could speak again. If Harry's plea failed once again, they might just have to give up on the woman...

"I'm so deathly afraid." Molly murmured at after a minute. "For my family, for all of you young ones. The world has changed so much, so quickly! I don't know what's right or wrong anymore. I don't know what to believe. I'm just so afraid for all of us!"

"Oh Molly." Arthur slipped down to sit beside his wife and she flung her arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

"I was too." James spoke up, smiling when Molly peered over at him. "Downright terrified. But I don't want to be afraid anymore. It's exhausting and boring." He gave the witch a lopsided grin. "I finally figured it out." James turned to look at his son then. "All we can ever do is keep on living in spite of it all. Live and fight to protect what's ours. That's all life really is, Molly. Fighting for what we love and reaping in the rewards of a job well done."

"Does that mean...?" Harry asked and James nodded, reaching over to tussle Harry's hair.

"I'm ready to get out there." James smiled and looked over at Remus and Sirius. "It's time for the Marauders to make a comeback!"

Sirius cheered while Remus just laughed and shook his head. Severus rolled his eyes skyward for a moment.

Molly looked at them all before her eyes returned to Ginny, who was frowning at the ground. Hermione was chewing her lip and had her eyes downcast as well. Fighting against the changes wasn't working, Molly thought as she brushed a hand through Ginny's hair. She had to try and master her fears of the future. For the sake of her family if for no other reason.

"I'll try." Molly promised.

Harry smiled at that, knowing it was a step in the right direction. Maybe someday they could have what they used to have. Trust and happiness. Maybe someday they'd be a whole family again. He really hoped so.

"We should head to the ballroom soon." George pointed out as he glanced at the grandfather clock. "The meeting'll be starting in half an hour."

They said their goodbyes and James joined the group heading out, his head held high.

* * *

_**So here you go, late as usual. Hehe! Hope, as always, that you've enjoyed. **_


	25. Preparations

**Mozaiku Kioku**  
**(Mosaic Memories)**

**Ms. J.K. Rowling owns HP and all related items. I own this plot and all my own characters.**

**To my wonderful readers, old and new, thanks for putting up with this stupid updating schedule of mine. I have no excuse but I am happy to know people are willing to wait for the muses to inspire me. Thanks to all of you. **

* * *

**Part Four: A World Worth Dying For**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Preparations**

"Wasteweed." Sienna blurted out at dinner a month later, her eyes focused on the book open in her lap.

"Wasteweed?" Someone repeated, causing Sienna to start and look up, surprised to find that she actually had company this evening.

After insuring that Sienna was truly of sound mind and body, Tom had begun calling for plans to be put into action. He'd given everyone a deadline too.

December 31st was going to be the culmination of a year's worth of plotting and patience. Though Hogwarts remained a bastion they couldn't quite take, Tom and his people had been working on bringing the Ministry into as much chaos as possible. Raids were almost a daily thing now. Major attacks were staged in key areas. Tom's rumor mill was hard at work, feeding the populace with enough speculation to have them all going into a panic. Hogwarts might have to wait another day, but by New Year's Eve Tom would have the Ministry and more importantly the Aurors and Unspeakables.

Sienna hadn't figured out why he was so dead set on that date though. Sure it marked the end of this year and the beginning of the next, which did make it symbolic, but there was something else. She could see it in Tom's eyes whenever he reiterated that they had to be ready by December thirty-first.

While everyone with a mark had been put to work, Sienna had remained safely tucked away in their latest hideout. A small contingent of the best guards were left with her whenever Tom left the manor. Not only Death Eaters, but also Veela, courtesy of Lady Danique, some of Solomon's best incubi had remained behind under Aviv's command, and some of Lord Ecru's best elves guarded the perimeter around the clock.

Sienna didn't mind the babysitters. It made her feel a little safer, especially after her kidnapping. She hated that she continued to look over her shoulder whenever she heard the smallest of sounds that didn't seem to belong. Her guards kept her from going completely barmy though. But her unwillingness to fall into enemy hands worked in Tom's favor, meaning that Sienna didn't argue about the guards or Tom's command to stay within the manor gates.

The wizard had become even more possessive of her since her return, if such a thing were possible. Sienna figured she should mind it, at least a little, but knowing that she was missed by Tom, knowing that he refused to let her be taken from him, soothed the small nugget of doubt Molly had put in her head. Tom might not love her, true, but someday maybe she'd hear him say it. He'd already proven that he felt more than fondness for her. And the fact that he worried about her being taken from him further proved that whatever he felt was true and unyielding. She would always be special to him. His little panther. It was all Sienna needed to know to be truly happy.

If there was one thing Sienna would complain about, it would be the loneliness. Tom even had Harry and Draco busy these days. With what, Sienna didn't know, but she'd been on her own for the last two weeks. She usually only saw her family at breakfast, and the last few days not even then. Sirius made it a mission to have some form of contact with her at least once a day, but Sienna hadn't seen him in three days. And Tom. He was gone from their bed before dawn and didn't return until long past midnight. The last two nights he hadn't even shown up to tell her good night.

Sienna knew that right now everything was hectic. She knew that this was a sacrifice she'd no doubt have to make as Tom took over the wizarding world. Knowing didn't help the loneliness though. It didn't help make her feel better as she went through her days, with only guards to talk to.

So yes, it was a pleasant surprise to look up from her book and discover that in the ten minutes she'd been absorbed in her reading, her family and friends had appeared. It was Severus who had spoken.

Quickly she glanced at the head of the table, only to find the seat empty. Well, it was a little silly to expect Tom to appear too. It was already December 10th. Only twenty-one more days left until the New Year.

"What are you all doing here?" Sienna wondered, shutting her book with a smile. Everyone noticed it wasn't as bright as usual but since they all knew why, they didn't mention it.

"We came to have dinner, of course." Draco replied, smirking as Sienna wrinkled her nose at him.

"We are all done with our parts. For now." Lucius explained.

Sienna relaxed into her seat at that. "Great. But what are you going to be doing now?"

"My Lord has some training he has ordered we all undergo." Severus smirked with a bit of glee visible in his eyes. "In preparation for the Ministry takeover."

"So no more figureheads?" Harry asked now as dinner appeared on the table. "He's actually going to take it over."

"Yes." Sienna answered, smiling as Harry grinned at her and reached over to give her a one-armed hug. "By New Years Day, Tom will be the new Minister, and everyone can either bow down or take up their wands and try to do something about it." Sienna grinned as she imagined Tom up in the Minister's office.

"So no more Dark Lord?" James wondered.

"Tom's a Dark Lord for life." Sienna giggled. "Like he'd give up that title, stuck-up prat that he is. Every good lord needs a seat of government though. And it's easier to remake one than build one up from scratch. He's just going to finally be where he should always have been. At the top."

A soft chuckle had Sienna gasping even as a hand cupped her chin and pulled her head back, so she found herself staring up into dark brown eyes. "Singing my praises, little panther?" Tom asked, making Sienna smile fully this time.

"I'm excited." Sienna piped up as Tom leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I can't wait to see the world after New Year's Eve. I know it won't be changed physically, but I still can't wait."

Tom smirked as he took his seat, smug as a well-fed cat.

"You mentioned Wasteweed?" He brought up and Sienna started, remembering the small breakthrough she'd had a few minutes ago.

"Right! Wasteweed. I need some. There's something I want to study." Sienna grabbed her book to find the passage she'd read. "Wasteweed is known because of its high toxicity, which makes it useful as a base in some of the most powerful poisons known to wizardkind. But that's not why I need it. Wasteweed also had a regenerative property. It can't be killed, at least not without some special serum and a spell or two. The regeneration is possible due to the weed's chemical make-up. If I can find a way to replicate that..." Sienna looked up at Tom, smiling excitedly as he smirked at her.

"We can discuss this further after dinner. Eat now." Tom commanded, making her book fly across the room and land on a side table. Sienna rolled her eyes but dug into her plate, happily talking with everyone as the loneliness melted away.

* * *

Molly looked up from the book she'd been reading as the doors of her prison opened. Her lips turned up into a smile at the sight of her husband and sons, all together and wearing last year's Christmas jumpers. Ginny and Hermione also looked up, a bit startled by the boisterous racket that followed the Weasley men into the room. Behind them came the Marauders, and behind them came Harry, Draco, and...Sienna.

"Hey Mum! Hey girls!" George greeted as he dropped a box onto an empty couch.

"Hello Fred dear." Molly said making the twins laugh.

"George mum." Fred replied, his smile not faltering, as usual when it came to their mother's inability to tell them apart. "I'm Fred."

"Honestly woman, and you call yourself our mother." George chimed in with the usual tease, which did much to lift Molly's spirits.

She'd been worried of course, ever since Arthur had told her that the Dark Lord would be keeping him and their sons busy for a few weeks. Molly had worried because she heard the Death Eater guards talk and she knew about the goings on in the wizarding world thanks to a copy of the Prophet that was always somewhere in the sitting room. War had truly begun and Molly had worried and worried like all mothers do in such times.

But here they all were, her sons and husband, her friends and their children, bearing boxes and making happy chatter as they arrived. Her worries eased for the time since her 'imprisonment'.

"Bring it in." Sienna's order had Molly focusing on the girl again. She hadn't seen Sienna since her rescue. Sienna hadn't tried to visit and Molly couldn't honestly blame her, given everything. Sienna still wasn't looking at her as she stood in the sitting room, but she didn't seem tense or ready to hex any of the witches so Molly felt that was sign of Sienna's feelings towards them at the moment.

Her command had some Death Eaters entering with a large tree, a perfect tree for decorating and placing gifts under, Molly thought as they set it up between two tall, narrow windows.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, looking a bit worried at the sight of Sienna. Hermione too was watching Sienna closely, her hand twitching as if she had a wand in her grasp.

"We're decorating, of course." Sienna replied without looking at either girl. "It's nearly Christmas. It would be a dull Christmas without any decorations in here, wouldn't it?" Sienna turned to face Molly then. The two stared at each other for a minute. Just as Molly was about to speak the doors opened again and the happy chatter dimmed as a tall, handsome young man walked inside, flanked by Severus and the Malfoys.

"Tom." Sienna half whined as she moved to stand in front of the Dark Lord. Ginny squeaked, moving to stand with her mother. Hermione remained in her seat but her posture was rigid and her eyes wide. "What're you doing here?"

The Dark Lord swept his gaze around the room, letting it sit heavily on the witches before he smirked and reached out to grasp a handful of Sienna's hair. "You left the drawing room." He said, tugging on the strands in his grasp. Sienna frowned for a second, then her eyes widened with delight and she took a step closer to the Dark Lord, a big grin on her face.

"Aw, you missed me?" She teased, earning another tug of her hair. Molly pursed her lips, not understanding how everyone could just stand there and let him do that. Sienna's laughter dried her annoyance up though as she reached up and pecked a kiss to Tom's cheek. "Be nice then. No scaring anyone. Or hex threats. Okay? It's the holidays!" Sienna's order had Ginny and Hermione sharing a baffled look. Molly herself was sitting tensely, wondering how the Dark Lord would take this bossiness.

In response to Sienna's orders, Tom moved to sit in a chair by the fire. Lucius and Severus moved to sit in chairs across from his while Narcissa moved over to a box and began pulling out baubles for the tree. The happy chatter resumed. Molly wondered if it was just her imagination, but it seemed that the Christmas cheer had just increased a bit in the room.

"These are lovely Sienna." Narcissa praised as house-elves appeared with trays of spiced cider and hot chocolate. Somewhere a wireless was turned on and one of Molly's favorite carols began to play. "Molly, come and help me sort these, would you?" Narcissa asked then. Everyone paused a moment to see what Molly would do.

"Of course." Molly said, shaking away her surprise and moving to work with Narcissa by the tree.

It was a bit surreal for Molly as she worked with Narcissa in a room that was part of her prison. It wasn't such a bad prison either, Molly thought. She had a room with a bed and though the windows were narrow, there were many that allowed in light and views out onto neatly manicured gardens. Her husband and sons were never too far away. She had three square meals a day and neither her nor the girls were tortured in any fashion. There were even books and puzzles to help pass the time. And the wing was large enough that she could take walks about when she began to feel antsy.

Someone had put yarn and knitting needles in her bedroom one evening and she was able to knit her troubled thoughts away before bed. Some of Ginny's favorite magazines appeared in the sitting room, along with some books that kept Hermione interested. They were given more clothes and they had a bathroom to bathe in.

It wasn't such a bad prison. Molly knew it could be far worse. She'd seen it upon her arrival.

Two hours later Molly found herself hanging stockings on the mantle alongside Sienna. The stockings were well-made things of velvet and satin, with embroidered names in gold and silver thread. Sienna was humming along with the song on the radio. Hermione and Ginny had been coaxed into helping hang more decorations on the tree. Narcissa was sitting with her husband, sipping at a cup of cider and looking through a wedding magazine.

"What do you think of this, my lord?" Narcissa asked, holding out the magazine to Tom, who took it for a second before his gaze moved up to Sienna. Molly noticed the Dark Lord's eyes weren't an evil unnatural red anymore. They were a deep brown, and as they focused on Sienna they darkened a shade more. Molly shivered a little, her every maternal instinct telling her to stand between Sienna and that dark, possessive look.

"Whatever you're doing Tom, stop it." Sienna spoke up then. "You're making Molly nervous." And Sienna's eyes met Molly's as a grin appeared on her lips. "What is he doing?"

"Staring." Molly mumbled. Sienna giggled then, very much like a smitten girl that Molly felt her eyes tear up and a smile appear on her own lips.

"He does that. Prat." Sienna shot over her shoulder at Tom. His stare hadn't wavered a bit in all that time. Sienna went over and dropped herself in his lap. Molly watched them closely now. She hadn't seen the Dark Lord with Sienna, but she had found herself wanting to observe them ever since she'd learned that they were engaged. "Stop staring like that. It's creepy." Sienna informed the Dark Lord, bumping her nose against his.

Tom smirked, taking advantage of their closeness to kiss Sienna. Molly couldn't help but stare now. That was no small peck of lips. It was a deep kiss, and the young Dark Lord's hands moved up around Sienna, trapping her against him, keeping her there. Not that Sienna seemed inclined to break away.

"What was that for?" Sienna wondered when she was finally released. She looked dazed, happy, and a bit puzzled. Tom chuckled, a hand twined in her hair once more.

"No reason at all." Tom replied. Sienna rolled her eyes, knowing that was a lie.

"Sienna dear, how do you feel about blue accents?" Narcissa asked now that Sienna was paying attention to the outside world again. She held out the magazine but Sienna didn't take it, her nose wrinkling.

"If there's going to be any color scheme, it will have violet in it." Sienna replied, sticking her tongue out at the pictures of powder blue and grey and white.

"Violet is not for a wedding, Sienna. We've gone over this." Narcissa sounded a little miffed.

"It's my color." Sienna argued, motioning to the violet and white dress she was currently wearing, along with the violet ribbon tied into a bit of her hair. "Right Tom." She asked then, turning to Tom who smirked and gave a single nod. "See?"

Narcissa sighed, sounding defeated. Sienna hopped off Tom's lap to see what Fred was calling her over for. Narcissa moved off when a house-elf appeared, and Lucius and Severus were busy discussing something with James, Remus, and Sirius. That left Molly and Tom alone in front of the fire.

"You have something to say. Speak." Tom said without looking at the witch. He took a drink from a goblet, his gaze focused on Sienna again.

"Why are you here? And allowing this?" Molly wondered, giving the room a glance.

"Sienna is here." Tom replied. "She arranged this. I had no say."

"I doubt that." Molly muttered. Tom smirked at that.

"She is my lady, witch. I have a bad habit of giving in to her silliest whims." Tom rose from his seat then. "Your family is not complete." Molly tensed right back up. "That will be rectified." Tom walked away then, to stand with Sienna on the other side of the room, his arm wound around her waist as he shot Fred a look that had Fred laughing and taking a step away from Sienna. Sienna turned to Tom, a frown on her face, which was kissed away by the Dark Lord.

Molly meanwhile looked into the fire, wondering what the Dark Lord had meant by that and praying that whatever it meant, Ron wouldn't be harmed in the process.

* * *

Ron Weasley took a deep breath as he entered Hogsmeade village. Alone.

Hermione was gone. Ginny too. Harry was who knew where. He was alone.

He hated this feeling.

He was about to head back to the castle when a soft growl had him tensing. He looked down and to the sides until he spotted it. The all too familiar panther kit had grown a bit but the hazel eyes were not to be confused with anyone's, nor were the silver streaks all along the feline's body.

"Sienna." Ron breathed out, unable to do much more than that. What was Sienna doing here? She was so close to Hogwarts that Ron was surprised an alarm hadn't been tripped to alert the professors of her proximity.

Sienna sat primly in the snow as Ron continued to merely stand and stare. She knew it was risky, what she was up to, and surely Tom would blow his top when he realized that Sienna had gone out herself a day ahead of schedule. Well not really by herself. She had Rabastan and some of the Dark Elves with her. But still.

She'd had to do this on her own though. It was Christmas soon and in mere days Tom would come out as the Dark Lord of Britain. Sienna had to make sure Molly's youngest son was all right. The best way to do that was to kidnap him too. Even if he spent his days with Molly and the girls in the prisoner's wing.

Tom would call her stupidly sentimental and she'd be subjected to a few hexes, but Sienna still wanted to be the one to bring Ron in. She rose to her paws and meowed at Ron, beckoning with a jerk of her head for him to follow her. She took a few steps then paused to see if he had.

Ron paused as well and waited, wondering what Sienna was doing. When she meowed again he began following a little closer. He didn't know all his reasons for following without raising the alarm. He should. Sienna had taken his entire family from him, his best friends as well. Sienna had been the reason Voldemort got a hold of Harry and everyone suspected she was the reason no one had seen Blaise Zabini since earlier that year. He should stun her and take her to the castle. He should kick her into the lake. He should be feeling rage and disgust.

Instead he only felt relief at her presence. She might not be the same girl he'd met years ago but she was Sienna, and as familiar to him now as his own sister. He wasn't alone anymore.

A rustling was all Ron's warning before he found himself falling forward thanks to a Tripping Jinx. His hands and legs were promptly bound and by the time he lifted his face from the snow, Sienna was sitting in front of him still in her panther form, her hazel eyes seeming to glow as a man in dark robes appeared. Ron opened his mouth to shout, as he recognized Rabastan Lestrange from his mugshot, but then the wizard gave his wand a flick and Ron was out, blissfully unaware of anything anymore.

* * *

Ron woke up to shouting. Very angry shouting. But funny enough it reminded him of the time his father had almost electrocuted himself messing about with some Muggle thing and his mother had raved at him about being a stupid fool until she'd broken down crying with relief.

This shouting had the same tone to it. That anxious undercurrent that fueled the anger because anger was better than bawling one's eyes out.

"Sienna you stupid fool! Have you no sense of self preservation!? What possessed you to do this!? To disobey me!?"

"I didn't disobey you, I went ahead of schedule, that's all!"

"You could have been caught! The boy could have escaped and alerted Dumbledore!"

"By that time, if he had, I would have been gone! I didn't go alone anyways! Stop yelling at me!"

"I'll yell as much as I please! You could have been recaptured! This time Dumbledore would not have underestimated you! He would have locked you up in a place worse than Azkaban!"

"Well that didn't happen!"

"It could have! So easily! Sienna, you could have been lost to me again!" There was silence then and Ron pried his eyes open to find himself laying on a stone floor, facing a dais where a young wizard stood facing a young woman that Ron groggily recognized as Sienna. Then he blinked as Sienna began to smile, her entire face losing its hard edges as she stepped forward and into the wizard's arms, hiding her face in his chest. The wizard wasted not a second in snapping his arms around her, one hand tangling tightly in her hair.

"I'm sorry." Sienna murmured as she turned her head to face Ron. "But I wanted to do this on my own." She explained.

"Why? You are no foolish child, my panther." The wizard muttered as he too turned to face Ron. "Why risk your life for him? I was willing to fetch him for you." The wizard narrowed his eyes at Ron, who gulped as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Sienna smiled faintly as she stared at Ron. "Because I can't take back what's happened, but I can give Molly something in return for everything she's been put through. She's not a horrible person Tom, she just has trouble accepting this new world of ours. Besides, I don't want him out there when everything begins. It'll be chaos."

Ron's eyes widened as he watched the wizard who continued to glare at him. "What about my mum?" Ron asked, not daring to hope.

Sienna made to pull away from the wizard, but his hand in her hair stopped her and she instead moved to stand at his side, smiling as she motioned towards the back of the room. Ron turned, watching as two Death Eaters opened the doors and then he felt his jaw hit the floor.

There was his dad and his brothers, all looking healthy and whole, wearing fine robes even and smiling as they surged forth. Ron got to his feet, noting that he had no more restraints, before he was gathered up by Fred and George into a crushing but affectionate bear hug. Bill tousled his hair, Charlie laughed warmly, Percy was there too and he smiled as Ron was passed over to Arthur, who gathered his youngest up with a relieved sigh.

"Sienna?" Bill called over to the younger witch, who was watching the reunion with a smile.

"Hmm?"

"Why?" Charlie asked what they were all wondering.

Sienna looked at them then at Tom before smiling a bit wider. "Because I can. I'm the Dark Lady, aren't I? I have no need to explain my whims to anyone."

"Except to me." Tom almost growled as he gave her hair a tug. Sienna just rolled her eyes.

"And I explained why. So shush." Sienna looked at Ron then with a mischievous little smirk. "For a Dark Lord you sure are such a worrywart."

Ron began to choke on his breath as his gaze flew to the wizard standing next to Sienna. This was Voldemort!? That young guy? He looked so normal! So not Dark Lord-ish! What!?

His brothers began to laugh, Charlie thumping him unhelpfully on the back. "It's a long story Ron." Arthur said as he turned to Sienna. "May we take him to see Molly and the girls?"

Tom stared at Ron for a second. "He is to remain there until I say otherwise." Tom warned. Arthur nodded and the Weasleys left the room, Ron shooting a glance over his shoulder to find the Dark Lord had taken a seat and had Sienna on his lap, his expression stern but certainly not cold or murderous.

"That...That's You-Know-Who?" Ron squeaked out at last, looking at his father and brothers and wondering why they weren't freaked out or disgusted or anything other than happy to see him.

"Yes, that's him Ron." Arthur replied, his arm around his son's shoulders.

"But he looks human!"

"Sienna says he is, mostly." Fred and George snickered.

"And they're Death Eaters?" Ron motioned to the silent dark robed people following them.

"Yup." Charlie agreed.

"Why aren't you in a dungeon somewhere?" Ron asked next as they turned down a long hallway lined with Death Eaters every few feet.

"Sienna." Bill replied as they reached a door. "She asked for us to be brought here and kept somewhere not so bad. Well Dad and James and Sirius were kept in the dungeons a bit along with Lucius. But the rest of us weren't. We were brought here."

The doors opened and Ron got a glimpse at a cozy looking sitting room all decorated for the holidays before a very familiar shriek had them all looking at Hermione, who was gaping at Ron. Molly and Ginny, who had been wrapping some gifts, looked up as well and Ginny's eyes bugged out as Molly let out a soft shout of her own before flying across the room.

Ron didn't even think about it as he moved forward on his own, ready to catch his mother as she gathered him up in a shaky, tearful hug that crushed his ribs and would have made him squirm in embarrassment only a few weeks ago. Now though Ron hugged back just as tight, because if these last weeks had taught him anything, it was that he had worried over his mother the most and he would never take her for granted again.

"Oh Ron, you've grown!" Molly hiccuped as she held him, looking up at him with shiny eyes as she cupped his face. "Oh my little boy. How did you get here?"

"Sienna." Ron said and Molly took in a stuttering breath as she smothered him again. "I missed you mum." Ron murmured then, making Molly choke on a sob.

"Sienna?" Hermione asked once Molly had finally released him so he could greet his sister and friend. Ginny clung to him in a way she hadn't since they were little and Hermione clutched his hand tight in her own, not letting go even as they all moved to sit down. "Why would she bring you here? You didn't do anything to her." Hermione frowned as she tried to work it out.

Ron thought back on what he'd overheard. Sienna had said she wanted to give Molly something back.

"She said it was for Mum." Ron replied, looking at Molly who put a hand over her mouth and looked ready to burst into tears again.

"But Sienna doesn't like Mum anymore." Ginny looked confused.

"That's not true." George spoke up.

"She was just mad and hurt." Fred explained.

"Mum did pretend to be Orchid Black, after all." The twins finished, looking at Molly who bowed her head.

"I did." Molly agreed. "I did not think that through. I should never have used Orchid Black's face to trick Sienna into coming with me. When one is desperate however, one does not always think clearly." Molly looked up at Ron and her smile returned. "But still, in spite of being upset with me, she brought you to me. In time for Christmas!" Molly began crying again, and Ron was happy that his father helped with the emotional mess because he was busy gawking over the back of the couch at the people who had just arrived.

"Weasley!" Draco popped off and Ron just continued to gawk as the Malfoys entered along with Sirius, Remus, Snape, James and Harry.

"Ron!" Harry smiled at his old friend and Ron couldn't fight off his own returning, if a little perplexed, grin.

"Ha, he looks like a Confunded ape." Draco snorted then.

"Better than a pointy-chinned ferret!" Ron snapped back and the two purebloods glared for a long minute before Harry erupted into loud laughter, leaning into his father's side. James and Sirius too were laughing and soon the room was full of the sound.

Sienna stepped away from the doors with a smile on her face. She nodded to the guards before turning and walking away, Zane and Tinker following her down into the dungeons. She had a batch of Wasteweed to begin examining.

* * *

Tom studied the small box sitting so innocently on his table. It was a velvet box. Opening it revealed a bed of white satin on which lay a single ring. It was carved out of opal, polished smooth, and Tom was sure it would look perfect on Sienna's hand. Not a traditional engagement ring, but then again they weren't a traditional pair, Sienna and he.

He'd had Harry and Draco busy with minor projects, one of them being the preparation of an official engagement party, which would be held on the thirtieth of December, before the planned coup. He would present the ring then and all would know Sienna belonged solely to him. Forever and always, only to him.

As he studied it, he wondered at himself, at his determination to be tied to Sienna in every manner known to mankind. He hadn't lied when he had spoken to Harry. He wanted to wrap his very soul up with Sienna's, so close and so permanently, that it should be difficult to breathe, to think clearly, to every for a moment forget how bonded they were.

The wedding Narcissa was planning would be mostly a show for the wider wizarding world. He planned on preforming another ritual, one of Dark origins, with Sienna in private. He would unite their souls for all eternity. Even if Sienna wasn't completely on board with that.

Though given how deep her love for him seemed, he was sure he would have no trouble convincing her to agree to the prospect. Besides, if he was to be immortal, he would need his Dark Lady at his side. Immortality without Sienna would be useless. Now that Tom had what he'd always sought, but given up on finding early on in his life.

He had the love of another, a true love, one that made him strive for the stars while at the same time grounding him. He looked forward to putting those who would come along and think to try and sway Sienna's heart from him in their place. Her heart, her soul, it all belonged to him. No one would ever take Sienna from him.

* * *

"He's going to flip his lid." Harry warned as he watched his cousin put the finishing touches to a Death Eater mask she'd gotten ahold of. The mask no longer resembled what it had once been though. It was a half-mask now, leaving the jaw exposed. Still bone-white but smooth now, covered in runes Sienna had painted on with dragon blood, which glowed as Sienna muttered Latin words under her breath, her wand held in one hand as she painted the runes on.

"Sienna must go though." Draco argued in his friend's favor.

"Why?" Harry frowned at Draco now, his green eyes flashing with annoyance. He was against his cousin's latest harebrained scheme. Tom was not going to want her within a hundred miles of London when their coup began. He probably didn't even want her to be in the same country when it happened but his possessiveness worked against him in that, seeing as he refused to be too far from Sienna. Either way, Tom didn't want Sienna having any part in the New Year's Eve coup.

Sienna had different plans however. She was preparing herself with the help of Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange. They'd been training her up in secret, since their return from their own missions.

"Harry, I have to prove myself." Sienna answered, finishing the last rune and staring at the marks she'd made. "I didn't exactly give the Death Eaters a good impression on my first raid. And I continue to sit here, safely behind Tom's wards. But if I'm to be the Dark Lady, truly the Lady of the Death Eaters and the future wife of the Dark Lord, then I have to show them all how far I'm willing to go. I will have their full loyalty, Harry." Sienna grinned as she reached forward and picked up a small dagger, nicking her finger and allowing three drops to fall onto the mask. The instant her blood hit, the runes flared, and they all had to avert their eyes from the bright red flash.

When it had died down, the mask was now jet-black, with a ring of red around the left eye.

"There's got to be a better way than going into the middle of things." Harry shook his head as Sienna stood up from her stool and turned to them, the mask held delicately between her fingers. "And everyone's going to know its you the minute you show up." He added, motioning to her silver-streaked hair. "So what's the point of the mask?"

"Added protection. Tom might not get too upset if he sees me being careful." Sienna grinned as both wizards snorted, their thoughts on that perfectly clear. Tom would verbally flay them all even if Sienna was laden down with every protective garment and spell known to wizardkind. "And I'm doing this for a selfish reason as well." She admitted as she lifted the mask up, one hand pushing her hair back, as she pressed the mask onto her face.

"Which is what exactly? I want to know it, for when Tom goes postal and attempts to torture us out of our minds." Harry drawled in a good imitation of Draco, making the blond shoot him a pleased smirk.

Sienna grinned, and Harry had to admit the effect of seeing only her grin but not being able to see her eyes was rather striking. His twin didn't look like a sixteen year old witch anymore as she stood there, proud and ready to face the Dark Lord's wrath. She looked like a woman who was prepared to launch war on her enemies. Harry felt pride welling up, tempering his worries about Sienna's safety.

"I want to forge this world into the one Tom has always dreamed of. I want to make it so, with my own two hands." Sienna faced her cousin and friend, her expression hidden by her mask, her mouth a neutral line. "I want to have some of the credit for making this world. I can't do that if I keep sitting by the sidelines, a consort and nothing more. I know some of our allies think that of me already. I won't let the impression continue. I've rested. I've recovered. And now I have a new purpose in life. I want Tom to succeed, and I'll see that happen with whatever means necessary."

Sienna didn't think she needed to admit that she was tired of being alone as well. She truly was ready to shift her strength and power into all out battle.

Harry sighed as he rose from his seat, shaking his head as he stood before his cousin. "You're going to give me grey hair before I'm twenty." He grinned then. "Fine, I'll go along with this. So long as you make me one of those masks too. I fight for you, after all."

Pulling her mask off, Sienna smiled at Harry and threw her arms around him with a laugh. Draco stood back, shaking his head and watching the two as they laughed and teased one another.

"Oi!" The shout startled the cousins apart, to find the Weasley sons standing in the doorway of her lab, the twin in front and grinning widely. "You're not planning on leaving us out, are you?" Fred and George asked, eyes narrowed a little menacingly.

"Tom really is going to flay us." Harry declared then as the Weasleys stepped into the room. "You know that right?"

"Eh." Was the twins' reply.

"We bare Sienna's Mark." Bill said as he turned to Sienna and offered her a bow. "We serve Sienna before the Dark Lord. And he won't kill us, we're Sienna's favorites, so it'll be fine."

"Lookit this cool mask Perce!" George said then, plucking Sienna's mask from her hand and holding it up. "Won't we look wicked wearing these into the battle?"

"I do not do wicked." Percy huffed fussily. His brothers cracked up.

"That was a joke!" Fred said with a gobsmacked expression. "Don't do wicked! Ha! You're fighting for the Dark Side now and you don't do wicked?"

Percy flashed a grin that showed everyone he was indeed related to the twins after all.

"You're all insane. This will be a battle, bloody no doubt, and you're acting like it's a Quidditch game at Hogwarts." Draco snapped then.

"Cool your heels Malfoy." Charlie ordered, making Draco grimace. "We're taking this seriously. We're just excited to show off for our Little Lady." He grinned at Sienna then, who stared at the Weasleys with fondness. Sienna turned to Draco then, cocking an eyebrow, her expression saying she wouldn't hesitate to Obliviate Draco if it was necessary. Draco scowled, then sighed and sagged into his chair, a hand covering his face.

"Gryffindors. Even under the Dark Lord's rule you're still hotheaded and ready to charge in recklessly." Draco's smirk had Sienna relaxing. He might not agree with this, but he was on their side. "Just don't blame me when the Dark Lord gets his hands on you lot."

Sienna laughed, turning to face Harry and the Weasleys. "Everyone, let's do our best! Let's remake this world, together!"

"Is there any other way?" Fred asked, holding his hand out to Sienna. She grasped it tight, matching Fred grin for grin. "A world worth dying for." He added then with a wink.

Sienna slipped her mask back onto her face and smirked. Yes. A world worth dying for. She was ready to make that a reality. With her own two hands, with her potions and all her power.

With all her heart.

* * *

**Chapter end. Next chapter: The end of the Ministry and the beginning of a new era for the wizarding world. Stay tuned for that! **


End file.
